Una apuesta que enamora
by Paola Prieto
Summary: Capi 26 - Cuando la persona que más amaste en el mundo esta muerta, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, dejarla ir, o simplemente amarla para siempre? FIN TERMINADO
1. ¿De paseo por la noche?

**Nunca he echo un Fic de Lily y James, asi que, me dije a mi misma.. -"**_**Mi misma, vamos a probar, que tal sale"..-**_ Espero los guste.. Eso si, el humor aparecera..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capitulo 1 **

**¿De paseo por la noche?..**

Cierta pelirroja con ojos verdes brillantes se encontraba en la Bibloteca de Howgarts, Lily Evans, estaba en lo que parecia su ultimo año en la escuela, la chica buscaba un libro que hablara sobre el tema de "_La importancia de tener buenas notas".. _O algo por el estilo, necesitaba como loca algo que le informara, que le diera pistas para mejorar sus calificaciones, pues ese año en particular marcaba toda su vida profecional como Bruja dentro del mundo Magico.. Y ella se tomaba esas cosas muy enserio, mas de que lo la gente "normal", haria..

-..¿A ver, Cornamente, dime que hacemos aqui?, en lugar de estar ahi afuera, con el sol, las chicas, el aire y las chicas..Aqui no puedes divertirte..-Decia una voz que parecia un murmullo y era si por que se encontraban en Bibloteca, si hacian ruido los sacaban de ahi.. La voz provenia de Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James Potter, que en ese momento buscaba un libro sobre Posiones avanzadas..

-..Ya te dije, que necesito subir mis notas en Posiones, si no lo hago, Slughron me pondra castigo..-Buscando libros sobre posiones..

-..¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto lo que la _Morsa, _diga.. O sera que te preocupa quedar bien con alguien?..-Dijo Sirius al ver a lo lejos a una cabellera rojo fuego que parecia salir de entre los libros no muy lejos de ellos..

-..¿No se de que hablas?..-Dijo el moreno, evitando observar a Lily, pues la realidad era que queria mostrarle a la chica que era diferente, tanto como para ser su hombre ideal..Aun que eso, significaba estar estudiando en lugar de divertirse..

-..No te hagas, ¿Que, pretendes mostrarle el hombre estudioso que hay dentro de ti?.. Eso dejaselo a Lunatico..-Dijo Sirius, mientras tomaba un libro pesado y cuando dijo las ultimas palabras levanto la mano, solo escucho que alguien parecia maldecir, y caia al suelo..

Mientras tanto, Lily estaba buscando un libro que no se dio cuenta, cuando Sirius levanto la mano con el libro pesado,y le habia dado el golpe en la cara, la chica solto un chillido al momento de caer al suelo..

Sirius y James escucharon el golpe, se movieron rapidamente y observaron a cierta pelirroja tocandose la frente..

-..¡Ooop!..-Dijo Sirius, al ver a la pelirroja en el suelo, mientras James ayudaba a Lily aponerse de pie..

-..¿Estas bien?..-Pregunto James, ayudando a la chica..

-..Si..-Dijo ella, cuando por fin, estaba de pie, la chica como James observaron a Sirius que sonreia..

-..Oye, deberias, poner mas atencion a tu alrededor, ¿Dime que hubiera pasado si en lugar de este libro, hubiera tomado este?..-Dijo Sirius, mostrando el libro mountruo para los mountruos., que ya comenzaba a abrir los ojos, en señal de morder a alguien, Siruis escucho el chillido del libro para que lo liberara, pero no lo hizo, solo alejo sus dedos de el, mirando con terror el libro pues este casi le cortaba un dedo en su tercer año..

-..El que deberia poner mas antencion, eres tu..-Dijo James mirando a su amigo con una especie de odio, pues no era para menos, pues este tenia la culpa, ademas no dejaba de sonreir..

-..Ahora resulta que es mi culpa..-Dijo Sirius con expresion de ofendido..

-..No le hagas caso, esta algo, nervioso por lo examenes.-Dijo James, tratando de sacar platica, pues era la primera vez, que el no era el malo en ese momento..

-..¿Si como no?..-Dijo Sirius por lo bajo, mientras miraba los demas libros y le daba "privacidad" a su amigo..

-..Black..-Se escucho una voz detras del Sirius, el cual observaba la seccion prohibida..

-..¿Que quieres Malfoy?..-Dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que Lucios estaba ahi, con una sonrisa diabolica..

-..Nada, solo trato de ser amable, con el primo de mi novia..-Dijo este con una tonta reverencia..

-..Si quieres quedar bien conmigo, para que Narcissa te haga caso, olvidalo..-Dijo Sirius, al notar tanta amabilidad de su parte..

-..¿Que a caso uno, ya no puede bromear?..-Pregunto Lucios, observando el libro que Sirius trataba de sacar de la seccion prohibida sin que nadie se diera cuenta.. El rubio giro la cabeza un poco, y observo como James intentaba torpemente invitar a Lily a Hogsmeade ese fin de semana..-¿Dime por que Potter, no se consigue otra chica de mejor clase?..

-..Oye, te lo advierto, dices algo mal sobre Evans, y dile a dios a tu linda cabellera..-Dijo Sirius sacando su varita..

-..Y bueno, no es una cita, si no una salida de estudios, ¿Me explico?..-Decia James con todas sus ganas, intentando no decir nada tonto, como: "Sal conmigo, Evas".. Como habia dicho muchas veces atras como una orden, en lugar de una peticion..

-..¿Salida de estudios, Potter?..Jamas crei que en tu vocabulario, existiera.. "Estudio"..-Dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa, debia admitir que en algunas ocaciones el moreno la hacia reir, pero otras veces cuando queria llamar la atencion, solo le daba pena ajena..

-..Bueno, soy una caja de sorpresas..¿Que dices, solo es un cafe, y ya?..-Dijo el moreno con la vaga esperanza, de que esta le contestara que si..

-..¿Un cafe y ya?..-Dijo la chica levantando una seja, mientras abria un libro..

-..Si, solo eso..Si intento algo mas, puedes golpearme..-Con una sonrisa..

-..Lo voy a pensar..No te aseguro nada..-Mirando el libro mientras intentaba leer..

-..Por favor, mira, de verdad necesito subir mis notas en Pociones, escuchaste a Slughron, si no subo mis notas aun que sea un poco, no podre graduarme..-Mientras James le quitaba el libro de las manos y le suplicaba con ojos de gatito..

-..Bueno..-Comenzo a decir la pelirroja, estaba por decir, "Tal vez", que era como un "Si", para el chico, cuando, un chillido se escucho y Lucios salio por los aires hasta caer en una pila de libros..-¿Que fue eso?..

-..Me la pagaras Black, Potter y tu..-Dijo el rubio al levantarse del lugar, la biblotecaria ya estaba ahi y comenzaba a sacar a Sirius, y James, (Como de costumbre, siempre armaban un alboroto, aun que en esa ocacion no fuera asi), de la bibloteca, despues el rubio señalo a Sirius, a James, para segundos despues a Lily, que sorprendida abrazo el libro que tenia en brazos..

-..¿Que le hiciste, y por que quiere lastimar a Lily?..-Dijo James segundos despues de que los dos amigos estubieran fuera de la bibloteca y Lucios saliera corriendo hacia su sala comun, tal vez para planear la venganza..

-..Lo hubieras escuchado, comenzo a hablar mal sobre ella, tenia que defender tus derechos..-Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo..

-..¿Mis derechos?..-Dijo el moreno sin entender..

-..Bueno, es que empezo a decir que tenias pesimos gustos, por que ella, es hija de Muggles..¿Por eso?..-Dijo el amigo serio..

-..Ese maldi..¿Por lo menos le hiciste algo bueno?..

-..Si, jejeje, no sabe la que le espera cuando se vea al espejo..Estara mas calvo que una tortuga..

Despues de ese comentario, los dos se imaginaron a Lucios calvo, mientras reian camino a la Sala Comun..

Horas despues, Lily aun estaba en bibloteca, y la poca gente que habia en el lugar, ya se marchaba.. Estaba por salir cuando vio a un chico de cabello negro grasiento, con piel demasiado blanca, tratando de salir con una pila enorme de libros..

-..¿Necesias ayuda?..-Pregunto Lily, para Snape, mientras este llevaba un sin fin de libros que el hombre pensaba leer, salian de la Bibloteca..

-..No, necesita la ayuda de una Sangre Sucia..-Dijo el con odio..

-..No era necesario emplear esas palabras...-Dijo ella, apenada..-Un NO, habria sido perfecto..

Snape por su parte, se alejo pues iba hacia la sala comun de Slytherin...Lily por su parte iba hacia la de Gryffindor..

-..Eso me pasa por querer ayudarlo...-Decia la chica en voz baja,

-...¿Hablando sola de nuevo, Evans?..-Se escucho una voz, y era Sirius.. Pues no era la primera vez que la encontraba charlando sola por los pasillos de la escuela..

-..¡Ah!..-La chica habia soltado un grito pues no habia visto a nadie, despues se quitaron la capa de James..-¿Que es lo que hacen aqui?...-Mirando a todos lados y dandose cuenta de que los Merodeadores, salvo Lupin estaban juntos, en una nueva broma de seguro..

-..Damos un paseo..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, mientras observaba que no hubiera nadie ademas de ellos ahi..

-..¿Un paseo?..-Lily con cara de "No te creo"..

-..Si..-Sirius..-No podemos dormir, y asi como otros tienen la maña de leer antes de dormir..-Mirando a Lily, que cargaba un libro que la chica pensaba leer antes de dormir..-Nosotros damos un paseo..-Señalando al resto de sus amigos..Peter miraba a Sirius con admiracion, mientras James tenia un pergamino en la mano y decia algunos hechizos..

-..¿Un paseo?..-La chica no creia en las palabras, pues ese paseo podria ser una broma y por lo menos un castigo seguro..

-..Si, ya te dije que un paseo..¿Por que te interesa mucho?..-Mirando de reojo a James..

-..No, en realidad por mi hagan lo que quieran..Es solo que es de mal gusto, asustar a la gente, en los pasillos a oscuras..

-..Si, lo mismo le digo yo, pero no me hace caso..-Dijo James mientras parecia tratar de arreglar el Mapa del Merodeador..(Era su primer intento del Mapa y por lo tanto tenia algunas fallas)..

-..¿No quieres venir con nosotros, Evan?..Digo, para distraerte..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa engañosa, como si tramara algo..

-..¿Por que deberia ir con ustedes?..No confio en ustedes, salvo..Espera, donde esta Remus..-Dijo Lily, al darse cuenta de que eran 3 y no 4...-Esto no me gusta nada, ¿Y si me estan haciendo una broma?..No seria la primera vez..-Recordando como los chicos habia echo que Lily saliera por los aires, para despues cuando James se dio cuenta, esta ya caia delicadamente sobre la llerba..Pero la elevada habia sido de mal gusto, pues todos sus apuntes se habia perdido en el lago..

-..Calmada, solo fue una vez, y fue por error..Nuestro objetivo era Quejicus...No es mi culpa que estubieras en ese mismo instante ahi..-Dijo Sirius..-Vamos o tienes miedo..-Con una cara de niño asustado..

-..¿Miedo yoo?..¡Por favor!..-Dijo Lily..

-..Entonces acompañanos..-Dijo Sirius..

La insistencia de Sirius era lo que hacia desconfiar de la verdadera razon de esa invitacion, aun que el chico solo queria hacer de guardaespaldas de la chica, pues de seguro, de camino a la sala comun, Lucios ya habia echo alguna maldad, para ella..

-..Dejala en paz, si ella no quiere venir no vendra..-Dijo de la nada James..Lily se sorprendio mucho..

-...Bueno, el "novio" ha hablado..-Dijo Sirius resignado.. James se puso rojo por el comentario pero como estaba algo oscuro no se noto, Lily por su parte si estaba roja, tanto como su cabellera..

-..No es mi novio..-Dijo de inmediato nerviosa la chica..

-..Claro..Como digas..Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer..-Dijo Siruis, y los demas lo siguieron..

-..¡Buenas noches!..-Dijo James al pasar junto a Lily, la chica le repondio con dulce voz..

-..¡Buenas noches!..

-..5..4...-Comenzo a contar Sirius..

-..¿Por que cuenta?..-Dijo Peter..

-..No lo se..-Contesto James, en ese momento el mapa marcaba que Lily corria a toda prisa hacia ellos, de seguo el mapa tendria fallas, pues la chica por que deberia ir hacia ellos..No sonaba logico..

-..3..2..1..-Termino de decir Sirius..

-..Bueno, supongo que no me hara daño..¿No haran nada malo, verdad?..Pero que estoy diciendo, ustedes siempre terminan en problemas..-Lily, la chica se habia regresado hasta donde estaban ellos, pues vio aun sin fin de Slytherin justo a unos pasos, que le dio un poco de miedo, ademas de algo estaba segura con los "Merodeadores", siempre estaba a salvo, exepto de los castigos pero ella siempre salia bien librada de eso..

-..Shh, Snape..-Dijo James de la nada y un chico parecido a Snape aparecio no muy lejos de ahi..

-..¿Desde cuando le dices Snape?..-Pregunto Sirius a James..-Ya se por que..-Dijo el chico de nuevo mirando de reojo a Lily, pues la chica parecia asombrada por el huzo de "Snape" de la boca de Potter..Primero lo de los estudio, y ahora Snape, de verdad que Potter, no estaba bien..

-..Listo se fue, ¿Para que llevara tantos libros?..-Pregunto Peter con una sonrisa tonta..

-..De seguro va a pasar una noche romantica acompañado de su unica novia, el libro de Pociones..-Despues escucho como los tres amigos reian, James solo habia echo un bufido, para continuar mirando el mapa..

-..No le veo lo gracioso a ese comentario..-Dijo Lily sin complender que era lo gracioso..

-..Es por que no eres hombre, olvidalo, tu cerebro solo se confundira mas..-Comento Sirius, mientras Peter y el se adelantaban mas para verificar que no hubiera nadie ahi..

-..Se refiere a que, bueno, lo que en realidad ve del libro no son los apuntes si no una revista para adultos..Por eso lo de novia, es un tonto comentario..-Comento James..

-..¿Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, que significa?..-Pregunto la chica despues de unos minutos cuando logro ver lo que James trataba de arreglar..

-..Bueno, imagina que puedes localizar a cualquier persona de este castillo en el mapa, y saber hacia donde van..

-..¿De verdad funciona?..

-..Bueno tiene sus fallas, pero espero tenerlo listo antes que termine el mes..

-..Bueno, Potter, si logras hacer que funcione, saldre contigo..-Dijo la pelirroja, pues era imposible que el chico lograra hacer eso, que era capaz de apostar una cita con el.. Lo que no sabia es que ese comentario haria que Potter lo lograra contal de salir con ella...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Que les parece, algo corto, pero promete, no?.. **


	2. La apuesta

**Vicky: **¡Gracias por leerme!.. Lupin no esta por que, muy pronto es luna llena.. De echo por eso los chicos estan afuera de ¿Paseo?.. Jeje.. Esperemos que Lily no se de cuenta de la verdadera razon de no estar en la Sala Comun.. La cita de Lily y James sera muy entretenida.. Pero no aun..

**Lila-Dowgood: **¡Gracias por leerme!.. Pues el lobito esta en la casa de los gritos.. Es que se acerca la luna llena..

**fenix: **¡Gracias por leerme!.. Y bueno no he publicado por que estoy actualmente en el proceso de otros 3 mas, jeje..

**sofi potter: **¡Gracias por leerme!.. Y bueno pues espero que no sea la ultima vez que me dejes un comentario..

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**[Capitulo 2 **_

**La apuesta**

Mientras la pelirroja dejaba a Potter con la idea de que de verdad podria a ver algo entre ellos, la chica caminaba sin ninguna preocupacion hacia Sirius, quien en ese momento estaba sentado junto a Peter que observaba a todos lados.. Tomaban un descanso pues llevaban por lo menos unos 20 minutos caminando por todo el colegio escapando de maestros, alumnos y uno que otro fantasma..

-..Black..¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?..-Dijo la pelirroja acercadose a Sirius que en ese momento estaba sentado..

-..Si es sobre James, venga..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mirando a la chica..

-..No, no es de el..-Dijo la chica poniendose roja de verguenza¿Por que siempre que hablaba con el chico, debia sacar el tema de James?..¿Por que, que a caso de no era obvia, a ella no le gustaba el chico, o si le gustaba?..¿No, no le gustaba?.. Era presumido, ademas siempre se sentia todo un seductor.. Pero cuando estaba en la escoba jugando Quiddith, pues si, tenia unas piernas que la dejaban sin aire.. Pero no, no era el momento de hablar de eso, tenia una pregunta, y debia hacerlo antes de que pensaran otra cosa..

-..¡Ah!..-Dijo Peter desilucionado..Que segundos antes sonreia al igual que Sirius..

-..¿Por que Remus, siempre se siente mal en estos dias?..-Pregunto la chica, la verdad era que tenia dias con esa pregunta en la cabeza.. Pues siempre desaparecia misteriosamente y despues regresaba como si nada..

-..¿A que te refieres?..-Pregunto Sirius sin mirar a la chica.. Temia que esta se enterara de algo..

-..Bueno hay una vez al mes en que siempre desaparece del colegio..-Tratando de observar a Sirius a los ojos.. Pues esta sabia que cuando alguien oculta la mirada es por que miente..

-..Ah, eso, es que, Dumbledore, le da clases particulares..Ya sabes como es Lunatico, siempre quiere saber mas de lo que ya sabe..-Mirando a otro lado, y con una sonrisa..-¿Segura que no quieres saber nada de James?..

-..QUE NO..-Grito la chica con ira.. ¿De verdad no queria saber nada de el, por que, bien que sabia sus defectos, siempre lo criticaba?.. En pocas palabras estaban muy bien enterada de lo que hacia el chico, tanto como para ¿No gustarle?.. Por eso es que Sirius pensaba que esta si, sentia algo..

-..Oh vamos, ambos sabemos que te gusta..-Dijo el chico haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera mas nerviosa y mas roja. Le encantaba hacer enojar a la chica.. ¿Tal vez en una de esas confesaba su amor por su amigo?..

-..Sirius eres un..-Soportando con todas sus ganas el no golpear al chico.. Pues siempre le salia con esa palabra.. ¿Que no le gustaba, de que otra forma debia demostrarlo?..

-..¿Un que?..-Dijo el chico divertido.. Pues la pelirroja ya estaba al punto de que sacaba humo por la orejas y escupia espuma de la boca..

-..Idiota..-Dijo la chica mirando a otro lado.. Mientras intentaba tranquilizarse..-Eso me pasa por relacionarme con ustedes..-Dijo la chica en voz baja, Sirius estaba divertido con la escena.. Hacer enojar a la pelirroja siempre le daba animos de hacer mas bromas..

-..¿Repite lo que acabas de decir Evans?..-Dijo James acercandose al grupo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el comentario de la pelirroja de salir con el..

-..Que, que tu amigo es un idiota..-Dijo la chica mientras Sirius hacia una cara tonta loco, mientras la pelirroja lo miraba con ojos entreabiertos..

-..No, lo de la salir conmigo..-Dijo James con una sonrisa de conquistador, mientras la chica se ponia mas nerviosa..

-..A ver, a ver¿Cuando paso eso que me lo perdi?..-Sirius con una sonrisa acercandose a la feliz pareja..

-..No te emociones..-Señalo a Sirius..-Solo dije que si logras hacer que esa cosa funcione, lo cual es imposible, tan imposible como yo que salga contigo..¿Me explico?..-Tan rapido que apenas se entendio, la verdad es que la chica se ponia muy nerviosa con James..

Pues quisiera o no, con sus constantes halagos se sentia deseada.. Ademas siempre la salvaba de los de Slitheryn y sus constantes burlas sobre ser hija de Muggles, ademas era cierto el chico nunca le decia nada malo.. La respetaba eso si, pero.. Siempre habia un pero, para ella.. ¿Tal vez temia en enamorarse, y que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto, pues el chico era hijo de magos?.. Tal vez el pensaba igual que los de Slitheryn.. ¿O tal vez no?..

-..Y yo que ya comenzaba a hacerme iluciones con lo de la boda, los hijos..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa haciendo que su amigo se pusiera rojo de verguenza y la chica igual..

-..¿Cual boda, y cuales hijos?..-Preguntaron ambos mirandose.. James sonreia, pero Lily parecia aterrada..

¿Hijos con James Potter alias "Mirenme soy el mejor", ni loca?.. James por su parte se imaginaba un niño de cabello negro azabache con ojos verdes brillantes al cual le enseñaria todo sobre los Merodeadores y el Quiddith, mientras la pelirroja estaba en sus brazos..

-..¡Los de ustedes!..-Dijo Peter con una sonrisa de complicidad..

-..Tu tambien..-Dijo la pelirroja haciendo un ruido enorme..

-..Shh..Filch..Rapido la capa..-Dijo Sirius al nota que la gata del conserje se acercaba..

Mientras tanto

-..James deja de tocarme el cabello..-Se escuchaba en susurros pues la pelirroja sentia que le tocaban el cabello..

-..Yo no te toque nada..-Dijo el moreno muy cerca del oido de la chica.. Era lo mas cerca que habia estado del chico, y el sentir la respiracion en su cuello era una sencasion extraña, tanto como placentera..

-..Claro que si..-Dijo ella tratando de salir del extraño hechizo que le causaba el moreno en su cuerpo..

-..Que no soy yo..-Dijo el molesto..

-..¿Entonces quien es?..-Dijo la chica asustada, pues si no era el, entonces quien, pues la verdad era que ya le habia gustado..

-..Lo siento.. Es que tienes lindo cabello..-Dijo Peter apenado.. La chica se puso roja de verguenza..

-..Gracias..-Dijo James con una sonrisa para su amigo pues el si habia tocado el cabello de la chica..

-..¿Cuanto que no eres capaz de hacer enojar a la Señora Norris?..-Pregunto Sirius girando hacia la chica..

-..¿Por que deberia ser capaz?..-Pregunto ella mientras se escondian..

-..Por que, no eres capaz de hacer algo tan simple.. Ademas das la imprecion de que, no sabes divertirte...-Cuando por fin habian entrado a una aula vasia..

-..Que no haga eso, no significa que no sea divertida..-Dijo ella sentandose mientras Sirius la miraba a los ojos..

-.Entonces demuestarlo..-Dijo este divertido.. La chica estaba aterrada.. ¿Esa forma de demostrar que se divertia, podria causarle un castigo?..

-..¿Que gano si lo logro?..-Dijo ella debia tener un beneficio si lo lograba ¿no?..

-..Tu elije..-Dijo Sirius sentandose aun lado de la chica..

Mientras James y Peter miraban la escena con asombro, Lily Evans alias "Soy estudiosa", haria una broma.. Era algo de otro mundo..

-..Si lo logro ustedes me diran.. ¿cual es la verdadera razon por la cual Remus desaparece del colegio por dias?..-Dijo ella despues unos minutos de silencio..

-..Echo pero si no lo haces, como estoy seguro que no lo haras.. Tu saldras en una cita con beso de despedida incluido con James..-Sirius con una sonrisa mientras miraba a James que se ahogaba y la chica ponia cara de terror..

-..¿QUEE?..-Gritaron James, Peter parecia emocionado, el siempre estaba emocionado..

La chica dudo en eso.. Besar a James, era demaciado preferia ser la carnada de la proxima broma de los chicos.. Pero despues de unos minutos y unos ruidos raros por parte de Sirius..

-..Gallina..-Dijo Sirius imitando a una gallina.. Lily Evans¡No era gallina!..

-..Trato echo..-Dijo Lily y se tomaron de las manos..

-..¿Sirius, estas loco?..-Replico James mientras Lily caminaba hacia la gata..

-..No me lo agradescas James, ya te consegui una cita, y un beso..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa..

-..Si, si, se te agradece, pero.. Si ella gana, tendremos que contarle sobre el "pequeño problema peludo" de Lupin..-Dijo el moreno..

-..Podria delatarnos..-Dijo Peter preocupado..

-..No va a ganar, creeme..-Dijo Sirius..

Mientras miraban los tontos intentos de Lily para darse valor y sacar su varita para hacerle algo a la gata que en ese momento parecia peinarse el pelaje...

-..Te apuesto lo que sea, a que ella no gana..-Dijo Sirius para Peter..

-..¿Como que?..-Dijo este mientras miraban que James parecia muy atento en lo pudiera hacer Lily.. Mientras tanto Sirius y Peter seguian haciendo apuestas a las espaldas de James..

-..¿No lo se, que quieres ganar?..-Decia Sirius..

-..Que tal tu, bolsa de bombas fetidas..-Peter..

-..Echo, pero si no, yo me quedo con tus ranas de chocolate que guardas debajo de la cama..-Comento Sirius..

-..Oigan, Filch..-Dijo James interrumpiendo la charlar..

Argus Filch aparecio a lo lejos y la pelirroja no se habia dado cuenta estaba con la varita en alto, justo para hacerle algo a la gata, cuando..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suspenso.. ¿Lograra Lily safarse de esa?..¿James lograra su cita con Lily?.. ¿Sirius tendra sus ranas de chocolate?..¿Peter tendra las bombas fetidas de Sirius?..¿Y cuando aparece Lupin?.. jejee.. Y la mas importante de todas estas preguntas.. ¿Cuando subo el capitulo 3?, jejeje.. **


	3. Un castigo no merecido

**Makitta Potter: **Gracias por leerme.. Espero te guste.. ¡A caray!..¿Tu que haces aca?.. Veo que ya te has pasado por aqui, dime que tal soy para juntar a esta pareja, por que Harry y Ginny es pan comido.. jeje.

**Morgana: **Gracias por leerme, y bueno la espera fue primero por que estoy haciendo otro Fic, ademas con los nervios de la Pelicula, pues no pensaba en nada..

**Carmen Evans: **Bueno gracias por leerme, y pues si, James tendra su cita con Lily, jejeje.. Ademas bueno yo no trabajo en la estacion de radio, mi hermano es el web de master y algunos de sus amigos son locutores, pero igual la pagina es muy buena..

**Vicky: **Gracias por leerme, y bueno pues si James, obtendra su cita con Lily, y sera muy placentera para ambos, aun que al principio a la chica no le agrade, despues le gustara.

**Natievans14: **Gracias por leerme, y pues si, me has contestado todas las preguntas justo como pasaran, jaja.. Bueno la ultima no, por que como podras darte cuenta, me he tardado un poco.. Espero que la espera lo valga.. Si no es asi, hazmelo saber..

**Clau Malfoy: **Gracias por leerme, y bueno, para comenzar Lily si saldra con James, ademas pues tiene que enterarse de lo de Remus.. Eso ayudara a que Lily se de cuenta de que James no es un tonto, despues de todo.. Ya que ante-pone todo ante la amistad.. Aun que eso signifique ponerse en problemas.. Un buen pretexto ¿no?.. _Me castigan mucho por guardarle un secreto a un amigo.. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**[Capitulo 3**_

**Un castigo no merecido**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lily Evans estaba lista para hacer elevar a la gata del conserje del colegio, ya tenia la mirada fija en el animal, levanto la varita, estaba por hacer su encantamiento cuando sintio que alguien la arrojo contra el suelo, era Peter Pettigrow quien le tapo la boca de inmediato al momento de caer al suelo, pues la pelirroja estaba apunto de gritar..

-..¿Quien anda ahi?..-Se escucho la voz del conserje..

La chica tenia los ojos en blanco, no podia creerlo Argus Filch estaba ahi, ¿Y si la habia visto?.. Estaba en problemas, pero entonces por que..¿Peter la habia arrojado contra el suelo, tal vez no la habia visto aun?..

-..Responda..¿Quien anda ahi?..-Dijo de nuevo el hombre con cara de maniatico mientras un perro negro aparecia a lo lejos probocando que la Señora Norris salira huyendo del lugar y con el conserje detras de ella..

-..¿Estas bien?..-Dijo una voz despues de unos minutos, James Potter se acercaba lentamente a la pelirroja y su amigo..

-..Si..¿Que fue eso?..-Dijo la chica aterrada un perro negro dentro de Hogwarts.. ¿Y si era peligroso?..

-..Sirius..Le encanta perseguir gatos..-Dijo Peter con una sonrisa tonta..

-..¿Eso, era Black?..-Dijo la chica asombrada no sabia que el chico fuera bueno con la magia.. Sin duda era un talento que no empleaba bien.. O por lo menos para el bien..

-..Si..Espera..-Dijo James mientras ayudaba a la chica aponerse de pie despues saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y la cara de su amigo aparecio en el..La pelirroja estaba asombrada era magia muy buena que no huzaban debidamente si tan solo eso lo mostraran en los estudios, no tendrian por que estar siempre en problemas..-¿Que pasa?..-Dijo despues James..

-..Nos vemos cerca de la Sala Comun..-Dijo el chico para despues desaparecer del espejo..

En cuanto llegaron a la Sala Comun esta se encontraba solitaria..

-..Sabes..Perdiste la apuesta..-Dijo Peter mirando a Lily..

La chica se puso roja de verguenza, James por su parte parecia contento pues el era el que ganaba..

-..Bueno, si Filch no hubiera estado ahi, yo..-Dijo Lily pero antes de que pudiera terminar Sirius aparecio en la puerta de la Sala Comun..

-..Bien, listos para volver..-Dijo Sirius sin darse cuenta de que ya habia ganado..

-..¡Volver, estas loco!..-Dijo Peter, intentando por todos los medios que su amigo se diera cuenta de que ya no necesitaba presion para que James lograra la cita anelada..

-..Evans, tenemos una apuesta..-Dijo Sirius mirando a la pelirroja, la cual sonreia pues eso significaba una segunda oportunidad para no salir con James..

Minutos despues ya comenzaban a salir de nuevo..

-..¿A donde van, no hay paso por ahi?..-Dijo Lily al notar que los tres chicos querian pasar por una pared o eso parecia..

-..Evans, Evans, hay atajos en esta escuela, que podrian serte de utilidad para ti en las clases..-Dijo Sirius..

-..¿Atajos?..No son peligrosos..-Dijo ella temiendo lo peor..

-..No..-Dijo James con ternura.. Despues escucharon unos pasos y unos Slytherin aparecieron a lo lejos..

-..Te lo digo en serio, Bellatrix, tengo que encontrar a Black.. Me debe una al igual que Potter, y esa Sangre Sucia..-Decia una voz, y la imagen de Lucios Malfoy acercandose con Bellatrix Black.. (En esa epoca se llamaba Black)..

-..Sabes lo que pasara, Sirius no se dejara, y Potter tampoco, pero Evans, creo que sera facil..-Dijo Bellatrix..-Siempre tiene ese lema, "La venganza no es dulce"..La verdad es que yo la saboreo...-Continuo hablando con una carcajada, que despues de unos segundos Lucios acompaño..

-..Veamos que tan buenos son sin varitas..-Dijo Sirius e hizo que las varitas de los dos Slytherin volaban ante los ojos de sus dueños, los cuales intentaban en vano tomarla..

-..Dejalos, estas jugando sucio al igual que ellos, y eso es llegar muy bajo..-Dijo Lily, algo molesta ante la situacion pues los problemas no se arreglaban asi, pero sentia un poco de coraje por como la llamaban..

-..Esta bien, los dejare, pero creeme es relajante..-Dijo Sirius triste mientras devolvia las varitas..

-..Que demonios pasa..-Dijo Lucios..

-..No lo se..-Dijo Bellatrix.. Y continuaron con su charla de Lily..

-..Vamos intentalo..-Dijo James con cara de comprension al ver la cara de tristeza de Lily..

-..No..-Dijo ella, no era bueno hacer magia encontra de otro.. Pero se estaba defendiendo..

-..Si no lo haces tu, lo hare yo..-Dijo James..

-.NOO.-Dijo Lily tan fuerte que los Slytherin se dieron cuenta de los Merodeadores y su acompañante..

-..Corran..-Dijo Peter al momento de ver a los Slytherin con una sonrisa de malvados en sus rostros demas habian salido unos 4 mas que ahora los perseguian..

-..¿Hacian donde?..James..-Dijo Sirius quien corria a toda prisa detras de Lily la cual venia justo aun lado de Peter..James por su parte venia hasta adelante, y este parecia guiar a los demas..

-..Por aqui..-Dijo el moreno, mientras todos lo seguian, no tenian idea de donde esconderse, pues los perseguian, ademas podrian ser vistos por el conserje.. Aun que aun era hora de estar fuera de los pasillos..

Despues de unos minutos ya estaban escondidos todos detras de esculturas, ya hasta habian comenzado un "duelo".. Habia luces por doquier, y hechizos que revotaban, por las armaduras y vidrios que habia por el lugar..

Lily ya no le importaba si era buena o no la venganza, ya le habian mandado dos hechizos y ahora estaba molesta.. Nunca en su vida se habia divertido tanto, haciendo que el cabello de Lucios se quemara..

James por su parte estaba asombrado, Lily Evans, la que no hacia nada encontra de nadie, ahora parecia divertida haciendo sufrir a los demas.. Sirius por su parte, retaba a su prima, la cual por instinto le devolvia un hechizo que no le daba a el, si no que revotaba en otros de los Slyytherin, era lo bueno de esconderse tras una armadura..

Peter miraba asombrado la escena, era una aventura que jamas habian tenido, y Lupin se la estaba perdiendo, y solo por que estaba con MaGonagall haciendo un trabajo extra, dado que se ausentaria por unos dias.. (Por la luna llena)..

-..¡Gracias Profesora!..-Decia el chico mientras la maestra lo acompañaba a su Sala Comun por sus cosas para que dejara la escuela esa misma noche sin problemas..

Camiban rumbo a donde se encontraba el duelo, cuando por casualidad Lupin se encontro un Galeon en el suelo, cuando se levanto vio la escena del duelo..

Hechizos por doquier, y la maestra aterrorizada, al ver a los que estaban presentes, y mas por Lily Evans.. Lupin por su parte, no podia creerle la chica, "_No me junto con los merodeadores por los problemas que tienen_" ahora estaba ahi, con ellos, ayudandolos..

Horas despues todos estaban en la Oficina de MaGonagall mientras Horance Slughorn regañaba a su alumnos..

-..Wow..¿Quien lo diria, ahora eres una Merodeadora?..-Dijo Sirius divertido pues Lily se encontraba apenada, nunca en su vida la habian castigado y ahora lo harian su reputacion como niña buena se habia acabado..

-..¿Quieren decirme como paso?..-Dijo Lupin sin entender como habia sucedido todo, pues el chico llevaba todo el dia con MaGonagall que no entendia como en un dia todo habia cambiado su curso original..

-..Lily y Sirius comenzaron una apuesta..-Dijo Peter..

-..¿Apuesta?..-Pregunto Lupin..

-..Si, y la mejor parte es que James es el ganador..

-..¿James, ganador, apuesta, eso que tiene que ver?..

-..James gana una cita con Lily..Por que no hizo algo que Sirius y ella habian acordado..

-..No puedo creerlo todo eso en una sola noche..

-..Si..

-..Tranquila, solo di que, ibas pasando y te toco un hechizo y tu pues te escondias..Te van a creer..-Decia James intentando tranquilizar a la pelirroja..

-..Si claro, y como explico lo del cabello de Lucios, y mi marca personal ahi...-Es que en el poco cabello que le quedaba al chico, Lily habia puesto su marca al estilo el "Zorro" solo que en lugar de la "Z" puso "L.E"..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que les parece?.. La cita en el siguiente capitulo.. Ademas esta pelea con los Slytherin aun no termina, y lo peor es que se la cobraran en la cita de los "enamorados".. jejee.. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.. **


	4. Una cita, casi perfecta

**No tengo ni la menor idea de como se llamaban las amigas de Lily durante la escuela, asi que, me vere obligada a inventarmelas.. Por cierto, me tomare la idea del libro sobre la amistad de Lily y Snape.. Creo que me puede funcionar para la cita.. Jajaja.. **

**Vics23js: **Gracias por leerme, se que lo he dejado un poco, pero es que tenia que leer The Deathly Hallows, jeje.. En fin, como ya lo acabe, ahora si, concentro toda mi atencion en este Fic..

**Morgana: **Si vi la peli, y no te preocupes ya somos dos, que queremos matar a David Yates, jejeje.. Quiero ver que hara para la 6.. Espero que los besos entre Harry y Ginny, sean tan largos como los de Cho.. ¿Dime, no crees que fue muy larga esa escena, yo por lo personal queria lanzar las palomitas a la pantalla?.. Jajaja..

**Carmen Evans: **Lo se, Lily tan inosente que se veia, jaja.. Y bueno, la cita, pues sera muy entretenida no solo los Slytherin intentaran desacerla si no que alguien estara dispuesto a dejar mal a James frente a Lily.. ¿Adivina quien?..

**Paola: **A caray, tengo una hermana, jajaja.. Nahh, bueno gracias por leerme, espero te guste este capitulo..

**m: **Bueno, gracias por la molestia de leerme, aun que bueno, debo admitir que no soy muy buena con la ortografia, pero espero que eso no sea un obstaculo para leerme, aun que si no lo haces, lastima.. Tengo a mis seguidores, que si lo hacen..

**Padfoot: **Gracias por leerme, y bueno, intento hacerlo lo mas gracioso posible..

**Brokenheart Roa: **Hola!, bueno espero te guste este capitulo, como el Fic, por cierto gracias por leer el de ¿Como conquistar a una Weasley?.. Ya te lo agradeci alla, pero de verdad si no fuera por ti, y otros mas, yo no continuaria estas locuras.. Jajaja.. Y bueno lo de que Rowling utilize este Fic, para contar la vida de los Merodeadores, es buena idea.. Heee.. jejeje.. Nada mas que, se moche con las ganancias, ¿no?.. Jajajaa..

**MariaClara1999: **Hola!.. ¿Una pregunta, que es "Charro"?.. Es que soy de Mexico, y de repente la mayoria son de Chile o de Peru, y no entiendo las frases, jejee.. Espero que me continues leyendo..

**lalis: **Gracias, por leerme, espero que no sea la ultima vez, que lo hagas..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**[Capitulo 4 **

**Una cita, casi perfecta.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily Evans, Los Merodeadores, los Slytherin, los Jefes de Casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraban aun dentro de la oficina de MaGonagall, los maestros intentaban encontrar el mejor castigo para el "Duelo express" que se habia generado a unos pasos de ahi a altas horas de la noche.. Y lo que era aun peor es que ninguno de los involucrados queria delatar a nadie.. ¿Por que?..

-..Bien si estas de acuerdo..-Dijo la Profesora MaGonagall, la cual charlaba con Horance Slughorn, mientras miraban a los alumnos, que en ese momento parecian charlar..

-..Esto no se quedara asi..-Decian los Slytherin mientras Sirius divertido los hacia enojar aun mas..

-..No, la verdad es que esto se pondra peor, por lo menos yo tengo cabello..-Decia Sirius mirando a Lucios quien se molestaba a cada segundo con el echo de que le recordaran que no tenia cabello..-Deben admitir que somos mejores que ustedes..-Con una sonrisa aun mas marcada..

-..Solo fue suerte..-Dijo Bellatrix por lo bajo..

-..Suerte prima, no lo creo..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que solo hizo que los Slytherin levantaran las varitas, provocando que MaGonagall los viera al igual que Slughorn..

-..Basta..-Comentaron los dos maestros..

-..Ustedes vuelven conmigo a la Sala Comun..-Dijo Slughorn hacia sus alumnos, para cuando los Slytherin ya no estaban en el aula..

-..Bueno, ustedes ya conocen la rutina..-Dijo MaGonagall, para James, Sirius y Peter..Despues mirando a Lily..-Jamas me imagine, que tu estubieras involucrada en algo asi, Evans..-Continuo hablando la mujer mientras miraba seriamente a la chica..

Despues de un sermon de por lo menos 1 hora, y las constante palabras de la pelirroja sobre "No lo volvere a hacer", la maestra los dejo partir, el castigo lo tendrian despues de clases, el cual no fue nombrado por la maestra pues estaba muy molesta para pensar bien el castigo, asi que el dia siguiente (Que era el primer dia de los 7 que tendrian en detencion), sabrian que "brutal" tortura les esperaba con la Profesora..

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Comun, como era de esperarse se encontraba solitaria, pues ya era casi media noche, ademas Lily aun mantenia esa mirada de tristeza que ninguno de los Merodeadores se atrevio a comentar nada de la apuesta, pues eso podria provocar la furia de la chica que minutos antes habia demostrado ser muy buena en la magia y sobre todo de dejar calvo a cualquiera que la molestara.. No querian correr la misma suerte que Lucios Malfoy, ¿Que pasaba si en lugar de perder la cabellera, perdian otra cosas?.. Asi que sin decir nada se fueron directo a sus habitaciones..

_**A la mañana siguiente.. **_

Lily Evans estaba desayunando como de costumbre, ya hasta habia echo planes en los castigos; podria leer mas, o incluso estudiar o adelantar sus tareas, claro siempre y cuando MaGonagall estubiera de acuerdo.. Por su parte los Merodeadores como era de esperarse se habia levantado tarde, y todo gracias a Sirius..

-..Te lo digo ese despertador no sirve..-Decia Sirius divertido, pues el habia provocado que ninguno de sus amigos escuchara la alarma del reloj que el personalmente habia roto "accidentalmente".. Pues este parecia soñar tan bien, que sin darse cuenta tomo la varita e hizo un hechizo destructor contra el reloj, para cuando se habia dado cuenta de su error, ya era demaciado tarde, pues James lo estaba despertando con un valde de agua fria..

-..Tendremos que conseguir otro..-Dijo James justo cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor.. El chico se sento de inmediato antes de que la comida despareciera pues en pocos minutos tendrian clases y no era bueno comenzar un dia que seria largo en si, por las clases, el castigo y la plactica de Quidditch que tendria justo despues del castigo con MaGonagall, giro la cabeza "discretamente" y se encontro con una cabellera rojo fuego conocida que en ese momento parecia leer algo y comer al mismo tiempo que escribia algunas cosas en un pergamino..

Esa chica simpre le habia gustado, en secreto la seguia a la bibloteca, solo cuando lograba safarse de Sirius, por que constantemente el amigo siempre le arrunaba el momento, delatandolo y este por insinto comentia alguna estupidez que despues Lily la llamaria "ñiñada" y le diria "inmaduro" provocando que el chico descargara su rencor en alguien y casi siempre ese alguien era Quejicus..

-..Cornamenta..Tienes una cita con Evans..-Dijo de la nada una voz aun lado del moreno era Sirius quien sonreia triunfante pues hasta ahora nadie parecia recordar esa peculiar cosa que habia sucedido la noche anterior..

James por su parte sonrio un poco para despues comer como desesperado..

-..Oye, Evans, me pasas la sal, ¡Por favor!..-Dijo Sirius con una tonta reverencia y una sonrisa tonta, mientras la chica sonreia por las tonterias de Black..

-..¡¿Ya, no?!..-Comento James algo molesto pues comenzaba a ser algo incomoda la situacion.. Su mejor amigo, hacia reir a su futura novia, (Claro si es que la cita salia como el deseaba), el deberia hacerle eso a la chica, hacerla reir, en lugar de su amigo.. (Claro que si no hubiera sido por el, no tendria esa cita)..

-..Tranquilo, la verdad es que no es mi tipo..-Dijo el chico, James por su parte lo observo con cara seria..-No me atraen las pelirrojas, mi devilidad son las rubias..-Dijo despues cuandio vio una chica rubia a unos pasos de ahi, que comenzo a charlar con Lily..

La mejor amiga de Lily Evans, de nombre Matilda Brown..

-..Lily, ¿A que no adivinas que paso ayer por la noche?..Parece que los Merodeadores se metieron en otro lio..-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, como si el echo de que las personas se metieran en problemas fuera cosa de celebrar..

-..¡¿En serio, no me digas?!..-Dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo.. Ella sabia el problema..

-..Y esto es lo mejor, parese que estan aceptando a las chicas, pues una pelirroja los acompaño ayer cuando se peleaban con Slytherin..-Mirando coquetamente a Sirius, quien la observaba con cara de deseo..

-..¡¿En serio?!..-Dijo la pelirroja aun con sarcasmo..

-..Si..¿Por que pones esa cara?..-Al darse cuenta de la cara que tenia su amiga era un poco apenada y divertida a la vez..

-..Por que yo era la pelirroja, por eso..-Con desesperacion..

-..¿Queeee?..¿Es broma, verdad?..-Sorprendida..

La pelirroja nego con la cabeza mientras seguia comiendo, con una mirada de pena..

-..Vaya, y por que no fuiste por mi..-Parecia reprocharle..

-..No fue algo que planera.. Solo se dio..-Intentando tranquilizarse..

-..¿Como que se dio?.. A ti, no se te dan estas cosas..-Dijo ella mirandola seriamente..

-..Es que, bueno, me los encontre de camino a la Sala Comun, y..

-..¿Y.. Que?...

-..Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba en el "Duelo"..

-..Jajaja..

-..¿De que te ries?..

-..Que ahora solo falta que termines siendo la novia de Potter..

-..Callate..Ni lo digas, aun, tengo que cargar con la apuesta..

-..¿Cual apuesta?..

-..Juras no burlarte..

-..Claro..

-..No, juralo..

-..Esta bien, lo juro, ya dilo..

-..Aposte con Black, y perdi..

-..¿Aja, y?..

-..Pues, ahora tengo una cita con Potter, y un beso..-Apenada..

-..QUEEEEEEEEEE..-Soportando la risa, todos en el Comedor las observaron..

-..¿De que crees que esten hablando?..-Pregunto James..

-..No lo se..-Dijo Sirius..

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slyttherin, Severus Snape, observaba constantemente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, en especial a Lily, (su antigua amiga), en ese momento estaba escribiendo una carta de arrepentimiento, que esperaba la chica leyera, pues ya le habia mandado muchas, que ella no leeia, desde el quinto año..

-..Esa Evans, jamas crei que fuera tan buena con la magia..-Decia un Lucios Malfoy molesto, al tope de querer extrangular a cualquiera que se le acercara en ese momento..

-..¿De que hablas?..-Dijo Snape, mientras guardaba su carta, para que nadie se diera cuenta..

-..¿Vez lo que tengo en la cabeza?..

-..Querras decir lo poco..-Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa..

-..Ella lo hizo..-Dijo Narcissa

-..¿Quee, debes estar bromeando, ella, no es?..-Dijo Snape, el la conocia, ella no era asi, bueno tenia mas de dos años, sin hablarle que ya no sabia que pasaba..

-..Si lo es, y lo peor es que estaba con los tontos de Potter y Sirius..-

-..¿En serio?..-Dijo Snape un poco triste..

-..Si, hubieras estado presente para verlos, pero prefieres estudiar, yo no entiendo para que..-Dijo Bellatrix, con una especie de burla..

-..Todos tenemos metas Bellatrix, y la mia es..

-..Si, si, ser maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.. Lo sabemos, lo sabemos..

Esa misma mañana tenian clase con Slughorn, y lo peor es que la compartian con Slytherin.. La clase en si, siempre era algo molesta, pero en esa ocacion seria peor..

Como era de esperarse los Slytherin estaban de su lado, para la mala suerte de Lily le habia tocado sentarse con Snape.. En un principio de la escuela ellos habian sido buenos amigos, pero despues del descuido del hombre sobre llamarla _Sangre sucia, _durante su quinto año, estos se habian dejado de hablar, claro que compartian clases juntos, incluso se encontraban en Bibloteca, pero ya no era lo mismo que antes.. (_**Ojo, estos datos los tomo del libro de Deathly Hallows**_)..

-..Señor Potter, espero que en esta ocacion, logre hacer la posion bien..No se si decir.. "Deberia aprender de la Señorita Evans" como siempre le he dicho..-Decia Slughorn cuando pasaba por el lugar de James y veia los intentos por hacer una buena posion..-Me has decepcionado Lily..-Dijo despues mirando a la chica que estaba a unos pasos de ahi..-Oh, Snape, veo que ya terminaste.. Bien, bien.. Deberian aprender un poco del Señor Snape.. Muchachos..-Dijo despues mirando hacia el hombre que estaba a lado de Lily.. Quien ahora ya estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, mirando a su alrededor, mientras los demas intentaban seguir con sus trabajos..

Cuando Slughorn, se alejo hacia los demas, Snape aprovecho el momento, para hablarle a Lily. James Potter y Sirius estaban sentados justo detras de ellos, Colagusano se habia sentado con otro chico de Gryffindor.. Pues normalmente se sentaba con Lupin, pero como el chico se encontraba "enfermo", se notaba su ausencia ahi..

-..Escuche por ahi, que tu eres la causante del cabello, o debo decir, poco cabello que le queda a Malfoy..-Dijo Snape, con una voz suave y lenta como siempre intentando que nadie lograra escuchar.. Se acerco un poco a Lily, para que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hablaban.. James por su parte ya no ponia atencion a su posion, si no a lo que decian los dos, ex-amigos, o seria a caso que ya eran amigos..

Lily estaba nerviosa y molesta lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien le recordara lo que habia echo la noche anterior.. Asi que intento por todos los medios, no hablar, debia terminar con su tarea, despues podria discutir.. Lo unico que se limito a decir fue..

-..Despues, estoy con esto..-Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Snape a los ojos.. Quien de inmedianto entendio que no era un buen momento..

La clase continuo, y tenian una hora libre antes del castigo con MaGonagall.. Lily estaba en Bibloteca intentando leer, mientras miraba por la ventana, sin darse cuenta una voz conocida se escucho detras de ella, y Sirius..

-..Puedo sentarme..-Dijo el amablemente..

Lily solo asistio con la cabeza, mientras el chico se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja, Snape los observaba desde los estanes de la Bibloteca, con cara de tristeza y algo de rencor, pues minutos antes le acaba de dar a la chica la carta de arrepentimiento y esta solo la habia roto, diciendole.. "Que no queria hablar con nadie".. ¿Por que, con Black si, hablaba?.. Seria a caso que ahora era amiga de el, y eso significaba.. "Potter"..Penso Snape con odio, mientras apretaba su varita entre las manos..

Se acerco lentamente mientras Lily parecia levantarse algo molesta del lugar donde estaba y con Sirius por un lado, ambos parecian discutir..

-..Ya te dije que no voy a cumplirla, ambos perdimos..-Decia Lily con susurro mientras en su mirada mostraba lo asustada que estaba..

-..Mira, ya le dije a James, que tendrian la cita, no puedo echarme para atras ahora..-Dijo Sirius molesto..

-..Pues no tenias por que, decirle, eso, la apuesta era si yo no hacia que.. La señora Norris, no volaba por los aires, pero las cosas se salieron de control, y ahora estoy castigada por su culpa..

-..Por la nuestra, si claro, yo no te obligue a venir con nosotros, ademas, tu fuiste la que dejo a Malfoy calvo..Jajaja..

Lily sonrio.. Despues se mostro seria..

-..Mi desicion esta tomada, y no pienso hacerlo.. Asi que no molestes..

-..Teniamos una apuesta Evans..

-..Has dicho "teniamos", pero como ambos perdimos, se anula, si yo salgo con Potter, tu..-Bajando la voz..-Deberas decirme que hace Remus..

-..Bien, olvidalo entonces..-Mientras se iba..

-..Bien..-Cuando se quedo sola, la chica sonrio aliviada..

Snape por su parte no entendia nada, Lily al parecer intentaba averiguar que hacia Remus..

-..¿Quien es la obscecionada ahora he?..-Dijo Snape minutos despues cuando la chica tomaba sus cosas para ir rumbo al castigo..

-..¿De que hablas?..-Dijo ella asustada..

-..De tu extraña "amistad" con Black..

-..¿Me escuchaste?..

-..Como no hacerlo.. Toda la escuela habla de eso..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Ganando camino

**Morgana: **Bueno parace que solo, somos tu y yo, por el momento jeje, bueno, espero te guste, y si, el amor de Snape por Lily, bueno, fue, yo hasta sentia lastima del pobre, por un breve momento desee que ella le hiciera caso, pero las cosas pasaron por algo, ¿no?.. Espero te guste..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**¡Hola!, bueno se que dije que, en el capitulo 4, seria la cita, pero decide hacer unos cambios antes de la cita, que no sera una cita "obligada", si no que James se la ganara.. No se pero creo que me gusta mas la idea de que el chico sea romantico y se lo gane..**

**Sumary: ¿Severus hara de todo para que James quede mal enfrete de Lily, pero las cosas se saldran de control, y en lugar de separarlos, los juntara?. ¿James le lleva serenata a Lily?. ¿Que hara ella?. ¿Que hara Snape, los dejara, o no?. ¿Al fin ella aceptara un cafe con Potter?. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily Evans se encontraba ya en el castigo junto con James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrow, en la oficina de Minerva MaGonagall, los 3 chicos y chica, debian revisar los libros de la Bibloteca y verificar que no les faltaran paginas o estubieran dañados, era un trabajo duro, pero por lo menos, los mantendria ocupados toda la semana.. Aun que eso no significaba que no volvieran a estar castigados en especial James..

-..Psss..-Se escucho por un lado de James, era Lily Evans, quien con una sonrisa timida, le dijo, con solo mover los labios, un simple.. "¡Gracias!"..

_**---Flash Back---**_

Snape aun mantenia esa charla con Lily, sobre su raro comportamiento y sus "extrañas" compañias, pero mas que una tranquila charla parecia mas una humillacion para la chica..

-..No lo puedo creer, te dejo de hablar por dos años, y mira ahora eres una de ellos..Crei que eras mejor eso Evans..-Decia Snape con una especie de odio, y es que por todo el colegio ya se habia divulgado el rumor de que Lily Evans era ahora una Merodeadora y por lo tanto, (tarde o templano), novia de James..

Lo cual ah Snape le hervia en la sangre.. ¿Como podia ser que ella, (su amor en secreto), se fuera a enamorar de Potter?.. La chica siempre habia mantenido eso de.. "Potter es un idiota", pero ahora en una noche, ¿O tal vez desde meses atras?.. Ahora le gustaba James..

Por su parte mientras Lily parecia ser "regañada", por Snape, un chico de cabello negro azabache, se hacercaba a donde la pelirroja y Snape discutian, era James Potter.. Quien de inmediato al ver la escena se escondio, y escucho todo..

-..¿Dime algo, Lily, de verdad te gusta Potter?..-Dijo Snape tomando a la chica por el brazo, el chico tenia una mirada de maniatico..

James por su parte contenia el impulso de hechizar a Snape, queria golpearlo por tratar asi a la chica, pero si hacia algo mal, todos sus planes se vendrian a la basura, pues en esos ultimos dias, (Semanas en realidad), habia logrado que Lily le dirigiera la palabra..

-..Me estas lastimando..-Decia una y otra vez Lily, la verdad es que Snape normalmente era un chico tranquilo.. ¿Que le pasaba ahora?..

James saco su varita, observo a todos lados, no habia nadie, a esa hora todos debian estar en sus Salas Comunes..

-..Solo dime, es verdad lo que todo el mundo dice..-Decia Snape cerrando su mano en el brazo de la chica.. Podia sentir los huesos de la chica romperse en su mano.-Que tu eres la chica de Potter..

-..Sueltame..-Chillo la chica, cuando James escucho los gritos y vio las lagrimas que recorrian el rostro de la pelirroja se dio el valor y salio a defenderla..

-..NOO..-Mientras Snape parecia poseido..

-..Sueltala..Quejicus..-Se escucho detras de Snape, y la punta de la varita de James aparecio por un lado.. Snape solto a la chica, mientras se giraba hacia el moreno y sacaba su varita..

-..¿OH?...-Con voz fuerte, la mayoria de la gente ya comenzaba a llegar pues los gritos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuerte..

Lily miraba la escena asombrada, Snape sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Potter.. La gente estaba llegando y comenzaban a hacer apuestas, los dos chicos, ya hasta se encontraban en posicion para duelo, cuando..

-..BASTA..-Grito Lily y se puso justo entre los dos chicos..-Severus, baja eso..Potter, llegaremos tarde al castigo, andando..-Dijo despues mirando primero a Snape, mientras este intentaba tranquilizarse, despues se giro hacia James y se lo llevo de la manga de la tunica del lugar.. James por su parte sonria mientras Snape parecia tragarse todo el rencor ante la escena, Lily se iba de la mano (eso parecia), con Potter.. Era oficial ya la habia perdido.. ¿O tal vez no?..

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

La chica se sentia agradecida con James pues la habia defendido.. Pero la forma de agradecerle le trairia problemas, pues ahora James sonreia diciendo.. "No fue nada".. Mientras Lily lo miraba de reojo y seguia con sus cosas.. Sirius los observaba, se traian algo, y el no lo sabia.. ¿Tal vez despues de todo su amigo no necesitaba la apuesta para conseguir una cita con la pelirroja?..

Cuando salieron del castigo por alguna rara razon Lily iba charlando con James, pues el chico por estar bobeando, se le habia caido toda la fila de libros, y se habia lastimado la muñeca de la mano, y por esa razon no podria jugar Quidditch, la chica parecia burlarse de James y este parecia divertido..

-..¡Es que, solo a ti, se te ocurre eso, Potter!..-Decia Lily con una sonrisa mientras miraba como es que el moreno intentaba en vano tomar la varita con esa mano, y lo peor es que se le caia sin remedio..

-..¡No te burles!, ¿Oye?, estaba ocupado leyendo y sin darme cuenta me tope con los libros..-Decia este muy divertido, mientras miraba como la pelirroja soltaba la carcajada por quinta vez, pues su varita volvia a caer al suelo..

-..¿Tu leyendo?.. ¡Eso quiero verlo!..-Mientras la chica tomaba la varita del chico y se la daba..

-..¡¿Quee, no eres la unica que sabe leer?!.. -Dijo este con una sonrisa aun mas marcada.. Sentia que las cosas serian diferentes, despues de todo.. ¿Desde cuando Lily sonreia con sus bromas?.. En cierta parte se sentia "agradecido", con Snape, pues le habia echo el camino mas facil, ahora podia hablar con ella, sin miedo a que Snape le comentara alguna tonteria, sobre el..

Sirius por su parte observaba toda la escena, los dos chicos, sonreian, se miraban coquetamente, y se ponian nerviosos.. ¿Algo pasaba y el no entendia?.. ¿Seria acaso que despues de tanto esfuerzo por parte de su amigo, por fin, habia logrado que Lily le hiciera caso?..

-..Por cierto, creo que tienes razon, si no subes tus notas, vas a perder el año..-Dijo Lily mirando seriamente al chico, mientras entraban a la Sala Comun..

-..¿Que, Slughron, te dijo algo?..-Dijo James con miedo, pues esa misma mañana el hombre le habia insinuado que si no hacia algo bueno, perderia el año, y con eso la escuela..

-..Digamos que, vi sus notas..Fue por accidente..-Mirando de inmedianto al moreno.. Que no daba credito, con lo que pasaba, la chica le ayudaba..

Despues de unos minutos Lily habia vuelto de las habitaciones de las chicas con libros y ahora parecia ayudar a James.. Sirius parecia encantado con la escena.. Lily parecia ayudar a James.. "Paso a paso" decia la cabeza de Sirius intentando por todos los medios que nadie interrumpiera lo que parecia ser una escena feliz.. Solo que esa felicidad se iba a, acabar..

Los siguientes dias fueron casi iguales, los castigos en si eran molestos, para Lily, pero ahora ya habia leeido libros que jamas creyo que leeiria, (libros de la seccion prohibida), todos contenian magia (la mayoria), oscura, asi que los dejaba a un lado y se los daba a Peter.. Mientras aun en los castigos ayudaba a Potter a entender algunas cosas de Posiones.. En realidad ese castigo les ayudaba mas para estudiar, que otra cosa..

MaGonagall lo habia echo asi, esperando que los 3 chicos, leyeran cosas que nunca harian, y el resultado era bueno, pues ahora Sirius habia logrado entender algunas cosas de las motos, (sobre todo como hacer que volaran)..

Justo el dia que ya no tenian castigo, James ahora estaba sentado con Lily en Posiones mientras estaba observaba con una sonrisa timida (Era como ver a un niño de 1 año decir su primera palabra), James intentaba hacer una posion para borrar las escamas de los dragones.. Muy ingeniosa, pero no estaba seguro de que funcionara, pues nadie la habia intentado..

Snape estaba molesto, Lily ahora se sentaba con Potter, el siempre se sentaba con ella, ¿Por que ahora lo preferia, el no era bueno el Posiones, de echo no era bueno en nada, solo en meterse en problemas?.. Lupin por su parte estaba sentado con Sirius y Peter mientras miraban la escena..

-..Wow..-Dijo Lupin al ver que Lily le decia a James algo sobre "¡No lo hagas, no se puede!".. Y despues James colocaba algo raro en la posion que despues, se haria de un color verde brillante.. Mientras Lily asombrada, le aplaudia a James.. Por el riesgo, pero buen trabajo con la posion..

-..Asi han estado toda la semana..-Dijo Sirius pues Lupin no estaba en los castigos para verlos..-Deberias verlos, solo les falta darse un beso, para que sea oficial..-Un poco molesto, ya no le era grandioso el que su amigo pasara mas tiempo con la chica que con el.. Ahora las bromas no eran igual sin el..

Sirius en cierta parte estaba de acuerdo en que su amigo debia hacer meritos, mucho meritos para que Lily le hiciera caso, ¿Pero si eso significaba perder su amistad?..

-..Lo dices, como si, te molestara..-Dijo Lupin sin entender el enojo de su amigo, el siempre habia echo todo lo posible para que James lograra su tan anelada cita con la chica, hasta habian apostado el revelar su "problema", pero por suerte no habia pasado nada de eso..

-..Bravo Señor Potter, me sorprende..-Dijo Slughron, con una sonrisa al ver la posion que habia echo el chico.. James sonrie mientras Lily ahora ocupada con su posion y le daba unos ultimos detalles..-..Lily, me alegra que el insidente no haya pasado a un susto, y veo que mejoras con el paso del tiempo..-Continuo el profesor mirando a Lily que ahora ya habia terminado su posion de la "Juventud", que solo te daba unas horas la sencacion de ser un niño de 10..

Parecian novios, pero no lo eran, James habia logrado avanzar un gran tramo del camino para que Lily no lo viera como un tonto, charlaban en el Comedor, sobre algunos libros que aun que al principio a James no le gustaban despues con el paso del tiempo le facinaron, en los ratos libres, estudiaba con la chica, aun que la realidad era que le encantaba verla estudiar, sobre todo esos ojos verdes brillantes que le encantaban, era como ver el mar del oceano en sus ojos.. Pero no debia verlo mucho tiempo pues la chica algunas veces pensaba que el no le hacia caso, y despues se molestaba, aun que la realidad era que el chico no le prestaba atencion pues no podia dejar de ver sus ojos..

Era como una adiccion, que sabia, jamas lograria quetarse, la clase se habia acabado, todos ya iban a las afueras del salon cuando, Slughron quizo hablar con James.. Snape mientras se habia quedado para guardar sus cosas y claro escuchar la charla..

-..¿Potter, dime la verdad, como lograste cambiar tan rapido?..-Pregunto el profesor, asombrado pero intrigado..

-..Bueno digamos que recibi un poco de ayuda.. He estado estudiando..-Con una sonrisa mientras miraba atras y observaba a Lily charlando con unas amigas animadamente..

-.Oh, entonces, tienes un tutor para la clase..-Dijo el profesor mientras guardaba sus cosas y arreglaba el salon para la proxima clase..

-..Algo asi, yo prefiero llamarla, compañera de estudio..-Dijo James volviendo la mirada al profesor..

-..Inteligente..-Dijo el con una sonrisa..

Snape parace un poco molesto, pues ahora felicita al chico, cuando antes era el, el que resivia toda la atencion..

-..Sin duda, inteligente, ¿Y supongo que Lily es tu compañera de estudio?..-Con una sonrisa, no habia otra explicacion, para eso, desde que James se sentaba y charlaba con la chica, se habia vuelto mas estudioso..

-..Si..-Dijo James con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes..

-..Oh mejor maestra, quiero decir, compañera lograste encontra, pero me temo que, no podras seguir con eso..

-..¿Pero por que?..-Sin entender..

-..Mira, James, Minerva y yo, tenemos claro que, has cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo, pero tenemos miedo de que, tu vuelvas a Lily algo parecida a ti y tus amigos.. La muestra esta el dia del "Duelo" con tus compañeros de Slytherin..

-..Oh, bueno, entiendo, pero es la unica a la que le entiendo en posiones, no se ofenda, usted es el maestro, en serio es su trabajo, es solo que con ella, mi cerebro funciona..¿Donde voy a conseguir a otra persona que me ayude?..-Un poco triste..

-...Yo puedo hacerlo..-Dijo Snape de inmediato levantando la mano.. James lo observo con mirada de odio.. Mientras este sonreia triunfante..

-..Oh, Snape me alegra que te ofrescas..-Dijo el profesor justo cuando alumnos de 4 año entraban a tomar la clase..

Esa misma tarde, James se reunio con Snape para "estudiar" en Bibloteca, claro que Snape no pensaba ayudar al chico, si no hacerlo mas tonto en la clase.. Tenia que cobrarse todas las que le habia echo, esa era su oportunidad, lo sabia..

-..Bueno Potter, vas a leer esto..-Señalando una fila de libros de posiones..-Despues tomas notas de lo util, y quiero que hagas una posion, que no se haya creado nunca antes..¿Entiendes?..-Dijo Snape mirando a James como si este fuera un niño de 3 años y no entendiera..

-..¿Y eso en que me ayuda en Posiones?..-Dijo James sin entender en absoluto para que le servia eso en la clase..

-..Simple, a saber que no mezclar, ademas te ayudara a diferenciar entre unas cosas y otras..-Dijo con una sonrisa diavolica..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. ¿Que hice?

**Bueno que es un Fic mio sin una cancion de fondo.. En esta ocaciones.. **Para Mi - Luis Fonsi

**Pao: **Gracias por leerme, jeje, espero te guste este Fic..

**Isa: **Bueno gracias por leerme, jeje, espero que sigas este Fic, y bueno, aun estoy en planes del Fic especial de tu pareja favorita, Harry & Hermione, aun que debo admitir que eso seria ir en contra de mis propios personajes favoritos, Harry & Ginny, pero bueno, cuando tenga el fic te lo pasare, para que lo leeas..

**Carmen Evans: **Lo se, lo se, es solo que me gusto una idea del libro, y pues se me ocurrio ponerla, pero no te preocupes, no viene nada relacionado con el libro, solo la idea, nada mas, es solo para poner un poco de humor y claro hacerle la cita a James un poco mas facil, jeje..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James llevaba mas de dos horas en Bibloteca leyendo y reheleyendo cosas que no entendia, mientras Snape tranquilamente parecia hacer algunas anotaciones en un viejo libro de pociones, que siempre llevaba con el a todos lados.. Severus Snape disfrutaba los pobres intentos de James Potter para entender las instrucciones de pociones que ni los mas expertos lograban entender..

-..Bueno Potter, me voy..-Dando un boztezo y dejando unos libros en la mesa justo aun lado del chico..-Ya me dio sueño, espero que logres entender eso..-Termino de decir Snape con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que James no entendia nada del libro, despues de unos minutos e intentos de parte de Potter, prefirio abandonar la Bibloteca mientras guardaba sus cosas, vio un libro raro, justo donde Snape habia dejado los suyos, el titulo de este era "¿Como hacer que una chica te diga que si?"..

James lo tomo de inmediato, solo por curiosidad, ¿Un libro no le iba a decir como lograr que Lily Evans le hiciera caso?, pero no estaba de mas leerlo, tal vez encontraba algo interesante, despues de todo era un libro y si tenia algo util, tal vez le ayudaba..

Llego a su Sala Comun, donde Sirius intentaba hechizar una almohada para que golpeara a unos niños de 3re año, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, James llego cansado con los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño, dio las buenas noches a sus amigos, y se fue directo a su habitacion, se dejo caer en su cama mientras sacaba el libro que habia encontrado en Bibloteca y lo hojeaba..

Sin darse cuenta minutos despues ya estaba muy entretenido leyendo un pagina mientras que ahora tenia un caldero arriba de su cama y parecia preparar una pocion que en si parecia asquerosa con el color gris, y por el olor que tenia, era como el olor a calcetines sucios..

-..Oye, oye, ¿Que se supone que haces?..Eso es asqueroso..-Dijo Lupin cuando entro a la habitacion, para dormir.. Seguido de el, Sirius entro y se tapo la nariz mientras intentaba no desmayarse del olor tan asqueroso que venia de la cama de su amigo, Peter entro casi en el suelo, pues este habia inhalado, por accidente el olor y ahora caia a su cama ayudado por Lupin y Sirius..

-..James te dije que te bañaras..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa..

James Potter solo se limitio a sonreir por un segundo, para despues concentrarse en su caldero.. Las horas pasaron y ya todos estaban dormidos, despues de unos minutos del asqueroso olor, ya se habian acostumbrado, claro que las ingeniosas tapa bocas servian de algo para soportar el olor..

Despues de unos minutos de dar vueltas por toda la habitacion, James tomo un poco de la pocion, sus ojos brillaban al ver la posion en sus manos, cuando la probo se dejo caer al suelo para despues quedarse con los ojos cerrados..

Todo dentro del castillo se encontraba en completo silencio, un ruido realmente raro se escucho por todo el colegio, el que hace una guitarra electrica, al conectarse a un amplificador, se escucho con eco por todo el colegio, hasta en el mas pequeño y escondido lugar se escucho..

-..¿Donde esta James?..-Dijo Lupin al ver que su amigo no estaba en la Sala Comun, donde ahora Minerva MaGonagall intentaba hacer que los alumnos de esa casa volvieran a sus habitaciones..

-..Hey, ¿Has visto a James?..-Dijo Sirius para Lily que boztezaba pues era muy templano para estar levantada, ademas era fin de semana y ella intentaba dormir todo lo posible para despues al dia siguiente estudiar..

-..¡¿Crees que se donde esta, yo no duermo con el, tu si?!..-Contesto Lily con una sonrisa..

-..Oye, oye, tampoco, compartimos habitacion que es otra cosa..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa..

-..¿No sera alguna broma, de su parte?..-Pregunto Matilda mientras se acercaba al grupo..

-..No lo creo, James no se atreveria hacer una broma sin mi..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras coqueteaba con la rubia..

-..¡¡Ah!!..-Grito Matilda mientras se movia todo el colegio, y fue aparar a manos de Sirius..

Ahora el castillo parecia moverse solo, un temblor mas que nada, los alumnos y maestros asustados, comenzaron a salir de sus Salas Comunes, mientras se dirigian a los pasillos..

-..¿Esto no me gusta nada, creen que sean, Ya-saben-quien?..-Dijo Matilda mirando con terror a sus compañeros..

-..En el Comedor..-Dijo un fantasma apareciendo de la nada entre las paredes, dirigiendose a los maestros, pues un segundo ruido de guitarra se volvia a escuchar..

-..¿Que esta pasando?..-Pregunto Lily con cara de molestia, pues era muy temprano para que alguien hiciera una broma..

-..No lo se..-Dijo Sirius con cara de miedo..

Cuando por fin llegaron al Comedor, todo estaba a oscuras, se empezo a escuchar musica mientras donde la mesa de los profesores, aparecian una guitarra electrica, bateria, piano y demas intrumentos que comenzaron a tocar solos, mientras unas luces daban al centro del lugar..

James aparecio de un lado cantando.. Todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas, pues creian que la serenta es para ellas..

-..Wow..-Dijo Lupin al ver a su amigo bailando como todo un profesional..

-..¿De que se trata?..-Pregunta Lily medio asustada, nerviosa y alegre..

-..No lo se, yo no lo he visto desde la mañana..-Dice Sirius confundido, pues no recuerda que su amigo fuera cantante..

_Yo te quiero, ya no espero..Te llevo amarrada al corazón_

Los maestros solo observan la escena entre facinados y molestos.. Mientras los alumnos ya comenzaban a bailar al compas de la cancion..

_Eres mía, como el cielo..Que se abren en nuestra habitación_

En ese momento aparecen unos ojos verdes en techo de la escuela, iguales a los Lily..

_Esos ojos, son mis ojos..Verdes como el mar en tu interior_

Lily Evans observa maravillada a James

_Cuando miras, me enamoras..Y algo cambia de color_

El cielo se ilumina de luces.. Todos sorprendidos, se escuchan aplausos, y gritos.. Los profesores ahora estan facinados..

-..¿Creo que la cancion es para ti amiga?..-Dijo Matilda (amiga de Lily), apareciendo de la nada..

_Toda la vida, toda la suerte..Ya las tengo aquí, eres para mí_

-..Ese Potter se robo mi poema..-Murmuro Snape cuando se dio cuenta de que la letra de la cancion era parecido a un poema que habia echo para Lily..

-..¿Que?..-Pregunto Bellatrix mientras miraba a Snape pues, no lograba escucharlo bien, por la cancion y gritos de los expectadores que ahora miraban a James con admiracion..

-..Nada..-Snape nervioso..

_Todo el futuro, todo el presente..Ya los tengo aquí, eres todo para mí_

Todos aplaudiendo al compas de la cancion.. James se acerca lentamente a la chica..

_Un camino, un destino..Un lugar en donde a salvo estar_

Se pone a bailar justo aun lado de ella..

_Un abrazo, suficiente, para imaginarnos lo demás..Esos ojos, son mi espejo_

Para despues aparecer de la nada una rosa blanca que tenia detalles rojos por los lados..

_No preciso replicarme en nada más..Yo te quiero, ya no espero..Junto a mi te quedarás_

Que le da y vuelve a cantar.

_Toda la vida, toda la suerte..Ya las tengo aquí, eres para mí..Todo el futuro, todo el presente..Ya los tengo aquí, eres todo para mí_

Da vueltas en circulo al rededor de la chica.. Mientras esta, se encuentra facinada..

_Para mi corazon..Para mi alegria..Para hacer una fiesta de cada dia..Para mi corazon..Para mi esperanza..Por que sobre tu amor mi amor descansa_

El cielo se ilumina y todos bailando al compas de la musica..

_Toda la vida, toda la suerte..Ya las tengo aquí, eres para mí..Todo el futuro, todo el presente..Ya los tengo aquí, eres todo para mí_

Ahora sus amigos y demas compañeros de otras casas se le unen para bailar junto a el.. Lily sonrie mientras lo ve, al igual que otras chicas que ven a sus novios.. Esa serenata ya no era personal era mas como una declaracion de amor para cualquiera..

_Toda la vida, toda la suerte..Ya las tengo aquí, eres para mí_

-...¿Albus que haces?..-Pregunta MaGonagall, al ver que el director de la escuela ahora parecia bailar junto con James y sus amigos..

-..La canciones es pegajosa..-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa bailando..

_Todo el futuro, todo el presente..Ya los tengo aquí, eres todo para mí.._

La cancion termino y el "hechizo" se acabo, ahora James estaba aterrado..¿Que habia echo?.. Sus amigos le aplaudian, hasta los maestros.. Potter tenia una clase de mirada de terror mientras todos ahora volvian a sus casas y a dormir..

-..Potter, muy buen espectaculo, pero estas castigado, te quiero mañana en mi oficina..-Dijo MaGonagall antes de irse..

-..Minerva esta enamorado, dime tu que harias si te llevaran serenata..-Dijo Albus con una sonrisa..

-..¿Que, no estamos hablando de mi, si no del echo de sacar a sus compañeros y maestros de sus dormitorios, ademas mira la hora que es?..-Mientras se alejaban del lugar ella, los profesores y demas alumnos..

James queria desparecer, la pocion de "Palabra de Poeta", le habia echo eso, se suponia seria un poema, no una cancion, que le habia salido mal..

-..Es toda tuya tigre..-Dijo Lupin mientras dejaba a su amigo con la pelirroja solos en el Comedor..

-..Nos vemos en la Sala Comun..-Dijo Matilda, para Lily, mientras la rubia y Sirius se iban junto con Lupin y Peter del lugar..

Lily se le acerco lentamente a James, aun tenia la rosa que le habia dado el chico, Snape por su parte ya iba de salida pero regreso la mirada para darse cuenta de que ls pelirroja parecia charlar con James..

-..Yo, hem, veraz mi idea, no era, una cancion..-Dijo James lentamente y torpemente, pero antes de que lograra termiar de hablar, Lily lo callo con un beso muy cerca de los labios.. Snape queria destruir lo primero que encontrara, Lily le daba un beso a Potter, ahora podia notar que habia una mirada de amor en los ojos de la chica mientras miraba timidamente a James el cual aun tenia una mirada de idiota enamorado, mientras se tocaba con la mano el lugar donde Lily le habia besado..

_**---Flash Back--- **_

Snape estaba en su habitacion haciendo un libro con la portada de titulo "¿Como hacer que una chica te diga que si?".. Mientras hacia una pocion con el titulo de "Palabra de poeta", que el habia creado, y justo cuando salia de Bibloteca dejando a James, dejo el libro de tal forma que este lograra verlo..

_**---Fin Flash Back---**_

Lo que hacia esa pocion era que cometeria hasta lo mas desesperado para una chica y eso era un espectaculo, la idea de Snape era dejar a Potter frente a Lily como un tonto, pero las cosas le habian salido al revez, pues ahora Lily parecia agradecida con James por la cancion..

_**Dias despues.. **_

Como era de esperarse toda la escuela solo hablaba de eso, de la gran serenata que James le habia llevado a Lily, frente a toda la escuela, el moreno aun estaba en detencion por desorden ah, altas horas de la noche.. Pero no le importaba pues Lily ahora le hablaba y se ponia nerviosa frente a el, ademas estaba a tan solo unas pocas palabras de que Lily le contestara un "Si" para la proxima salida a Hogsmeade.. Ademas faltaba poco para Navidad.. Y los muerdagos estaban por doquier, el chico se las ingeniaba para quedar con Lily ahi, pero justo cuando la chica se daba cuenta de la intencion de James se iba..

-..¿Entonces, que dices?..¡Por favor, mira no es una cita, es mas como una salida de grupo!.. Sabes que me gusta Black, ¡Por favor!..-Decia Matilda, para la pelirroja, a esta le habia tocado convencer a la chica.. Pues despues de que los Merodeadores habian intentado en vano, le tocaba a la rubia convencerla, tal vez con la presion de su amiga, lograba soltar las palabras deseadas..

-..Esta bien, si con eso me dejas estudiar..-Dijo la pelirroja justo un dia antes de la salida.. Las chicas estaban en Bibloteca..

-..Claro..-Dijo ella mirando asi los Merodeadores que estaban escondidos entre los estantes de los libros de Bibloteca..

-..Bueno James, ahora si tienes, tu cita..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa para su amigo..

-..Si..-Dijo James pero mas que una mirada de triunfo en su rostro se mostro una mirada de terror.. ¿Que iba a hacer?..

Despues de años de conseguir una cita con Lily, ahora ¿No sabia que hacer?.. ¿Tenia miedo, terror, panico, que iba a hacer, decir?.. ¡Era su gran oportunidad!.. ¿Y si la echaba a perder?.. Bueno, hasta ahora las cosas le habian salido bien, pero si hacia una estupides, como besarla cuando no debia, o tocarla donde no debia..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que pasara con James, lograra controlar sus nervios, o lo echara a perder?.. Ademas.. ¿Alguien se entera de la salida en grupo, y lo echara a perder?.. ¡Tal vez despues de todo, no sea culpa de James despues de todo!.. Nos leemos la proxima semana.. **


	7. Arruinando una cita

**¿Lily besa a James, y le gusto?.. ¿Snape celoso?.. ¿James sale herido?.. ¿La cita en realidad no es tan mala?.. -..¡¿Creo que me enamore de James?!.-Susurra Lily un poco sonrojada, mientras se muerde el labio.. **

**Matias Roa: **Bueno, pues, si la cancion fue buena, jeje, y bueno, que esperabas de MaGonagall, es maestra, ademas en cierto punto estoy de acuerdo con ella, mira que despertar a todo el colegio..Jejeje..

**Carmen Evans: **¿Como puede ser?.. No te gustan los capitulos romanticos, mm que mal, pero bueno, es que James debe hacer meritos con Lily, y bueno se supone que era mas una trampa de Snape, pero como siempre las cosas le salen al revez, jeje.. Y bueno lo del libro de Ron, que le da a Harry en sus 17, pues no lo habia pensado asi, pero bueno el titulo tenia que ser llamativo, para que James lo tomara..

**marianaradcliffe: **¿Como que te choca dejar Reviews?.. ¡No me digas eso!.. Jajaja, por favor dejame mas, para tener inpiracion, y escribir mas seguido..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Antes de comenzar el capitulo, para todas aquellas personas que no saben que canciones es la que James le canta a Lily, pues la pueden encontrar en mi spaces msn.. Entren en mi perfil, y ahi esta la direccion, despues en la lista de musica, y ahi la encuentran.. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[Capitulo 7 **

**¿Arruinando una cita? **

El dia de la gran cita de James Potter con Lily Evans habia llegado a su fin, y desde que el dia habia comenzado, todo habia salido mal..

**---Flash Back---**

Sirius se levanto como de costumbre con los ojos pesados, boztezando y haciendo una que otra broma a los niños que se encontraba mientras caminaban rumbo al Comedor.. Lupin se levanto primero que todos y este ya estaba desayunando.. Peter por su parte aun se mantenia arriba de la cama roncando sonoramente, mientras James quien no habia logrado consiliar el sueño, estaba despierto pero aun no se levantaba de la cama, observaba el techo fijamente, imaginaba todo lo que haria ese dia.. Su gran sueño, su gran deseo, habia llegado el dia, la cita que tanto anelaba con Lily Evans por fin se lograria, pero debia admitir que despues de los sentimientos de alegria que sentia, se encontraban dentro de el, los sentimientos del miedo y los nervios..

La noche anterior habia estado charlando con Lupin, quien insistio en que debia comportarse normal, tranquilamente, que fuera el mismo, pero sin bromas..

-..¡Has lo de siempre.. Pero no hagas tonterias!..-Decia Lupin cuando los dos estaban a lado de la chimenea..

-..Hasla reir, no se hechiza a uno que otro niño que veaz..-Decia Sirius y es que al chico le funcionaba eso con la chicas, lo que pasaba era que Lily no era como esas chicas.. Por esa razon es que Lily pensaba que James era inmaduro..

-..No le hagas caso, mira; a Lily le gustan los chicos tranquilos, que saben charlar y sobre todo que la escuchen..-Decia Matilda mientras intentaba ayudar al moreno.. Lily aun estaba en Bibloteca asi que podian hablar del tema sin problemas..

-..Eso me suena a Gay..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y haciendo un movimiento femenino con la mano..

-..No es gay..-Grito Lupin.. Era la pelea de siempre..

-..¡Oh vamos un chico tomando el té y charlando sobre cosas de mujeres.. Es gay!..-Dijo Sirius..-¡Admitelo!..

-..¡Que no!..-Dijo Lupin..-No, no es gay..-Mirando a James quien ya no entendia nada..

-..No les hagas caso, mira yo soy su amiga y creeme; se como le gustan los chicos..-Fue lo ultimo que comento la chica, justo cuando Lily entraba a la Sala Comun, todos se quedaron callados, se miraron sospechosamente y se fueron a sus habitaciones..

La pelirroja sabia que tramaban algo, pero como tenia mucho sueño, prefirio dormir, y despues discutir..

Despues de unos minutos en donde el morejo se habia quedado solo en las habitaciones de los chicos de Gryffindor, y es que a Peter ya le habia dado hambre y habia dejado al chico solo, mientras este meditaba.. Debia pensar bien lo que haria, no podia salir nada mal, tenia que ser caballeroso, gracioso, romantico, pero sin dejar de ser el, pues si mostraba a otra persona que el sabia no era el mismo, seria un problema pues le estaria mostrando algo que el chico no deseaba ser..

Aun que por Lily era capaz de cambiar para siempre contal de que ella le hiciera caso..

_**Mientras tanto en el comedor.. **_

-..Evans..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mirando a la pelirroja que comia tranquilamente.. Esta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras el chico se acercaba mas a ella..-¡Preparada para la gran cita!.-Con una sonrisa aun mas grande.. Lily solo lo observo con mirada asesina..-..Eso es un si..-Dijo este con una sonrisa.. Lily Evans intentaba por todos los medios no matar a Sirius..Pero antes de que lograra hacer algo, James llego a la mesa, poniendo a la chica tan roja como su cabellera..-¡Buenos dias, James!.. Estabamos hablando de ti, ¿Verdad Evans?..

Lily casi se ahoga con su cafe, James casi derrama la leche que estaba tomando, mientras Sirius sonreia ante la escena y los dejaba solos, mientras charlaba con Lupin, Peter y otros chicos mas.

Ninguno de los dos chicos lograba decir algo, solo parecian balbucear, intentaban no observarse a los ojos, y comian lo mas rapido que lograban, parecia que, querian desaparecer de ahi, lo mas rapido posible..

Despues de unos incomodos minutos y de una que otra broma por parte de Sirius sobre la cita, todos salieron rumbo a Hogsmeade, y como habia dicho Matilda era una salida en grupo, los Merodeadores y las amigas de Lily, ademas de uno que otro colado..

-..¿Bueno a donde vamos primero?..-Pregunto Peter..

-..Ah..Honeydukes..-Gritaron Lily y James al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron apenados, mientras todos los presentes los observaron con una sonrisa..

-..Si hasta piensan igual..-Comento Sirius con una sonrisa, mientras todos soltaban la risa..

-..Bueno, bueno.. Creo que, el azucar es buena idea..-Dijo Lupin intentando no reir mas.. Minutos despues ya estaban dentro de Honeydukes como era de esperarse estaba llena, unos chicos de Slytherin los observaron con desprecio al verlo entrar..

-..Miralo, hace todo un espectaculo, que sinceramente fue horrible y ahora se pavonea como si nada..-Dijo Snape controlando los celos, de ver a Lily ahi con Potter..

-..Bueno, parece que hoy si querras perticipar en una broma..-Dijo Bellatrix..

-..¿Que clase de broma?..-Pregunto Snape..

-..Una en la cual, ellos salgan mal..-Dijo Lucios..

-..Les arruinarmos sus cita grupal..-Narcissa..

-..Oh vomito mi favorito..¿Vas a comerte eso?..-Salto de la nada Sirius mientras tomaba una gran suma de granjeas de ese sabor, mientras se las metia todas a la boca, e intentaba no saberearlas.. Despues observo a un niño de tercer año que lo observaba con miedo y una sonrisa..

-..Dime que no se las esta comiendo..-Decia aterrada Lily..

-..Siempre hace eso, le ayuda a obtener dulces gratis..-Dijo Lupin al ver que ahora varios niños le daban de sus dulces mientras este se comiera las de sabores raros..

-..Tienen muchos trucos, hee..-Dijo Lily asombrada..

-..Se podria decir..-Dijo James con una sonrisa mientras compartia dulces con la chica..

Ambos sonrieron ante la escena de Sirius comiendo granjeas de todos, pero de todos los sabores, y como era de esperarse no controlo los sabores y termino poniendose azul del asco..

-..Eso te pasa por comer de mas, Canuto..-Dijo James con una sonrisa mientras estaban ahora caminando por el pueblo todos rumbo a la Casa de los Gritos, el lugar estaba solitario, Sirius por su parte ya no tenia ese color azul en la cara, que le habia provocado el asco de todos los sabores raros..

-..Bueno, por lo menos valio la pena, dulces que si valen la pena llamarse dulces..-Dijo Sirius sacando de una gran bolsa un sin fin de dulces..-Y para que vean que yo no soy malo, como otros piensan..-Mirando a Lily..-Les doy de mis dulces..-Termino por decir justo cuando su bolsa se vaciaba ante las manos de sus amigos..

-..Wow.. Esa casa me da miedo..-Dijo una de las amigas de Lily de nombre Elizabeth que venia acompañanado a Lupin, ahora todos estaban observabando la casa de los gritos, Lupin se puso algo nervioso al ver la casa..

-..¿No es esa la casa donde le salvaste la vida a, Quejicus, perdon Snape?..-Dijo Mellisa, quien acompañaba a Peter, quien se dirigia a James, despues con una sonrisa al decir el apodo de Severus, pero al sentir la mirada de Lily cambio el nombre un poco apenada..

-..Hem, si..-Dijo este algo apenado..

-..Por cierto, ¿Que creen que haya ahi?..-Dijo Matilda mirando la casa con miedo..

-..No lo se, tal vez un fantasma que se lamenta de mas..-Dijo Lily un poco apenada..

-..Oh tal vez un hombre lobo..-Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa..

-..¿Un hombre lobo?..-Comentaron las chicas aterradas, mientras todas abrazaban a sus respectivos acompañantes, todos los chicos sonrieron pues ahora estaban muy cerca y podian tal vez besarse, Lily por su parte se quedo observando la casa, ella y James eran los unicos solos..

-..Oh tal vez, Quien-ustedes-saben..-Dijo una voz burlona detras de ellos todos los Slytherin (bueno el grupo donde Snape, y Lucios estaban), llegaron ahi.. Lucios habia hablado..

-..Vaya, vaya, quien lo diria, en vez de 4, seran 8 los heridos..-Dijo Narcissa..

-..Oigan, entiendo que esten molestos por lo de la otra noche, pero las chicas no tienen la culpa, asi que dejenlas ir..-Dijo Lupin intenado por todos los medios controlarse y charlar con tranquilidad.. Los de Slytherin se encontraban molestos con los Merodeadores pues dos noches atras les habian echo una broma, les habian dejado un paquete justo en los baños de los chicos, en donde una gran planta carnivora los esperaba.. No les habian pasado nada, mas que uno que otro rasguño que estos habian salido del baño, brincando, y gritando como niñas..

-..No..-Dijo Bellatrix..

-..¿No?..-Comento Sirius sacando su varita..

-..Vamos, no van a hacer ahora una pelea, como para..-Dijo James intentando controlar a su amigo..

-..¿Para que Potter?..-Dijo Snape con odio y sujetando su varita..

-..Vamos Snape, ellas, no merecen..-Dijo James mirandolo a los ojos..

-..¿Ya no se que es lo que merecen o no?..-Dijo este mirando con desprecio y decepcion a Lily quien apenada bajo la mirada..

-..Bueno, parece que tu "amistad", o debo decir "ex-amistad" con un Slytherin no te salvara esta vez Evans..-Dijo Bellatrix despues todos sacaron sus varitas..

-..Piensenlo bien, somos mas que ustedes..-Dijo Lupin..

-..Tal vez, pero somos mas listos que ustedes..-Dijo Snape..

Todos se miraban entre si, ya habian sacado sus varitas, por alguna razon el rumor de que habia pelea entre Gryffindor y Slytherin volo por los aires pues ahora tenian publico, estaban a punto de hacer algo cuando..

-..Ciudado MaGonagall..-Dijo un niño de tercero entre el publico, todos se quedaron helados, corrieron en todas direcciones mientras regresaban al pueblo donde podian estar a salvo de un castigo seguro, por otro duelo express..

Las horas ya habian acabado, y ahora todos regresaban a Hogwarts, caminaban en parejas menos Lily y James, el cual intentaba por todos los medios intentar que la chica riera, pues por el comentario de Snape esta parecia triste..

-..Yo no se que le viste, como amigo..-Decia James..

-..Es que el no era asi, creo que el juntarse con ellos..-Dijo la chica pero se quedo callada..

-..No te engañes el, siempre ah sido asi..-Dijo James tomando la mano de la chica, mientras esta le sonreia timidamente, Snape por su parte los observaba desde unos metros atras..-Eres demaciado buena para el, o para mi..-Dijo este de una forma tierna, Lily jamas lo habia escuchado hablar asi..

Fue algo tan rapido que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, James se acercaba lentamente mientras Lily abria los labios estaban por besarse cuando, James solto a Lily de la mano, y este estaba ahora en el suelo, no podia levantarse por un momento, vio los ojos de Lily acercarse a los suyos y se quedo dormido... Todos observaron y Snape tenia la varita arriba con una sonrisa de triunfo..

**---Fin Flash Back--- **

James se encontraba en Enfermeria, le dolia la cabeza, las piernas apenas y las sentia, un brazo roto.. Si no hubiera sido por las venganzas de los Slytherin el chico estaria ahora disfrutando de una charla con Lily, por alguna razon estaban a apunto de besarse, ¿Seria a caso que despues de todas las tonterias que habia echo, algo de eso, le habia gustado a la chica?.. Bueno por algunas razon lo iba a besar, ¿No?.. Cerro los ojos..

_**Mientras tanto en la sala comun..**_

-..Dejame ver si entendi, ¿Ibas a besarlo?...-Decia Matilda, la Sala Comun de Gryffindor esta solitaria.. Solo ella y la pelirroja..

-..Shh, no quiero que nadie se entere en especial Black..

-..Oh, vamos esto es demaciado bueno..

-..No, es que, no se que paso, yo, creo que fue el momento, no se, dijo algo lindo, y yo me deje llevar..

-..Oh sera que, de verdad quieres besarlo..Oh vamos, el te canto, estudia todos los dias y solo lo hace por ti..

Lily se mordio el labio, mientras su rubia amiga se iba del lugar.. "¡¿Me enamore de James?!" Se decia la chica mientras caminaba en circulos por toda la habitacion, despues de unos segundos, salio del lugar..

Lily entro en a la enfermeria, James dormia, el chico de verdad parecia moribundo, se acerco lentamente y cuando se dio cuenta, la pelirroja ya estaba a unos pocos centimetros del moreno, se acerco poco a poco, lo beso..

El chico aun mantenia los ojos cerrados, la chica sonrio, dijo.. "Buenas noches" y se fue.. Justo cuando las luces se apagaron, James abrio los ojos, tenia una tonta sonrisa en los labios, mientras intentaba recordar el aroma de la chica, se quedo dormido..

-..Solo fue un sueño, ella no va a venir a besarte..-Decia James con tristeza cuando abrio los ojos.. Esa escena la habia imaginado en su cabeza..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Que les parece, bueno pues Lily si salio de la sala comun, y va rumbo a?. JEJE, NO DIGO.. Nos leemos la proxima.. **_


	8. Revelando sentimientos

**marianaradcliffe: **¡Hola!.. Bueno me agrada que te gusto mucho, en serio :), y pues si, hasta que Lily acepto que le gusta un poquito, pero le gusta, jejeje.. En fin, espero te guste este capitulo..

**Paola: **¡Hola!.. Bueno, descuida por el review igual siempre eres la primera en leerlo, y eso se te agradece.. Jejeje..

**Brokenheart Roa: **¡Hola!. ¿Como, que; que mala?.. Jejeje.. Bueno, bueno, se que, fue malo el que James imaginara el beso, pero obtendra su beso aneldado.. Y bueno, Snape no solo les arruino la cita, intentara que Lily no se enamore de James, aun que estas alturas ya es muy tarde.. Jejeje..

**Carmen Evans: **¿Como que no te gustan las escenas empalagosas?.. Bueno, pues dejame decir que este Fic, ya se estaba volviendo romantico.. Jejeje.. Bueno, no te preocupes, entiendo que por el huracan, no tenias tiempo, la verdad es que es un alivio que yo no viva cerca de las costas, por que si no, estaria igual que tu..

**mire: **¡Hola!.. Bueno antes que nada, gracias por leer este Fic, y bienvenida, jeje, y descuida se van a besar, y mucho.. Bueno tal vez, al principio poco, pero alguien los va a ver, y.. Eso no sera hasta el capitulo 10.. En fin..

**Capitulo 8 - Revelando sentimientos.**

Lily Evans habia salido de la Sala Comun de Gryffindor con rumbo a la bibloteca necesitaba calmar sus nervios y ¿Nuevos sentimientos? por James, y la unica forma de hacerlo era leyendo, el tener la cabeza ocupada le servia para no pensar en las cosas que la atormentaban, necesitaba sacar de su cabeza esa sencacion de felicidad; que le habia dado, con tan solo imaginar que sus labios y los de James podrian unirse..

Era un poco infantil, sonreia con solo imaginarlo, por un momento le paso por la cabeza, regresar a la sala comun, pensar en ese beso interrumpido y.. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?.. A ella no le gustaba Potter, ¿O si le gustaba?.. Debia admitir que nunca lo habia visto hablar asi, ademas se habia alejado de los problemas, ¡Bueno, de algunos problemas!, la cancion que le habia echo era muy linda, sobre todo por ese detalle de _"sus ojos verdes como espejos".. _

¿Desde cuando suspiraba al ver una "J" y una "P" por todos lados?.. ¿Que le pasaba?.. ¿Ella, de verdad se habia enamorado?.. Sentia que los retratos de las paredes, podian leer sus pensamientos, por unos minutos le llego a la cabeza la idea de que toda la escuela pudiera enterarse de lo que pensaba, de lo que sentia por James Potter, al chico que ella por añor siempre rechazaba, por ser inmaduro, aun que ahora ya no lo era tanto..

¿Ahora estaba sonriendo?.. ¿Sonreia con la sola idea de que James habia cambiado, y ahora era el chico perfecto para ella?.. Sentia que se estaba volviendo loca, pero le gustaba, le gustaba la idea de volverse loca por James.. _"¿Tal vez con todo esto de la cancion, los estudios, y las palabras, me estoy dejando llevar, el volvera a ser el de antes, lo se, o no?".. _Se decia la chica..

La chica estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco contra Remus Lupin quien traia consigo un gran libro que parecia leer con mucho detalle quien tampoco se percato de la chica, solo cuando los dos se toparon y casi caen al suelo.. El libro que Remus leeia, cayo al suelo haciendo un gran ruido..

-..Lo siento..-Dijo Lupin tomando su libro; por un segundo dejo a la vista una herida que se habia echo, dos meses atras cuando se habia convertido en hombre lobo, a la vista de la chica, dicha herida era profunda aun que ya habia cicatrizado, era preocupante, pues.. ¿Como se la habia echo?..

Lupin se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica en su cuello, y herida, asi que se levanto de inmedianto, sonrio a la chica.. Pero era demaciado tarde, Lily ya la habia visto y ahora abria la boca con toda la intencion de preguntar sobre esa herida..

-..¿Como te hiciste eso?..-Dijo Lily señalando el cuello del chico..

Remus trago saliva, los unicos en Hogwarts, que sabian sobre eso eran sus amigos, no sabia si era buena idea confiar en alguien mas, asi que mintio..

-..¿Cual?.. ¡Ah esta, pues me la hice el otro dia con uno de los esperimentos de James.. Es que ultimamente le da por estudiar creo que intenta imitarte!..-Dijo Lupin leyendo el libro..

Lily sonrio un poco, James estudiaba cuando ella no lo veia, sin duda habia cambiado.. Un punto mas a su favor.. Evito que Remus se diera cuenta de que ahora estaba feliz por ese pequeño detalle de James..

-..Si verdad..-Dijo Lily intentando ocultar su sonrisa de amor.. -¿Y dime, no es que me interese mucho, pero como esta James?..-Dijo la chica intentando sonar casual.. ¿Desde cuando le interesaba lo que le pasaba a James?..

-..Pues, bien, pasara dos o tres dias en la enfermeria pero se repondra...¿Por que?..-Se le hacia muy extraño el echo de que la pelirroja estubiera muy interesada en la salud de su amigo..

-..Bueno, yo solo quiero saber, por que tiene mis apuntes de Pociones por eso..-Tan rapido que se notaba que mentia..

-..¡Ah!..-Dudando..

-..Bueno, me voy, adios..-Dijo Lily despues de unos minutos de silencio, donde Lupin no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos..

-..Claro. Buenas noches..-Dijo el chico despues de unos minutos, camino hacia la Sala Comun, para encontrase con Sirius en las habitaciones de los chicos..

-..Igual..-Dijo la chica entrando a la Bibloteca..

-..¡Espera!..¿Dices que pregunto por el?..-Grito Sirius mirando a Lupin, ahora los dos intentaban entender el comportamiento de los dos chicos.. Sabian como era James, en cuanto decian Lily o Evans se ponia como loco, y no dejaba de hablar de los maravillosa que era la chica.. Pero ahora parecia que la chica era la del sintoma de amor..

-..Si..-Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa..

-..Esto es muy raro, normalmente, nunca lo hace..Creo que tendre que hablar con Matilda..-Comento Sirius despues de unos minutos, ¿Desde cuando la chica le interasaba tanto lo que le pasaba o no a James?..

-..Querras decir besar..-Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa, Sirius quien ya salia de la habitacion regreso hasta el chico, lo observo a los ojos, levanto un dedo e hizo una seña como.. "Tu, estaras muerto".. Y salio a toda prisa hasta la Sala Comun, donde Matilda ya lo estaba esperando..

Lily salia de la Bibloteca habia encontrado por alguna extraña razon Romeo y Julieta ahi, claro que era muy distinto al que habia leeido en su casa durante las vacaciones de verano, esta version contenia magia..

-..Es una lastima que, no hayas podido besarlo..-Dijo una voz justo a la espalda de la pelirroja.. Lily suspiro, giro la cabeza hacia atras y se encontro con el rostro de Severus Snape quien la miraba con un poco de odio.. ¿Aun no entendia como era que ella podia besar a James?.. ¿Era un bueno-para-nada, y constantemente estaba en problemas?.. El no era el hombre adecuado para ella, pero el, Severus Snape, si lo era.. Solo que la chica no lo habia notado aun..

-..Estaras contento.. ¿No?.. Pasara tres dias en enfermeria.. Por tu culpa..-Dijo la chica mirandolo seriamente..

-..La verdad es que no, mi idea original era que muriera..-Dijo el chico con la mirada de odio que jamas habia mostrado nunca, la chica se horrorizo con las palabras y la forma en que lo dijo.. No sonaba como el.. Hasta donde recordaba el no era asi.. ¿Que le habia pasado?..

-..No estaras hablando en serio..-Dijo Lily un poco asustada..

-..Yo siempre hablo en serio..-Dijo el mirandola a los ojos, ahora sentia que debia decirle todo lo que nunca antes habia dicho, debia revelar sus sentimientos antes de que fuera demaciado tarde.. Tomo a la chica por el brazo y la llevo hasta un pasillo oscuro y solitario.. La tenia ahora contra la pared..La chica estaba algo asustada..-Por que no te das cuenta, de que Potter, no es para ti, el no ha cambiando, y no lo hara nunca..-Dijo el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos, ahora la chica intentaba no llorar.. Lo que le decia y como se lo decia era realemente espantoso, no sonaba a su amigo.. Claro que ahora ya no eran amigos..-Solo eres un trofeo para el.. Ya que eres la unica chica que le ha dicho que no por años..

Ahora Lily derramaba lagrimas, ¿Serian verdad las palabras que Snape le decia?.. James solo la queria como un trofeo, para demostrar que ninguna chica podia resistir sus encantos, por que si era asi.. Lo habia logrado..

-..Yo solo te digo la verdad, por que me importas mucho..En serio, me importas mas de lo que crees..-Dijo el, ya no le importaba lo que sus amigos comentaran sobre un Slytherin jamas se relaciona con Muggles.. Lo unico que queria era besarla, estaba por hacerlo, comenzo por limpiar el rostro de la chica, se acerco mas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo..

-..¿Que haces?..-Dijo Lily un poco asustada.. ¿Snape intentaba besarla?..

-...Yo, adios..-Dijo Snape al darse cuenta de la mirada de miedo de la pelirroja, y corrio a su Sala Comun..

Lily ahora se encontraba confundida, por dos cosas, la verdadera intencion de James Potter, sobre cambiar, y la que mas le preocupaba era la actitud de Severus, ¿De verdad, intentaba besarla?.. Nunca lo habia visto eso, jamas habia demostrado esa clase de sentimientos, eran amigos, si, pero, algo asi, jamas..

_"La gente comenzaba a portarse un poco rara"_..Pensaba la chica, mientras caminaba rumbo a su Sala Comun..

Severus Snape queria desaparecer en ese momento de la escuela, estaba a punto de besar esos tiernos y rojos labios, que lo volvian loco, pero al ver esa mirada, esos ojos verdes que siempre le quietaban el sueño, esa mirada de miedo, habia roto el encanto, no tenia cara para verla..

Ella no sentia lo mismo, para ella solo era Severus Snape, el viejo amigo.. Jamas, Severus Snape, el hombre.. Ahora lloraba en silencio, de verdad la habia perdido, para siempre..

_"Es demaciado tarde, o ¿Tal vez no?.. Aun puedo lograr que me vea como hombre".. _Se decia Snape mientras se quedaba dormido..

Lily ahora estaba en su habitacion junto con sus amigos, Matilda, Elizabeth y Mellisa, estaban charlando sobre el proximo viaje que harian a Hogsmeade para celebrar la recuperacion de James, claro todos juntos como una salida en grupo..

-..Bueno, ya estan, pero Lily si vendras..-Dijo Mellisa mirando a la pelirroja, que hasta el momento estaba aun en shock por las revelaciones de esa noche..

-..¿Que?..

-..¿Que si vendras, a Hogsmeade, con nosotras..-Dijo Elizabeth.. Las chicas ya habian notado que su amiga estaba algo distante..

-..No lo se..-Dijo la chica dejandose caer sobre la almohada sobre su cama..

-..Bueno, necesitas una segunda oportunidad de ser besada..-Dijo Matilda con una sonrisa..

-..¿Queeee?..-Comentaron Elizabeth y Mellisa al uní sonoro..

-..No puedes mantener un secreto.. Verdad..-Dijo Lily un poco molesta pero con una sonrisa..

-..No, este tipo de cosas no..-Dijo Matilda..

-..Cuenta...-Comentaron ambas amigas, Matilda miraba a Lily quien hizo una seña con la mano mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada, indicando que contara..

-..Veran, James, estaba por besarla, pero entonces el tonto de Quejicus..Lo hechizo.. Y bueno ya sabemos como terminaron las cosas no..

-..¿Pero iba a besarte, o iban a besarse?..-Pregunto Mellisa..

-..¿Iban, ambos?..-Dijo Elizabeth..

-..Si..-Dijo la chica algo timida, y odiando decir eso con una sonrisa..

Las tres amigas estaban sorprendidas claro que Matilda no tanto, pues ella habia sido la primera en enterarse de eso..

-..Espera, espera, ella iba a besar a James..-Lupin asombrado..

-.Sii..-Sirius con una sonrisa..

Los dos amigos estaban charlando a altas horas de la noche, Peter estaba roncando sonoramente..

-..Pero, ella a el, o el a ella..-Pregunto Lupin, necesitaba saber los detalles, pues James no les habia dicho nada de un beso..

-..Creo que ambos, bueno por lo que Lily le dijo a Matilda..

-.Wow..Eso explica por que le interesaba tanto la salud de James..

-..Exacto..

-..¿Vas a decirle?..

-..No creo que sea buena idea.. Podria creer que ya gano, y..

-..Volvera a ser el de antes..Bien, ¿Entonces?..

-..Mira, ya quede con las chicas, de celebrar la recuperacion de James, ademas de la copa de Quiddith..

-..Pero aun no ganas la copa de Quiddith..

-..Por favor, ambos sabemos que vamos a ganarla..Y quien sabe tal vez, ahi se besen..

_**Bueno se que es poco, pero en el capitulo 9 hay muchas revelaciones, Lily se dara cuenta de por que Remus abandona la escuela una vez al mes.. **_


	9. Un hombre lobo en Hogwarts

**Capitulo 9 - ¿Un hombre lobo en Hogwarts?**

**Bueno ya se que habia dicho que el beso no seria hasta el capitulo 10, pero no, se me dieron ganas de hacerlo ya.. Con respecto a si Lily se enterara o no lo de Remus, pues.. Podran darse cuenta al final del capitulo.. Buajaja.. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans se habia despertado asustada, casi aterrada, por un momento imagino (En realidad recordo) que Snape la besaba, por un segundo creyo que se trataba de un mal sueño, pero despues de algunos minutos en donde intento recordar lo que le habia pasado ese dia, llego a la conclucion de que, Severus se habia compartado muy extraño.. Pues justo cuando charlaba con el Slytherin, este por un segundo intentaba o tenia la intencion de besarla, o por lo menos eso pudo deducir de la conducta del chico, ¿Seria a caso que Severus estaba enamorado de ella?.. ¿Por que nunca habia comentado nada?.. Y si era asi.. ¿Por que hasta ahora lo decia, o lo demostraba?..

_"¿Tal vez solo intenta confundirte?.. Primero dice que para James soy un trofeo, y despues intentaba besarme".. _Pensaba la chica mientras intentaba quedarse dormida..

_**----------oo----------**_

Severus Snape se encontraba (No era la primera ni ultima vez), pensando en los hermosos ojos de Lily, en sus labios rojos y que por primera vez en su vida, estaba apunto de probar, ¿Por que se habia detenido?.. Simplemente no lo entendia..

_"Si tan solo la hubiera besado las cosas cambiarian".. _Pensaba el chico.. No tenia el valor suficiente para hacer algo asi, jamas le habia demostrasdo este tipo de sentimiento.. Si iba a comenzar hacerlo debia actuar rapido antes de que se enamorada de James.. Esa noche no cerro los ojos para nada, solo intentaba planear la mejor forma de volver a Potter como el chico que era, el inmaduro niño, que parecia haber desaparecido solo para agradarle a Lily, el tenia un deber (O eso pensaba), debia mostrarle al mundo que James y compañia, no eran tan buenos despues de todo..

_**A la mañana siguiente.. **_

Siempre antes de las clases Snape tenia la teoria de que si llegaba antes al salon tendria tiempo suficiente para estudiar mas sobre lo que verian ese mismo dia en clases, pero esa mañana no estaba poniendo atencion a la clase mucho menos, a los libros, no, el chico pensaba en algunas buenas ideas para dejar mal a James frente a Lily, ya hasta habia pensado en provocarlo a hechizarlo, sabia que Potter o sus amigos no podian estar un minuto sin hechizar alguien, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Quejicus..

Asi que su plan era caminar por los mismos rumbos de los chicos, segun el, estando indefenso para despues que Lily pasara por ahi, los viera en plena accion.. Lo que Snape no sabia era que por el momento los Merodeadores se encontraban asombrados y concentrados en cierta actitud de una pelirroja de ojos verdes brillantes, que al parecer jamas habia demostrado hacia su amigo James..

-..Evans..-Susurro una voz detras de Lily cuando la chica desayunaba..

-..¿Por que siempre debes asustarme he?.-Pregunto la chica dando un ligero salto al escuchar la voz cerca de ella, despues se giro lentamente hasta encontrarse con Sirius..

-..No lo se, es una costumbre...-Dijo este con una sonrisa..-¿Puedo sentarme?..-Dijo despues mirando a la chica..Esta le indico que si, mientras intentaba ocultarse con su libro de Pociones pues la mirada de Snape que la observaba desde la otra mesa, comenzaba ya ha incomodarle y asustarle..-¿Estas bien?..-Dijo el chico dandose cuenta de la actitud de la chica, observo ha Snape y cuando sus miradas (ambas intensas) se encontraron, Severus aparto su mirada de Lily y comenzo a leer.. Mientras Sirius aun miraba de reojo a Snape evitando que este mirara de nuevo a Lily..-Bueno, mm..-Decia Sirius con toda la intencion de poder enterarse mas sobre la "extraña" actitud que Lily comenzaba a mostrar sobre la vida de su amigo James..-Cornamenta, ¿Que haces aqui?..-Comento el chico asombrado al ver que su amigo se acercaba a la mesa..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo James mientras se sentaba aun lado de Lily..

Snape por su parte se daba cuenta de la sonrisa que Lily intentaba ocultar, pues al parecer le daba mucho gusto ver al moreno ahi, junto a ella..

-..Bueno, pues MaGonagall, no quiere que me pierda su examen..-Dijo James un poco divertido y asustado.. Despues observo a Lily que por primera vez, tenia los libros cerrados y ponia atencion a cada palabra que decia el chico..

Sirius como Snape se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba ahora, claro que Sirius intentaba darle privacidad a su amigo que intentaba leer o por lo menos ponerle atencion a sus tareas, pero Snape no, el tenia ya la varita por debajo de la mesa apuntando justo al jugo de Lily, la idea de Snape era que si se acercaban mas de lo que debian, haria volar el jugo por los aires para separlos, aun que eso no era necesario..

Lily y James o como los amigos de ambos chicos decian, (Claro a sus espaldas), los tortolos, se miraban coquetamente de los labios a los ojos, (Como esperando la aprovacion del otro para acercarse mas), James se limito a sonreir, y Lily se sonrojo, poco a poco se acercaron mas y mas, al parecer no importaba si la escuela entera se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en ese momento, de echo para ellos, (Ambos), parecia que toda la gente en el Comedor, o incluso en el mundo, no existian, ahora solo se encontraban ellos dos solos en la oscuridad, que ahora parecia acercarse a ellos, intentaban que su beso interrumpido se diera de nuevo, cuando..

-..¡Escuchen esto!..-Dijo Mellisa de la nada dejando caer el Profeta en la mesa provocando que el momento romantico se rompiera; Lily y James se miraran un poco nerviosos y se apartaron lo suficiente como para no tener que dar una explicacion sobre lo que, tal vez ahora estarian haciendo, besandose..

Snape sonreia triunfante, jamas imagino que los propios amigos de Lily le ayudaran sin darse cuenta.. Mientras Sirius miraba a Mellisa con un poco de rencor, habia interrumpido justo en el mejor momento, y lo peor es que solo el se habia dado cuenta de eso..

-..Parece que, Quien-tu-sabes, intentar reunir tropas a la fuerza..-Termino de decir Elizabeth mirando a todos en la mesa, los demas Merodeadores y las amigas de Lily acababan de llegar..

Habia un articulo sobre eso en el Profeta, habian encontrado tres familias de magos muertas, por que se habian rehusado a ayudar al mago tenebroso.. Lily por un segundo observo a Snape que, al parecer sus amigos miraban el mismo articulo y estos parecian no entender como es que los magos no ayudaban a la causa de unirse a el.. Claro siendo Slytherin y pensando que los Muggles no debian ser Magos, pensaban igual que el Señor Tenebroso, como algunos ya comenzaban a llamarlo, solo para dar a entender, que ellos estaban a favor de la cahusa.. "Fuera Muggles"

-..Es un poco triste no.. Nosotros aqui, y alla afuera muere gente inocente..-Dijo James con mirada de tristeza..-Por esa razon, en cuanto salgamos de aqui, que se cuide por que no durara mucho, verdad chicos...-Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigos que le contestaban que si, Peter un poco misterioso y asustado dijo que si, para despues seguir comiendo..

-..Vaya, solo eso faltaba, intentan hacerse los heroes..-Dijo Lily con una sonrisa ahora se encontraban caminando rumbo a la clases.. Los Merodeadores y las amigas de Lily nunca se iban juntos a clases, pero ese dia la charla parecia interesante..

-..¿Y es malo eso?.-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa volviendo de nuevo al tema que habian dejado en la mesa..

-..Dumbledore cree que nosotros podemos ser el futuro, ¿Por que no creerlo?..-Dijo Lupin mientras el chico mirando su tarea..

-..Bueno, veamos ustedes son niños, y el, es tan poderoso como Dumbledore...-Dijo Lily despues de meditarlo un poco..

-..Exacto..-Comento este muy confiado, despues grito..-Nooo.. No somos niños, podemos ganarle...-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa..

-..Intentan hacer algo bueno para el mundo...-Dijo Matilda con una sonrisa y observando a Sirius con admiracion..-¡¿No es tierno?!..

-..¿Tierno?..-Dijo Lily sin entender como algo tan peligroso podia ser tierno para su amiga..

-..Bueno, ya conocen el dicho, es mejor morir por el mundo, a morir por nada..-Dijo James de la nada, todos lo miraban asombrados, ¿Desde cuando el chico decia esas cosas?..

-..Wow.. El golpe en la cabeza te reacomodo el cerebro Potter...-Dijo Lily con una sonrisa, ahora todos comenzaban a reir..

-..Ja, ja, ja..Muy graciosa..-Cuando sus amigos entraban a la clase, James tomo a Lily por el brazo justo antes de entrar al salon..-Pero ya veraz, cuando me premien por salvar al mundo.. Tu estaras a mi lado, lo se..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, ahora Lily se mordia el labio, jamas se imagino que le gustarian los coqueteos de James, pero le gustaban, la verdad es que el chico ya no le era tan indiferente..

-..Eres tan creido..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa igual de coqueta que ahora James le mostraba..

-..No, es solo que me gusta seguir mis sueños..-Dijo este, por alguna razon se encontraban casi solos, la gente pasaba sin prestar atencion a ellos dos, comenzaron acercarse de nuevo, sin prestar atencion si los observaban o no.. Sentian que debian por el bien de la humanidad, (O por lo menos el de ellos) besarse..

-..Potter, creo que la enfermeria esta del otro lado..-Dijo Snape con frialdad interrumpiendo el momento..

James intentaba no matar a Snape quien lo miraba con una sonrisa, aun se encontraba molesto pues por el habia pasado la noche anterior casi muriendo, ademas el beso tan anelado se habia interrumpido, por tercera vez.. ¡QUE PASABA CON EL MUNDO, TODOS ESTABAN EN SU CONTRA!..

-..El que deberia ir a enfermeria eres tu...-Dijo James soportando las ganas de estrangularlo.. Lily debia admitir que el moreno de lentes, tenia suficiente auto control para esa situacion... Pues ella en su lugar, sentia que Snape debia ser golpeado.. ¿Desde cuando estaba a favor de los golpes?.. Ademas.. ¿Eso ayudaba a James?.. En definitiva ya estaba enamorada de James Potter, y lo peor es que sus sentimientos no podia controlarlos, de echo estos comenzaban a salir de su mente..

-..¡¿James, quieres sentarte conmigo en Clases!?.-Dijo la chica de la nada, sabia que eso terminaria con el odio que ambos chicos parecian proyectar con sus miradas asesinas.. En realidad solo evitaria una mirada asesina, por que la de Snape se habia echo mas intensa..

-..¡Claro!..-Dijo James primero asombrado, pues penso que se habia imaginado la peticion de Lily, pero al darse cuenta de que, Lily le sonreia esperando la respuesta, ademas Snape parecia aun mas molesto, contesto con una sonrisa..-Sera un placer..-Djio este con una reverencia hacia Lily quien solo se sonrojo, mientras la cara o mas bien dicho la piel de Snape parecia tornarse verde..

-..Veremos cuanto tiempo te dura el gusto, Potter..-Dijo Snape con una sonrisa engañosa, observo a Lily y le guiño el ojo, la pelirroja esta casi aterrada, queria desaparecer en ese momento..

James por su parte, estaba ha punto de estallar, ahora el tipo le coqueteaba a su casi novia.. ¿Que le pasaba al mundo?.. ¿Desde cuando Snape parecia gustarle Lily?.. Claro que el sabia que Snape tenia la misma devilidad por la misma chica.. Pero jamas lo habia visto de esa forma..

Las siguientes clases juntos fueron casi tan aburridas como incomodas, pues Snape estaba sentado justo aun lado de Lily, y James.. Y justo cuando ambos chicos, (los tortolos), parecian cariñosos, Snape interrumpia el momento con la misma tonta, pregunta..

-..¿Ya pensaste lo que te dije?..-Susurro Snape para Lily, la chica intentaba no prestar atencion al chico.. James se daba cuenta de la situacion.. ¿Algo habia pasado, pero que?.. ¿Que le habia dicho Snape a Lily?.. Habia algo raro, y debia averiguarlo..

Las horas pasaron, y Lily intentaba evadir a Snape como a James, por alguna razon sabia que si pasaba mas de dos minutos a lado del ultimo, terminarian besandose, asi que debia ponerse limites..

-..Lily..Psss..-Se escuchaba una y otra vez detras de la chica, cuando caminaba rumbo a su Sala Comun, despues de una ardua tarde en la Bibloteca.. La chica se encontraba asustada, pues cada vez que miraba hacia atras, no habia nadie, el pasillo se encontraba solitario, pero aun asi, seguia escuchando que le hablaban..

-"_Tal vez es un fantasma"..-_Se decia la chica, para calmarse, lo peor es que ahora comenzaba a escuchar pasos detras de ella..-_Solo eres tu, cuando caminas, si eso es".._-Se dijo de nuevo, para controlar los gritos de miedo que su garganta comenzaba a cargar, pues de verdad la situacion ya comenzaba asustarle..

Pero entonces, cuando su hombro sintio la mano de alguien, salto del susto dejando caer los libros y sacanso su varita, se encontro con una mano que parecia flotar en el aire, despues, escucho una voz conocida..

-..Soy, yo, James..-Se escucho, mientras la mano parecia comunicarle a la chica, de que todo estaba bien, que no habia porque preocuparse, el chico se quito por completo la Capa de Invisibilidad, que al parecer llevaba consigo, (Por esa razon, la chica no se daba cuenta de que James era el que la perseguia), dejandose ver para que la chica bajara la varita..

-..Casi me matas del susto..¿Que pretendes?..-Dijo la chica tomando sus libros del suelo, y justo cuando el chico le daba uno muy pesado la chica lo golpeo con el..

-..Perdon, es que, quiero hablar contigo..-Dijo el chico poniendo ojos de gatito, que la chica no tubo otra opcion mas que decir..

-..Esta bien, tienes 1 minuto..-Dijo la chica, sabia que si duraba mas, los besos comenzarian, y no habia forma de pararlos..

-..Bien, para empezar, se que no son alucinaciones mias, pero antes de que Snape me hechizara y yo terminara en la enfermeria.. ¿Ibas a dejar que te besara?..-Dijo el chico mirando como es que, Lily comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, ademas esta ya comenzaba a caminar hacia atras, que sin darse cuenta, habia entrado a un pasillo oscuro y solitario donde nadie entraba en años..Despues cuando la chica se topo con pared, y sabia que no habia forma de salir de ahi, pues ahora James hacia valer sus trucos de galan, y le cerraba el paso, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza como dejandola sin escapatoria comento, con coqueta voz..-Y ha ocurrido otra vez, en especial hace una hora en bibloteca..-Dijo este recordando cuando, ambos buscaban el mismo libro y por alguna razon al tomarlo sus manos se habian tocado..

Cuando se acercaba poco a poco, el mismo libro se les resvalo de las manos ambos, haciendo tal ruido que la encargada de la bibloteca habia prohibido el acceso a James durante una semana, y por esa razon el chico habia huzado la capa, para seguir a Lily..

Lily sentia que James podia leerle la mente, tragaba saliba constantemente, he intentaba encontrar la forma de salir de ahi, sana y salva.. Aunque sabia que eso era imposible, pues ahora comenzaba a ver los labios de James muy cerca de los suyos, y lo peor es que cuando se dio cuenta, este ya estaba, o mas bien, ambos se estaban besando..

Esta vez no era sueño, y lo peor es que nadie parecia o tenia la intencion de interrumpir, pero eso no era lo malo, de echo, no habia nada malo en que James besara a Lily, y lo peor es que la chica no ponia resistencia, los libros que la chica tenia en su pecho cayeron al suelo, el ruido que cahusaron los libros no los separo al contrario les dio mas espacio para hacercarse mas..

_**----------oo----------**_

-..¿Entonces, vendras a la fiesta de año nuevo en casa de James?..-Decia Sirius para Lupin mientras caminaban por el mismo pasillo donde James y Lily minutos atras habian pasado, y justo ahora parecian besarse..

-..No lo se, esos dias, hay luna llena, y no quiero cahusar problemas..-Decia Lupin un poco apenado..

-..¿Problemas?.. Seria divertido escapar en año nuevo por nuestras vidas, le daria emocion al año..-Dijo Sirius mirando hacia atras dandose cuenta de que nadie los seguia y podia escuchar..

-..Si, para ustedes, pero imagina que los padres de James o no se alguien mas sale herido, podrian ser hombres lobos como yo y no quiero imaginarlo..-Dijo Lupin quien hacia lo mismo que Sirius, se daba cuenta de que no habia nadie ahi..

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir con la charla, se escucho un golpe, y alguien que parecia maldecir, vieron que Lily y James, en especial la chica caminaba a toda prisa, mientras James intentaba (O por lo menos eso escucharon) que la chica lo perdonara por..

-..Eres un idiota, como se te ocurre, tocarme.. Mira Potter, el que.. ¿En que estaba pensando?.. No quiero volver a verte..-Decia Lily, mientras caminaba rumbo a donde Lupin y Sirius inteligentemente ya se habian escondido..

-..Oye, oye, para empezar, tu empezaste..-Dijo James corriendo y poniendose justo enfrente de Lily..

-..¿Yo?..-Dijo la chica, mientras intentaba no ponerse nerviosa, pues por segunda vez, parecia perderse en los labios de James.

-..Siii..-Dijo James con una sonrisa..

-..¿Por favor?..-Dijo la chica dando la vuelta..

-..Tu, comenzaste ha alborotarme el cabello, asi que, bueno, imagine que podia, tocarte el..-Dijo el chico primero con una sonrisa despues, imitando lo que habia echo..

_**---Flash Back----**_

Lily y James aun se encontraban besandose en ese rincon tan pequeño y oscuro, Lily por instinto poso sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico, mientras este la tomaba de la cintura.. Por unos segundos, la pelirroja tocaba el cabello de James, mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente, pero por alguna razon, el chico entendio mal la señal y comenzo a subir su mano derecha de la cintura hacia el pecho de la chica, y justo cuando toco uno de sus pechos la chica lo golpeo y salio a toda prisa del rincon, mientras James sin entender, corrio a toda prisa tras la chica..

_**---Fin Flash Back---**_

James aun intentaba explicarle a Lily que lo que habia echo, o mejor dicho lo que habia tocado, habia sido un error, lo sabia, pero debia hacerle entender a la chica, que no habia sido su intencion.. (Aun que en realidad, el deseaba ahora, tocar otras partes)..

-..Potter, eres un..-Comentaba la chica, intentando encontrar la palabra correcta para insultar a James, pero por alguna razon, no tenia idea de por que estaba molesta, bueno si, le habia tocado donde no debia, pero le habia gustado.. ¿El problema era que le habia gustado?.. Se supone que estaba molesta..-..Cerdo..-Termino de decir la chica, y corrio a toda prisa..

James por su parte observaba como es que Lily corria a toda prisa hasta perderse en el pasillo oscuro, despues oliendose la mano, (La que habia tocado el pecho de Lily), sonrio y susurro en voz baja..

-..No volvere a lavarme esta mano..-Con una sonrisa, sin prestar atencion, a que ahora sus dos amigos parecian salir de entre la oscuridad y se acercaban a el..

-..James eres un cerdo..-Grito Lupin mientras se acercaba a su amigo.. Quien del susto, bajo la mano..

-..Lily tiene razon de enojarse..-Dijo Sirius completamente serio..

Ahora James ocultaba su mano por dentro del pantalon, mientras parecia triste..

-..Yo por menos de eso, ya estaria en enfermeria con golpes..-Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa..

-..Tienes suerte...-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa..

James sonrio he hizo un gesto con la cabeza "Que puedo decir, asi soy yo"..Ahora los tres caminaban hacia la Sala Comun..

_**----------oo----------**_

-..Dejame ver si entendi, se estaban besando y el te toco el..-Dijo Matilda, despues de que Lily les contara el por que estaba tan molesta..

-..No es tema de burla.. Es serio..-Dijo Lily al ver la sonrisa de Elizabeth..

-..Nadie se esta riendo..-Dijo Mellisa soportando la risa..

-..¿Entonces por que sonrien?..-Ahora las amigas se miraban a los ojos sospechosamente..

-..¿Por que?..Bueno, por que por fin, admites que te gusta..-Dijo Mellisa despues de unos minutos..

-..¿Quee?..No, no, yo cuando he dicho eso..-Dijo Lily, la chica asustada.. ¿Que ella recordara, jamas habia dicho algo?.. (Claro que ella no podia escucharse por las noches cuando dormia)..

-..Bueno estas mas molesta, por que te haya tocado, a que te haya besado..-Dijo Elizabeth mirando seriamente asu amiga..

-...Ademas el tienes razon, tu empezaste..-Dijo Matilda..

La pelirroja observo a una por una de sus amigas, mientras todas le daban a entender que asi era..

-..Genial, ahora estan de su parte..-Comento la pelirroja justo antes de caer sobre su cama..

-..No es que estemos de su parte, es solo que..-Dijo Mellisa con una sonrisa..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo la pelirroja un poco confundida..

-..Admitelo, ¿Que te enojo mas, que te haya besado, tocado, o que simplemente, no te haya perseguido hasta aqui?..-Elizabeth..

-..¿Que?..-Al parecer sus amigas la confundian mas..

-..Dilo..-Gritaron todas a la vez..

-..Pues..-Se quedo callada estaba apunto de decir la ultima..-¿Saben que?.. No tengo por que responderles..-Dijo despues en tono molesta..

-..¡¿El que caya otorga?!..-Comentaron todas a la vez.. Ahora Lily se encontraba molesta, por que se le notaba el enamoramiento por James.. Incluso la tonta sonrisa de amor, que ahora tenia con solo recordar el beso.. Sacudio la cabeza al darse cuenta de que sus amigas la miraban atentamente..

-..¡Buenas noches!..-Dijo la chica saliendo de su habitacion con rumbo a ¿Quien sabe a donde?..

_**----------oo----------**_

-..Oye, Cornamenta, solo como una sugerencia, si vas a sentarte aqui...-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa..

-..Amarrate las manos..-Dijo Lupin soltando la carcajada, segundos despues Sirius se el unio..

-..Ja, ja..-Decia James sin prestar atencion a que Lily escuchaba todo desde el lejos..

-..No, no, ya hablando en serio.. ¿Que vamos a hacer en año nuevo?.. ¿Se va a hacer la fiesta en tu casa verdad?..-Pregunto Sirius levantandose de un brinco del sillon y sentandose aun lado de James el cual estaba aun lado de la Chimenea..

-..Si, si..-Dijo James..

El chico sabia que todo el camino que habia ganado, ahora estaba lleno de espinas.. ¿Lily no le perdonaria jamas lo que habia echo, o mejor dicho lo que habia tocado?... Aunque ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, la chica parecia mas molesta por el echo de sus manos resvalosas, (Como le decian ahora Sirius y Lupin, era "Cornamenta mano larga"), que el echo de que se hubieran besado, por que se habian besado..

-..¡Bien!..-Dijo Sirius..

-..¡Por cierto!...No ire..-Dijo Lupin mirando a sus amigos..

-..¿Por que?..-Preguntaron James y Sirius a la vez...

-..Luna llena recuerdan..-Dijo Lupin..

-..Si, pero esos dias, estara nublado, no habra problemas con..Tu problema peludo..-Dijo James..

-..Exacto.. Ademas, ya te dije, el huir de un hombre lobo, le daria emocion a la noche..-Dijo Sirius..

-..Shh, callate..-Dijo Lupin..

-..No quiero que se enteren de ya-saben-que..-Dijo Lupin mirando a todos lados..-Nunca se sabe cuando hay alguien escuchando a los demas..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. El efecto del Muerdago 1ra Parte

**Bueno como siempre me hago publicidad, jejeje, por favor entren (aun que no es mía, soy la merodeadora de algunas cosas de ahi), a la pagina de un amigo, se llama Horcrux, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil si son de FanFiction y en mi Firma si son de la Web de Harry.. **

**Por cierto, si desean saber lo que sus sueños quieren decirles, o mejor aun lo que significan, pueden tener una sesión conmigo en línea, solo serán los sábados:: OJO :: Solo los SABADOS.. Aun no sabemos la hora, y menos que día empezamos, pero yo les comento después.. Bueno, ahora si con el comentario antes del capitulo.. **

**¡Gracias a todos por leerme! Este fic aun no ha terminado, y vaya que tengo mucho material para este.. Y bueno si me demore mucho es por los fics de ¿Como conquistar a una Weasley? (Terminado), ¿Que ha pasado? (el cual aun esta incompleto) y 19 Años antes del Epilogo (el cual apenas comenzó).. **

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

**Paola: **Bueno, el que Lily se entere de esta manera del problema de Remus es importante.. O por lo menos eso creo yo.. Por cierto a ver como nos va como dúo en el Fic de 19 años antes del epilogo.. Jejeje.. ¿Se nota que me hago publicidad, verdad?..

**Lily Evans de Potter: **Tu nick da justo en el blanco para una pequeña broma que le hará de ahora en adelante Sirius ha Lily.. Si es que, no solo le basta con "Cornamente mano larga", si no que ahora Lily tendrá su propio apodo.. Pero volviendo con tu comentario, ¡Gracias por leerme!, y bueno si me demoro con los capítulos de este Fic, es por que tenia que terminar el de ¿Como conquistar a una Weasley? y el de ¿Que ha pasado?, para poder empezar con mi nuevo Fic Interactivo - 19 años antes del epilogo..

**(Brokeanheart Roa) Matthew: **Pues si, Lupin dio justo en el blanco, pero lo mejor será la forma en la que Lily ayudara ha estos chicos.. Bueno, bueno, tu si que quieres un Fic algo subido de tono, ¿Verdad?, jejeje, no, no, y no.. Bueno, pues si, eso es cierto, voy a seguirla aun que, créeme, si me dicen, que ya la termine, la termino.. Hee.. Jejeje.. Por cierto dile a Matthew Roark que no desespere, que mejorara en el capitulo 2 del Fic interactivo 19 años antes del epilogo.. Shh, es un secreto, hee.. Jejeje.. De una loca a un loco, ¿estamos locos?.. Jejeje.. ¿Y a ver que tal nos va?..

**Armelle Potter: **¡Bienvenida, y gracias por leerme!. Una pregunta. ¿Que es cotilla?. ¿? Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo.. Espero volver a leer un Review tuyo otra vez..

**xMariana Radcliffex: **¡Hola!.. Bueno, gracias por leerlo, y pues siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, por fin se besaron, jeje.. Lily pues si se entero, pero eso es algo bueno, le ayudara a enamorarse mas de James, claro que ya lo esta, aun que ella no lo admita.. Por cierto.. ¿Que significa "xoxo", por que nunca he sabido?..

**Carmen Evans: **¡Hola!. Bueno, gracias por decirme que como se escribe "usar", jeje, aun que estoy segura que se me olvidara, pero gracias, jeje, y bueno, no mates a Mellisa que no vez que si lo haces, Peter se queda sin novia, jeje..Y bueno Snape ni tan cobarde, por que hará algo que cambiara todo, besara ha... No me recuerdes como mueren los padres de Harry, por que yo tambien me pongo asi, oye, como se le ocurre a James deterlo sin varita, ¿Dime a quien se le ocurre, nada mas ha el, o mejor dicho ha ella, Rowling?.. Bueno, bueno, pues si la toco, y le gusto, y vaya que le gusto, jejeje..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Lily lograra guardar el secreto de Remus? ¿Lily novia de James? ¿Snape besa a Lily? ¿Lily confunde a James con Snape? ¿Que tan poderoso es el efecto del Muerdago, será verdad que si hay uno, no puedes controlar el sentimiento de besar a alguien? **

--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--

**Capitulo 10 - El efecto del Muerdago 1ra Parte**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Lily sabia el secreto de Remus y compañía, la chica no había dicho nada a nadie, algunas veces pensaba que solo se podría tratar de una broma, ¿Pero y si no lo era, y si el chico de verdad era un hombre lobo?, aun que eso explicaba muchas cosas, el que los Merodeadores salieran por las noches, para terminar castigados después por caminar por las noches en los pasillos del colegio, además el que Lupin siempre faltara una vez al mes, ¿Seria siempre en luna llena?, ahora sonaba como Snape, la chica se encontraba camino hacia la Biblioteca, siempre cuando deseaba pensar, o por lo menos alejarse lo de lo que le atormentaba, era un buen lugar para hacerlo pues nadie la molestaba, la chica tenia toda su atención al libro que leía, que no se percato de que alguien parecía perseguirla..

Severus Snape caminaba tras los pasos de la pelirroja, el chico había tenido días atrás un sueño que en realidad el deseaba se volviera realidad, se había atrevido, besaba a Lily claro en sus sueños, pero algo le había entrado a la cabeza.. ¿Y si lo hacia en la vida real, y si con eso hacia que la chica olvidara a James y se quedara con el?.. Solo había una forma de saberlo, intentándolo.. Debía encontrar a Lily a solas, y solo había un lugar donde la chica siempre estaba alejada de sus amigas como de Potter, la Biblioteca era su terreno, era el lugar donde le demostraría sus sentimientos..

Después de clases camino en silencio tras los pasos de la chica, pero antes de que lograra alcanzarla para esconderse juntos en alguna aula vacía para besarla, un chico de cabellos negro azabache y lente redondos apareció casi de la nada ante la chica y el.. Snape como estaba mas alejado, se escondió de inmediato, claro que eso no evitaría que James se diera cuenta de que el chico seguía a Lily desde el Comedor, pues este llevaba consigo el Mapa del Merodeador, que días atrás ya había perfeccionado.. Por esa misma razón sabia donde esperar a Lily..

-..Potter, quítate, no tengo tu tiempo..-Dijo la chica al notar que James no la dejaría pasar, pues este camina justo hacia donde lo hacia la chica, le evitaba el paso en pocas palabras..

-..Tenemos que hablar..-Dijo este dándose cuenta de que Snape los observaba desde lejos con rabia..

-..Déjame pensarlo..-Se quedo callada, después como si de verdad fuera importante el hablar con el chico grito..- Nooo..-Para después moverse de lugar y por fin alejarse del chico por lo menos unos segundos, pues nuevamente ya tenia al chico frente a ella..

-..Mira, solo son dos minutos, uno tal vez si me dejas hablar..Quiero pedirte una disculpa, por lo que paso la otra noche, y no me refiero al beso, si no al, bueno ya sabes que..-Dijo este bajando la voz.. Pero justo cuando había dicho la parte del beso, lo hizo como si le hablara a Snape que en ese momento le hervía la sangre..

-..Tienes que recordármelo..-Dijo la chica un poco apenada..

-..Solo quiero que me perdones, y que no tengas una mala imagen sobre mi..-Dijo este agachando la cabeza, intentando darle lastima a Lily..

-..Yo no tengo una mala imagen sobre ti, es solo que..Mira estoy de acuerdo fue mi culpa, yo empecé, pero eso no significa que tengas derecho a tocarme, ni siquiera soy tu novia, y..-Comenzó a decir la chica..

-..Entonces ese es el problema, por que sabes bien que no lo eres por que yo no quiera..-Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, la chica lo callo con un beso..

Snape desde el otro lado, no podía creerlo, la chica, su pelirroja se besaba con James, ¿Seria que ahora si era novia del enemigo?..

-..¿Por que fue eso?..-Pregunto James al sentir que sus labios se despegaban de los tiernos y rojos labios de Lily..

-..Arruinas el momento..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa al despegarse de James, quien con los ojos cerrados, y sin mover un solo músculo, (en realidad sus manos), continuo besándose con la chica..

-..¿Entonces, me darás una segunda oportunidad?..-Pregunto James después de unos minutos cuando los chicos ya habían dejado de besarse..

-..Si, será la ultima, si comentes un solo error, será el adiós, y la verdad es que es una lastima, por que..-Dijo la chica sin entender por que lo decía, no tenia sentido ¿Desde cuando le confesaba sentimientos a James Potter?.. Y aun peor ¿Cuando se había enamorado del chico?

-..¿Por que?..-Pregunto un impaciente James Potter, la siguiente palabra era algo que deseaba oir de la voz de la chica, una palabra que pensó que solo en sueños escucharía..

-..Por que, comienzas a, agradarme..-Dijo la chica un poco apenada..

El chico tomo ambas manos de la chica, y dijo algo que el jamás pensó que diría, algo tan cursi que solo había escuchado de Sirius cuando su amigo quería salir con una chica..

-..Haré lo que sea para agradarte mas..-Lo dijo con un tono de dulzura y galantería, que Lily simplemente no tuvo mas opción que sonreír y sonrojarse con las palabras del chico..

¿Desde cuando el chico, le decía cosas tan románticas?.. Sin duda había cambiado mucho, y lo mejor de todo era que a Lily le gustaba este nuevo James.. Despues de unos segundos en donde Snape queria matar a James, este junto con la pelirroja caminaron hacia la Sala Comun..

--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--

-..Bien, los de Revenclaw ya están invitados, igual los de Hufflepuff, solo faltan algunos de Gryffindor..-Decía Sirius mientras Peter anotaba las personas que faltaban para la fiesta de año nuevo en casa de James..

-..¿Sabes si van a invitar a Slytherin?..-Pregunto Lupin mirando a Peter..

-..No lo se, realmente no lo creo.. ¿Por que sonríes?..-Dijo Peter con una sonrisa tímida, después cuando se dieron cuenta de que James entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..

-..No por nada..-Dijo James dejándose caer sobre su cama, poniendo sus brazos abajo de la cabeza, mientras dibujaba el rostro de Lily en el techo de la habitación..

-..No, no, no, ¿Que paso?.. Tu solo sonríes, cuando..Espera, Evans, te perdono..-Dijo Sirius acercándose a su amigo..

-..Bueno, perdonar, lo que se dice perdonar, pues..-Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa tímida..

-..Realmente no..-Dijo Lily cuando se encontraba en la habitación junto con Matilda..

-..¿Entonces?..-Pregunto la rubia sin entender..

-.Digamos que, esta aprueba, si comente un solo error, entonces significa que no ha cambiado..-Dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia la ventana..

-..¿No crees que eres demaciado ruda con el?..-Pregunto su amiga despues de unos minutos..

-..Es que, Snape me dijo algo que me hizo dudar de las intenciones de James..-Dijo Lily mirando a su amiga..

-..¿Que te dijo, ese idiota?..-Dijo su amiga..

-..Que...-Suspiro..-Que, James solo hace lo que hace, por que soy como un trofeo, soy la unica chica que le ha dicho que no por años.. ¿No crees que es sospechos?..

-..¿Le creiste?..-Asombrada..

-..Es que, hay que ser realistas, James no es asi, ¿Por que cambiar?..-.Intentando justificarse..

-..Dejame ver, tuuu.. Mira entiendo que eran amigos, ¿Pero aun vas a creerlo, despues de lo que paso?..-Pregunto la chica..

Lily se encontraba apenada, las palabras de su amiga eran ciertas, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez el que queria lastimarla era Snape y no James..Los días siguientes fueron casi iguales, James y Lily pasaban la mayoria de las tardes estudiando o por lo menos, sentados a la orilla del lago..

-..Bien, ya termine, ¿Y tu?..-Dijo James justo cuando cerraba su libro, al parecer ambos chicos leeia el mismo libro, pero por alguna razon Lily no leia nada, la chica se habia quedado como tonta mirando a James leer..

-..Hee, yo..-Comenzo a decir la chica abriendo rapidamente el libro y segun ella leyendo, claro que al principio el libro estaba al revez.. ¿Como podia alguien leer con el libro al revez?..

-..¿No estabas leyendo?..-Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa al nota que la chica se ponia roja de la verguenza pues, segun ella el libro esta en otro idioma, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba al revez lo giro, e intento buscar en la parte en la que se habia quedado..

-..Yo, si, es que, se me cansaron los ojos de leer..-Dijo la chica apenada, era la peor humillacion, James Potter se habia dado cuenta de que lo miraba.. ¿Que era peor que eso?..

-..¿En serio?..-Dijo James quitandole el libro de las manos, se acerco mas a la chica, ambos ladiaron sus cabezas, cerraron los ojos, estaban por besarse cuando..

-..Listo ya invite a los de..¡Perdon, no sabia que!..-Se escucho una voz entre los arboles, Sirius se acercaba al lugar, y al notar que ambos chicos estaban muy cerca, saltaron para despues comenzar ha alejarse molestos, miro apenado a los novios.. (Si es que ya eran novios, solo que pocos lo sabian)..

-..¿Invitaste aquien?..-Dijo James intentando no golpear a su amigo pues este habia arruinado el momento romantico entre la pelirroja y el..

-..A los de Slytherin..-Dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo, y la chica que ahora parecia un poco aburrida con el tema..¿Tal ves ambos deseaban que el desapareciera para besarse?.. ¡Claro que era si!..-¿Interrumpi algo?..-Pregunto el chico divertido..

Nadie dijo nada, James ahora tomaba una piedra mientras la arrojaba al lago hecho hielo, Lily por su parte parecia leer, se encontraban apenados, hasta el momento nadie se habia enterado de donde estaban, o por lo menos que era lo que hacian en realidad, en vez de estudiar, ademas nadie los habia visto besarse.. Lily estaba de acuerdo con James en una cosa, cuando alguien miraba a alguien besarse se perdia la magia del momento, asi que todo eso lo hacian a escondidas, claro con el pretexto de que estudiarian..

-..Bueno.. Por cierto, Quejicus dijo que iria encanto..-Dijo Sirius despues de unos minutos de silencio, y con un tono de amargura en su voz..

-..¿Que?..-Preguntaron James y Lily al mismo tiempo, mirando a Sirius con asombro..

-..Si, es que, se que la idea era no invitarlo..-Comenzo a decir Sirius..

-..¿La idea era que?..-Pregunto Lily, ¿Tenian un plan de invitar o no invitar a la gente?..

-..No, lo que pasa es que, bueno Gryffindor y Slytherin, no se hablan, ¿Cierto?...-Dijo James intentando que Lily no pensara mal de el..

-..¡Cierto!..-Dijo Lily, era cierto ellos desde un principio parecian no llevarse bien..

-..Bueno, pues es inecesario el que vengan..-Dijo James con una sonrisa..

-..¿Asi, y yo que crei que era por que tenias celos de Snape?..-Dijo Sirius divertido al notar la cara de su amigo y de la pelirroja..

James estaba callado mientras hacia un gesto con la cara, de "¡¿Celosos, yo, por favor?!".. Lily lo miraba, con una sonrisa de asombro..Era tierno que el moreno sentiera celos por ella..

-..Yo mejor me voy, y los dejo solos..-Dijo Sirius al notar que Lily miraba atenta a James, quien sonreia timidamente, despues se alejo del lugar haciendo una tonta reverencia, claro que no se fue del todo, por que se habia escondido entre los arboles, el chico sospechaba de que estos dos tenian un romance o por lo menos, ya admitian algo..

-..¿Ya se fue?..-Dijo Lily preguntandole a James..

-..¿No lo se, no traigo el mapa conmigo, se lo di, ha?..-Dijo el chico un poco apenado, despues se quedo callado intentando recordar..-¡Sirius..Por eso es que nos encontro!..-Despues de pensarlo mucho, era logico que su amigo supiera exactamente donde estaban, ademas de que interrumpiera justo en el mejor momento..

-..¿Crees que este enterado?..-Pregunto Lily un poco asustada, tomando la mano de James..

-..No lo creo, nos hubiera dicho algo..-Comento James, era cierto si Sirius estaba enterado de que estos dos salian, entonces habria llegado diciendo cosas como.. "Son una linda pareja", "Lily Evans de Potter" (como ultimamente le decia a Lupin y a Peter, a las espaldas de Lily y James), o incluso "La pereja ideal"..

-..¿Cierto?..-Dijo Lily despues de pensarlo mucho, era cierto solo habia llegado para arruinar el momento..

-..Bueno, en que estabamos..-Dijo James acercandose a la chica con una sonrisa coqueta, para despues besarse..

-..¿Asi que esto es lo que escoden?..-Comento Sirius desde los arboles para el solo, mientras miraba a los enamorados, era como un espectaculo de luces en el cielo, era algo que toda la escuela querria saber.. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era buena idea decir nada, no aun...

--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--

_**Bueno, aqui esta para los desesperados que no me dejaban terminar con el capitulo.. **_

_**SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO, EN PROCESO, ASI QUE NO ME PREGUNTEN CUANDO PUBLICO, POR QUE NI YO LO SE.. JAJA.. **_

_**Los leemos despues, seguimos en contacto.. :D**_


	11. El efecto del Muerdago 2da Parte

**¡Gracias y Perdón!. Se que me ha tardado bastante con este capitulo, pero tenia una crisis de ideas, ademas de que por mas que lo escribía, simplemente no me gustaba, (exigencias mías), pero les prometo que todo el tiempo perdido valdrá la pena.. - Si no es asi, háganmelo saber, esta bien - **

**Para comenzar, presiento que me van a odiar, sii, lo harán lo se, (les adelanto un poco), Snape y Lily pues se.. (Shh, mi conciencia, me exige quedarme callada) ademas James odiara a Lily por.. (hasta que no lean el capitulo entero sabrán a que me refiero, ¡Claro en la introducción pueden darse una idea!).. Para este capitulo voy a incluir a Paola Bracco, una gran amiga; que me lee día a día, y que ahora estamos juntas en un Fic junto con (Brokeanheart Roa) Matías Roa.. **

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

_¿Lily lograra guardar el secreto de Remus?, ¿Lily novia de James?, ¿Snape besa a Lily?, ¿Lily confunde a James con Snape?, ¿Que tan poderoso es el efecto del Muerdago, será verdad que si hay uno, no puedes controlar el sentimiento de besar alguien, aun que ese alguien, no sea el indicado?.. _

--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--

**Capitulo 10 - El efecto del Muerdago 2da parte**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-..¡¿Así que esto es lo que escoden?!..-Murmuraba Sirius mas divertido que molesto, el hecho de que su mejor amigo no le confiara algo tan grande significaba que seria divertido molestarlo con su secreto.. Ya comenzaba a imaginar las palabras de doble sentido, con las que haría que su amigo gritara a los 4 vientos su relación con Lily Evans, después de todo se suponía que el moreno de lentes estaba aprueba para la pelirroja, ¡eso significaba estar aprueba!, no quería imaginar lo que harían cuando de verdad fuera oficial..

Intento no hacer ruido mientras los observaba, en ese momento era mejor que molestar a los niños de 3º año, aun que después de unos minutos se torno algo asqueroso, el verlos ha ambos hacerse cariñitos era una sensación asquerosa le daban ganas de salir huyendo y vomitar, jamás imagino ver a su mejor amigo tan cursi, pues ahora le ¡daba uvas en la boca!, aun que debía admitir que esa actitud era solo para agradarle a la pelirroja..

Mientras tanto, Remus y Peter ya habían acabado con las invitaciones para la fiesta de disfraces de Año Nuevo en casa de su amigo James, caminaban rumbo al lago, donde sabían Sirius, James y Lily estaban reunidos, eso les habia dicho Canuto minutos atrás, claro que no sabían lo que Sirius miraba en ese momento, o mejor dicho intentaba no mirar, minutos después vieron que su amigo Canuto intentaba ocultarse entre los árboles, mientras miraba muy atento algo, se acercaron lentamente cuando..

-..¡Hey!, ¿Que...?..-Dijo Remus al llegar junto a Sirius, no termino de hablar, por que ahora miraba lo que su amigo veía, Lunático se quedo con la boca abierta mientras intentaba procesar lo que en ese momento veía..

-..¡Wow!..-Fue lo único que dijo Peter al ver que Lily y James se besaban..

-..¿Desde que hora están asi?..-Pregunto Remus mirando a Sirius segundos después, al fin habia reaccionado..

-..Como 10 minutos..-Dijo el chico asombrado de que ahora los enamorados parecían acomodarse en el árbol, para leer algo abrazados, ¿Y se suponía que James estaba aprueba para la chica?..

-..¡Hay que molestarlos!..-Dijo Peter después de unos minutos y con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, pero Remus lo tomo del suéter..

-..Yo digo que hay que dejarlos solos..-Dijo Remus claramente y con una sonrisa cómplice con Sirius..

-..Bien, pero después los molestamos..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, todos hicieron una señal con el rostro de "Hecho", y se alejaron de ahi..

_**Minutos después..**_

Todos en la escuela sabían que Lily le habia dado, ¡Por fin! una oportunidad a Potter, era "normal" verlos charlar durante la cena, pero nadie los habia visto besarse, excepto Sirius, Remus y Peter, el rumor del romance del año, habia llegado hasta la mesa de Slytherin esa misma noche durante la cena..

-..¡¿Puedes creerlo?!..-Decía Bellatrix Black con una clase de odio, mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, en ese momento James compartía el ultimo pedazo de pay de queso con Lily, para la chica era algo horrible lo que un chico de las mejores familias de magos, pudiera tener relación con una Muggle..

-..Es inaceptable..-Decían los demas en la mesa de Slytherin, se encontraban igual que Bellatrix, era increíble lo que pasaba..

-..¿De que hablan?..-Dijo Snape del otro lado, el chico estaba atento a otros asuntos que no se habia dado cuenta de lo que pasa en la mesa de enfrente, en ese momento habia bajado el libro que leía, y ahora ponía toda su atención en Lily, asi como en lo que hacia James Potter, para impresionar a la chica..

-..De eso..-Dijo Lucios señalando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor..

-..¿Puedes creerlo?..-Dijo otro chico de la mesa..

-..Bueno tu le hablabas..-Dijo Narcissa de una forma fría y casi en tono de burla, pues Snape era el menos indicado para decir algo en contra de Lily..

-..Si, has dicho le hablaba..-Dijo Snape fríamente como si hubiera hecho algo terrible al juntarse con la pelirroja, claro que aun le dolía la forma en la que su amistad habia terminado, y aun peor el, el que ahora saliera o tuviera algo que ver con Potter..

-..¿Por que nos miran asi?..-Pregunto Lily un poco asustada para sus amigos del otro lado de la mesa, ahora toda la mesa de Slytherin los observaban y se decían cosas entre si..

-..Bueno, es normal, ustedes son noticia..-Dijo Peter sin prestar atención a si lo escuchan o no..

-..Si ahora te aterras, imagina lo que yo pensé cuando los vi besarse..-Dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a su amigo quien en ese momento se ahogaba con la comida..

Lily y James se miraron un tanto apenados, los habían descubierto, según ellos nadie sabia sobre los besos a escondidas, bueno tarde o templado iban a saberlo, ¿no?..

-..Bueno, es que..-Comenzó a decir Lily intentando explicar ahora a toda la mesa, (es que nadie sabia eso), pues ahora todos los miraban sorprendidos..

-..Nosotros..-Murmuro James tragando saliva por el miedo de que ahora todos lo observaban, esperando una explicación por no decirles nada, se suponía que eran amigos..

-..No lo digan, el solo verlos ahi, fue..No quiero pensarlo de nuevo..-Dijo Remus como si el verlos besarse le dieran ganas de vomitar, aun que después sonrió para tranquilizar a la pelirroja que en ese momento estaba del mismo color que su cabello por la vergüenza..

-..Pero véanle el lado amable, por lo menos, Sirius no los molestara mas..-Dijo Matilda del otro lado con una sonrisa, sus palabras eran ciertas, en una parte..

-..¿Y quien dice que no lo haré mas?..Nooo, con esto tengo material para un año..-Dijo Sirius del otro lado con una sonrisa..

_**Días después...**_

Los alumnos ya comenzaban a dejar la escuela por la temporada de Navidad, todos se irían a casa a pasar las fiestas, pero en Año Nuevo, una gran fiesta les esperaba en casa de James Potter..

-..Bueno, salio mejor de lo que pensamos..-Decía Lily con una sonrisa tímida mientras caminaba rumbo al tren tomada de la mano con James mientras sus amigos muy adelante de ellos ya charlaban sobre las fiestas de Navidad en casa de sus padres..

-..Si claro, como no eres tu la que tiene que aguantar a Sirius durante Navidad..-Dijo James con una sonrisa tímida y un poco preocupado, pues Sirius solo habia comenzado con sus planes de burla, sabia que lo peor le esperaba en Navidad y no podía evitarlo..

Hasta el momento Sirius solo les arruinaba los besos y momentos románticos, incluso en mas de dos ocasiones anuncio cuando los chicos se besaban para que todo el colegio los viera, habia sido algo muy penoso, no se besaron por lo menos en tres días, pues todo el mundo los seguía a todos lados..

Severus Snape del otro lado miraba muy atento la escena "feliz" entre James y Lily pues ahora ambos se reían de los momentos embarazosos, con sus amigos, mientras caminaban por un lado del compartimiento del chico, y sin prestar atención a si los miraban o no, se besaron enfrente de el, Snape por su parte soporto todo lo posible para no hechizar a Potter en ese momento su venganza vendría después, si no lo hacia en la Fiesta de Año Nuevo en casa del chico, lo haría en Navidad, ya tenia preparado todo un discurso, ademas estaba seguro de que lograría besar a Lily, aun que fuera a la fuerza, pero la besaría.. Aun que la "magia" de los Muerdagos ya le tenían otro destino, uno romántico y tierno entre el y la chica.. _**(Por eso les decía que me iban a odiar, jejej)**_

_**Horas después..**_

La casa Potter se encontraba llena de adornos para Navidad desde las afueras hasta adentro, Sirius y James acaban de llegar del Tren, los padres del moreno de lentes, no habían ido a la estación de King Cross, por que tenían visitas, la prima de James, aun que no eran muy cercanos, en realidad era mas una prima tercera, pero ellos se llevaban como si fueron cercanos, Paola Potter era de la misma edad que James, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café claro, la chica era divertida en realidad tenia el mismo sentido de humor que Sirius, cosa que haría que se llevaran bien..

-..¡La próxima vez, deberíamos conseguir un auto!..-Decía James un tanto molesto, pues sus cosas eran un tanto pesadas..

-..Yo digo que una Motocicleta..-Dijo Sirius al entrar detrás de James..-¡Wow!..¿Quien es ella?..-Dijo después al ver a una chica muy guapa, que al parecer estaba sentada en la sala, con ropa provocativa, (en realidad estaba ejercitándose), que dejaba a lucir su cuerpo..

-..Es mi prima..-Dijo James por lo bajo..

-..Jimmy, por que tan tarde..-Dijo la chica un tanto divertida..-Dicen que esta nevando en el centro, ¿Es cierto?..-Dijo después al ver que su primo se congelaba, paso por un lado de Sirius quien miraba asombrado a la chica, hasta la siguió con la mirada cuando abandono la sala..

-..Oye, ¿Por que no me habías dicho que tenias una prima asi?..-Dijo Sirius después con una sonrisa de ¿amor?, en realidad era solo parecía asombrado..

-..Amigo, tienes novia..-Dijo James mirando a su amigo un tanto sorprendido..

-..¿Y?..-Dijo Sirius sin entender que tenia que ver eso..

-..No puedo creer como es que Matilda, te hace caso..-Dijo James cuando habia llegado hasta su habitación..

-..Bueno es que soy irresistible..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa coqueta..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La casa Snape era algo vieja y tenebrosa, en realidad era sucia y descuidada, no habia muchos adornos de Navidad como en otras casas, y en verdad Severus no se sorprendió cuando entro por la puerta y se encontró con la casa sin árbol o regalos de Navidad, su padre estaba prácticamente tirado sobre el sofá mirando la televisión, y sin prestar atención a que su hijo habia llegado siguió con sus cosas..

-..¡Hola, hijo!..-Se escucho una voz, la madre de Snape apareció desde la cocina con una sonrisa para el chico, este le sonrió y la abrazo, tenia mas de medio año sin verla, en silencio caminaron hacia la habitación del chico mientras Snape le contaba todo lo que habia hecho ese año en la escuela..-¿Dime que tal la escuela?..-Dijo la madre mientras quitaba toda la ropa sucia de su hijo del baúl..

-..Bien, saque buenas notas como siempre..-Decía el chico con la mirada un tanto perdida, es que pensaba que estaría haciendo Lily en ese momento, pues era lógico que ya hubiera llegado a su casa..

-..Me alegro..-Dijo la madre dando un beso mientras salía de la habitación y dejaba a su hijo solo con sus pensamientos..

Era increíble lo que una amistad podía volverse en una clase de obsesión y ahora en amor, Snape sabia que lo que sentía por Lily era amor, y no otra cosa, pero aun tenia esa clase de miedo, que pensarían sus amigos si terminaba casado con Lily, aun que si ella le hacia caso era capaz de dejar esas amistades, ahora se odiaba por no darse el valor para dejarlos ahora..

El chico tenia una clase de idea equivocada sobre las ideas de Lily, pues pensaba que la pelirroja le haría caso si el era poderoso, era una lastima que no conociera bien a la chica.. En silencio pensó en Lily, sin prestar atención a que habia pasado casi todo el día pensando en ella, y que ahora ya era de noche, justo cuando iba a bajar a cenar, vio un destello de luz, alguien mago acaba de aparecerse ahi, intento visualizar pero no reconocía muy bien, pero cuando escucho una voz conocida, se dio cuenta de que quienes eran los que estaban ahi..

-..¿Solo dime algo, por que vengo yo?..-Decía Sirius sin entender por que el estaba ahi con su amigo rumbo a casa de Lily..

-..Por que, necesito tu ayuda..-Dijo el chico mirando a todos lados, sabia que Snape vivía por ahi, asi que debía cuidarse de el..

-..¿En serio le tienes miedo a Snape?..-Pregunto su amigo mirándolo con asombro..

-..No es que le tenga miedo, es que, solo cúbreme..-Dijo el chico al momento de darse cuenta de que nadie los habia visto..

-..Mira esa casa, debe estar abandonada..-Dijo Sirius mirando hacia la casa de Snape sin prestar atención que alguien vivía ahi, y que ahora los observaba..

Black y Potter comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente, mientras parecían encontrar la casa de Lily, no sabían muy bien en donde estaba, por lo que poco que Matilda les habia dicho podían deducir que estaban cerca, Snape por su parte ya los seguía en silencio entre la oscuridad..

Minutos después se encontraron con una casa grande, la fachada era de color blanco, y el jardín estaba lleno de adornos de Navidad asi como las ventanas de esta, la puerta tenia un gran ramo de muerdago que colgaba esperando que alguien cayera en su efecto, el chico toco la puerta algo temeroso, y dentro de la casa se escucharon pasos después alguien abrió la puerta y pregunto un poco molesta.. Mientras Snape se escondía entre los arbustos..

-..¿Quien eres tu?..-Dijo Petunia del otro lado de la puerta con cara de asombro..

-..¿Esta Lily?..-Dijo James con una sonrisa tímida y tratando ser amable..

Petunia por su parte solo lo miro con desprecio y con cara de desagrado dijo..

-..Rara te buscan..-Dirigiéndose a alguien dentro de la casa..

Snape quien miraba la escena y escuchaba parte de la conversación, se alegraba que ni a Petunia le cayera bien Potter..

-..No me digas asi..-Dijo Lily un poco molesta después se asombro al ver quien esta ahi, junto a la puerta mirándola con una sonrisa..-¡Hola!..-Dijo con una sonrisa de amor..

Snape tenia ganas de vomitar, o incluso de lastimar a Potter, pero por su bien se quedo callado..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo James con una sonrisa ignorando lo que Petunia habia dicho y sobre todo al ver el rostro de felicidad de la chica..

-..Hola..-Dijo Sirius intentando no molestar la escena de amor que presenciaba en ese momento..

-..¿Que hacen aquí?..-Dijo Lily después de unos minutos de mirar a James como tonta y no decir nada..

-..Hemm, yo, quería desearte.. ¡Feliz Navidad!..-Dijo James con una sonrisa y saco una cajita de su chamarra, era un regalo para Lily..

-..No tenias por que..-Dijo Lily un poco apenada y tomando la caja..

-..Es que si tenia por que..-Dijo James con una sonrisa..

Snape del otro lado miraba la escena, James se ganaba el amor de la chica con regalos, era obvio que no podía enamorar a la chica de la forma tradicional, y lo que era aun peor era que Lily aceptara esos detalles del chico.. Sirius por su parte miraba a todos lados, el lugar era lindo, pero por un momento creyó ver algo entre los arbustos, unos ojos que el habia visto antes, lentamente y sin prestar atención se alejo, Snape por su parte no se daba cuenta de lo que pasa, miraba con odio lo que Lily y James hacían en ese momento...

-..¡Gracias!..Yo, no te tengo nada, es que..-Dijo Lily abriendo la caja y encontrándose con un relicario que tenia una foto de James lista, después un poco apenada observo a James, era verdad la chica no le tenia nada, por que no sabia que este le daría algo, por lo menos no a domicilio..

-..No importa con el solo verte hoy, es suficiente..Y claro si me das un beso, estamos a mano..-Dijo el moreno de lentes coquetamente..

-..No pierdes oportunidad he..-Dijo Lily con una sonrisa, se acercaron lentamente, estaban por besarse cuando, Sirius parecía maldecir..

-..Maldita ardilla..-Dijo el chico, pues en ese momento una ardilla lo habia mordido.. Snape la habia hechizado, pues se habia dado cuenta justo a tiempo de que Sirius parecía acercarse a el, y no era buena idea que lo descubrieran, no a menos que estuviera besando a Lily, en ese caso quería que todo el mundo lo viera..

Lily y James se alejaron mientras miraban a Sirius intentar hechizar a la ardilla, Lily corrió junto con James mientras le quitaban la varita, esa zona era Muggle no era buena idea que se dieran cuenta de que habia magos ahi..

-..¿Que haces?..Guarda eso..-Dijo James quitándole la varita a su amigo en ese momento un chico parecía bajar de un auto, y caminaba rumbo a ellos, los observo atentamente, (sobre todo a Lily), mientras los dos magos y bruja, sonreían amistosamente para el chico..

Justo cuando este los dejo de ver y parecía arreglar su corbata..

-..¿Creen que haya visto algo?..-Dijo Sirius ahora un tanto preocupado y asustado..

-..No lo creo, hubiera dicho algo, ¿no?..-Dijo James..

-..¿Oye por que toca el timbre de tu casa?..-Pregunto Sirius al notar que el chico ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja..

-..Es que es el novio de mi hermana..-Dijo Lily..-Será mejor que se vayan, antes de que vea mas..¡Gracias por el regalo!..Adiós..-Dijo la chica dándole un beso a James y despidiéndolos..

-..Adiós..-Contentaron ambos chicos mientras se encaminaban hacia la oscuridad para después desaparecer, justo cuando Lily se habia percatado de que nadie los habia visto comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, pero antes de llegar al jardín, alguien la habia tomado del hombro y decía su nombre de una forma tierna..

-..Lily..-En ese momento Snape habia salido de su escondite y estaba llamando a la chica..

Lily reconoció la voz de inmediato, lentamente y un tanto temerosa, se giro hacia el rostro del chico, en ese momento habia recordado su ultimo encuentro con el, casi la besaba, ¿Y si volvía intentarlo?..

-..Hola..-Dijo la chica intentando que su miedo no se notara en la voz, evito mirarlo a los ojos, mientras le hablaba..

-..¡Feliz Navidad!..-Dijo Snape después de varios intentos por hablar..

-..Igual para ti..-Dijo Lily un tanto calmada.. Tal vez después de todo solo quería desearle feliz navidad, en lugar de besarla.. ¡Claro que ese era el plan de Snape!..

Lily se alejo lentamente al nota que Snape no tenia nada mas que decirle, pero antes de que lo notara, este ya la habia llamado de nuevo..

-..¿Que tal, tus vacaciones?..-Pregunto el chico, no tenia idea de que decir, por que ahora su plan habia abandonado su cerebro..

-..Bien, hasta ahora..-Dijo la chica mientras ambos caminaban hasta la puerta de su casa..

-..Estas lista para, lo que vendrá después de la escuela..-Dijo Snape por alguna razón sentía que esa era la charla perfecta, aun que por el momento no tenia sentido, ya que eso se lo habia preguntado tiempo atrás, cuando eran amigos..

-..Estoy impaciente por comenzar con todo, por, poner en practica todo..-Dijo la chica en ese momento habia llegado hasta la puerta de su casa, y miraba a Snape a los ojos, el muerdago por su parte parecía desprender una especie de magia invisible (n/a: lo invente ya que el muerdago no es mágico) que haría efecto en los chicos que estaban justo ahi..

-..¡Oh!..Puedes creer que dentro de poco, la escuela termina..-Dijo Snape mientras se acercaba mas y mas a la chica, claro sin dejar de mirarle los ojos..

-..Si, es muy rápido..-Dijo la chica una extraña sensación comenzaba a nacer en su interior, se acerco mas al chico y sin que lo notaran, (ambos), ya se estaban besando..

Por alguna razón Lily recordaba (durante el beso) a James, pero después de unos segundos, noto que ese que besaba no era su novio, Snape ahora la atraía hacia el, ya la habia tomado de la cintura mientras la besaba calmadamente, no tenia prisa en que ese beso terminara, y por lo visto la chica no tenia intención de acabar, (todo era efecto del muerdago), para cuando ambos ya habían dejado de besarse, Lily notaba que Snape estaba ahi..

-..Wow..-Fue lo único que dijo Snape recuperando el aliento, mientras Lily abría los ojos y un poco aterrada miraba a Snape frente a ella, la chica habría jurado que era James y no Snape el que estaba ahi..

-..Yo, adiós..-Dijo la chica sin poder decir otra cosa, entro a su casa, y Snape con una sonrisa se alejo de ahi.. Potter habia perdido una, y el ganaba algo mas.. En silencio se alejo y regreso a su casa para la cena..

Lily Evans estaba en shock, se habia besado con Snape, o el la habia besado, ¿Que le iba a decir a James?..Aun peor, ¿Que habia pensado Snape?..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Días después..**_

La fiesta de Año Nuevo habia comenzado, todos vestidos con disfraces un tanto extraños se divertían, las parejas no podían faltar, Lily y James charlaban, mientras sus amigos bailaban como locos, esa noche estaba completamente nublada, todos se confiaban por el hecho de que la luna llena no saldría por las nubes, pero que tan equivocados estaban..

-..Bueno ya que tu me regalaste algo, pues yo, quería darte esto..-Dijo Lily sacando un regalo de su bolso, este tenia el tamaño de un libro, (o eso pensaba James), este un poco preocupado de que no fuera un libro, pues lo menos que necesitaba era leer en vacaciones, lo tomo lentamente y lo abrió nervioso ante la mirada de emoción de la pelirroja..

Snape del otro lado los miraba, de seguro la chica no le habia dicho nada a Potter sobre su beso, bueno les daría una hora mas de felicidad, después seria el final de la relación, y hola a Snape y Lily juntos para siempre..

Cuando por fin James abrió el regalo de Lily, se encontró con un retrato de la chica, aun que la foto no era mágica (no se movía), le gustaba, por que por todo el marco tenia "L&J", un poco cursi tal vez, pero le gustaba la idea de verla todos los días, aun que no fuera en la escuela, le sonrió mientras se abrazaban, en ese momento la mirada de Lily se habia encontrado con la de Snape, quien al notar que la pelirroja lo miraba le sonrió un tanto coqueto mientras la chica asustada miraba hacia el piso..

Durante esos días de Navidad, el beso prohibido que se habia dado con Snape, se le habia borrado de la mente, después de todo la misma noche que se habían besado, la chica habia dejado su casa para visitar a unos tíos, que no habia visto hasta ese día a Severus, y por lo visto el chico intentaba besarla de nuevo, o simplemente que le diera una explicación..

Lo que mas miedo le daba a la chica era que su ex-amigo, se le ocurriera decir algo a James, y eso seria lo peor, no podía permitir que James tuviera una idea equivocada de ese beso, que ahora deseaba nunca hubiera pasado, pero el hubiera no existía y ella lo sabia muy bien..

-...¿Estas bien?..-Pregunto James al notar lo nerviosa y un tanto asustada que estaba Lily..

-..Si, es solo que, aun no conozco a tus padres, y bueno, me habías dicho que..-Dijo Lily intentando pensar en otra cosa..

-..Si lo se, pero, los invitaron a una fiesta y pues, dejaron a mi prima acargo ¿No te la he presentado aun verdad?..-Dijo el chico sin prestar atención que Lily miraba de reojo a Snape, quien aun miraba de una forma coqueta a la chica, de echo ahora era un tanto tenebrosa su mirada pues era como si con los ojos pudiera verla desnuda..

-..No aun no..-Dijo la chica mirando a James, intentando calmarse..

-..Ahora vuelvo..-Dijo James mientras dejaba a la chica y salía a buscar a su prima..

Snape aprovecho para acercarse a Lily, quien un tanto nerviosa deseaba de todo corazón que el chico se fuera de su camino, pero para su mala suerte, esto no paso, Snape se habia sentado a unos centímetros de ella, (por lo menos no se habia sentado en el lugar de James), para poder hablar con la chica, que en ese momento deseaba salir huyendo de la presencia del chico..

-..Linda noche, ¿no?..-Dijo Snape ignorando si Lily le ponía atención o no..

-..Si, es linda..-Contento Lily solo por amabilidad..

-..Sabes he estado pensando, y fue una tontería el que dejáramos de hablarnos..-Dijo Snape acercándose mas a Lily, (ahora si estaba en el asiento de Potter), para tener privacidad, aun que en realidad era para que la chica no saliera huyendo de el..

-..Asi..-Dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa en ese momento (por alguna razón) deseaba que Sirius apareciera y hechizara a Snape, solo para alejarse de el..

-..Si..-Dijo el chico levantando sus brazos y casi colocando uno de ellos alrededor del cuello de la chica, pero esta de inmediato se levanto y se alejo del sofá donde estaba sentada..

Snape se levanto, y la siguió, (en ese momento todos bailaban que no ponían atención a lo que pasaba), la chica salio de la sala y se fue a la terraza, para admirar la noche..

_**Mientras tanto... **_

James Potter caminaba hacia las habitaciones en busca de su prima, escucho ruidos entre los cuartos y al momento de abrir la puerta de golpe, siempre encontraba a una pareja de novios besándose y prácticamente desnudándose..

-..¿Que hacen salgan de aquí?..-Decía James una y otra vez, cada vez que encontraba a unos chicos asi en esa situación, lo que le faltaba que su casa se convirtiera en un hotel..

Minutos después llego hasta la habitación de su prima, toco la puerta y esta abrió la puerta, la chica miraba el Televisor, mientras tenia un sin fin de botanas y bebidas..

-..Vaya, y se supone que estas a cargo, sabes que antes de llegar aquí, tuve que sacar a 6 personas de una sola habitación, estaban casi sin ropa..-Dijo el chico para su prima, quien no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que le decía..

-..Si lo se, de echo, si los hubieras dejado mas tiempo, se habrían llevado una sorpresa..-Dijo la chica confiada en ese momento, se escucho un grito y alguien que abría la puerta de golpe mientras algo que parecía fuego y hielo se asomaba por la puerta que se cerraría después de unos segundos..-Coloque un hechizo si alguien se coloca sobre la cama, tendrán un susto..-Con una sonrisa y tomando con la mano un puño de palomitas..

-..Buena idea, oye, quiero presentarte a mi..-Comenzó a decir el chico un tanto apenado desde de unos minutos de silencio..

-..¿Novia?..Sirius ya me hablo de ella, vaya que tienes mañas hee..-Dijo la chica antes de que terminara y con una sonrisa lo observo atenta..

-..Te contó lo del primer beso..-Dijo James soportando las ganas de lastimar a su amigo, como se le ocurría decirle a todo el mundo que el chico la habia tocado en una zona que no debía hacerlo..

-..Bueno, algo, no mucho por que no vio gran cosa, solo que tu salías y ella te gritaba cerdo..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa..-Bueno vamos, quiero conocer a la chica que sale contigo, de verdad merece toda mi comprensión, mira que salir contigo, debe ser alguna clase de caridad..-Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama..

El Televisor estaba aun ensendido, justo salian de la habitacion la pelicula que la chica miraba minutos atras, parecia a ver sido quitada del aire, para anunciar un boletin de ultimo momento, con las noticias del clima..

-..Noticia de ultimo momento, al parecer una fuerte rafaga de viento que viene desde China, viene directo hacia Londres, cuidado, cierre puertas y ventanas, por que el viento sera tan fuerte que podria enfermarse, ademas para todos los enamorados, esta noche podran ver la luna llena, por unos minutos..-Decia el hombre, de echo aun no habia terminado de hablar cuando James se habia quedado paralizado y salio corriendo en cuestion de segundos, dejando a su prima en la habitacion, quien aun miraba las noticias..

James corria por toda su casa, debia encontrar a Remus, si el viento llegaba a donde estaban en ese momento y las nubes se movian de lugar y dejaban a la vista la luna llena, seria el final para su amigo..

-..Hey, has visto a Remus..-Dijo James cuando llego hasta la sala donde todos bailaban en ese momento no se percato de que su novia no estaba donde se suponia que debia estar, buscaba como loco a su amigo.. Despues de unos segundos de correr entre la multitud, encontro a Sirius..-Dime que sabes donde esta Lunatico..-Dijo James mirando a su amigo con la esperanza de que este supiera donde estaba..

-..Si lo vi hace unos 10 minutos, ¿Por que?..-Dijo Sirius sin entender la prisa de su amigo..

-..Por que, hay viento, por eso..-Dijo James intentando no decir mucho por que ahora las personas que estaban cerca de ellos, los observaban..

-..Viento, pero habias dicho que..-Dijo Sirius rapidamente, ahora entendia la preocupacion de James, corrio dejando a su pareja de baile, (Matilda) mientras salia a buscar a Remus, incluso ya hasta Peter habia sido jalado por Sirius y James mientras buscaban al chico..

Despues de unos minutos de buscarlo por toda la casa, las nubes comenzaban a moverse lentamente y peligrosamente mientras Lily aun estaba afuera y con Snape por un lado..

-..Oye, solo como una pregunta, sentiste algo el otro dia..-Dijo Snape lentamente acercandose peligrosamente a Lily, quien en ese momento miraba aterrada el cielo, las nubes parecian moverse pero no estaba segura..

-..Remus..-Murmuro la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que las nubes de verdad se movian..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo Snape sin entender lo que habia dicho la chica..

-..Nada.. Que hace frio..-Dijo mientras se abrazaba asi misma..

-..Oh, si, un poco, pero no evadas mi pregunta, yo se que sentiste lo mismo que yo, durante el beso..-Dijo el chico de la nada, asustando a la chica..

En ese momento James acaba de pasar por el lugar y se habia quedado a escuchar mientras Sirius y Peter buscaban a Remus, pues este podria estar a las afueras de la casa..

-..Noo..-Dijo la chica sin notar que James los miraba y se preguntaba de que beso hablaba Snape..

-..Oh, vamos, tu y yo sabemos que no podia evitarse, tarde o templano tenia que que pasar..-Dijo Snape coquetamente..

James sentia ganas de golpear al chico, como se le ocurria hablarle asi a su novia..

-..No, eso que paso, no debio pasar, para mi no paso..-Dijo Lily..

-..Y por que tan nerviosa, ambos sabemos que nuestros labios desean estar juntos..-Dijo Snape..

En ese momento Lily miraba el cielo y noto que la luna comenzaba a notarse lentamente, despues escucho unos gritos y un aullido muy serca de ellos, tal vez Remus ya se habia vuelto hombre lobo, tenia que sacar a Snape de ahi, como fuera..

-..Escuchaste eso..-Dijo Snape antes de que Lily lograra decir algo..

-..No, solo fue el viento..-Dijo Lily intentando que el chico se alejara de ahi..

-..No, eso no fue el viento, eso sono mas a un licantropo..-Dijo Snape lentamente y buscando algo..

-..Que ahora conocer todo sobre eso..-Dijo Lily un poco divertida..

-..En realidad si, es un tema facinante..-Dijo el chico mirandola y despues volviendo a buscar algo..

-..Mejor vamonos..-Dijo la chica extendiendole la mano..

-..No, esta cerca..-Dijo el chico ya podia escuchar las voces..

Antes de que Remus apareciera o por lo menos, Sirius y Peter, la chica lo tomo a la fuerza y lo beso, intento por todos los medios ocultar la mirada de Snape, para que no viera cuando Sirius paralizaba a Remus y este se convertia lentamente en hombre, despues de que la luna llena se volvia a ocultar, Peter por su parte ahora estaba en shock, la novia de su amigo se besaba con Snape, y lo que era aun peor es que James los miraba desde el otro lado, (claro que el chico no sabia que la pelirroja habia hecho eso, para salvar a Remus), con odio en especial a Lily..

En ese momento se fue la luz, Snape dejo de sentir los labios de la chica, mientras este sacaba su varita, y podia ver que Lily estaba paralizada, James los alumbraba con la varita y la miraba con odio, mientras Remus se levantaba del piso, ¿que hacia el chico ahi?, por el momento no le preocupaba saber eso, lo que queria era ver la reaccion de Potter, de seguro los habia visto besarse..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno aqui esta el final del capitulo.. Tal vez sea malvada al dejarlo aqui, pero necesito tema para el siguiente capitulo, bueno no les prometo cuando subo el otro por que, ni yo se, mientras leean mis demas fics.. Nos leemos despues.. **


	12. El Secreto de Remus Lupin

_**Hola! Perdón, se que me tarde bastante con este capitulo, tenia algunos problemas de inspiración, ademas de trabajo y problemas personales, (sobre todo eso), que no me dejaban pensar, en fin, este fic aun no termina, asi que acomódense en su silla, y lean con tranquilidad.. Por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños, (tal vez un poco atrasado) para una chica que me lee en FanFiction.. Perdón, pero no recuerdo tu nombre, creo que no me lo diste.. Si es asi, tengo mala memoria.. **_

_**Bueno como siempre, agradezco a los que siguen este fic, además de mis mensadas, jeje, sobre todo eso, jeje, y gracias de verdad gracias por esperarme.. **_

--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--

**Introducción: **¿Lily Evans traidora?, ¿James perdonara a Lily?, ¿Snape rechaza a Lily públicamente?, ¿El secreto de Remus Lupin, es revelado?..

--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--

**Capitulo 12 - El Secreto de Remus Lupin**

_[Escena del capitulo anterior __**- **_**Me siento como en una serie de televisión.. Jajaja.. Si, mi conciencia, ya la extrañaba..**

Antes de que Remus apareciera o por lo menos Sirius y Peter, quienes intentaban tranquilizar al hombre lobo en el que se habia convertido su amigo, Lily tomo a la fuerza a Snape y lo beso, eso haría que el chico olvidara por completo su obsesión con los licántropos, además de que eso ayudaba para que el secreto de Remus siguiera oculto, intento por todos los medios ocultar la mirada del chico, para que no viera justo cuando Sirius paralizaba a Remus y este se convertía lentamente en humano de nuevo después de que la luna llena se volvía a ocultar, Peter por su parte ahora estaba en shock, se habia quedado helado y miraba un tanto aterrado la escena, la novia de su amigo se besaba con Snape, y lo que era aun peor es que James los miraba desde el otro lado, ahora podía notar que su amigo de lentes parecía llorar por una parte y por la otra tenia una mirada de odio, ¿Cómo podía su novia besarse con otro?, (claro que el chico no sabia que la pelirroja habia hecho eso, para salvar a Remus), tenia ganas de matar a alguien y ese alguien sin duda seria Snape..

Justo cuando el beso iba en la mejor parte (o eso pensaba Snape), Lily dejo de besarlo, prácticamente lo habia apartado de sus labios, la luz habia vuelto, ahora podía notar que James junto a sus amigos los miraban a ambos con asombro, James tenia una mirada de rabia hacia el como hacia Lily, Sirius y Peter se encontraban con la mirada desorbitada además de la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que veían, Remus se encontraba en el suelo parecía un tanto confundido ante lo que pasaba, se levanto lentamente mientras se tocaba la cabeza ademas de que ahora parecía un tanto golpeado, ¿Por que, y que hacia el chico en el suelo?, no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso, (por lo menos no en ese momento) lo único que le interesaba en ese instante era ver la reacción de Potter y sus amigos, sin duda los habían visto besarse a el y la pelirroja..

James no decía nada, solo respiraba rápidamente y miraba a Lily a los ojos, ambos tenían ya lagrimas en los ojos, ¿Como era que la chica que el amaba podía pagarle de esa forma, besarse con Quejicus, se sentía traicionado?, Lily por su parte ya lloraba frenéticamente, esa mirada que James le hacia era desgarradora, quería gritarle que lo habia hecho solo para ayudar a Remus, pero Snape aun estaba ahi, asi que tuvo que quedarse callada, mientras los demas se acercaban..

-..Potter, linda fiesta..-Dijo Snape con una sonrisa acercándose a Lily, pero antes de que lo hiciera James ya le apuntaba con la varita..-Tranquilo..-Dijo el chico levantando ambas manos indicando que se tranquilizara..

-..Sirius sácalo de aquí..-Dijo James rápidamente mientras miraba a Snape con odio, la punta de la varita de James brillo por un momento, al parecer Snape se resistía a salir de ahi, pero cuando vio que la varita de Potter brillo, se alejo junto con Sirius, Remus y Peter..

La luz parecía volver a todas las casas de alrededor, mientras James miraba ahora a Lily, la chica se limpiaba las lagrimas, era su oportunidad para confesar, asi que lo hizo rápidamente mientras James intentaba mantenerse bajo control..

-..James, yo..-Dijo Lily rápidamente intentando explicar el beso, pero simplemente no tenia las palabras para decirle, tenia que confesarle que habia escuchado la charla días atrás con sus amigos, y eso significaba que lo espiaba..

-..¿Por que, dime, por que?..-Dijo James con lagrimas en los ojos mientras podía sentir que su corazón se partía en dos..

_**Mientras tanto adentro en la fiesta..**_

_-._.¿No se como lo lograste, pero estas en problemas?..-Dijo Sirius amenazadoramente para Snape quien sonreía campante antes la situación.. Por primera vez disfrutaba su posición, el era el que se reía y ellos eran los que parecían molestos..

-..¿Que tan difícil es, que entiendas que ella me beso?..-Dijo Snape mirando con una sonrisa a Sirius, este simplemente no soportaba la sonrisa tonta de triunfo de Snape.. ¿Como podía arruinar una relación y estar tan feliz?..

-..Yo digo que la hechizaste..-Dijo Peter del otro lado..

-..No te metas en esto enano..-Dijo Snape amenazando con la mirada a Peter..

-..Oye..-Dijo Sirius sacando su varita, al mismo que Remus y Peter lo hacían, Snape ahora podía sentir las miradas de todos los presentes en la fiesta..-..Mas te vale que esto no afecte en nada su relación, por que si es asi, me asegurare de que lo recuerdes el resto de tu vida..-Dijo después mirándolo a los ojos, esas amenazas eran las que siempre hacia para después vengarse del chico..

Snape trago saliva, sabía lo que le esperaba por parte de los Merodeadores, pero no le importaba, había probado esos labios que tanto deseaba desde años atrás, ya nada le importaba, solo la idea de que Potter dejara en paz a Lily y ella fuera solo para el..

_**De regreso con James y Lily..**_

-..Puedo explicártelo..-Dijo Lily acercándose a James mientras este se alejaba de ella, no quería escucharla por una parte pues sabía que todas sus palabras serían mentiras, pero por otra parte (su corazón) le ordenaba que la dejaba hablar..

El chico parecía a verse sentado en el suelo, dejo caer la varita y esta rodó por el suelo, podía sentir que su corazón no tenia remedio, se habia destrozado en miles de pedazos, necesitaba saber la razón por la cual su novia se besara con otro, y en cierta parte esperaba, deseaba que solo lo hubiera hecho para ponerlo celoso, y no por que de verdad le gustara Snape en lugar de el..

-..Vas a creer que estoy loca, pero..-Dijo la chica sentando aun lado de el, mientras este dejaba salir una clase sonido que parecía burlarse de sus palabras..-..Se el secreto de Remus...-Susurro la chica después de unos minutos, en ese momento se habia acercado al oído de James, mientras este parecía quebrarse con su respiración cerca de su nuca..

En ese momento James la miraba a los ojos, el chico estaba un tanto asustado, ¿Ella sabia el secreto de su amigo?, o ¿Solo fingía saberlo?.. Era el típico síntoma de Snape, ¿Seria que la chica ahora era como el, se habían besado o no?..

-..¿De hablas?..-Dijo James haciéndose el indiferente..

-..Mira, yo se que Remus es Li-can-tro-po..Los escuche el otro dia..-Dijo la pelirroja intentando que sus miradas se encontraran, era la única forma de que el chico se diera cuenta de que no mentía..

Ambas miradas parecían intensas, se miraron unos minutos, en ese momento James se levanto de la nada asustando a la chica, la arrincono contra la pared, sin notar que adentro de la casa ya parecía un Rin de pelea..

-..Black, debo recordarte que soy el mejor en Defensa..-Dijo Snape con una sonrisa sosteniendo su varita firmemente..

-..Pero no te sirve nada, siempre terminas de cabeza..-Dijo Peter con una carcajada, provocando que todos en la fiesta rieran..

-..Te dije que te callaras..-Dijo Snape levantando su varita y lanzando a Peter lejos de ahi..

En ese momento Sirius comenzó a golpear a Severus, todos en la fiesta estaban mirando los golpes, no habia magia que los ayudara, la verdad es que en esas cosas Snape perdía..

-..¿Quien te metió esa idea en la cabeza, fue Snape, cierto?..-Dijo James molesto mirando a Lily a los ojos.. Solo había una persona obsesionada con eso y ese era Snape, y al parecer o por lo menos lo que podía apreciar de esa noche, estos dos parecían muy unidos..

-..No, no fue el, yo..-Dijo la chica, su voz parecía quebrarse, ¡¿James no le creía?!, no habia otra manera mas que confesarle todo..-Accidentalmente los escuche la otra noche, la misma noche que nos besamos por primera vez..-Se quedo callada intentando darse el valor, ahora corrían lagrimas por todo su rostro..-..Yo, salía de mi habitación cuando los escuche hablar, Remus tenia miedo de venir por que habia luna llena..Dijo que no quería ser causante de algo en la fiesta, y Sirius le dijo, le dijo que seria divertido, que le daría algo especial a la noche..-Dijo la chica llorando aun mas fuerte intentando recordar las palabras exactas..

-..¿Pero por que besaste a Snape?..-..Dijo el chico, después de unos minutos, ya estaba por creerle, pero entonces algo parecía no quedar claro, algo no encajaba..

-..El, escucho un ruido, y con lo obsesionado que es con eso de los licántropos intento acercarse, y entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Remus y Sirius venían, yo lo bese..-Dijo la chica intentando que el chico le creyera..-..Tienes que creerme..-Dijo la chica llorando aun mas fuerte..

-..¡Hey!..¿Que les pasa?..-Se escucho un grito del otro lado, al parecer Paola ya habia bajado y ahora separaba a los chicos..-..Se acabo la fiesta..-Dijo la chica después mirando a todos..

Todos los demas comenzaron a irse de la casa lentamente, claro que no perdían la oportunidad de agradecerles tanto a Sirius como a Snape su escándalo y que por esa razón los corrieran de la fiesta..

-..¡Muchas gracias, chicos!..-Decían todos en tono molesto al pasar junto a ellos..

En ese momento se escucho un ruido arriba, al parecer alguien habían entrado a la habitación de Paola y ahora parecían divertirse, tal vez una pareja que habia aprovechado su ausencia..

-..¡Hey..La fiesta se acabo, bajen ya!..-Grito la chica mientras subía las escaleras y se alejaba de los chicos..

-..No escuchaste Quejicus, la fiesta se acabo..-Dijo Peter del otro lado en tono de burla, pues este aun no abandonaba la casa..

-..Estoy esperando a Lily..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa que solo hizo que Sirius se molestara mas..

En ese momento Sirius se acerco a Snape, mientras Remus y Peter parecían detener lo que pasaría, de seguro volverían a agarrarse a golpes, pero antes de que eso pasara, escucharon que Lily le grito a James.. "Tienes que creerme".. Todos giraron la cabeza y vieron como es que Lily lloraba desconsolada y como es que James con la mirada perdida parecía no hacerle caso, (claro que parecía procesar toda la información que habia recibido en ese momento, que no reaccionaba), y justo cuando la chica parecía darse por vencida agacho su mirada, (aun estaban contra la pared), James la miro fijamente, levanto su mentón delicadamente y la beso con pasión antes la mirada de odio de Snape y la sonrisa de triunfo de los Merodeadores..

-..Creo que ella se quedara un rato mas..-Dijo Sirius en tono de burla para Snape..

-..La próxima vez que se te ocurra ayudarnos, avísame, ¿Quieres?..-Dijo James entre besos..

-..Entonces me crees..-Dijo la chica un tanto asombrada y ahora parecía llorar de felicidad..

-..Debo estar loco para hacerlo..-Dijo James con una sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos para después volver a besarla..

-..Bueno ya puedes irte..-Dijo Peter y Remus del otro lado con una sonrisa para Snape, este con un deje de tristeza salio de la casa lentamente..

-..Ejem, ejem..-Se escucho una tos por un costado, Paola parecía bajar ahora con una pareja de chicos que ahora salían de la casa asustados, (la chica los habia amenazado)..-No es por arruinarles el momento, pero, la fiesta ya se acabo..-Dijo después acercándose a su primo y novia, quienes un tanto apenados se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos, ademas de Merodeadores que estaban en la casa..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

_**Días después.. **_

Después de la fiesta de Navidad, las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, hasta el momento las cosas estaban bien, (lastima que la felicidad durara tan poco), por lo menos ahora regresaban a Hogwarts, James y compañía estaban ahora de regreso a la escuela, solo faltaban algunos meses para terminar la escuela, pero de algo estaban seguros las amistades seguirían hasta después de la escuela..

-..¡Espera! dices que ella sabe mi secreto..-Dijo Remus un tanto asustado, James les acaba de confesar a sus amigos Merodeadores lo que habia pasado justo esa noche de Año Nuevo en su casa, Lupin se encontraba un tanto asustado y abrumado, si la chica sabia su secreto significaba que las amigas de esta lo sabrían tambien, y con eso su novia.. (No se si, Remus tubo otra novia además de Tonks, pero en este fic me lo inventare)..

-..No tienes miedo de que nos delate..-Dijo Peter del otro lado..

-..Se los pondré de esta forma, ella fue capaz de besar a Snape para que no se diera cuenta, ¿Eso les dice algo?..-Dijo James un tanto orgulloso ya que eso significaba que lo amaba tanto como el a ella, que era capaz de todo por ayudarlo..

-..Si, que besas mal y se busca otras alternativas..-Dijo Sirius sonriendo, provocando que todos los demas se rieran, era increíble que de cualquier situación el chico lograra sacar un tema para burlarse..

-..Ja, ja, ja..-Dijo James lentamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía del compartimiento con toda la intención de ir hacia el de su novia, era mejor escuchar los suspiros de sus amigas cada vez que se besaban a las bromas de sus amigos..Pero antes de que llegara al compartimiento, se detuvo justo a tiempo en uno..

-..Escuche que besaste a Evans..-Se escucho la voz de Bellatrix con un tono de burla y desprecio en sus palabras..

-..Besarla yo, no Bella ella me beso a mi, supongo que pensó que al hacerlo se convertiría en algo respetable para la sociedad mágica..-Se escucho una voz fría y con desprecio, esa voz era la de Snape, en ese momento James tenia ganas de entrar ahí, y romperle la cara, ¿No entendía, que pasaba con el chico?.. Se suponía que Snape amaba a Lily, James lo sabia, pero lo que no podía creer era que este dijera cosas tan hirientes de ella, y después querer arreglar las cosas con ella..

Snape sonreía por fuera, pero por dentro se odiaba, no entendía de donde sacaba ese valor horrible, para decir esas cosas sobre la chica que el amaba, era increíble que fuera capaz de eso, se preguntaba si Lily le hacia caso, ¿El seria capaz de dejar todo, sus amigos, sus hábitos, y con eso ser el hombre que Lily necesitaba?, alguien a quien no le importara el poder, la magia oscura y con eso la importancia de los sangre pura..

-..Bien dicho Snape, aun que dudo mucho que eso pase, ya que, ella es sangre sucia, y ni volviendo a nacer se le quita..-Dijo Malfoy del otro lado con tono de desprecio y burla, acompañado de risas y carcajadas de todos dentro del compartimiento..

James simplemente soporto, ya tenia su varita junto a su manos, quería lastimar a Snape, pero recordó que si lo hacia, cometía un error, Snape era capaz de usar eso en su contra y decirle a Lily que no habia cambiado, y el si era capaz de hacer todo por ella.. Respiro lentamente, y se alejo de ahí, paso sin mirar a las personas dentro del compartimiento de su lado, (ósea Snape), y llego hasta el de su novia..

Durante la cena hubo risas y miradas de desprecio hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, todos estaban seguros de que hablaban del "gran" beso de Lily y Snape, James simplemente besaba y mimaba a Lily cada vez que podía, sobretodo cuando Snape miraba hacia la mesa, en varias ocasiones lo hacia apropósito solo para mostrarle a Snape lo que habia perdido por ser como era..

Los Merodeadores hacían todo lo posible por evitar que los comentarios se hicieran mas grandes, en realidad en esa mesa todos tenían la mente ocupada con las tonterías que decía Sirius..

-..Te lo juro, ni una carta de mi madre, me odia, sabes que me dijo cuando me fui, "Ojala no regreses"..-Decía el chico entusiasmado, todos en la mesa reían no podían creer que una madre fuera asi, claro que no conocían a la madre del chico..-Dicen que quemo todas mis pertenencias, además de fotos, y cada vez que le preguntan por mi, dice.. "Yo no tengo un hijo con ese nombre"..-Continuo diciendo el chico hasta imito el tono de voz aguda y chillona de su madre, asustando algunos presentes..

-..No mires, pero en la mesa de Slytherin, hablan sobre el beso de Año Nuevo..-Dijo James silenciosamente para Lily, la chica simplemente tomo la cuchara y se dio cuenta de que Snape parecía divertido antes las burlas de Malfoy y compañía..

-..Es un asno, no puedo creer que fui su amiga..-Dijo la chica un tanto molesta consigo misma..

-..No es tu culpa, siempre intentas ver el mejor lado de las personas, aun que conmigo, nunca lo hiciste, siempre era.. "Potter, aléjate, te odio y me das asco"..-Dijo James con una sonrisa para la chica, provocando que esta se sonrojara..

Recordaba esas palabras, de echo ahora no tenia sentido como es que habia aceptado salir, además de besarse con el chico, si se suponía que lo odiaba.. (n/a: Todo gracias a mi, jejeje shhhh, continuo)..

-.Bueno, es que..-Dijo la chica rápidamente, pero James la cayo con un tierno beso..

-..¡Ahhh! el amor..-Dijo Sirius provocando que toda las mesas los vieran besarse..-..Consigan una habitación..-Dijo después con tono de burla..

-..Cállate..-Dijo James arrojándole un pastelillo.. (Justo en ese momento los postres habían aparecido)..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

Los siguientes días fueron normales, Snape evitaba encontrarse con Lily sobre todo cuando estaban sus amigos presentes, y las únicas ocasiones donde podía hablar con ella, era cuando estaba en Biblioteca y eso era Potter por un lado.. Debía hablar con ella, tenia que decirle que todo lo que se decía el no quería decirlo, pero no tenia otra opción, ella no conocía la presión que tenia al ser un Slytherin.. ¿Eso quería decir que si hubiera sido de otra casa, habría sido todo diferente?..

Una noche a finales de Enero, logro charlar con ella, aun que la charla no fue como el habia deseado..

-..Puedo explicártelo, los rumores comenzaron a crecer, no podía llegar y decirles que no era asi..-Dijo Snape cuando Lily estaba en Biblioteca a solas, ya era casi media noche, y la chica debía regresar un libro, y por lo visto Potter no estaba, y con ello sus amigos.. ¿Seria que volvían a ser de las suyas?.. (La Luna Llena se acercaba y con eso, el escondite de Remus).. Y Lily era como la carnada del chico, para que no los siguiera..

-..De echo, eso habría sido perfecto..-Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Snape a los ojos, en ese momento este sintió un deseo por besarla, pero la chica se alejo de el..

-..No sabes la presión que tengo por ser Slytherin, debo pensar como ellos..-Dijo Snape provocando que la chica se parara en seco..

-..El que seas un Slytherin, no significa que tengas que ser uno de ellos, tu no eras asi, ¿Qué te paso?..-Dijo la chica..

-..No lo se, es lo mismo que me digo todas las noches, dame una oportunidad..-Dijo el chico llorando..

-..Te la di, hace mas de dos meses, y no funciono..-Dijo Lily mientras se alejaba.. Camino algunos minutos, hasta llegar a un rincón, después saco de su mochila una capa, (la capa de James), se la coloco en los hombros y salio de la escuela, llego hasta el sauce boxeador, y entro con cuidado, cuado por fin llego hasta la casa de los gritos, vio algunas velas encendidas, y a su novio y amigos charlando, se quito la capa y sonrió..

-..Te siguió..-Dijo James mirándola..

-..Con lo que le dije, estará molesto por unas horas..-Mientras se sentaba junto a los chicos..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, por que si no nunca voy a publicar este capitulo, espero no defraudarlos por lo corto de este capitulo, pero los siguientes capítulos serán mejor, bueno no les digo cuando publico los demas, por que ya estamos casi en Navidad y Año Nuevo, y merezco vacaciones, por lo menos mi cerebro, jeje.. **_

_**Asi que mientras nos vemos.. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.. (Adelantado por supuesto).. **_

_**Nos leemos después.. Paola Prieto "Lo que todo comienza como un sueño, termina como un fic"..**_


	13. Guardando secretos 1ra parte

_Bueno antes que nada, Feliz Año Nuevo 2008, les dejo este capitulo que en verdad cambia todo el rumbo de la historia jeje, espero les guste y espero reviews.. _

**xMariana Radcliffex: **Bueno antes que nada gracias por leerme capitulo a capitulo, espero te guste este capitulo tanto como los otros..

**Saiyury11: **Pues si, aun que los intentos de Lily por hacer que Snape no se entere de la verdad no duran mucho, tarde o temprano se enterara de todo.. (Buajaja)

**angelaradcliffe: **Que bueno que te fascine, por que a mi me encanta que lo leas y claro dejes comentario para seguir escribiéndolo..

**Paola: **Bueno pues espero verte de nuevo, aun que con esas vacaciones que te diste lo mas seguro es que te veré hasta Febrero..

**armella Potter: **Gracias por pasarte por aquí, pero déjame comentarios mas largos jeje..

**luna712: **jeje, ya veo que no le perdonas ni una a Snape he, jeje, bueno no importa jeje, espero verte de nuevo por aquí..

**Matías: **Pues ya sabrás que hará Lily en casa de los gritos y sobre todo, si Snape la siguió o no..

**Lily Evans de Potter: **Bueno en realidad si se llama como yo, pero no soy yo, jeje, es una amiga que se llama Paola también, jeje..

0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0

**Capitulo 13 - Guardando secretos 1ra parte**

**Introducción: **Lily y compañía serán tan buenos para guardar secretos, sobre todo el secreto de Remus Lupin, o será Severus Snape tan listo que por fin descubrirá la verdadera razón y sobre todo lo que esconden Potter y compañía desde hace años atrás..

0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0

Lily y compañía se encontraban aun en la casa de los gritos, esa noche en especial querían hacerle compañía a Remus, aun que fueran unas pocas horas, (sobre todo Lily), no querían dejar solo al chico pues pasaría de nuevo unos días en ese lugar, la Luna Llena ya comenzaba acercarse, bueno en realidad en dos días el chico se trasformaría así que mientras tanto le harían los días mas agradables..

No había mucho que hacer en el lugar a decir verdad cada quien estaba en sus cosas, Lily parecía leer, mientras James la miraba "discretamente" en realidad lo hacia sin pena, Lily notaba la mirada intensa del chico, en varias ocasiones sentía que este podía verla desnuda, (claro que eso comenzaba a gustarle n/a: eso es hasta el siguiente capitulo jeje)..

Sirius, Peter y Remus jugaban Poker explosivo, sin notar lo que pasa a unos pasos de ellos, bueno en realidad si sabían lo que pasaba, solo que en realidad intentaban ignorarlo..

-..¿Que hacen?..-Pregunto la pelirroja después de unos minutos al notar que Sirius y Peter parecían sacar una clase de cadena de sus mochilas..

-..Lo vamos a amarrar..-Dijo Peter tranquilamente, sin notar que la chica ya los miraba con miedo..

-..¡¿Amarrarlo?!..-Pregunto aterrada la chica, ¿No entendía como es que sus amigos le harían eso al chico?..¿Se suponía que eran amigos?..¿Eso hacían los amigos?..

-..Bueno es que contigo aquí, hay que tener precauciones.. ¿Sabes lo que me pasaría si te muerdo?..James me mata..-Dijo Remus con tranquilidad, sin notar que atrás de la chica su amigo ya le hacia señas para que dejara de hablar, pues ya comenzaba a dejarlo como una clase de monstruo delante de su novia..

-..Bueno, matarlo, matarlo, no exactamente..-Dijo James intentando no verse como el malo de la historia..-..Es solo que algunas veces se pone agresivo y, ni nosotros podemos controlarlo..-Termino de decir el moreno de lentes mientras le sonreía a la pelirroja de ojos verdes..

Después de unos minutos la chica se calmo y comenzó a comprender a que se refería su novio con eso de que se ponía agresivo, comenzaron a contarle que veces destruía cosas sin darse cuenta..

-..Mira hace dos años, casi destruye el piano que vez ahí..-Dijo Peter señalando aquel piano que había a unos pasos de ellos..

La chica estaba un tanto asombrada de que pasaran cosas y ella jamás se hubiera enterado, en cierta parte ahora veía a James mas maduro, y por raro que fuera sentía que se enamoraba mas, pues el chico de verdad demostraba ser un leal amigo..

El lugar era algo viejo, sucio y extraño, por suerte James había llevado mantas y almohadas para Lily, ("Solo para ella", como le había aclarado a Sirius después de unos minutos cuando saco a la vista las cosas de su mochila), ahora al chico le había dado por ser mas caballeroso de lo común a tal grado que daba miedo y risa verlo.. (O eso decían sus amigos)..

-..De todas formas no, nos quedaremos toda la noche..-Dijo James con una sonrisa entregándole las cosas a su novia, mientras evitaba que Sirius se las quitara..

0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0

Severus Snape se encontraba dentro de su habitación, se odiaba, de verdad se odiaba, no lograba creer lo que hacía, le importaba mas lo que pensaran de el, a recuperar a Lily.. Se daba asco de solo ver todas las tonterías que había dicho de la chica frente a sus amigos.. En varias ocasiones deseaba no ser un Slytherin, de esa forma no tendría esa presión por los Sangre Limpia..

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar en silencio, hasta el grado de quedarse dormido por completo.. Claro que eso no borraba lo que había echo, si de verdad quería recuperarla debía hacerlo de inmediato, antes de que verdad la pelirroja se enamorara de Potter..

0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0

-..Debería llevarte a tu habitación..-Dijo James con una sonrisa, se encontraba "solo" con la chica, claro que sus amigos estaban ahora durmiendo profundamente y era como estar a solas con ella..

-..Si no te importa me gustaría quedarme unos minutos mas..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio..

Se miraron y sonrieron, minutos después, se quedaron abrazados, mientras charlaron.. Después de unos minutos, James acompaño a Lily hasta su habitación, le dio las buenas noches mientras regresaba a la casa de los gritos para despertar a Sirius y Peter para regresar al castillo antes de que alguien notara que no estaban..

Snape despertó al día siguiente, se dio cuenta de que le dolían ligeramente los ojos, intento quitarse ese color rojo que tenia en ellos, y salio rumbo al comedor, cuando llego ahí se dio cuenta de que Potter y compañía no estaban, solo se encontraba la pelirroja, esta era su oportunidad paso por un lado de la mesa..

Sirius despertó como siempre antes que todos y antes de que comenzara a sonar el despertador lo rompió sin notarlo, (como siempre hacia) y volvió a dormirse.. El único problema era que al hacerlo despertarían justo a tiempo para clases, provocando sospechas, sospechas por parte de Snape y con eso el secreto que tanto guardaban se descubriría.. (n/a: Buajaja.. Ignoren mi risa jeje)

James despertó casi una hora después de que Sirius rompiera el despertador, "accidentalmente" bostezo, mientras miraba todo el lugar, estaba en su habitación, ahora recordaba a Lily, y la charla que habían tenido la noche anterior, era la primera vez en donde hablaban de ellos, y sobre todo se daba cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba enamorada, lo ayudaba con el secreto de su amigo, y sobre todo lo acompañaba hasta la casa de los gritos para después pedirle unos minutos a solas mientras se besaban..

Después de unos minutos miro su reloj y vio que faltaban 10 minutos para la primera clase que era Transformaciones con MaGonagall, quien le había advertido que si llegaba tarde de nuevo seria una semana de castigos.. Asustado comenzó a despertar a sus amigos, ya no tenían tiempo para el desayuno..

Severus se había sentado justo detrás de Lily mientras esta desayunada y parecía mirar a todos lados como si buscara a Potter..

-..Vaya, tan rápido te abandona..-Dijo Snape en voz baja, el contaba con que sus amigos no lo escucharían lastima que estos lo vieran..

-..Eso Snape, acaba con ella..-Dijo uno de los chicos de Slytherin provocando que ahora toda la mesa los mirara..

Lily tomo sus libros, (claro que antes de eso había tomado algunas galletas para James, estaba segura de que este despertaría tarde y no comería nada), salio del comedor rápidamente mientras Snape se levanto y la siguió aun con risas de sus amigos y con algunos murmullos como "Que aprenda esa Sangre Sucia".. Dándole mas rencor a la pelirroja como a Snape..

-..Espera..-Dijo el chico cuando la pelirroja entraba al salón y se sentaba.. La pelirroja alzo la vista y vio al chico frente a ella, su mirada era de tristeza, amor y arrepentimiento, en ese momento sintió una clase de irritación, siempre hacia eso cuando intentaba pedirle disculpas..-..Necesito preguntarte algo..

-..Si es sobre la clase, hazlo, si es sobre mi vida privada, ahórrate las preguntas..-Dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba en su silla y Snape se sentaba junto a la chica..

-..Mira, lo haré de todas formas, es solo que, quiero saber por que me besaste en año nuevo..-Esa misma mañana había tenido esa duda, cuando Bellatrix le había preguntado, "¿Para que habrá querido la Sangre Sucia, besarte?".. Además ahora que recordaba con claridad, ella lo había besado..

Ella se quedo callada, no podía decirle la verdad, tenia que mentirle, pero debía hacerlo bien, pues sabia que el chico frente a ella, era bueno sabiendo cuando la gente le mentía, se quedo callada mientras miraba al piso e intentaba encontrar una buena razón, pero el problema con ese silencio es que le daría tontas esperanzas a Snape, y con eso, el que el chico la siguiera a todos lados..

Snape sonreía, Lily se quedaba callada, y lo que era aun mejor es que ahora estaba un tanto nerviosa, podía verlo en su respiración, en sus ojos, la chica no tenia respuesta que dar, por que de verdad sentía algo por el..

En ese momento todos estaban llegando a clases y el aula se lleno, la pelirroja aun estaba callada y pensaba en una buena excusa, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada, pero entonces su salvación llego justo a tiempo..

-..Severus, estas sentado en mi lugar..-Dijo una voz, junto a ellos, James acaba de llegar y ahora quería sentarse junto a Lily..

Snape giro la miraba hacia Potter, sin notar que la chica sonreía feliz por su llegada, se levantado lentamente, aun con la tonta esperanza de abordar a Lily y saber la verdad de ese beso en Año Nuevo en casa de Potter..

-..Que bueno que llegas..-Dijo Lily mirándolo a los ojos agradecida..

-..Creí que no llegaría..-Dijo James mientras miraba que MaGonagall no estaba..

-..Toma..-Dijo la pelirroja sacando las galletas de su mochila..

-..¡Gracias!..¿Como sabias que no iba a llegar al desayuno?..-Primero con una sonrisa después con mirada coqueta..

-..Bueno siempre es lo mismo, Sirius rompe "accidentalmente" el despertador..-Con una sonrisa para el chico, mientras este le sonreía y le besaba la mano, Snape los miraba desde lejos tenia ganar de vomitar..

0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0

Lily se encontraba en Biblioteca, Snape la había seguido todo ese día y esperaba el momento adecuado para hablar con ella, el único problema era que estaba con Potter..

-..¿Entonces, segura de que esto viene en el examen?..-Pregunto el moreno de lentes, mientras parecía guardar unos 5 libros en su mochila que en ese momento la pelirroja le había seleccionado, minutos atrás..

-..Si, MaGonagall siempre dice cuando es tema de examen, solo necesitas escucharla con claridad..-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa para su novio..

-..Necesito pasar ese examen, si pretendo ser auror..-Dijo el chico con sonrisa tímida..

-..Vas a ser un excelente auror..-Dijo la chica mientras lo besaba..

Snape los miraba desde lejos con asco, entonces de la nada Potter se despego de la chica delicadamente, y le dijo algo que no entendió pero cuando vio que el chico se levantaba del lugar y Lily le decía adiós con la mano, supo que era el momento de acercase a ella..

Lily ahora estaba leyendo detenidamente una novela muggle romántica, era típico de la pelirroja leer esas cosas, siempre estaba leyendo esos cuentos de amor que terminaban en "Y vivieron juntos para siempre y por siempre".. Que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico de tes blanca y cabello negro se le acerco..

-..¿Mary sobrevive y se casa con Albert?..-Le dijo Snape mientras la miraba desde arriba..

La pelirroja se sorprendió algo al escuchar la voz, había creído que estaba sola, pero no era así, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la voz, sonrió tímidamente, mientras decía..

-..No lo se, aun no llego a esa parte..-Dijo la chica un tanto apenada..

-..¡Oh!..Es que, mi libro se quedo en casa y no logre terminarlo..-Intentando justificar la pregunta.. Además de saber el nombre de los personajes y la trama..

-..¡Oh!..¿No sabia que te gustaran estas historias?..-Dijo la chica sorprendida..

-..Bueno, si, pero no les digas a los demás, si un hombre lee esto, creen que es raro..-Dijo el chico intentando ser gracioso, pero el único problema para el era que Potter leía los mismos libros que ella y el, y a este no le daba vergüenza el que sus amigos lo vieran.. (Un punto menos para Snape)..

La chica sonrió educadamente mientras regresaba a su lectura, Snape se sentó junto a ella, era su momento para preguntarle..

-..Se que, no quieres hablar de tu vida privada conmigo, pero necesito saber ¿Por qué me besaste en Año Nuevo?..-Dijo el chico de la nada, provocando que la pelirroja dejara de leer..-..Se que no es alucinación mía por que tu me besaste a mi, además aquella noche de Navidad en tu casa..

Ella bajo lentamente el libro y lo miro a los ojos, el chico tenia un tonto brillo en ellos, y una tonta sonrisa en los labios, tenia que acabar con esa loca idea que sabia pasaba por su cabeza, esa idea en la que ella dejaba a James y se quedaba con Snape..

-..Mira, yo..-Intentando no herir los sentimientos del chico..

-..No digas nada, solo mírame a los ojos, deja que ellos hablen por los dos..-Dijo este posando su dedo en sus labios mientras se acercaba mas..

-..Es que no entiendes, yo amo a James..-Dijo la chica mientras entornaba los ojos y lo miraba de nuevo..

-..¿Quee?, pues si lo amaras no te besarías con otros..-Dijo este con un tono de burla que parecía haber ofendido a la chica, esta le dio una bofetada, ahora la insultaba..

La chica se levanto rápidamente estaba molesta por el comentario, primero era la Sangre Sucia, después era la chica que intentaba ser algo bueno para la sociedad mágica y se besaba con la gente "normal" como decían los amigos del chico, y ahora era una cualquiera..

Se metió a una de las hileras de libros mientras intentaba controlarse, cuando sintió del golpe el brazo de Snape mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared de libros, de tal forma que nadie lograra verlos..

-..Vas a decirme ahora mismo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, el beso que nos dimos en Navidad tiene algo que ver, lo se..-Dijo el chico con mirada lujuriosa..-..¿Por que me besaste? ¡Tu me besaste!..-Tomándola con mas fuerza del brazo..

-..Me estas lastimando..-Dijo la chica entrecortadamente soportando el dolor..

-..Te soltare hasta que me digas la verdad..-Dijo Snape en ese momento había dejado de hacer tanta presión en su brazo pero aun así no la solto..

-..¡Quieres la verdad!, bien, te la diré, lo hice por lastima..-Sabia que esas palabras le dolerían pero era la única forma de que el la dejara en paz..-..Te vi solo, y pensé que..-No termino por que Snape le apretaba mas fuerte el brazo a tal grado que la lastimaba..

-..Pensaste que podías hacerme la noche ¿no?..-Dijo el chico con odio en sus palabras ahora tenia los ojos rojos, y sin soltar a la chica la arrincono mas..

La chica ya comenzaba a llorar del dolor que le causaba, derramaba lagrimas, Snape quería lastimarla tanto como ella lo había echo, de tomar su brazo con fuerza subió su mano hasta el cuello de la chica, podía sentir además de ver como es que la chica parecía quedarse sin aire, pero entonces las lagrimas de la chica lo obligaron a soltarla..

-..Esto no se queda así Evans..-Dijo el chico antes de dejarla llorando aun en los rincones del lugar.. Snape llego tan molesto a las Sala Común de Slytherin que todos en ella notaron los furioso que estaba el chico..

Sus amigos se le acercaron, era de las pocas veces que podías ver a alguien así de molesto, que querían saber que había pasado en lugar de ayudarlo..

-..Severus..-Pregunto Malfoy con voz fría mientras se sentaba junto al chico al igual que los demás aspirantes a Mortifagos..

-..Estoy bien..-Dijo el chico sin mirarles, estaba demasiado molesto como para lidiar con Malfoy y los demás..

Nadie dijo nada, solo se miraron y continuaron con lo que parecía una clase de apuesta sobre el siguiente partido de Quidditch en la escuela, que cuando Snape escucho "Gryffindor vs Slytherin", decidió, lo que nunca hacia acercarse a hablar de ello..

-..¿Cuando es el juego?..-Pregunto Snape planeando lo que seria su venganza..

-..Dentro de dos semanas..¿Desde cuando te interesa el Quidditch?..-Pregunto Narcissa..

-..Es solo que es bueno que la casa gane..-Dijo el chico con mirada y sonrisa sospechosa..

0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0

Ya era casi media noche, y Lily aun se preguntaba, ¿Si debía a no contarle a James sobre su encuentro con Snape y sobre todo, aquel inocente beso en Navidad?.. Sabia que Snape seria capaz de contarles a todos, y con el primero que comenzaría sería con su novio..

-..¿Evans, estas bien?..-Se escucho una lejana voz, (para la chica), mientras parecía regresar aquella pequeña casa vieja de los Gritos donde, Remus se escondía..

-..Lily..-Una segunda voz se escucho, esta vez si la escucho muy cerca tan cerca que sintió la mano de James junto a la suya..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo la chica justo cuando recobro el sentido y se vio en el piso de la casa junto a los demás que la miraban extrañamente, pues llevaba casi 10 minutos en silencio y con la mirada perdida..-..Lo siento es que estaba pensando en los exámenes finales..-Dijo después justificando su repentino despegue de la tierra..

-..Si ya nos dimos cuenta..-Dijo Peter por lo bajo con una sonrisa cómplice con Sirius y Remus..

-..¿Segura que estas bien?..-Dijo James de nuevo mirándola a los ojos, aquella mirada de amor hacia que Lily sintiera esa culpa de haber traicionado al chico, el ¡De verdad la amaba, había cambiado por completo! ¿Y ella como le pagaba?, ¡Se besaba con Snape!..

-..Podemos hablar en privado..-Murmuro la chica.. Minutos después se encontraban en aquel túnel que conectaba el Sauce Boxeador y la Casa de los Gritos..

La chica suspiro, dándose el valor para confesar aquel secreto que le atormentaba por completo, ¿Cómo decirle que lo había besado, y que lo había confundido con el?, ¿Cómo?.. Trago saliva y en un momento de arrebato tomo al chico a la fuerza y lo beso apasionadamente, provoco risas y confusión al principio por parte del chico, pero después de unos segundos se besaban sin importarles nada, sin notar que alguien en silencio los observaba desde la entrada del túnel y sobre todo en ese momento se les acercaba lentamente con la varita en alto..

_**Horas atrás..**_

Severus Snape se encontraba ya recostado sobre su cama, las palabras de Lily resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, "Amo a James, lo hice por lastima".. Quería lastimarla, pero no era capaz de hacerle daño, la amaba más que a su propia vida, que era capaz de dejarla, pero en cambio Potter, a el lo odiaba mas que a nada, y esa maldita palabra de la chica, "Amo a James" que le quemaba por dentro, ¿Qué había echo, para perderla?..

El chico en ese momento no lloro, como en otras ocasiones, simplemente se quedo en silencio, intentando saber cual era la mejor manera de vengarse de Potter, el le había arrebatada a Lily, tenia que pagarlo caro, muy caro..

Después de algunos minutos de demostrar su odio contra el chico de lentes, se levanto de la cama, había recordado que justo antes de aquella charla con Lily había dejado sus libros en Biblioteca, casi corriendo llego hasta el lugar, llego justo a tiempo para tomarlos, pues la hora de queda para los estudiantes ya comenzaba a llegar, y no quería terminar castigado, cuando regresaba a los pasillos del castillo, escucho a lo lejos la voz de Black..

-..Esto es increíble, dejaste que Filch tomara el mapa, Colagusano, eres pésimo para guardar cosas..-Sirius se quejaba mientras se acercaba al lugar donde Snape se encontraba segundos atrás, (el chico se había escondido)..

Peter caminaba con la mirada y la cabeza al suelo, mientras James y Lily caminaban muy atrás de ellos, la pelirroja se veía angelical, tenía la mirada perdida mientras caminaba siendo guiada por James, quien la tomaba de la mano.. Snape se había escondido entre los pasillos oscuros del castillo, mientras escuchaba todo lo que pasaba..

-..Estas segura de que aun quieres ir a ver a Remus, has estado muy callada desde la cena..-Dijo James con dulzura para la pelirroja..

-..Si, es solo que, los exámenes finales se acercan y debo estudiar lo doble, eso es todo..-Dijo la chica sonriendo, James le sonrió mientras le besaba la mano..

-..Oigan tórtolos, dense prisa..-Dijo Sirius desde el otro lado..

Minutos después los 4 chicos se acercaron aquel sauce y para sorpresa de Snape, quien los seguía en silencio, se dio cuenta de que entraron por el.. Se quedo a fuera preguntándose, ¿Si debía entrar, o esperar?.. Casi 1 hora después, vio que algo parecía moverse desde adentro del túnel, vio una cabellera rojo fuego, para después no ver nada, se acerco un poco mas, en ese momento vio algo que le hervía la sangre, Lily y James se besaban apasionadamente.. Sin notarlo vio algo que cambiaria todo para siempre..

0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0

Lily y James se besaban muy apasionados, en mas de dos ocasiones el chico la observo a los ojos, como esperando la aprobación de la chica para continuar besándola de la manera en la que la hacia, como ella sonrió y se desabotono la camisa, el chico supo que tenia acceso libre, giro la mirada hacia la dirección donde sus amigos podían salir en cualquier momento, pero no vio a nadie, así que regreso la mirada a la chica, quien ya tenia gran parte los hombros, cuello y pecho, (sin mostrar algo mas que la su ropa interior), James se humedeció los labios, la beso tiernamente, mientras la chica intentaba olvidar el remordimiento que había sentido todo ese día..

Tenia los ojos cerrador, James ya le besaba el cuello y justo cuando iba a bajar un poco mas, la chica brinco y murmuro algo como "Severus"..

-..¿Ah?.-El chico levanto la mirada y vio la mirada aterrada de la chica, mientras intentaba enterarse por que lo había llamado "Severus", sintió la punta de una varita junto a su cuello..

-..Potter, jamás pensé que te encontraría así..-Dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa..-..Lily, tus padres se van a decepcionar cuando se enteren que su hija se, "desnuda" frente a su "novio"..-Dijo después con desprecio para la pelirroja, sentía rabia, impotencia, quería estar en el lugar de Potter en ese momento..

Mientras Lily se volvía a cerrar los botones de la camisa, James se giro hacia Snape que aun le apuntaba con la varita en alto..

-..Por que no arreglamos esto, tu y yo, solos, en este momento..-Dijo James con mirada decidida hacia Snape..

-..No Potter, prefiero arreglar esto con Dumbledore, le encantara saber, lo que hacen..-Dijo después con una sonrisa aun mas marcada..

Antes de que lograra decir algo mas, escucharon un ruido justo en dirección hacia la casa de los gritos..

-..¿Que fue eso?..-Dijo Snape..-..¿Donde están Black y Pettigrow?

-..De que hablas, solo estamos nosotros..-Dijo Lily intentando controlar los nervios..

-..Los vi entrar, así que no los escondan..-Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, escucho gritos y pasos de alguien, eran Sirius y Peter que parecían asustados..

-..CORRAN..-Gritaban mientras tomaban a Snape para salir de ahí juntos, en cuanto lograron salir Lily se sorprendió, había Luna Llena en el cielo.. De echo todos se dieron cuenta de eso, pues la chica grito del susto.. Eso significaba que Remus se había convertido y lo que era para asustarse es que no estaba amarrado cuando ella y James salieron del lugar..

Segundos después escucharon algunos aullidos, y ruidos dentro del túnel, ¿Seria que Remus intentaba salir de ahí?..

-..¿Que esta pasando?..-Dijo Snape..

-..Hay que irnos..-Dijo Lily asustada tomando la mano de Snape..

-..Nooo..-Dijo el chico soltándose de la chica..-..Quiero saber que es lo que esconden..-Dijo después acercándose al túnel, donde los ruidos y aullidos eran mas fuertes..

-..Hay que irnos..-Dijo Sirius..

-..No van a dejarlo aquí, ¿o si?..-Dijo Lily mirando a James a lo ojos..

El chico tenia en la mente en claro "Si", pero la mirada de la pelirroja le ordeno decir..

-..Yo me encargo, Sirius cuídala..-Dijo el chico después mirando a su amigo..

El chico se limito a decir que si con la cabeza, corrieron hacia los pasillos del castillo rogando que Filch no los encontrara, mientras Lily miraba constantemente hacia atrás..

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	14. Guardando secretos 2da parte

**Armelle Potter: **Bueno yo nunca dije que no tuvieras imaginación he, jeje, pero bueno Snape es mi personaje favorito de la serie, pero bueno, espero te guste este capitulo..

**Judith Malfoy: **Bueno pues un capitulo corto pero revelador, jeje, en fin, espero les guste y espero en estos días tener el siguiente capitulo..

**Lily Evans de Potter: **La verdad es que yo quería y quiero que lo dejen ahí, pero no puedo jeje, su castigo será muy pronto.. Jejeje.. Además el que haya interrumpido ese momento no quiere decir que se repita y ahora si termine bien jeje..

**Capitulo 14 - Guardando secretos 2da parte**

**Introducción: **Lily y compañía serán tan buenos para guardar secretos, sobre todo el secreto de Remus Lupin, o será Severus Snape tan listo que por fin descubrirá la verdadera razón y sobre todo lo que esconden Potter y compañía desde hace años atrás..

0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 -

_[Escena del capitulo anterior _**Si, si ya me gusto la idea de la televisión..**

0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 -

Lily y James se besaban muy apasionados, (Sin notar que Snape los observaba desde cerca) en mas de dos ocasiones el moreno de lentes observo aquellos ojos verdes que le quitaban el sueño como esperando la aprobación de la chica para continuar besándola de la manera en la que la hacia, ella de inmediato sonrió y como comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa, le dejo claro al chico que tenia acceso libre..

James giro la mirada hacia la dirección donde sus amigos podían salir en cualquier momento, (Pero nunca observo hacia donde Snape ya los miraba con odio, a ambos) pero no vio a nadie, así que regreso la mirada de nuevo a la chica, quien ya tenia gran parte los hombros, cuello y pecho, (Sin mostrar algo mas que la ropa interior), James se humedeció los labios, la beso tiernamente, mientras la chica intentaba olvidar el remordimiento que había sentido todo ese día..

Por alguna extraña razón sentia que al dejar que James le besara de esa forma hacia que ese beso con Snape fuera nada, tenían ambos los ojos cerrador, James ya le besaba el cuello lentamente, y justo cuando iba a bajar un poco mas, la chica abrió los ojos y al ver aquel rostro brinco y murmuro algo como "Severus", mientras James se acercaba a una zona importante del pecho..

-..¿Ah?..-Pregunto el chico, ¿No entendía por que la chica le nombraba asi?, este levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un rostro aterrado, la chica miraba fijamente a algo o alguien detrás de el, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió la punta de una varita junto a su cuello..

-..Potter, jamás pensé que te encontraría así..-Dijo Snape con una sonrisa de satisfacción era la primera vez que James era la victima en lugar de, el..-..Lily, tus padres se van a decepcionar cuando se enteren que su hija se, "desnuda" frente a su "novio"..-Dijo después con desprecio para la pelirroja, con el mismo tono que hacían sus amigos al estar frente a una que no era de su misma "clase", sentía rabia, impotencia, quería estar en el lugar de Potter en ese momento..

Mientras Lily se volvía a cerrar los botones de la camisa apenada y asustada, James se giro hacia Snape que aun le apuntaba con la varita en alto..

-..Por que no arreglamos esto, tu y yo, solos..-Dijo James con mirada decidida hacia Snape..

-..No Potter, prefiero arreglar esto con Dumbledore, le encantara saber lo que hacen..-Dijo después con una sonrisa aun mas marcada.. La pelirroja estaba aterrada y avergonzada, sabia que Snape era capaz de contarles a todos lo que hacían ahí, aun que la pregunta era, ¿Qué hacia el chico ahí?, ¿La estaría siguiendo?..

Antes seguir con sus comentarios hirientes tanto para Potter como para Lily, se escucho un gran ruido a unos pasos de ahí, todo apuntaba a que el ruido venia de la casa de los gritos.. ¿Algo habia pasado?.. ¿Estaría todo bien?.. O mejor dicho, ¿Remus estaría bien?.. Tal vez los efectos de la Luna Llena ya comenzaban a parecer..

-..¿Que fue eso?..-Dijo Snape mas asombrado que asustado, esta podría ser su oportunidad de saber que hacían en aquella casa, y sobre todo, si todo eso estaba relacionado con Remus Lupin y su Licantropía..-..¿Donde están Black y Pettigrow?..-Dijo después mirando a Lily y James quienes ya se miraban a los ojos asustados.. Ambos deseaban que no pasara nada, preferían en ese momento que Filch los encontraba a que Snape se enterada de la verdad..

-..De que hablas, solo estamos nosotros..-Dijo Lily intentando controlar los nervios, mientras James asistía con la cabeza..

-..Los vi entrar, así que no los escondan..-Dijo con frialdad hacia ambos chicos, dejo de mirarlos y volvió a mirar hacia adentro del aquel túnel, dio un paso mas y mas ruidos se escucharon además de lo que parecían ser pisadas de alguien que parecía acercarse a toda prisa hacia ellos, segundos después Sirius y Peter aparecieron asustados..

-..¡CORRAN!..-Gritaban mientras tomaban a Snape para salir de ahí juntos, James tomo la mano de Lily de inmediato y salieron del lugar, en cuanto lograron salir Lily se sorprendió, el cielo se estaba despejando y una blanca y clara Luna Llena se veía en el cielo, eso significa que Remus se habia convertido, todos se dieron cuenta del miedo de la chica, esta señalaba hacia el cielo, pero no hablaba solo tenían esa expresión de terror en su rostro y mirada..

Segundos después escucharon algunos aullidos, y ruidos dentro del túnel, ¿Seria que Remus intentaba salir de ahí?.. Lily se escondió de inmediato detrás de James, (Snape pudo notarlo, de verdad amaba al moreno de lentes, pero en ese momento le importaba mas lo que pasaba ahí adentro del túnel) mientras este puso una clase de barrera al túnel sabia que eso no detendría a Remus, pero les daba tiempo suficiente para regresar al castillo..

-..¿Que esta pasando?..-Dijo Snape mirando a todos, después de unos segundos..

Nadie dijo nada, solo se miraban a terrados, tenían que salir de ahí, tenían que salir del alcance de Remus, y sobre todo debían mantener su secreto a salvo de Snape..

-..Nada..Hay que irnos..-Dijo Lily asustada tomando la mano de Snape, este se encontraba demasiado intrigado por lo que escondían y sobre todo de lo que, al parecer querían escapar, que no, noto que la mano calida de Lily lo habia tocado, en otras circunstancias habria aceptado a todas las peticiones de la chica, sobre todo si esta lo tocaba y le hablaba de una forma dulce y preocupante, (como si de verdad le importara su vida), pero en esa ocasión no lo hizo..

-..Nooo..-Dijo el chico soltándose de la chica..-..Quiero saber que es lo que esconden..-Dijo después acercándose al túnel, donde los ruidos y aullidos eran mas fuertes..

-..¡Vamonos!..-Dijo Sirius mientras se alejaba de ellos..

-..No van a dejarlo aquí, ¿o si?..-Dijo Lily mirando a James a lo ojos..

El chico tenia en la mente en claro "Si", pero la mirada de la pelirroja le ordeno decir..

-..Yo me encargo, Sirius cuídala..-Dijo el chico primero tocando el rostro de la chica, para después mirar a su amigo..

Sirius se limito a decir que si con la cabeza, mientras Lily miraba los ojos de James, como intentando decirle algo, justo cuando abrió los labios para hablar, Sirius la tomo del brazo y se la llevo de ahí, corrieron hacia los pasillos del castillo rogando que Filch no los encontrara, mientras Lily miraba una y otra vez hacia atrás..

0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 - 0o0o0 -

James se acerco rápidamente hacia Snape, tenían unos pocos minutos antes de que Remus lograra salir de ahí, y sobre todo los viera, pues el moreno de lentes sabia que su amigo convertido no distinguía nada y podría morderlos o incluso matarlos sin notarlo..

-..Severus, vamonos..-Dijo el chico con tono de advertencia, esperaba que con eso el chico se molestara y de esa forma se alejara del túnel..

-..No me abres asi Potter..-Dijo Snape sin dejar de mirar el túnel..

-..Dímelo de frente..-Dijo el chico con tono aun mas fuerte casi grito provocando que los ruidos del túnel se hiciera aun mas fuerte, de echo ahora tenia su varita en alto..

-..Potter, no me molestes..-Dijo Snape girando hacia el, en ese momento se escucho un gran ruido como una explosión, lo que parecía una puerta en la entrada principal del túnel, (lo que evitaba que Remus pasara) salio en miles de pedazos mientras James y Snape, (ambos) caían al suelo asustados y temblorosos frente a la figura peluda que parecía oler en ese momento a su "presa"..

Ninguno se movió, intentaban incluso no respirar, Remus parecía oler algo o a alguien, pero para desgracia de ambos chicos, (James y Snape), Severus estornudo pues ahora la tierra habia entrado a su nariz, (al momento de caer habia habían levantado mucho polvo n/a: No se si Snape era alérgico a algo, pero en este momento lo será), y justo en ese momento Remus los vio..

Parecía olerlos y saborearlos, aulló aun mas fuerte y cuando dio unos pasos hacia ellos, alguien habia arrojado una piedra que le dio justo en la cabeza, (Si lo saque de la 3ra película ¿y que?, jeje) el hombre lobo con los ojos lleno en lagrimas por el dolor en su cabeza aulló mientras James y Snape giraban la mirada y veían a Lily con una enorme piedra en la mano, después vieron que la chica corrió rápidamente para esconderse mientras veían que el hombre lobo parecía querer morderla, pero antes de llegar a ella, un perro negro salio de la nada y comenzó a "luchar" contra el, (digo "luchar" por que solo le gruñía)..

En ese momento Lily se les acerco de quien sabe donde, y ayudo a ambos a ponerse de pie, Sirius hacia de distracción para que estos pudieran salir de su alcance..

_**Minutos atrás..**_

Lily quien era guiada por Sirius mientras Peter parecía vigilar que Filch o la Señora Norris no aparecieran ahí, escucharon un gran ruido provocando que todos (los tres), se asustaran, escucharon como es que el hombre lobo en el que se había convertido Remus, aullaba y los miraba con hambre..

-..¿Hay que ayudarlos?..-Dijo Lily mientras podía ver como es que Peter asustado por la idea de ir a ayudar y eso provocara el que terminaran heridos, salio corriendo de ahí dejando solos a Lily y a Sirius..

-..Vaya amigo..-Dijo Sirius al notar que Peter se habia acobardado..

En ese momento tenían una perfecta vista de lo que pasaba delante de ellos, vieron como es que Remus parecía acercarse a ellos, en ese momento Lily corrió y tomo una piedra, Sirius solo vio que Lily corrió tan rápido que no tubo tiempo de, detenerla.. Y justo cuando vio que Remus parecía ir detrás de Lily este se convirtió en perro y comenzó a gruñirle..

En ese momento Lily regreso y ayudo a James y Snape a ponerse de pie, Sirius parecía tener todo bajo control..

-..Hay que irnos ahora..-Dijo James tomando la mano de Lily, esta asistió de inmediato sin poner resistencia, mientras Snape los miraba con una clase de odio y tristeza a la vez..

-..¿Que va a pasar con Black?..-Pregunto Snape, nunca supo por que pregunto por la vida del chico, pero en ese momento se sentia agradecido por salvarlo...

-..Sirius sabe cuidarse solo..-Dijo James mientras corrían de regreso al castillo, escucharon lo que parecía el aullido de un perro adolorido, James giro la mirada y vio que su amigo estaba inconciente en el piso mientras el hombre lobo, parecía acercarse a el con la intención de matarlo..-..Snape llévala lejos de aquí..-Dijo James después entregándole a Lily, la chica lo beso en los labios rápidamente para después verlo partir para ayudar al chico..

-..Vamonos Lily..-Dijo Snape, pero antes de dar un paso, vieron a Dumbledore, MaGonagall y Peter junto a ellos, que parecían acercase..

-..Estamos muertos..-Murmuro Lily asustado tapándose el rostro..

-..¿Donde están Señor Pettigrow?..-Dijo Dumbledore mientras MaGonagall ya comenzaba a regañar a Lily y Snape.. Al parecer Peter no se había ido a esconder, en realidad había ido a buscar ayuda.. (n/a: Claro que eso no justifica que sea una maldita rata cobarde y que haya vendido a sus amigos, si, lo odio por lo que les hizo a James y Lily, ¿Quién no? Jeje..)

Dumbledore dijo algo un poco extraño, justo en ese momento Sirius ya despertaba y veía a su amigo James con la varita en alto intentando paralizar a Remus, pero se encontraba demasiado asustado que no sabia que hacer, tenia que hacerle algo que no lastimara a su amigo..

Pero antes de lograr decir algo, vio que un rayo le dio a Remus, lo cubrió y este cayo lentamente al suelo, mientras James se daba cuenta de quien era el que los ayudaba, en ese momento vio el rostro aterrado de Lily, y la sonrisa de Snape, regreso la mirada y vio que Remus ya volvía a ser el, pues al parecer la luna comenzaba a ocultarse de nuevo..

_**Días después..**_

Aun que Dumbledore les juro a James y Lily que hablaría con Snape respecto a lo que había visto aquella noche, en donde Remus se había dejado al descubierto y sobre todo su secreto se había revelado, ambos chicos aun tenían dudas respecto a si el Slytherin se quedaría callado o no..

-..Dumbledore, dijo que hablo con el y que le juro que no diría nada..-Dijo Sirius justo antes del partido de Quidditch, en donde James se preparaba para el juego..

-..Lily fue a hablar con el para saber que hará con la información..-Dijo James con odio..-Tengo miedo de que le pida algo a cambio..-Dijo después con miedo en su rostro, el sabia perfectamente que Snape podría aprovechar eso y pedirle a la pelirroja que lo dejara para siempre, (y no se equivocaba)..

-..¡¿Dejarlo?!..-Grito Lily aterrada, Snape le habia dicho minutos atrás que no hablaría del secreto de Remus a menos que ella dejara a James para siempre..

-..Si, Remus tiene su secreto a salvo, tu no te mezclas con Potter, y todos contentos..-Dijo Snape..

-..¿Por que quieres que lo deje?..-Pregunto la chica, en ese momento pasaban algunos estudiantes rumbo al partido..

Snape se tardo en contestar, no quería que nadie escuchara su confesión de amor..

-..Sabes muy bien por que, tu y yo estamos ligados a estar juntos para siempre..-Dijo Snape mientras la tomaba del brazo y esta parecía asustada..

Tenia que mantener el secreto de Remus a salvo, ¿Seria capaz de quedarse con Snape, para lograrlo?..

-..Pide lo que sea, pero no eso, lo amo, por favor, no me hagas esto..-Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos..-..No puedo decirle que lo dejo por el silencio..Lo destrozaría por completo..-Dijo esta imaginando al chico..

-..Bien, tienes dos días..-Dijo el chico..

-..¿Quee?..

-..Si veo que en dos días sigues con el, entonces todo el colegio lo sabrá.. El profeta pagara bien la exclusiva, ya me imagino los titulares, "Estudiante de día, hombre lobo de noche"..-Dijo después mientras se alejaba..

_**Continuara.. **_


	15. La peticion

**Bueno se que dije que este capitulo seria Hot, pero simplemente no soy buena con esas partes así que lo dejare a su imaginación.. **

**xMariana Radcliffex: **Gracias y bueno déjame mas post jeje..

**Marion Coleridge: **Bienvenida, creo que no te había visto antes jeje, perdona mi memoria jeje, bueno, pues sabrás que pasara con Lily y James.. Y no te preocupes no eres la única que odia a Snape..

**Lily Evans de Potter: **Si, ya lo se es una rata, no espero hablamos de Snape o de Colagusano jeje, bueno, pues espero te guste este capitulo..

**Armelle Potter: **Pues esta vez no actualice tan rápido pero es que he tenido problemas en el trabajo y pues no he podido escribir..

**Judith Malfoy: **Bueno, pues sin duda se nota tu odio contra Snape, pero bueno, en este capitulo las cosas mejoran para James y Lily..

**Blackgirl-Marauder: **Bueno me odias a mi o a Snape jeje, bueno espero que a Snape jeje, en fin, no te preocupes el beso de Navidad será nada comparado con el regalo que le da Lily a James por ganar la el partido de Gryffindor.. Espero que con eso quedes tranquila..

**Capitulo 15 – La petición **

**Introducción: **Lily será capaz de decirle a James la verdad sobre Snape, o simplemente opta por otra solución, James y Lily dejan a tras la niñez para convertirse en hombre y mujer..

_[Escena del capitulo anterior_

-..¡¿Dejarlo?!..-Decía una aterrada y asustada Lily Evans, Snape le acaba de ordenar que dejara a James Potter, si es que de verdad quería que guardara y olvidara el secreto que había descubierto días atrás sobre Remus Lupin... Ambos chicos se encontraban en el pasillo, que dirigía hacia el campo de Quidditch...

-..Si...-Contesto Severus con una sonrisa coqueta, por fin tenía a la chica donde quería...-.Remus tiene su secreto a salvo, tú no te mezclas con la basura de Potter, y todos contentos...-Dijo después con aire de grandeza...

-..¿Por que quieres que lo deje?..-Pregunto la chica, en ese momento pasaban algunos estudiantes rumbo al partido, que cuando pasaron por un lado de ellos y vieron las expresiones de la pelirroja, se alejaron rápidamente, mientras otros lo hacían con lentitud para enterarse de la charla..

Snape solo sonreía fingidamente, mientras miraba a todos lados, después cuando por fin estuvo a solas con la chica, le confeso su amor..

-..Sabes muy por que..-Dijo el mientras se acercaba mas..-Tu y yo, estamos ligados a estar juntos para siempre..-Continuo después mientras la tomaba del brazo y la pelirroja se asustaba..

Snape sabia que Lily era capaz de todo para ayudar a sus amigos, claro que en ese momento se preguntaba si la chica aceptaría dejar a James por salvar el secreto de Remus..

Después de unos minutos de silencio por parte de amos, la chica hablo..

-..Pide lo que sea, pero no eso, lo amo, por favor no me hagas esto..-Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, de verdad amaba a James, no quería dejarlo, no ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo maravillo que era..-..No puedo decirle que lo dejo por el silencio, lo destrozaría por completo..-Dijo después imaginando como reaccionaria justo cuando le dijera adiós para siempre..

-..Bien..-Dijo este, se quedo callado unos segundos, después de todo había vuelto por el cuando Remus estuvo a punto de matarlo..-..Tienes dos días..-Dijo después con una sonrisa macabra, iba a dejarle por dos días a Lily, pero después de eso, mas les valía a ambos, no volver a verse..

-..¿Quee?..-Dijo la chica aun mas asustada, ¿Qué clase de monstruo era el?..

-..Si veo que en dos días sigues con el, entonces todo el colegio lo sabrá..-Dijo amenazando a la chica, quien ya tenia el rostro blanco del miedo que proyectaba el chico con sus ojos y sonrisa..-..El profeta pagara bien la exclusiva, ya me imagino los titulares.. "_Estudiante de día, hombre lobo de noche_"..-Dijo con mirada lujuriosa, para después alejarse de ella y mezclarse con la multitud que caminaba hacia el partido..

Lily caminaba hacia los camerinos de Quidditch, sabia que James se estaba preparando y lo mas seguro es que esperaba una respuesta, caminaba hacia allá intentando quitarse el color rojo de los ojos además de las lagrimas y toda aquella marca de llanto que le había causado Snape minutos atrás..

No deseaba que su aun novio, (si es que de verdad llegaba a dejarlo, n/a: no diré nada mejor lean) se diera cuenta de lo que le había pedido el Slytherin, aun se preguntaba ¿Como iba a decirle al chico que lo dejaba?.. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era disfrutar esos dos día con el.. Aun que estaba segura que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad..

Justo cuando abrió la cortinilla, se encontró con James y Sirius, ambos se quedaron callados cuando vieron a la pelirroja.. Sin duda hablaban de ella..

-..No lo tomes a mal, pero me siento como un idiota dejando que Dumbledore arregle esto, somos capaz de hacernos cargo de Quejicus, y lo sabes..-Decía Sirius segundos atrás, justo antes de que Lily apareciera junto a ellos..-..No lo molestas por que eso arruina tu relación con Lily..

-..No es por eso..-Dijo James molesto, estaba nervioso por el partido, lo que le dijera Snape a Lily, y sobre todo por que Snape no revelara el secreto de su amigo, y ahora Sirius le decía que era un cobarde y que no hacia nada por lo que le importara Lily, (aun que la verdad si era así) en ese momento, Lily apareció y estos se quedaron callados..

Después de unos segundos del incomodo silencio por parte de los tres, Sirius dejo el camerino, mientras Lily se acercaba a James, debía empezar a contarle la verdad, que Snape quería algo a cambio de guardar silencio, aun que por dentro la chica sabía que Snape seria capaz de pedir algo distinto en algunos días.. Eso era lo que le preocupaba..

-..¿Y que tal, te fue con Snape?..-Pregunto James intentando controlar los nervios..

-..No hablemos de el ahora, quieres..-Dijo la pelirroja coquetamente mientras se acercaba al chico y ya comenzaba a besarle el cuello..-..Sabes estaba recordando que no pudimos celebrar San Valentín por el castigo que nos dio MaGonagall..-Dijo después besándolo en los labios, el chico simplemente cerraba los ojos por el deseo, jamás se habían besado así o por lo menos cada vez que lo intentaba la chica se alejaba nerviosa aun que con una sonrisa en los labios..-..¿Que te parece si celebramos esta noche?..-Pregunto después murmurándole en el oído mientras le besaba el cuello de nuevo..

-..¿Y, como que tienes, pensado?..-Pregunto el chico suspirando y controlando el deseo de besarla desenfrenadamente..

La chica se quedo callada unos minutos, se alejo de el, mientras este volvía a abrir los ojos y la miraba.. ¿Por qué había dejado de besarlo?, ¡no había tocado nada!.. No entendía..

-.Estaba pensando, en algo privado, tu y yo solos, a la luz de las velas..-Dijo la chica un tanto apenada pero mirando a los ojos del moreno de lentes que en ese momento parecía no creer lo que escuchaba..-..En pocas palabras, quiero..-Le costaba un poco de trabajo decirlo, era mas fácil pensarlo.. James se acercaba a la chica con la intención de tomarla de las manos para darle el valor que necesitaba, pero entonces el que necesitaría valor seria el, la chica comenzó a caminar hacia atrás de tal forma que James perdería el equilibrio y no por que sus pies si no por las palabras de la pelirroja..-..Convertirme en tu mujer..-Dijo después de unos segundos..

Lo primero que paso fue que James se puso en blanco, y de hecho se cayo por un momento pues ya estaba pegado a la pared y no se dio cuenta de eso.. Lily se sonrojo mientras James intentaba recobrar el aliento, ¡Lily le pedía hacer el amor!.. Era algo que jamás imagino, bueno si, se imaginaba noche tras noche que la chica y el terminaban juntos, sobre todo desde que la chica y el salían como novios, pero jamás imagino que ella fuera la primera en pedirle eso, normalmente el que tomaba la primera ventaja en sus sueños era el..

-..T-te, refieres a..-Dijo James un poco nervioso..

-..Si, hacer el amor..-Dijo ella convencida de lo que decía..

-..POTTER, EL PARTIDO..-Gritaron por el otro lado..

-..¡YA VOY!..-Grito este mientras volvía a mirar a la chica a los ojos..-..¿Estas segura?, por que lo haré a menos que tu quieras y lo sabes..-Dijo el chico con ternura en su voz..

-..Estoy segura..-Dijo la chica mientras el chico le tocaba el rostro..-..Desde aquella noche en la que, todo se descubrió..-..No quería decir el nombre de Snape, quería olvidar lo que le había pedido, lo único que quería era no olvidar esos dos días con el chico..-..Lo he pensado..-..Dijo después, eso era cierto..

-..Potter..-En ese momento se abrió la cortinilla y el capital de su equipo se mostraba un poco impaciente el juego comenzaría y ellos aun no se ponían de acuerdo..

-..Si, si, ya voy..-Dijo este con una sonrisa para la chica.. Tomo sus cosas y antes de salir la chica le beso y le deseo suerte..

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**_

El partido había sido todo un éxito, claro que al principio Gryffindor iba perdiendo pero su jugador estrella James Potter, encontró la Snith de oro, y el partido termino por fin, ya era casi la hora de la cena cuando Gryffindor había vencido a Slytherin..

La casa de Gryffindor, estaba feliz, habían vencido de nuevo a la casa de Slytherin, todos felicitaban a James mientras este solo le importaba una cosa, la noche que le esperaba con Lily..

La chica aun no se acercaba a James, pues todos sus compañeros lo felicitaban y ella deseaba hacerlo a solas, (aun que le daría algo mejor que un beso de recompensa, en pocas horas), cuando por fin, después de 15 minutos de abrazos y felicidades, la chica se acerco a James y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, algunos sonrieron y se alejaron, dándoles su espacio como privacidad..

-..¿Aun estas segura de..?..-Dijo James al oído de la chica, esta tembló ligeramente ahora le entraban los nervios, pero con una sonrisa le dio un claro "Si"..

Horas después de la cena, los Merodeadores estaban en su habitación, James necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche con Lily, la única opción era la casa de los gritos, aun que pensándolo bien no era exactamente un lugar muy romántico que digamos, después de unos minutos de pensarlo además de darse el valor, les pidió algo a sus amigos..

-..Chicos, hem, yo, este, podrían desaparecer toda la noche, hoy..-Dijo James un tanto apenado, no quería decirle a sus amigos que por fin su relación con Lily mejoraba, pues sentía que era como una falta de respeto para la chica..

-..¿Por que nos quieres fuera de aquí?..¡Vas a dar una fiesta y no, nos quieres invitar!..-Dijo Sirius divertido..

-..No es eso, es que..-Dijo James intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada para decirlo..-..¡De verdad necesito la habitación!..-Dijo James desesperado..

Los tres Merodeadores miraron a James intensamente, pero como este no dijo nada mas, se fueron, además no era caso perdido, ya tenían planeado el recuperar el mapa del merodeador.. (Sin éxito claro, pero un intento no dañaba a nadie)..

Justo después de que James se quedo solo en la habitación, comenzó a "decorarla", puso algunas velas, pétalos de rosas, (n/a: quien sabe de donde, pero los tenia en su baúl, jejeje.. Continuo) hasta le hizo un hechizo al techo de su cama, para que reflejara las estrellas y el cielo, como lo hacia el comedor de la escuela..

Todo el lugar era oscuro, y romántico, miro su reloj y ya era casi la hora, la chica lo esperaría junto a la chimenea de la Sala Común, bajo a toda prisa y justo a tiempo para ver a Lily acercarse a el.. La chica llevaba el cabello suelto, su roja cabellera era una de las cosas que volvían loco a James, llevaba consigo ropa ligera, (el pijama), mientras que James se había peinado y arreglado el pijama (n/a ¿se puede?, ignórenme, jeje), la camisa la tenia por dentro del pantalón, era un poco extraño no ponía ese empeño en el uniforme de la escuela, (claro que ese momento era lo mejor que jamás le había pasado) sonrío ante la chica y esta le sonrío también..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo James nervioso, sus pies parecían gelatina, temblaba de solo pensar en lo que haría esa noche, además de que con eso cambiaba toda su vida y relación con la chica..

-..¡Hola!..-Le contesto de la misma manera, en ese momento deseaba salir huyendo y volver a su habitación, ¿En que se había metido?.. Aun que después recordó las palabras de Snape.. _"Tienes dos días para dejarlo, o todo el profeta se entera del secreto de Remus".. _

En ese momento la chica se acerco más a James y lo beso, mientras este le tocaba el rostro con ternura, eso fue suficiente para la chica, tenía dos días para estar con el, debía aprovecharlos lo mejor posible y de esa manera cuando le dijera adiós, tendría algo para recordarlo..

-..Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte..-Le dijo el chico tiernamente sin soltarle el rostro y mirándole a los ojos, la chica sonrió de inmediato aun en ese momento el chico era todo un caballero, sin duda había echo bien al enamorarse de el..

-..Estoy segura..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que el rostro de James se iluminaba de alegría..

Minutos después la llevo hasta su habitación, al momento de llegar la chica se negó un poco, al principio pensó que los amigos del chico estarían ahí, pero después de que el chico le dijera que tenia la noche como el lugar para ellos dos solos, la chica entro mas calmada, al llegar justo a la habitación la vio oscura después una luz anaranjada además por un momento creyó estar afuera del castillo pues el techo parecía reflejar el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas brillantes..

-..Wow, esto es..-Dijo la chica pero no termino de hablar..

-..¿Te gusta?..-Pregunto el chico esperando la respuesta..

-..Me encanta..-Dijo la chica con mirada intensa, ambos se sonrieron y se acercaron para besarse..

Los siguientes que paso ni ellos lo notaron, sin darse cuenta ya se estaban besando intensamente, minutos después la chica ya se encontraba arriba de la cama recostada junto a James, mientras parecían desvestirse uno al otro, y aun entre besos apasionados el chico era tierno provocando que la chica se enamorara mas y mas a cada beso suyo.. El momento importante llego, y la chica se aferro al cuerpo de James, era algo nuevo para ambos, al principio fue doloroso y difícil, pero después de unos minutos las cosas fueron mejorando hasta llegar al punto de ser placentero.. (n/a: No comento detalles sucios, jeje, por que soy mala con eso, pero solo imaginen)..

_**Horas después.. **_

El despertador de James sonó dando las 5:30am, debían arreglar el cuarto para que cuando Sirius y demás regresaran, nunca notaran la presencia de Lily en esa habitación, mientras James con su varita arreglaba el lugar, Lily se vestía demás de peinarse, debía regresar antes de que sus compañeras de habitación además de amigas notaran la ausencia de la chica durante toda la noche..

En ese momento la chica miro a James, durante la noche anterior había sido todo un caballero, además de ser atento y tierno, siempre la besaba y le tocaba el rostro, el chico la amaba de verdad lo hacia, debía contarle la verdad, si su idea era disfrutar esos días con el chico, debían ser inolvidables..

-..James..-Dijo la chica intentando darse el valor que necesitaba…

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo el chico mirando de reojo con una sonrisa a la chica.. Su pelirroja, ahora si era su pelirroja, le gustaba la idea de que nada en el mundo podía separarlos, ella era completamente suyo y lo mejor aun es que el se entregaba a ella por completo, si la chica le pedía saltar de un puente lo haría, era capaz de todo por ella, hasta morir.. (n/a: Bueno ya sabemos que eso si es así, James murió por su esposa e hijo)..

-..Hay algo que debo decirte..-Dijo la chica acercándose a el.. El chico la miro atentamente, la chica parecía preocupada, asustada y hasta molesta..-..Bueno, Snape, me pedio..

-..No me lo tomes a mal, amor..¡Que bien se escucha decirte eso!..-Dijo el chico callándola con un beso además de sonreír, la chica le sonrió tímidamente, después le toco el rostro y continuo hablando..-..Pero no quiero hablar de el, no ahora, no este día..-Dijo el chico por fin tomándola de las manos..

-..Lo se, yo tampoco, pero se trata sobre Remus..-Dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos..-..Bueno recuerdas que hable con el antes del partido, pues me dijo que no diría nada, a menos que..-Dijo la chica..

-..¿A menos que?...-James se mostraba un tanto impaciente..

-..Nos dejemos de ver..-Dijo por fin la chica después de unos segundos de silencio..

_**CONTINUARA.. **_


	16. ¿Adios para siempre? 1ra parte

Bueno antes que nada gracias por la preferencia y por seguir este fic aun que no sea de los mejores, jeje. Se que me demore con este capitulo pero tuve problemas y no solo de inspiración como personales, si no que, este capitulo ya estaba listo desde hace mucho pero entonces por un error mío, - si yo soy la tonta :( - borre todo el capitulo y no tenia copias. Me dirán tal vez, "_amiga para eso existe la papelera de reciclaje"_ pero es que lo tenia en el IPOD y pues de ahí no hay forma de recuperarlo. En fin después de muchos intentos logre volver a escribirlo, aun que no quedo como el primero, ustedes no lo notan claro, pero aun asi espero les guste. _**Comentarios abajo. **_

**Capitulo 16 - Adiós para siempre 1ra parte **

**Introducción: **Aparentemente James y Lily terminaron de una forma dolorosa frente a toda la escuela, en especial frente a Severus Snape, pero, ¿Entonces por que James Potter se ve tan contento?, además ¿Quien le regalo ese gato a Lily?, ¿Quien es Jimmy? y la duda aun mas grande es, ¿Serán tan listos para engañar a Snape?

_[Escena del capitulo anterior _

-..James.-Dijo la chica intentando darse el valor que necesitaba, tenia que decirle ya la verdad, debía confesarle que Severus la amenazaba con el secreto de su amigo, debía dejarle claro al chico frente a ella, que si lo dejaba era por ayudar a Remus y no por que de verdad quisiera dejarlo, algo que en ese momento parecía destrozarle el alma por completo, ¿Cómo dejarlo justo después de la noche que habían pasado juntos?, ¿Cómo?, no tenia sentido para ella.. Necesitaba ayuda y el único que podía ayudarle era el propio chico, así que trago saliva y se dio el valor para continuar hablando.

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo el chico mirando de reojo con una sonrisa a la chica.. Por fin sentía que la chica y el jamás se separarían era algo difícil de explicar, pero algo que si era fácil decir, era que de ahora en adelante la relación entre estos dos no seria igual, estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, era capaz de dar su vida por completo era capaz de matar a quien fuera si ella se lo pedía, incluso era capaz de morir por ella, (n/a: Bueno ya sabemos que eso si es así, James murió por su esposa e hijo)..

-..Hay algo que debo decirte..-Dijo la chica acercándose a el, le costaba trabajo idear las palabras adecuadas sin lastimarlo, y claro sin lastimarse a ella misma, el chico la observo atentamente, la chica parecía preocupada, asustada y hasta molesta.-..Bueno, Snape, me pidió.-Comenzó a decir la pelirroja, era la única forma de decirle lo que pasaba, tenia que decirle que toda la culpa era de Snape.

-..No me lo tomes a mal, amor...-El chico sonrió coquetamente ante la palabra.-..¡Que bien se escucha decirte eso!..-Dijo el chico callándola con un beso, beso que fue correspondido, además le sonrió con amor, la chica le sonrió tímidamente después le toco el rostro y continuo hablando.-..Pero no quiero hablar de el, no ahora, no este día.-Dijo el chico por fin tomándola de las manos.

-..Lo se, yo tampoco, pero se trata sobre Remus.-Dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, ya había dicho Remus, no podía echarse para atrás no en ese momento.-…Bueno, recuerdas que hable con el antes del partido, pues me dijo que no diría nada, a menos que.-Dijo la chica pero fue interrumpida por James.

-..¿A menos que?...-James se mostraba un tanto impaciente.

-..Nos dejemos de ver.-Dijo por fin, por fin se había dado el valor para decirlo.

James estaba un tanto anonadado, por un momento pensó escuchar mal las palabras de la pelirroja pero como esta aun lo miraba, se dio cuenta de que era verdad, la única forma de ayudar a su amigo era dejar a Lily y que ella lo dejara, justo en ese momento, en el mejor momento de toda su vida. James sentía que sus piernas se quebraban, se dejo caer junto a la cama, mientras la pelirroja aun lo miraba.

-..Dime algo, esta noche, no es la despedida, ¿o si?..-Dijo James después de unos minutos de silencio y la mirada perdida, ahora que lo pensaba con atención, el que estos hubieran pasado la noche juntos solo podía significar el hecho de que la despedida fuera inolvidable. (N/a: Bueno esa es la idea, pero no me adelanto a hechos, jeje, ya que eso es para después).

-..No.-Dijo la chica sentándose junto al chico.

-..¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda?..-Pregunto el chico mirandole a los ojos.

-..Dos días, a partir de hoy.-Dijo la chica.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados mientras se abrazaban, e intentaban darse el valor para hacer lo que harían, ¿Dejarse, justo ahora?.. Era una de las preguntas que ambos chicos tenían en sus cabezas. Además algo estaba claro en ambos ahora, si solo tenían dos días, debían ser las mejores 24 horas de toda su existencia.

_**Horas después…**_

Era Domingo por la mañana y todos desayunaban como si nada, Snape del otro lado esperaba el momento perfecto para que Lily dejara a James, este tenia la loca idea que la chica dejaría a James justo después del partido, pero bueno el dijo "Tienes dos días" así que la idea de la chica era decir ¿adiós?, en 24 horas.. (N/a: Digo ¿adiós?, por que no me quiero adelantar a hechos, pero no se dejaran, Buajaja, buajaja, buajaja, ejem, ejem, disculpen, continuo).

Los Merodeadores estaban desayunando como siempre, Lily estaba leyendo como todos los días el profeta además de leer sus historias de amor muggles, James comía y como todos los días y miraba a la pelirroja como lo hacia desde hace años, claro que en esa ocasión la chica le regresaba una sonrisa coqueta en lugar de un grito como. _"Potter, compórtate"._

La mesa de Gryffindor parecía serena y tranquila, no parecía que la pareja hubiera peleando o algo así, "_mas le valía la Lily dejar a James de una buena vez_", pensaba Snape, no iba a tolerar el que la chica continuara con el, debía terminar esa relación lo mas rápido posible de esa forma su segunda amenaza la dejaría caer sobre James y sus amigos.

-..Chicos, nos vemos después bajo el árbol, es urgente.-Dijo Lily justo cuando, estaban desayunando.. Los Merodeadores miraron a la chica, ¿Desde cuando ella les decía donde verse, seria a caso que por ser la novia del "líder" del grupo sentía que ahora debían obedecerla?..

-..Es referente a ya sabes que..-Dijo James en voz aun mas baja para Sirius, hizo una mueca indicando hacia la mesa de Slytherin y con eso el chico entendió, se refería Snape.

-..Estaremos ahí.-Dijo Sirius sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Después del desayuno los chicos se encontraron en aquel árbol junto al lago, donde normalmente se reunían y donde ahora era costumbre para la pareja pasar tiempo juntos, alejados de todos. En cuanto Sirius, Remus y Peter se unieron a James y Lily junto aquel árbol que estaba junto al lago, los tres Merodeadores supieron que las noticias no eran tan buenas, como pensaron, claro que últimamente cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Snape no era buena señal.

-..A ver, déjame ver si entendí, Snape nos esta chantajeando.-Pregunto Remus un tanto asombrado.

-..En realidad es a mí.-Dijo la chica apenada, en parte sentia que si Snape no estuviera tan obsesionada con ella entonces no tendría esos problemas que ahora tenía.

-..Hasta el momento.-Dijo James, este se encontraba seguro de que después iría tras ellos. Era su oportunidad de vengarse de ellos, Snape no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, asi que era mejor estar prevenidos.

-..¿Y que vas a hacer?.-Pregunto Sirius del otro lado. ¿La chica dejaría a su amigo, o revelaría el secreto de su otro amigo?, estaba contra la espada y la pared, el en su lugar, callaría a Snape a golpes. (n/a: Claro que eso no es mala idea, ¿Cuántos de ustedes no desean hacerlo?, jejeje, continuo)

-..No hay mucho que discutir, si no lo hago, entonces el profeta lo sabrá.-Contesto la chica de nuevo apenada y decidida.

-..No lo hagas, no importa, yo.-Dijo Remus asombrando a todos.

-..No vamos a dejar que seas expuesto, vamos a hacer lo que Snape quiere, pero a nuestra manera.-Dijo James del otro lado interrumpiendo bruscamente a su amigo mientras Lily le tomaba la mano a Remus dándole su apoyo.

-..¿Que es lo que planean hacer?.-Pregunto Peter del otro lado haciendo notar su presencia en el lugar.

-..La cuestión es, si le hacemos creer lo que quiere ver.-Dijo James del otro lado.-...Lily y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que si le decimos que si a todo lo que pida, entonces nos volveremos sus esclavos, además no tiene pruebas, seria su palabra contra la nuestra.

-..Y la Dumbledore...-Dijo Peter del otro lado.

-..Buen punto Peter, con Dumbledore de nuestro lado, nadie le creerá…-Dijo Sirius.

-..A menos que tenga pruebas.-Dijo Remus ya se encontraba un poco asustado.

-..Por eso mismo tendremos que ser mas cuidadosos, además hay que buscarte otro lugar donde puedas pasar esos días.-Dijo Lily mirando a Lupin y tomándole la mano en señal de apoyo.

-…¿Pero aun así, explícate?, ¿Qué van a hacer?...-Dijo Peter después de unos segundos de silencio, aun quedaba la duda, iba a seguir al pie de la letras las instrucciones de Snape, o ¿no?.

La idea de los novios era mantener a salvo a Remus y la única forma, (en ese momento), era decirle que si a Snape, y con eso decir a adiós a esa bella relación que había florecido la noche anterior. (Cosa que los amigos de James no sabían - por lo menos hasta ese momento - y no tardarían en enterarse).

-..Ya lo sabrán, ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos cosas que hacer, nos vemos en la cena, por cierto, si ven cosas raras entre nosotros, es normal, no se asusten.-Dijo James levantándose de la nada y tomando la mano a su novia mientras se alejaban del lugar, dejando al resto de los Merodeadores un tanto confundidos e intrigados.

¿Qué era lo que planeaban?, ¿Qué sentido tenia el contarles el problema pero no plantearles la solución?, además ¿Cosas raras?, ¿A que se refería, insultos, gritos?, ¡Por que eso lo veían siempre!, claro que después del partido estos dos no se soltaban de las manos, sin contar el hecho de que todo el tiempo estaban juntos, tal vez solo querían disfrutar el tiempo antes de que comenzara el plazo de la propuesta de Snape.

Lily y James se encontraban en Biblioteca, mientras cierto Slytherin los vigilaba desde cerca, este quería estar presente en el momento justo cuando ambos chicos, (en especial cuando James llorara, por que Lily terminaba con el), se pelearan y con eso comenzara su venganza, ya tenia planes para James, aun sin saber en realidad si Lily le haría caso a su propuesta, aun que siempre tenia esas dudas, siempre terminaba seguro de que la chica era capaz de todo por los amigos.

Solo había una duda, ¿Seria capaz de dejar a Potter, por Remus?, mas le valía a la chica hacerlo por que si no, entonces Potter lo pagaría caro, ya le había "perdonado" la vida al chico en el partido no iba a tolerarlo hacerlo de nuevo, no si aun tenia a Lily junto a el.

_**---Flash Back--- **_

El partido había sobrepasado el límite de espera, ya comenzaba a oscurecer además de contar el hecho de que ahora algunos de los jugadores se turnaban para comer algo, en todo ese día habían estado jugando desde la mañana hasta casi el anochecer.

-..¿Entonces, lo dejamos inconciente?.-Pregunto uno de los jugadores de Slytherin que en ese momento estaba descansando unos minutos antes de subir de nuevo a su escoba y volver al juego.

-..Si.-Dijo Malfoy.

-..Le daremos un regalo de San Valentín a la Sangre Sucia.-Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa macabra. (n/a: San Valentín había sido tres días atrás, por esa razón es que hablan tanto de eso, aclarado eso continuo con la historia).

-..¿Que dices Severus?.-Dijo el jugador de nuevo mirando al chico que miraba con una sonrisa a Potter, llevaba así desde que el partido había empezado.

-..Tengo un plan mejor, asústenla, que crea que Potter caerá de la escoba.-Dijo Severus mirando que Lily parecía un tanto asustada se miraba las manos y después miraba a James, tal vez ya comenzaba a pensar en dejarlo.

-..¿Y si mejor lo tiramos?-Dijo de nuevo el jugador.

-..No.-Dijo Snape asustando a todos.

-..¿Lo vas a proteger, que te pasa Snape, hace unos días querías matarlo, y ahora no?. –Dijo Malfoy sin entender.

-..No es eso, es que ya tengo planes para el. Se va arrepentir por.-Se quedo callado mientras todos lo miraban.-…Por traicionar a los sangre limpia.-Era la única excusa que tenia por su fanatismo con Lily y James.

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

La hora de la cena llego y Lily y James llegaron un tanto tarde, se habían quedado besándose en aquellos rincones de la Biblioteca que no notaron la hora de la cena, solo cuando la bibliotecaria los había sacado del lugar, (cosa que estaba prohibida - según la mujer - y que los chicos sabían), se sentaron como si nada hubiera pasado, y cenaron tranquilamente.

Snape los miraba desde el otro lado, aun esperaba aquel momento en el que Lily le dijera a James que lo dejaba para siempre, y este se levantaba de la mesa llorando mientras todos parecían confundidos. Pero ese momento no paso, por lo menos no ese día, o lo que quedaba del día. Severus como todo hombre astuto imagino, (y no se equivocaba), que ya que le había dado un plazo a la chica, esta pensaba en no hacerlo hasta que el plazo se cumpliera, bueno solo le quedaba esperar al día siguiente para ver sufrir a Potter, algo que anhelaba con el corazón desde hacia años atrás.

_**Horas después. **_

Lily y James se encontraban arriba de la cama del chico en su habitación, eran más de 11 de la noche, y los Merodeadores parecían arreglarse para salir pues querían recuperar aquel mapa que Filch les había quitado casi un mes atrás.

-..¿Seguro que no quieres venir?.-Pregunto Sirius del otro lado de la habitación justo antes de salir.

-..Estoy seguro, tengo tarea, Slughron me matara si no se la entrego.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa tímida mientras Lily parecía repasar lo que había escrito y parecía tacharle varias cosas. Sin duda la chica parecía ayudarle, eso le había quedado claro a Sirius, le parecía algo normal claro que antes de salir por completo de la habitación dijo bromeando para la pareja.

-..Bueno, si se van a portar mal, avisen para no llegar en toda la noche.-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa para su amigo, como diciendo "Tu puedes".

-..Ya vamonos, disculpen.-Dijo Remus del otro lado jalando a su amigo mientras sonreía para Lily y James quienes parecían un tanto divertidos con las palabras del chico.-…Regresamos en 3 horas.-Dijo después antes de cerrar la puerta por completo y dejar a la pareja completamente sola en la habitación.

James y Lily se miraron unos segundos, no era mala idea lo de portarse mal y sobre todo el avisarles, al fin de cuentas tenían 3 horas para estar solos además de que en pocas horas se darían lo que seria el adiós frente a toda la escuela, claro que no se dirían adiós ellos mismos. (n/a: Ya les adelante algo del capitulo jeje)

En cuanto escucharon que cerraron la puerta además de escuchar las voces de Sirius diciendo ¡Buenas noches!, coquetamente a algunas chicas que aun estaban en la Sala Común, supieron que ya estaban solos, James salto de la cama dejando su libro en el suelo, (en realidad no le importaba tanto la tarea de Pociones), se acerco a la puerta y se asomo, solo había un grupo de niñas de 4rto año que al parecer ya comenzaban a irse a su dormitorio, se giro rápidamente y cerro la puerta con llave.

-..¿Se fueron?.-Pregunto la pelirroja desde la cama ansiosa de saber la respuesta.

-.Si.-Dijo James con una sonrisa, después corrió tan rápido hacia la cama mientras se dejaba caer sobre Lily y la besaba tiernamente mientras le tocaba el rostro.

Ambos sabían bien el tiempo que les quedaba, así que no fue difícil el echo de comenzar a desnudarse, James ya no tenia camisa mientras ahora le quitaba el suéter a la chica. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba puesto el relicario que le había dado en Navidad.

-..¿Oye, siempre lo llevas puesto?.-Dijo el chico mientras el rostro.

-..¡Si, bueno no, ayer no!.-Dijo la chica algo coqueta, mientras le tocaba los cabellos.

-..Eso pensé.-Dijo este mientras le besaba el cuello y esta lo rodeaba del cuello con sus brazos.

Continuaron así unos minutos, James ya le había quitado el relicario del cuello con la excusa de que, en ese momento lo único que debía tocar su piel era el, la chica ya no tenía blusa y en ese momento James ya comenzaba a quitarle el sostén.

-..James.-Dijo la chica casi en un susurro las cosas comenzaban a ponerse un tanto acaloradas que si no se controlaba podía terminar desnuda y con el chico arriba de ella haciéndole el amor con ternura, aun que ahora que lo pensaba con calma no era mala idea.

-.Si.-Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-..Nada, es solo que, no quiero que este día termine...-Murmuro la chica después de unos minutos de silencio además de mirarse a los ojos.

James le beso el rostro mientras la chica parecía llorar en silencio, solo les quedaba esa noche y pocas horas del día siguiente, era un tanto triste, y aun que sabían que después de la "pelea", seguirían viéndose, ya no seria como antes, debían cuidarse y sobre todo de Snape.

La chica se giro mientras lloraba y James le tocaba el cabello, mientras ambos en silencio parecían darse su apoyo de esa forma, se quedaron abrazados asi unos minutos, después la chica parecía reaccionar y se dio cuenta de que si de verdad no quería que el día terminara, o por lo menos el día fuera diferente a todos los demas, solo habia una forma de hacerlo especial y perdurable.

Comenzó por besar a James con ternura mientras el chico le tocaba el rostro con suavidad.

-..Hazme el amor.-Dijo ella con voz jadeante junto al odio del chico.

-..Claro, con una sola condición.-Dijo el chico besándola tiernamente.-…Que mañana no sea el final.-Dijo el chico encontrándose con aquella mirada tierna color verde que le daba razón de ser a su vida.

Se besaron el resto de la noche, además de hacer el amor lentamente como si ese día fuera el ultimo, en cierta parte lo era, pues al día siguiente terminaba el plazo para estar juntos frente a todos, aun que por dentro sabían que no se dejarían aun así era triste pensar que ya no seria como antes, ya no podrían verse como antes, bueno solo les quedaba una cosa, pensar que todo eso era como empezar desde cero.

Para James era una nueva oportunidad de enamorar de nuevo a Lily (y no es que lo necesitara pero esa idea era romántica tanto para el chico como para la chica), pero toda esa idea del romanismo era divertida y aterradora, claro que tendrían que cuidarse de Snape, tal vez por esa razón era divertida y aterradora a la vez, ¿Qué pasaba si Snape se enteraba de la verdad?, ¿Qué pasaba si el chico no creía que estos se habían dejado?, ¿El secreto de Remus estaría en peligro?, solo había una forma de saberlo, hacerlo.

_**Despues les pongo el otro. **_

**Armelle Potter: **Gracias por pasarte por aqui, y bueno pues la idea era actualizar mas rapido pero entonces tengo la mala suerte de borrar el capitulo y pues no tenia copias :( en fin espero te guste y la segunda parte de este capitulo sera mejor eso si..

**Lucia: **Bueno antes que nada gracias por pasarte por aqui y bueno si eres fan de Harry y Ginny, pues puedes leer mis demas fics tengo mas jeje, y bueno me gustaria conocerte mi corre es bolla27 es hotmail lleva guin bajo entre el "bolla" y el "27" es que no se si saldra bien pero bueno, si no puedes ver mi perfil y ahi esta.

**Lily Evans de Potter: **Hola, como andas, que bueno que amaste este capitulo, jeje, espera a leer los demas por que seran mas romanticos y sobre todo odiaras a Snape, si no es que ya lo odias jeje, y bueno la verdad es que si soy mala para las escenas hot jeje, pero hice el intento no, jeje, en fin gracias y espero te guste este capitulo.

**angelradcliffe: **Hola y bienvenida, jeje, gracias por pensar asi del fic, en serio jeje, me da animos para seguirlo, jeje, y bueno si entiendo que odies a Snape, jeje, eso significa que el fic esta quedando bien jeje, y bueno James se volvera de ahora en adelante mas tierno jeje..

**Judith Malfoy: **Hola jeje, bueno la verdad es que era necesario que el chico se enterara de eso, pero bueno si se van a dejar, (claro que ya te diste cuenta, o por lo menos una idea jeje), y bueno ya se que odias a Snape eso es bueno, por que quiere decir que mi objetivo si esta funcionando jeje, esa es la idea que odies a Snape jeje, en fin, espero te haya gustado este capitulo espera a leer los demas.

**LauryhtaBlack: **Gracias por pasarte por aqui, espero que no sea la ultima vez ok, jeje, espero te haya gustado el capitulo por que ahora las cosas cambian.

**mireia: **Gracias por pasarte y bueno, ¿en serio soy buena? y eso que solo lo hago como pasatiempo jeje, en fin espero te haya gustado y te pases por aqui de nuevo.

**Paola: **Bueno despues de desaparecer casi un mes regresas jeje, bueno pues espero te guste este capitulo y espero te guste el rumbo que toma la historia la verdad es que ya te extrañaba jeje..


	17. ¿Adios para siempre? 2da parte

Bueno aqui esta la segunda parte de este capitulo, espero les guste, y los comentarios abajo..

**Capitulo 17 – ¿Adiós para siempre? 2da parte**

**Introducción: **Aparentemente James y Lily terminaron de una forma dolorosa frente a toda la escuela, en especial frente a Severus Snape, pero, ¿Entonces por que James Potter se ve tan contento?, además ¿Quien le regalo ese gato a Lily?, ¿Quien es Jimmy? y la duda aun mas grande es, ¿Serán tan listos para engañar a Snape?

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---**

El día del lunes fue tranquila, cuando los Merodeadores llegaron a su habitación vieron las cortinas de la cama de James corridas de esa forma cubrían toda su cama, así como al chico.

Los tres Merodeadores no le dieron importancia, lo mas seguro es que su amigo James querría estar a solas con el mismo, bueno no lo culpaban, en pocas horas su relación con la pelirroja de sus sueños llegaba a su fin, supusieron que el chico estaría de mal humor además de deprimido, así que cuando llegaron no lo despertaron ni molestaron.

Lo que los chicos no sabían es que James estaba muy bien acompañado de cierta pelirroja, ambos vestidos, ya habían echo todo lo que querían horas atrás, (lo dejo a su imaginación) y se habían quedado dormidos justo después de terminar sus tareas, (tenían puestos sus pijamas) y después se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

En cierta parte ambos chicos despertaron antes de que la alarma del reloj lo hiciera, se quedaron en silencio mientras parecían darse su apoyo con la mirada. Ese era el ultimo día, les quedaban pocas horas, su plan debía funcionar, tenían que ser convincentes y sobre todo que Snape les creyera, (sobre todo eso ultimo), si el Slytherin no les creía entonces no valdría la pena el hacer todo aquel espectáculo que habían planeado la noche anterior. (n/a: Se enteraran en unos minutos mas)

El despertador sonó y tanto Lily como James lo apagaron, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más, mientras se abrazaban y se tocaban el rostro, eran las 5:30am, ese día en si, sería pesado, que era mejor comenzarlo y sobre todo aprovecharlo al máximo.

Después de unos minutos Lily se vistió y salio de la habitación del chico, claro que antes de eso James le había prestado su capa de invisibilidad, pues si alguien de sus amigos despertaba y la veía ahí, comenzarían a hacer preguntas. Preguntas que el chico no quería contestar.

La acompaño hasta las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas, para después despedirse de ella con un beso en la mano, después regreso a su habitación donde se quedo dormido un rato más. Ninguno de sus amigos habia notado la presencia de la chica. (Por lo menos hasta ahora)

Lily no corrió con tanto suerte, entro en su habitación como lo habia echo la mañana anterior, todas sus amigas estaban durmiendo, (excepto una, Matilda), tomo sus ropa y salio dispuesta a bañarse, pero a medio camino para abandonar la habitación, su amiga Matilda la llamo.

-..Vaya, hasta que llegas, ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? -Dijo la chica mirando a su amiga seriamente. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Lily, ella nunca habia sido asi, ella era la primera en dormirse, por que ahora no aparecía en su habitación hasta otro día? Algo estaba pasando y ella como su mejor amiga debía saberlo.

-..Mati, ¿De que hablas, yo estuve aquí toda la noche? -Dijo la pelirroja, intentando hacer tiempo.

-..No me mientas Lily, no dormiste aquí y hasta donde yo recuerdo entraste a la habitación de James ¡Oh, por dios!. ¡Pasaste la noche con Potter!.-Dijo la chica después recordando.

-..Cállate.-Dijo la chica pues su amiga ya comenzaba a gritar y no quería despertar a las demas, después le hablo con voz baja acercándose a la cama de su amiga.-..¡Tal vez!.-Dijo esta con una sonrisa coqueta.

Se quedaron asi unos minutos mientras las chicas charlaban, después de casi una hora salieron de ahí para el desayuno.

James despertó de muy buen humor ese día, (claro hasta que recordó el día que era), Remus repasaba su tarea mientras Peter y el moreno de lentes despertaban a Sirius, después todos juntos salieron del lugar para después llegar al comedor y de inmediato unirse a las chicas.

El desayuno como siempre fue tranquilo, Snape miraba constantemente hacia la misma dirección una y otra vez, para después darse cuenta de que las cosas parecían igual entre la pelirroja y Potter. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a la chica, iba a desobedecerla?, más le valía que no fuera así, pues ya comenzaba a molestarse y cuando este se encontraba en ese estado, hacia cosas sin pensar. Cosas como lastimarla.

En varias ocaciones no podía ver directamente a Lily o Potter, no sabia que era lo que decian pero sin duda era algo sobre alguien por que todos en la mesa parecían hablar sobre eso, se reían como tontos. Pensaba Snape, claro que en ese momento prefería estar ahí como idiota riendo a diestra y siniestra, siempre cuando estuviera junto a la pelirroja era capaz de ser un tonto Gryffindor.

-..No mires, pero Snape nos esta viendo.-Le dijo James a Lily en el odio mientras Sirius continuaba haciendo bromas sobre su vida. Como ya se había echo costumbre en las horas de la comida o de la cena, siempre había tema de conversación que corría por cuenta del chico.

"Debe estarse preguntando por que aun estamos juntos".

Le dijo Lily mientras sacaba una hoja y le escribía a James, para después pasársela por debajo de la mesa. Nadie dijo nada continuaron con las bromas de Sirius. Las clases comenzaron como siempre, algo atareadas y hasta aburridas, pero Lily y James aun parecían estar juntos, Severus era capaz de soportar una o dos clases más pero si la chica seguía con Potter después de la comida, entonces tendría que usar medidas drásticas.

Tenían una hora libre en la cual James no estaba con ella, sobre todo por que ahora se había ofrecido "voluntariamente" junto con los Merodeadores en ayudar a MaGonagall a arreglar algunas aulas, claro que eso no significaba que la chica estuviera sola.

Parecía que estaban de acuerdo, si no estaba alguno de los Merodeadores estaban las amigas de la chica. En ese momento Matilda se encontraba con la pelirroja, ambas chicas charlaban en privado.

-..Ejem, Lily, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?.-Dijo Severus mientras se acercaba a las chicas, Matilda lo vio con expresión superior, (similar a la que ponía Petunia hermana de Lily cuando lo veía).-...¿A solas?.-Termino de decir el chico después con énfasis en esa palabra y mirando directamente a Matilda.

-..Eso sonó como lárgate Brown.-Dijo la chica del otro lado un tanto ofendida. Lily simplemente miraba a ambos chicos y estos parecían pelear.

-..Bueno esa es la idea.-Dijo el chico divertido.

-..Te vas arrepentir de hablarme asi.-Le advirtió la chica cuando se levanta del lugar.

-..¡¿Vas a delatarme con Black?! adelante hazlo, no le tengo miedo.-Dijo el chico después cuando la chica se alejo de ellos.

-..Te sientes demasiado confiado, Snape.-Dijo Lily del otro lado con un tono de burla en su voz provocando que la ira del chico.

-..Que puedo decir, el enterarme de su secreto, me ha servido de mucho, y aun no empiezo con lo mejor. ¿Nuestro trato, parece que aun no lo haces?.-Dijo Snape después.

-..No he tenido tiempo.-Le confeso la chica mientras parecía arreglarse el cabello.

-..Haz estado todo el día con el, ¿Y no has tenido el tiempo para hacerlo?-Le dijo el chico después intentando no golpearla, por que la chica se esforzaba en herirlo y despreciarlo.

-..Lo haré antes de la cena en Biblioteca, puedes verlo con tus propios ojos, si es que no me crees, ¿Contento?-Le dijo la chica después.

-..No tanto, pero lo harás y eso es lo que importa. Y no te preocupes estaré ahí.-Dijo el chico después alejándose de la chica.

Minutos después Matilda se acerco de nuevo a la pelirroja.

-..¿Que era lo que quería?-Pregunto la rubia a su amiga.

-..Nada, solo molestar, ya lo conoces.-Dijo Lily.

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---**

Las horas ya habían pasado y ahora Severus Snape caminaba rumbo a la Biblioteca, el momento anhelado que tanto había soñado desde que conocía a Potter, por fin llegaría, por fin vería como el mundo de James Potter, el grandioso chico, se derrumbaba por completo. Caminaba rumbo al lugar cuando por mala suerte, (todo era parte del plan, claro que ahora tenia mas ganas por el echo de molestar a su novia), Sirius apareció de la nada amenazándole con la varita.

-..Black, tengo prisa, asi que aléjate quieres.-Le dijo el chico cuando se dio cuenta de que el Merodeador le evitaba el paso.

-..No.-Dijo el chico jugando con la varita.

-..No te conviene, piénsalo, de verdad quieres que su secreto sea revelado.-Le dijo Snape con tono amenazador en su voz.

-..¿Me estas chantajeando?.-Le grito Sirius.

-..A decir verdad, si, lo hago.-Le dijo este con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sirius se quito de su camino pero cuando dio unos pasos lejos de el, le grito.

-..Eres un cobarde, siempre presumiendo ser bueno en defensa cuando ambos sabemos que te gusta bordar cosas.

Snape se quedo quieto, despues se giro.

-..Cállate.-Sanpe habia sacado su varita al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba.

Sirius estaba descargando todo lo guardado desde Año Nuevo, (n/a: Recordaran, - si no es asi pasen por el capitulo donde se festeja el año nuevo en el fic y lean – que Sirius amenazo a Snape, diciéndole, "que si la relación de James y Lily se arruinaba por su culpa lo pagaría por el resto de su vida", y en ese momento parecía cobrárselo), aun recordaba aquella amenaza puesta en el chico, iba a pagarlo caro el echo de que estuviera amenazando a la pelirroja, el que arruinara la vida amorosa de su amigo, y sobre todo el echo de que ahora lo estaba amenazando a el, ¿Qué, no tenia suficiente con la pelirroja?, ese tipo de actitud debía de cambiar o por lo menos aprovecharse para molestarlo.

-..Oh, vamos, hechízame, no eres capaz, me tienes miedo.

-..Miedo de ti, por favor, no soy yo, el que se esconde detrás de sus amigos. Por cierto, donde están ahora, he, escondidos.

-..James esta ocupado con Lily, Remus esta estudiando y Peter, el, bueno el simplemente evita que algún profesor nos vea.

-..Lo vez, necesitas de alguien para sentirse superior.

Sirius estaba por hechizarlo, cuando escucharon voces a los lejos, al parecer alguien se estaba peleando y ahora la bibliotecaria los habia sacado del lugar, (se encontraban a las afueras del lugar).

-..Te odio Potter, esto es tu culpa, no podré regresar en dos semanas ¿estas feliz?.-Le gritaba la chica mientras los presentes se acercaban a ver que era lo que pasaba.

-..No me importa lo que pase contigo, no eres tan perfecta como pensé, a decir verdad, no se por que intentaba salir contigo, no eres la gran cosa.-Le dijo el moreno de lentes.

El rostro de Lily parecía molesto, si estaba molesta, eso no era parte del plan, pero ahora estaban frente a Snape además de que algunos chicos que pasaban por ahí, ya comenzaban a acercarse al lugar.

-..Bueno Potter, tu no besas tan bien.-Le dijo la chica.

-…Ohh.-Se escucho de los presentes.

James estaba divertido y molesto a la vez.

-..Asi, y por que me pedías a gritos que te besara.-Le dijo sujentadola de la cintura.

La escena era cómica, en vez de gritarse de cosas, parecía revelar cosas fuertes de ambos.

-..Bueno por que pensé que tal vez con la practica mejorarías pero veo que no. Creo que un pez besa mejor que tu.-Le dijo la chica, en ese momento James la solto.

-..Bien, veo que me tienes rencor, he.-Le dijo el chico desde el otro lado.

-..Si.

-..Bueno, pues entonces veo inútil el, seguir asi.

-..Lo mismo digo Potter.

-..Adiós.-Gritaron los dos mientras se alejaban en diferentes direcciones.

-..Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, Quejicus.-Le dijo Sirius mientras se alejaba de el, e iba rumbo a su amigo.

-..Cuando quieras.-Snape sonreía antes la escena, no había sido como planeaba, Potter no lloraba, (por lo menos no en ese momento), pero había sido humillado con, "Un pez besa mejor que tu".

-..¿Se dejaron?.-Se escuchaban murmullos de los presentes.

-..Eso creo.

Segundos después, Snape regreso a su Salan Común muy contento, para que después en la cena se diera cuenta de que Lily y James estaban muy lejos y ni se miraban a los ojos. Su plan habia salido como deseaba, Potter estaba solo y lo mejor es que no sabía la verdadera razón, solo había una cosa que odiaba, el hecho de ver la pelea desde el inicio, pero el espectáculo había sido muy bueno.

**:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---**

Mientras tanto en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la cena ya había llegado a su fin una hora y media atrás, algunos de los presentes en el lugar ya comenzaban a enterarse sobre la pelea de la pareja del año, (Lily y James), en ese momento miraban a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en un rincón mientras parecía leer, mientras murmuraban cosas sobre ella y Potter.

-..Lily, me acabo de enterar que, bueno tu y James, mm.-Dijo Matilda mientras se acercaba al lugar.

-..Nos dejamos, si, eso paso.-Dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de leer su libro.

-..Hem, te gustaría hablar sobre eso,

-..No.

-..Por favor, Lily, por que comenzaron a pelearse esta mañana estaban felices y ahora.

-..Desperté del cuento, eso es todo.

-..No pensaras dejarlo después de, bueno tu sabes, pasar la noche juntos.-Dijo después bajando la voz.

-..Pues ya lo hice y te pediría de favor, que me dejes continuar con mi lectura.

La rubia se fue, pasaron los minutos y la gente comenzaba a irse, entonces de la nada Potter salio de su habitación, y se encamino hacia Lily. Algunos se quedaron solo para ver que pasaba, ¿seguirían peleándose, o se reconciliaban?.

-..Evans, aquí están tus apuntes. ¡Buenas noches!.-Le dijo el chico dejandole unos libros junto a ella, la chica lo miro a los ojos, y el chico se fue del lugar.

"Le dijo buenas noches"

Se escuchaba por el lugar mientras Lily dejaba los apuntes por un lado y después continuaba con su lectura, James no miro hacia atrás simplemente llego hasta su habitación. Minutos después Lily abandono el lugar y llego hasta su cama, ya todas sus amigas estaban durmiendo, recordó las cosas que le había dado James, (en realidad si eran apuntes que el chico le había pedido prestados), y al momento de abrirlo encontró aquel relicario, (que habia dejado la noche anterior en la habitación del chico), lo abrió y vio una nota.

_**----------oo----------**_

Te amo, no lo olvides, por cierto, ¡¿En serio beso mal?!

¡Buenas noches!, nos vemos después, eso es un hecho.

_**----------oo----------**_

La chica sonrió ante la nota y después de colocarse el relicario y guardar dentro muy bien la nota se quedo dormida. Las cosas habían funcionado, Snape y todos creían que habían terminado, pero lo cierto era que las cosas seguían igual, la única diferencia es que James se convertía día a día más romántico.

_0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0__**o**__0_

**Armelle Potter: **¡Hola!, ¿Como estas?, ¡Gracias por pasarte por el fic, vuelve pronto!. Bueno dime ¿te gusto el capitulo?, no es muy largo pero ya lo publique, jeje..

**lauryxBlack: **¡Hola!, ¿Como estas?, ¡Gracias por pasarte por el fic, vuelve pronto!. Que bueno que te guste el fic, por que como siempre he dicho esta historia esta solo es creada para ustedes. Bueno dime ¿te gusto el capitulo?

**Judith Malfoy: **¡Hola!, ¿Como estas?, ¡Gracias por pasarte por el fic, vuelve pronto!. Bueno la idea de James y Lily es muy buena como romantica, jeje, esa es la idea, y bueno espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**angelaradcliffe: **¡Hola!, ¿Como estas?, ¡Gracias por pasarte por el fic, vuelve pronto!. Que bueno que te guste tanto el fic, y bueno si, son tiernos, y por lo que veo, odias a Snape, no eres la unica. ¿Te gusto el capitulo?.

**Lily Evans de Potter: **¡Hola!, ¿Como estas?, ¡Gracias por pasarte por el fic, vuelve pronto!. Hasta que pude conocerte por el messenger, pues aqui esta el capitulo espero te haya gustado. Y no te preocupes dentro de poco seras la novia de Sirius eso ya es un echo..

**panke-potter: **¡Hola!, ¿Como estas?, ¡Gracias por pasarte por el fic, vuelve pronto!. Que bueno que te guste, y dime te gusto este capitulo, espero que si, ¿Has leido mis demas Fics?, y por que nunca me has dejado comentario. Jeje..


	18. Una semana lejos de Snape

Bueno antes que nada… ¡Gracias!, la verdad es que he estado un tanto ocupada además de falta de inspiración que no he podido actualizar rápido, en fin espero les guste este capitulo, en esta ocasión tengo el honor de decir que una lectora se une a este roll de participar en el Fic como personaje.

Lily Evans de Potter como Alexandra.

**Capitulo 18 – Una semana lejos de Snape. **

**Introducción: **_Las vacaciones de Pascua llegaron rápidamente a Hogwarts y con eso, una semana libre de las obsesivas miradas como preguntas de Snape¿De verdad, James y Lily terminaron para siempre¿O solamente aparentan frente a todos¿Serán tan listos para engañar a Snape¿Quién es Jimmy¿La debilidad de Sirius de verdad son las rubias? _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

En Hogwarts se hablo de lo mismo durante días, James Potter y Lily Evans habían terminado aparentemente para siempre y estos volvían a insultarse como siempre lo habían echo antes de salir, nunca vieron a ninguno de los dos llorar o algo parecido, y ese tipo de cosas eran las que llamaba mas la atención, claro que después de meditarlo un poco, tanto la pelirroja como el moreno de lentes se habían dejado en ridículo frente a casi toda la escuela, que tal vez solo se hacían los fuertes frente a todos.

Una mañana justo antes de llegar Pascua, Lily Evans caminaba como si nada por los pasillos del colegio, parecía repasar sus apuntes de Pociones, aun no podía entrar a Biblioteca, y es que la ultima vez que estuvo ahí Snape la hizo enojar mucho con sus tontas preguntas ¿sobre por que Potter estaba tan feliz en lugar de estar llorando?, que la chica lo golpeo con un libro "accidentalmente" y eso provoco que la Bibliotecaria le volviera a prohibir la entrada a la chica.

Asi que su única opción para concentrarse en sus estudios era caminar, claro que en ese momento no estudiaba, en realidad ni siquiera era su cuaderno de Pociones ¿Entonces que hacia ahí?, y como si estuviera alerta a algo, cerro el libro de golpe y giro la cabeza como la mirada a todos lados, y al ver que no había nadie siguiéndola entro en un cobertizo (el cuarto de las escobas) que había a unos pasos de distancia de ella.

Se quedo ahí unos minutos, después de mirar su reloj escucho ruidos justo a las afueras del lugar, alguien toco la puerta tres veces y ella contesto con un golpe en la parte por la parte de abajo (lo hizo con el pie mientras se arreglaba el cabello y la ropa) para que después la puerta se abriera de golpe y James Potter entrara al lugar mirando a ambos lados del lugar justo antes de entrar al lugar. (Simplemente verificaba que nadie los hubiera seguido, en especial Snape).

Pues este en esos últimos tres días se había vuelto en casi la sombra de la chica, no se le despegaba ni un momento, bueno solo cuando la chica entraba al baño de niñas y sobre todo cuando esta estaba en su Sala Común, pero fuera de eso, siempre la seguía lo bueno era que los amigos del chico estaban molestándolo en ese momento.

_**---Flash Back--- **_

Snape llevaba casi toda la mañana desde que las clases habían terminado, siguiendo los pasos de Lily muy cerca, este llevaba consigo un libro que según el parecía leer, claro que solo lo utilizaba como disfraz, pues en varias ocaciones Lily giro la mirada hacia atrás y al darse cuenta de que alguien parecía seguirla, claro que en ese momento no sabia quien pues en esos pasillos había mas gente, que lo único que veía era algunos chicos estudiando con libros en sus rostro.

Las cosas continuaron asi unos minutos, la chica mira su reloj y camino un poco mas rápido, sin duda tenia una cita con alguien, si no por que la prisa, doblo en una esquina, y el chico corría tambien, y justo al dar la vuelta en aquella esquina, salieron los Merodeadores casi de golpe en especial Sirius y Remus quienes venían charlando sobre una chicas y sin darse cuenta chocaron con el chico. (Claro que todo estaba planeado).

-..Quejicus.-Dijo Sirius de inmediato con una sonrisa, aun tenían aquella charla pendiente y justo ahora podría cobrárselo.

-..Lo siento, yo, hem, llevo prisa.-Dijo el chico de inmediato tomando su libro mientras intentaba esquivar a los chicos e intentaba alzar la mirada para seguir vigilando el camino de Lily, pero ya era tarde la chica había doblado en otra esquina.

-..Oh, lo siente, no es raro, desde cuando eres tan amable¿he?-Dijo Sirius con tono burlón mientras Remus miraba desde el otro lado seriamente. Remus jamás había tenido la intención de molestar a Snape pero en ese momento el Slytherin chantajeaba a la novia de su amigo James, asi que, si iba a comenzar a molestarlo, que fuera por una buena causa.

-..Bueno alguien tiene que ser amable no lo crees.-Dijo Snape esquivando el cuerpo de Sirius, tenia toda la intención de seguir a Lily hasta el final, si corría rápidamente tal vez podría alcanzarla. Y no se equivocaba esta se había quedado al parecer charlando con un profesor.

Solo debía alcanzarla y asi podría seguirla además de interrogarla, pero sus planes no fueron como el deseaba, a medio paso sus pies se quedaron "pegados" en el suelo del lugar, entonces giro la cabeza hacia atrás para verificar quien le había echo eso, y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, Sirius se acercaba hacia el¿Remus no estaba con el, adonde había ido?, Bueno después de todo el Slytherin sabia su secreto tal vez, este si sabia lo que le convenía y había preferido salir de ahí.

Tomo su varita para quitarse el hechizo de Black pero entonces su varita salio volando por los aires, Remus se acerco lentamente a el para después tomar su varita, giro la mirada y Lily se despedía del profesor y ahora se alejaba de ahí.

Estaba por gritarle al profesor o a cualquier otro que lo ayudara pero entonces un parche le tapo la boca por completo.

-..Ahora si, Quejicus, vamos arreglar esto como se debe, a golpes.-Le dijo Sirius mientras le quitaba los hechizos menos el de a boca para evitar que gritara y ahora una especia de pared evitaba que Snape saliera corriendo.

Black arrojo su varita hacia la mano de Lupin mientras este verificaba que no hubiera nadie cerca de ahí, que interrumpiera la pelea.

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

En cuanto las miradas de Lily y James se encontraron se sonrieron bajo la oscuridad después las varitas de ambos se iluminaron y comenzaron a besarse, no era precisamente un lugar romántico pero era el único lugar donde podían besarse a escondidas entre clases.

Bueno sin contar que algunas veces el chico se escapaba de algún castigo o clase y entraba al baño de niñas para después verse con la chica en algún cubículo del baño, claro que cuando eso pasaba ambos debían esconderse bajo la capa del chico pues ya les había pasado en una ocasión, justo dos días después de a ver terminado que mientras se besaban en el baño de niñas apareció por un costado Peeves y estos al escuchar la risa del fantasma saltaron del susto y comenzaron a insultarse.

-..Suéltame Potter.-Le grito Lily mientras salía del lugar hecha una furia, no era para menos le habían arruinado el momento romántico. Cualquiera se poner asi.

James simplemente salio del baño con una sonrisa y casi media mirada de los alumnos que lo vieron salir de ahí, este simplemente se alejo del lugar un tanto triste pues ahora no vería a la chica hasta la mañana siguiente justo antes de la cena y esas horas eran eternas ahora.

Esa misma noche Snape al enterarse de aquel inocente beso, que como siempre fue el tema de conversación en la cena abordo a Lily la mañana siguiente para saber el por que, y esta nada tonta dijo.

-..Salio de la nada, y el fue el que me beso, me paralizo, no podía moverme. ¿Qué, querías que hiciera?-Le dijo la chica.

Snape creía ciegamente en las palabras de la chica, sabía que ella no seria capaz de desobedecerle si el secreto de Remus estaba en juego, asi que después de esa charla no la molesto mas. Claro que eso no evitaría que se desquitara con James a su manera. (N/a: Se enteraran después).

James por su parte nada tonto soltó el mismo rumor, claro que a su manera.

-..Simplemente quería demostrarle que beso mucho mejor que un pez y lo conseguí¿O acaso han escuchado me insulte con eso?, Claro que no, por que sabe muy bien que soy el mejor besando.-Dijo el chico justo antes de la cena frente a casi todos los alumnos pues algunos chicos, entre ellos Snape, le preguntaron ¿Qué hacia en el baño de niñas?

Lily y James dedicaban alrededor de 30 minutos de besos o charlas en secretos diarias, y una vez a la semana se veían a solas para amarse. Claro que siempre que eso pasaba los amigos del chico no estaban en la habitación, y otras veces James ponía una clase de hechizo para evitar que sus amigos escucharan o vieran cuando estaba con su novia.

Hasta el momento nadie sospechaba nada, la pareja se insultaba frente a todos y otras veces ni se hablaban, mientras tanto cuando estaban a solas ellos dos se besaban.

-..¿Estas libre esta noche?-Le pregunto el chico con voz dulce junto al ido de la chica mientras le besaba el cuello y esta lo acariciaba de los cabellos.

-..Sabes que si.-Le dijo esta mientras James levantaba la cabeza y se encontraba con la mirada intensa y llena de brillo de la pelirroja, esta se mordió el labio un tanto coqueta, mientras James se acercaba para besarla en los labios. Continuaron besándose unos minutos mas para después salir cada uno por su lado y en diferentes tiempos.

Las vacaciones de Pascua llegaron rápidamente asi como 7 días libres de escuela como de estudios, algunos chicos saldrían del país con sus familias y una de ellas era Snape.

-..¿Entonces te esperan 7 días de terror con tus abuelos?-Dijo uno de los amigos del chico cuando estos abordaban el tren de regreso a Londres. (N/a: No se si Snape tenga abuelos, pero aquí los invento jeje)

-..Bueno, es eso, o que mis padres se griten todo el día.-Dijo el chico mientras entraban a un compartimiento.

Peter que en ese momento pasaba por ahí, escucho la charla, corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a donde James se encontraba y le murmuro algo al oído. Después este con una sonrisa en los labios escribió algo en un papel para después dárselo a Peter mientras este se lo acomodaba en la boca y se convertía en una rata para después llegar hasta el compartimiento de Lily para entregarle la nota, aun siendo una rata claro, no era buena idea que le entregara cosas con Matilda mirándolos.

-..¿Entonces terminaste con el, solo por que?..-Pregunto Lily para su amiga quien estaba enfrente de ella y en ese momento no se daba cuenta, ni la pelirroja ni la rubia de la presencia de la rata a sus pies.

-..Por que no confía en mi, por eso, y sabes me recuerda mucho a ti, últimamente tu tampoco me cuentas nada.-Dijo la rubia algo molesta después le reprocho a su amiga el que no le contara cosas, cosas como el por que había terminado con James, por que esta sabia muy bien que algo traían en manos, habían pasado la noche juntos y después habían terminado de la nada.

Algo raro había ahí, y al parecer estaba relacionado con lo mismo de Sirius¿Qué había echo la pelirroja para que confiaran en ella¿No entendía¿Qué diferencia había? Ella necesitaba saberlo y su amiga no le ayudaba mucho.

-..Mati¿Es que no entiendo a que te refieres?, Yo te cuento todo.-Le dijo la chica haciendo tiempo. Además de intentar confundirla.

-..Pues yo no estaría tan segura, a decir verdad yo no se por que sigo hablándote, sabes que odia las mentiras.-Le dijo la chica haciéndose la herida.

-..No vas a lograr conmoverme, y lo sabes.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba hacia el piso entonces vio a una ¿Rata conocida?, se quedo mirando fijamente a la rata mientras esta parecía guiñarle un ojo. ¿Los ratones no guiñan ojos, o si?, esa era la pregunta en la cabeza de la chica en ese momento, hasta donde ella sabía, esos animales no guiñaban ojos o por lo menos, no se vería con tal claridad.

-..Ya no se si, de verdad eres mi amig…¡AH!..-Dijo la rubia en ese momento su miraba se fue al piso y entonces vio a la rata, la chica le tenia un pavor horrible a esos animales asi que como era de esperarse se paro arriba de su asiento mientras gritaba como loca.

-..¡Cállate!, estas asustándola y a mi igual.-Le dijo la chica mientras tomaba la rata en sus manos, se dio cuenta de que tenia algo en la boca.

-..Aléjala de aquí.-Le grito su amigo por un lado mientras daba unos extraños saltitos arriba de los asientos del tren la pelirroja aun en broma le hacerlo la rata a la cara.

-..Mírala, tiene una mirada tierna.-Le dijo la pelirroja en juego, para después acercarle la rata al rostro de su amiga, esta de inmediato dio un salto y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a otro compartimiento lejos de la chica como de la rata.

-..Entonces termino contigo solo por que no le cuentas cosas…-Le decía James a Sirius tranquilamente, después escucharon un grito de horror para después ver como Matilda corría por el pasillo mientras decía algo de "Rata gigante, quítenmela, me persigue".

-..Oye, con todo respeto pero, que bueno que ya no estas con ella.-Le dijo Remus.

-..Si yo tambien me alegro.-Le dijo el chico mirando como es que su ex novia gritaba como loca que una rata la seguía cuando no había nada.

James sonrió, cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez la rata que decía Matilda podría ser su amigo Peter, eso significaba que su novia podría estar leyendo su carta en ese momento.

-..¡Oops!. Que delicada.-Murmuro la pelirroja aun en su compartimiento, y con la rata en su mano, después se dio cuenta de que esta comenzó a sacudirse la dejo en el suelo para después ver que Pettigrow aparecía frente a sus ojos con una nota aun en su boca, después se la quito y se la dio a la chica.

Esta de inmediato reconoció la letra, era la de James tomo la carta con ambas manos y ansiosa comenzó a leerla.

_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**-------- **_

_Lily: _

_Se que esto es repentino pero, quiero saber si podemos vernos en Pascua. Seria bueno el pasear juntos por el centro de la ciudad, se que es arriesgado pero Snape al parecer tomara vacaciones con sus padres o algo asi escuche hace unos minutos, en fin solo piénsalo. _

_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**---------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**----------**_oo_**-------**_

Como si le hubieran puesto una pila a la chica, no había terminado de leer la nota cuando sonrío feliz, después le dijo a Peter algo al oído para que este después asistiera con la cabeza y saliera de ahí de nuevo como rata, para después llegar hasta el compartimiento donde su amigo se encontraba.

-..Dijo que si.-Murmuro Peter en cuanto su cuerpo volvía a hacer el de el.

-..Excelente.-Dijo James mientras sonría, se colocaba las manos detrás de su nuca y se recargaba en el asiento.

-..¿Que?-Preguntaron Sirius, Remus y Peter mirándolo fijamente mientras este aun sonría como idiota, (bueno eso decian sus amigos).

-..Después les digo.-Murmuro el chico, mientras imaginaba todo lo que haría con su novia a "escondidas" lejos de Snape.

_**Dos días después. **_

Lily y James habían ideado un plan para verse en esos días como sabían que Snape no podía estar vigilándolos todo el día decidieron verse en el centro de la ciudad, ese mismo día la pelirroja había salido junto con sus padres mientras James y Sirius la esperaban.

-..¿Estas seguro que dijo que aquí?-Le pregunto James por quinta vez a su amigo, el problema era que como no habían podido hablar ellos mismos tuvieron que usar a Sirius como lechuza (Pues Snape no se había ido tan rápido como habían querido, que Black disfrazado de un niño que vendía galletitas a las puertas de las casas, había hablado con la pelirroja) y bueno en parte James no estaba seguro si su amigo le decía la verdad. Pues en ese momento lo único que hacia era mirar una y otra vez a las chicas que pasaban junto a ellos.

-..¿Crees que yo, tu mejor amigo, te mentiría, a ti, que eres como mi herma…..¿Que estaba diciendo?-Le dijo el chico mientras le miraba a los ojos pero en un segundo lo dejo de ver mientras su mirada parecía seguir el caminar de una chica rubia, después de fijar su mirada seductora en ella y darse cuenta de que entraba a lo que parecía un lugar para tomar el café regreso la mirada a su amigo.

-..Lo bueno es que te intereso mucho.-Le dijo James divertido mientras su amigo levantaba la vista para seguir viendo aquella rubia. (N/a: En serio que a Sirius le encantan las rubias. Jeje)

En ese momento una cabellera rojo como el fuego apareció entre la multitud a los lejos, Lily acababa de llegar junto a sus padres después de acercarse a James y a Sirius y de saludar a los padres de la chica y viceversa, los padres de la chica se fueron por su camino así como los chicos.

-..¿Crees que les caí bien?-Le pregunto el chico a su novia, este se encontraba un tanto nervioso, a penas y había dicho "¡Hola!", no sabía si eso era suficiente para ellos.

-..Si, tranquilo.-Le dijo la chica intentando calmar a su novio.

-..Oigan les importa si me les pierdo unos minutos.-Dijo Sirius rápidamente después miro tanto a su amigo como a la pelirroja con mirada suplicante.

-..Vete.-Le ordeno su amigo después sonrieron y se fueron por su camino.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta Sirius ya había entrado aquella cafetería donde la rubia había entrado y para su sorpresa la chica salía del mostrador con un lindo delantal que tenia el nombre del lugar en ella, al parecer esta trabaja ahí. Mejor para el, así podía conseguir información de ella.

Se sentó un tanto alejado de todos en el lugar había una linda mesa casi al fondo de la cafetería, no tardo dos segundos en estar sentado cuando un hombre de 25 años se le acerco al lugar con libreta en mano listo para tomar su orden.

-..¿Que vas a llevar?.-Le dijo el hombre de barba.

-..Disculpa, puedo pedirte un favor.-Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa tímida el hombre con expresión cansada, divertida y hasta molesta, guardo su libreta en el delantal para después acercarse a Sirius. Este le hablo a continuación en voz baja.-Podría atenderme esa chica de ahí, junto al mostrador, la rubia.

El hombre lo miro unos minutos, después se alejo de el y camino rumbo a la chica, esta era alta, rubia, de ojos azules, buen cuerpo, nariz pequeña, con algunas pecas en el rostro.

-..Ahora mismo se lo traigo.-Decía la chica mientras le tomaba la orden a una mujer, y casi de la nada el hombre de nombre Ángel se le acerco diciéndole al oído.

-..Oye, ese chico de ahí, quiere que lo atiendas tú personalmente.-Le dijo el hombre mientras se le señalaba con la mirada al chico casi al final del lugar que miraba impaciente hacia ellos.

-..¿En serio¡Espero deje buenas propinas!-Le dijo después la chica burlonamente.

Después de unos segundos la chica se acerco a Sirius lentamente mientras parecía esquivar a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo que llevaban grandes bandejas con cafés y hasta un pedazo de pastel. Mientras la chica parecía acercarse al chico, este se arreglaba la ropa y el peinado, nunca antes había tenido necesidad de hacerlo pues sabia que para las chicas era irresistible pero nunca estaba de mas, verse un poco mejor.

-..¿En que puedo servirte?-Le dijo la chica en cuanto llego a la mesa.

-..Bueno servirme en muchas cosas¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Le dijo el chico coquetamente.

Esta le sonrío casi amablemente, después le miro a al rostro para volverle a hablar.

-..¿Que es lo que vas a tomar?-Le dijo después mientras se concentraba en su libreta.

-..¡Oh!, claro, claro, hem¿Qué me recomiendas?-Le dijo el chico intentando escuchar un poco mas de su dulce voz.

-..Bueno, es una cafeterías asi que, supongo que un café.-Dijo la chica señalándole el lugar asi como a las siguientes mesas donde la gente tenia grandes tazas de café.

-..Si, tienes razón, bueno un café oscuro con dos de azúcar, y tu número telefónico.-Le dijo el chico lentamente mientras parecía abrir la carta del menú para después sonreírle y mirarle coquetamente.

-..Muy gracioso.-Le dijo la chica mientras se alejaba de ahí y le quitaba del rostro la carta del menú un tanto agresiva mientras se alejarse de ahí molesta. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaban personas asi¿Por qué siempre atraía a los chicos asi?, bueno este a diferencia del ultimo chico, era lindo. Pero no debía pensar en eso, estaba trabajando.

James y Lily caminaban por el centro del lugar, este se encontraba un tanto lleno de gente, caminaban tomados de la mano tranquilamente, no había nada que les preocupara, ya que la gente que pasaba por ahí, era muggle asi que era difícil el que alguien de la escuela los viera ahí, además de que Snape por fin había dejado el país esa misma mañana.

Después de unos minutos de solo caminar por la zona comercial del lugar, James le ofreció a su novia tomar algo juntos tal vez un helado o un café, claro que en ese momento era mejor ya que el lugar comenzaba a nublarse y no tardaría mucho en llover. No tardaron mucho en llegar al café donde Sirius había entrado casi una hora atrás.

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de algo un tanto extraño. Sirius estaba sentado en una mesa alejada de todos mientras una chica rubia iba y venia desde la cocina hasta esa mesa, solo para intentar darle el café perfecto al chico, o simplemente le servia un poco mas de pastel para acompañar el café.

-..Oye, si quieres que te deje propina dime tu nombre.-Le dijo el chico después un tanto coqueto, llevaba ahí casi una hora y hasta ese momento no sabía el nombre de la chica, jamás había tenido problemas para saber el nombre o hasta el teléfono pero ahora en ese momento, sentia que si no lo sabia su vida se vendría abajo.

-..Solo limítese a saber que le sirvo.-Le dijo la chica, ya estaba un tanto molesta del hombre, hasta ese momento solo la hacia regresar una y otra vez hasta la mesa solo para hacerle preguntas tontas como¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?, o ¿Tienes novio, a que hora sales, estas libre este Sábado?, y la peor¿Dime te pongo nerviosa, verdad?

En ese momento la chica le quito el café antes de que terminara de acabárselo, para después dejarle sin nada en ella. Después de unos minutos la rubia regreso con una taza de café que al parecer estaba muy caliente y justo al momento de dejarlo en la mesa, en lugar de hacer eso, lo tiro por "accidente" en una zona delicada para el chico entre las piernas.

-..Esta caliente.-Grito Sirius mientras se levantaba de golpe y todos en el lugar se daban cuenta de que la chica se encontraba entre apenada y divertida.

-..Lo siento mucho es que, se me resbalo de las manos.-Le dijo la chica mientras lo que parecía su supervisor, se acercaba al lugar para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-..Si un error lo comete cualquiera.-Dijo Sirius mientras parecía charlar con el supervisor del lugar.

-..¿Que hiciste?-Le pregunto la chica que estaba junto a la caja de cobrar del lugar mientras la rubia se acercaba a ella.

-..Nada, solo le deje caer el café "accidentalmente"-Murmuro la rubia mientras parecía ir hacia la cocina.

Segundos después de que Sirius se hubiera quedado solo, Lily y James se le acercaron.

-..¿Estas bien?-Le preguntaron ambos chicos, pues este sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-..Si, mejor que nunca, esa chica será mía.-Les murmuro después mientras aun mantenía aquella sonrisa además de que aun la observaba seductoramente.

-..Acabas de terminar con Matilda hace tres días, y ahora piensas en otra chica.-Le dijo James un tanto sorprendido.

-..Bueno amigo mío, no todos corremos con tu suerte, tu tienes a la chica perfecta.-Le dijo el chico mientras Lily se sonrojaba¿James decía esas cosas de ella?-Pero yo no, bueno por lo menos hasta este momento.-Les dijo después mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia donde la rubia se encontraba ahora, y parecía charla severamente con su jefe.

-..Alex, no me queda de otra más que advertirte, otro error como este y no volverás.-Le dijo el hombre con lentes mientras este se alejaba y regresaba a su oficina, Sirius se le acerco sigilosamente.

-..¿Asi que te llamas Alex?-Le dijo el chico coquetamente, bueno ya sabia su nombre, no se lo había dicho ella pero por lo menos lo sabia.

-..No moleste quiere, además con todo respeto pero nunca le enseñaron sus padres que no debía escuchar las conversaciones de otros.-Le dijo la chica mientras ahora parecía cambiar de lugar y se quedaba en la caja registradora, eso significa un día sin propinas y eso era una gran cantidad de dinero que perdería. Pero según su jefe, eso ganaba por ser tan descortés con un cliente.

-..Bueno mis padres no me educaron muy bien, asi que, si soy asi es por ellos, en especial de mi madre es una mujer muy loca.-Le dijo el chico intentando ganarse la confianza.

-..Pues es usted un hijo muy desagradecido.-Le dijo ella mientras parecía cobrar las cuentas de algunas mesas.

-..¡¿Desagradecido?!.-Dijo el chico un tanto molesto¿Quién era ella para decirle que el era un mal hijo?-.Tú no conoces a mi madre, es una vieja y arrugada bruja.-Le dijo el chico, en parte eran ciertas sus palabras, pero en ese momento su expresión no le daba muchos puntos para hacer amistad con la rubia.

-..Jamás había escuchado a alguien hablar asi de la persona que lo trajo al mundo.-Le dijo la chica un tanto molesta¿Cómo podía el hablar asi de su padres?, Estaba de acuerdo en que los padres no eran perfectos, de echo nadie lo es, pero que le daba el derecho para hablar asi delante de ella sobre sus padres, decir que no eran buenos, era una cosa pero de ahí a vieja, arrugada y bruja, ya era demasiado para sus oídos.-..Tendré que perderle que se vaya de aquí.-Dijo la chica un tanto ofendida.

-..Disculpa.-Le dijo el chico sin creerle, generalmente todas las chicas se reían ante el comentario de su madre pero esta chica parecía molesta. Pero esta chica no era como todas las demás, tal vez por eso se aferraba a ella, por que era difícil y al parecer eso le atraía más.

James y Lily salieron del café después de unos minutos, simplemente pidieron café para llevar, se tentaban a quedarse ahí a ver como es que Sirius era humillado pero, tenían planes así que mientras caminaban para pagar escucharon algo un tanto raro.

-..Que no tolero el escuchar como es que alguien se queja de su vida, y culpa de todo a sus padres.-Le dijo la chica desafiante.

-..Sabes no eres la gran cosa, he salido con chicas mas lindas que tu.-Le dijo Sirius de la nada, en ese momento el rostro de la chica se torno un tanto molesto y divertido a la vez, le decian que no era la gran cosa, ese chico no la conocía bien para poder decir esas cosas¿Seria buena idea el darle la oportunidad?, pero que estaba diciendo, el era un desagradecido no apreciaba lo que hacían sus padres por el, de seguro solo por que no le dieron lo que quería hablaba asi de ellos, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido bruscamente con.-Quiero hablar con tu supervisor.-Le dijo después, la chica se puso de mil colores, solo por que no le seguía el juego iba a perder su trabajo.

-..¿Quee?-Le dijo la chica un tanto pálida.

En ese momento el supervisor dio la cara, simplemente iba con el cocinero para ver el menú especial del día siguiente, que seria el pastel de chocolate con vainilla, que no se dio cuenta de lo que paso.

-..Disculpe, quiero decirle algo.-Le dijo Sirius mientras Alex le miraba con miedo, James y Lily un tanto sorprendidos, de verdad el chico seria capaz de dejar sin trabajo a la rubia solo por que no le agradaba¿Era capaz de hacer eso?, sonaba tan malo como Snape.

-..Si dígame, espero que no sea otra queja de nuestro personal por que si es asi, le pido disculpas.-Le dijo el hombre llamado Andrew mientras miraba a Alex del otro lado que parecía asustada.

-..No, no es eso, simplemente quería, saber ¿Qué necesito para trabajar aquí?-Le dijo el chico de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos.

-..Bueno, disponibilidad de tiempo, sus datos, escuela si es que estudia podemos darle un medio turno...-Le comenzó a decir Andrew mientras se alejaba con Sirius de ahí, mientras Alex como James y Lily se quedaban sorprendidos, el chico quería trabajar ahí.

-..Hemm, disculpe, queremos irnos.-Alguien junto a la caja llamo mientras Alex parecía volver a la tierra y se disponía a trabajar.

James y Lily se fueron después de unos minutos, pues al parecer Sirius ya comenzaba a trabajar ahí, esa misma tarde.

-..Suerte, supongo.-Le dijo James mientras salía de ahí junto a su novia.

-..Esta loco, solo tenemos esta semana, después hay que regresar a la escuela¿Qué es lo que pretende?-Decía Lily un tanto alterada.

-..Estoy tan sorprendido como tu.-Le decía una y otra vez James a la pelirroja.

Después de unos minutos de caminar por el lugar y de a verse terminado su café, se sentaron en una bancas en lo que parecía un parque cercano al lugar, simplemente no hacían nada, solo se quedaron sentados mientras Lily recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico y miraban al vació.

Entonces de la nada, de ser un día de sol, se nublo completamente, y comenzó a llover, estos para cubrirse de la lluvia llegaron a la tienda mas cercana que era una tienda de mascotas, en cuanto entraron al lugar se dieron cuenta de que había más gente ahí que la parecer se cubría del agua, había muchos animales ahí, perros, gatos, serpientes, ratones, peces, etc., etc.

El dueño del lugar parecía charla con una mujer que en ese momento tenia un pequeño gato de color gris en manos, al parecer este no tenia mas de tres semanas de a ver nacido, era pequeño y hasta frágil.

-..Es increíble que la madre lo haya rechazado, es tan pequeño.-Le decía el dueño del lugar, de nombre Jack, mientras la mujer de nombre Amanda que era la que tenia al gato en manos charlaban.

-..Lo se, bueno te lo traje para ver si, puedes ayudarme, no come, intento que lo haga pero no lo hace, tal vez alguna de tus gatas pueda alimentarlo.-Le dijo la mujer en ese momento Lily se acerco junto a James al lugar y se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Una gata blanca olía al gato y este un tanto asustado echo bolita, maullaba o intentaba maullar, para después que la gata se alejara de el, mientras este parecía temblar del miedo como de hambre.

-..Disculpe¿Que le pasa?-Dijo Lily mientras la mujer se acercaba al gato para quitarlo de ahí.

-..Bueno nació hace tres semanas, y la madre lo rechaza, y al parecer ella tambien.-Le dijo la mujer un tanto triste.

-..¡¿Puedo?!.-Le dijo la chica mientras miraba al gato que le miraba a los ojos, aun que eran pequeños y este parecía tímido, tenia una mirada hermosa, el color de sus ojos eran entre gris y verde, se encontraban como rasgados, bueno era normal tenia un mes de nacido.

La mujer le dio el gato a Lily mientras esta le daba una clase de cosquillas en la nuca como en la barbilla y detrás de las orejas el gato de inmediato ronroneó, y se acomodo en los brazos de Lily.

-..Esto es raro, yo intento tocarlo y solo me rechaza.-Dijo Amanda un tanto sorprendida.

-..Oye, intenta darle leche, tal vez contigo acepte.-Le dijo Jack mientras le traía a la chica una clase de plato pequeño con leche en ella, la chica de inmediato tomo un poco con su dedo y se lo acerco a la boca, el gato al principio se negó, pero después cuando la chica le dijo suavemente, "Te hará bien", este le miro a los ojos y después comenzó a oler la leche en los dedos de la chica, para después comenzar a tomar la leche de los dedos de la chica.

-..Disculpe, se que esto es un tanto extraño, pero vendería a su gato.-Le dijo James a Amanda, el chico había visto todo desde el otro lado y el ver a Lily asi de cariñosa con el gato fue como algo maternal que provocaba que el chico se imaginara una vida con la chica, llena de hijos y esta siendo asi de amorosa con sus hijos, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que Lily parecía como enamorada de aquel gato y lo único que quería era hacer feliz a Lily asi que, le compro el gato.

-..Bueno Jack me voy tengo cosas que hacer.-Dijo de la nada la mujer mientras Lily y el hombre del lugar aun parecían darle leche al gato, Lily de inmediato le dio una clase de beso de nariz al gato, mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

-..Aquí tiene.-Le dijo Lily.

-..Oh muy amable pero es tuyo.-Le dijo la mujer después saliendo.-Bueno nos vemos, y cuídalo.-Le dijo después a James mientras este sonreía y después le hablaba a la pelirroja, Amanda se despidió de Jack para después salir del lugar, al parecer la lluvia ya se había calmado por que aun se encontraba nublado.

Lily y James se acercaron lentamente, y sin decir nada, James le sonrió a Lily y esta le dio las gracias con un tierno beso en los labios. Después salieron de ahí los dos juntos con el gato en brazos. La noche se acercaba rápidamente, James llevo a Lily hasta su casa la cual parecía solitaria.

-..Creo que no hay nadie.-Le dijo Lily a James.

-..Bueno tal vez debería entrar para verificar que no haya nadie ahí.-Le dijo James coquetamente, después se sonrieron y comenzaron a besarse.

-..James.-Le dijo la chica después de unos minutos.

-..¿Que?-Le dijo el chico mientras le besaba el cuello a Lily.

-..¿Te gustaría pasar?-Le dijo la chica, James se sorprendió un tanto al escuchar la propuesta de la chica.

-..¿Es en serio?-Le dijo James.

-..Si.-Le dijo la chica mientras con una mano sostenía al gato el cual ya parecía estar durmiendo y con la otra libre tomaba la mano de James y lo jalaba hacia la entrada de su casa después de mirar a ambos lados, los dos chicos entraron al lugar.

--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0--0o0o0

_**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo por que necesito material para el próximo asi como pensarlo bien jeje. Gracias a todos los que votaron (en la Web de Harry), por el gato de regalo de James a Lily, próximamente mas cosas y encuestas asi como para los de FanFiction. **_

_**Por ahora la pregunta es ¿Quieren que Snape se entere de la verdad?, rápido, lento, o simplemente ni lento ni rápido. Pueden votar aquí. -- h t t p / w w w . 9 9 p o l l s . c o m / p o l l (guion bajo)1 2 5 3 O mejor entren en mi perfil ahi tengo el link.. **_


	19. Escapemonos juntos

**Cometarios al final. -- **

**Capitulo 19 – ¡¿Escapemonos juntos?!**

**Introducción: **_¿Qué pasa cuando, deseas enamorar a una muggle?, no utilizas las mismas técnicas que en casa, no, con ella no puedes utilizar la magia. ¿Sirius podrá enamorar a Alex?, ¿James y Lily desaparecen?, ¿Snape descubre la verdad? _

_Escena del capitulo anterior _

Lily y James se encontraban prácticamente parados junto a la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja, esta parecía vacía, el coche de la familia no estaba ahí, y las luces de toda la casa estaban apagadas.

-..Creo que no hay nadie.-Le dijo Lily a James, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Una extraña idea parecía crecer en ambos, ¿Estarían pensando en lo mismo?

-..Bueno, tal vez debería entrar para verificar que no haya nadie ahí.-Le dijo James coquetamente, después se sonrieron y comenzaron a besarse. El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse frió. Pero como se estaban besando, nunca notaron eso.

-..James.-Le dijo la chica después de unos minutos.

-..¿Que?-Le dijo el chico mientras le besaba el cuello a Lily.

-..¿Te gustaría pasar?-Le dijo la chica, James se sorprendió un tanto al escuchar la propuesta de la chica.

-..¿Es en serio?-Le dijo James con una mirada de suplica.

-..Si.-Le dijo la chica mientras con una mano sostenía al gato el cual ya parecía estar durmiendo y con la otra libre tomaba la mano de James y lo jalaba hacia la entrada de su casa después de mirar a ambos lados, los dos chicos entraron al lugar.

**No muy lejos de ahí. **

Sirius Black llevaba casi media tarde trabajando en aquel café muggle, y para nunca a ver trabajado ahí o de esa forma lo hacia muy bien, a decir verdad, lo hacia con mucho entusiasmo y esmero algo que los demás empleados no tenían ya a esas alturas de la hora. Pues en lo único que pensaban era en la hora de la salida y con eso la llegada a sus casas, algunos otros por la paga, (pero esa es otra historia).

La noche se acerco rápidamente y con eso las calles quedaron vacías casi de inmediato, mientras el dueño cerraba el café, Alex se estaba despidiendo de unos amigos, Sirius se acerco rápidamente a ellos mientras estos también se despedían de el, bueno, después de todo el merodeador era simpático que caí bien, bueno, no a todos les cayo muy bien.

Alex aun seguía sin decirle nada, y a decir verdad se preguntaba el chico si esta le diría algo, aun que fuera un "buenas noches", o un "adiós", en ese momento deseaba un "eres un idiota", o algo así, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, en un parpadeo se quedaron solos el y la rubia.

-..Buenas noches.-Le dijo la chica rápidamente evitando su mirada, y solo le dijo esas palabras por sonar educada, aun estaba molesta por lo que había pasado, el que la cambiaran de mesera a cajera era solo culpa del chico.

-..¡¿Oye?!, hem, se que soy un tanto impulsivo, pero, ¡Podrías perdonarme!.-Le dijo el chico con cara de perro regañado así como voz dulce. Por alguna razón, sabía que debía hacer las, pases, bueno después de todo ninguna chica se resistía a sus encantos, hasta ahora.

La chica se le quedo mirando unos minutos, su expresión de molestia parecía cambiar a una amplia sonrisa y no por que le agradara la presencia del chico, bueno tal vez un poco, pero que estaba diciendo, el era arrogante y creía que era el chico mas guapo en todo el mundo, bueno tal vez si tenia algo que los otros chicos no tenían, pero que estaba pensando, aun lo odiaba, no podía ahora decir que era lindo, ¿era lindo?, ella no había dicho eso.

-..Yo más bien diría que eres un tanto idiota.-Le dijo la chica con sonrisa triunfante. Bueno el primer campo estaba ganado, ahora le hablaba aun que fueran insultos, pero de eso a nada, era mejor eso.

-..Oye, tampoco con insultos, te estoy hablando en serio.-Le dijo el chico bromeando, no estaba molesto por que lo llamaran idiota, además hasta el momento la chica sonreía, no con el, si no por el, pero eso cambiaria en tan solo unas palabras mas.

-..Yo también.-Le contesto la chica, con una sonrisa en su rostro, jamás imagino que después de todo el odio que parecía crecer hacia el chico podría acabar en unos minutos, bueno después de todo era bueno el poder insultarlo.

Era poco de lo que merecía en realidad pero por lo menos podía desquitarse de el, con esa charla que mas que molesta era cómica.

-..Bueno, creo que tienes razón, soy un idiota.-Le dijo el chico de la nada.

La forma en la que lo había dicho el chico era en tanto tierna y cómica, que la chica no puedo evitar sonreír y mirarle a los ojos. Por alguna razón (Sirius lo sabia), su mirada era intensa, tierna, y tenia algo mas, algo que ninguna chica podía resistir, el solo mirarle a los ojos era como, mil palabra de amor.

Estos por alguna razón, se acercaron un poco mas, parecía que la chica estaba hipnotizada, no es que Sirius la hechizara con la varita, (no era necesario) pero su mirada tenía ese efecto con las chicas, estaban tan cerca que estuvieron apunto de besarse, bueno eso habria sido lo correcto, (pensaba Sirius), pero entonces escucharon un ruido un tanto extraño detrás de ellos.

-..Ejem, ejem...-Se escucho a un lado de ellos, en ese momento Alex reacciono, y se alejo de Sirius, mientras este parecía molesto, no era para menos, le habían arruinado el momento perfecto para enamorar a la chica.-..Así que, tan rápido cambias de pareja, Alex.-Dijo una voz después, era un chico de la edad de Sirius, este se encontraba parado a mitad de la calle con mirada de odio y burla a la vez, tanto para la chica como para el chico.

Sirius del otro lado estaba callado, parecía que el chico y Alex se conocían, ¿De donde?, esa respuesta fue respondida de inmediato.

-..¿Que haces aquí?, ¡Te dije muy claro que no quería verte de nuevo!, ¡¿Qué parte de, TERMINAMOS, no entendiste?!.-Grito la rubia desde el otro lado.

-..Si, lo recuerdo, tu decidiste dejarme, pero yo a ti no amor, nadie me deja, y menos por alguien como este.-Le dijo el chico con burla en su voz, miraba de arriba abajo a Sirius como si fuera basura o algo así.

Alex respiraba rápidamente, estaba harta de el, era posesivo, celoso, y para colmo un idiota, por mas que le dejaba claro que ya no quería estar con el, este aun continuaba buscándola, creyó que cambiándose de domicilio funcionaria, incluso el trabajo pero este tardaba menos de dos semanas en encontrarla.

-..Disculpa, ¿Se conocen?.-Dijo Sirius intentando sonar casual, intentando tranquilizar la situación, Alex le dijo que si con la cara mientras el otro chico le decía.

-..Y a ti que te importa, lárgate antes de que termines llorando niño.-Le dijo el chico con voz ruda y sacando algo de su pantalón, era como una navaja, muy afilada por cierto.

Alex se asusto, solo un grito de horror, mientras Sirius sonreía, ¿Cómo un muggle podría ganarle a el, un mago, un excelente mago, con un simple cuchillo?, ¿Si le ganaba a Quejicus, (y vaya que era bueno con los hechizos), por que no le ganaría a ese muggle?

-..Alex, cubre tus ojos.-Le dijo Sirius mientras metía su mano a la chamarra y sostenía fuerte su varita.

-..¿Quee, estas loco?-Le dijo la chica asustada, sabia que era tonto, torpe, idiota incluso pero, el quedarse ahí solo con su exnovio no era buena idea, ella conocía a Albert, sabia que el, era aun mas impulsivo que seria capaz de matarlo.

-..No, solo soy un idiota que se cree héroe, cubre tus ojos, o vete, yo te alcanzo después.-Le dijo después con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La chica estaba temerosa, pero lo único que hizo fue darse la media vuelta y correr de ahí, estaba asustada, si corría más rápido tal vez encontraría a alguien para que les ayudara.

-..Bien ahora, estamos tú y yo solos, dime como quieres terminar, con la ropa interior de fuera, colgado de la lámpara, o simplemente te dejo ir.-Le dijo Sirius mientras miraba como el hombre frente a el, se reía de cada una de sus palabras.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sirius ya estaba delante de Alex, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-..¿Pero, como?-Dijo la chica mirando hacia atrás una y otra vez, ¿Cómo el chico había llegado delante de ella, tan rápido si recordaba que este estaba muy, atrás?

-..Tranquila, el no te molestara mas, a decir verdad, dudo que lo vuelvas a ver por aquí algún día.-Le dijo el chico mientras la jalaba del brazo y se alejaba con la chica de ahí, esta parecía sorprendida, Sirius simplemente recordaba lo que había pasado.

El hombre al empezar a reír, fue una distracción perfecta para hechizarlo y darle otra personalidad, de hecho a decir verdad fue como si le levara el cerebro.

**De regreso en casa de Lily. **

James y Lily, se encontraban en la comodidad del gran sofá que había en la sala de la casa de la chica, miraban el televisor, veían Mr. Bean, mientras cenaban, en realidad eran palomitas.

-..Oye, ¿Y que nombre le vas a poner?-Dijo James mientras miraban la serie británica. (N/a: Bueno, es que por las noches, sobre todo los fines de semana yo veo a Mr. Bean así que, quise darle un toque especial jeje), James se refería al gato. Que en ese momento tomaba leche arriba de la mesa y Lily con la mano parecía acariciarlo.

-..Bueno, estaba pensando, en James.-Dijo ella con voz lenta demas de casi en susurro.

-..Debes odiarlo mucho para llamarlo así.-Dijo James con una sonrisa coqueta.

Lily lo medio golpeo en el pecho mientras se daba media vuelta y se abrazaba a el, después comenzó a hablarle mientras le besaba el cuello.

-..Es solo que, bueno, tú me lo diste, además de que, cuando no estés conmigo, pues me recordara a ti.-Le dijo la chica coquetamente.

-..Ohh, ya veo, lo abrazaras por las noches, y pensaras que soy yo.-Dijo el chico controlando las ganas de besarla desenfrenadamente. Después de todo era la casa de los padres de la chica, estos podrían llegar en cualquier momento y no era buena idea el que los vieran semidesnudos sobre el sofá de la casa.

-..Algo así.-Dijo la chica mientras subía con besos desde el cuello hasta su oreja, el chico cerró los ojos por el deseo, Lily parecía controlar la situación con un beso, bueno después de todo si ella no estaba de buenas, no pasaban la noche juntos.

-..Bueno, solo no te portes demasiado cariñosa con el, me pondría celoso.-Dijo el chico después entre risas y besos. Después de unos minutos, de besos, abrazos y caricias, además de que, se encontraban tan cómodamente acurrucados uno junto al otro que sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos.

Bueno ese habria sido un final feliz, pero entonces el sonido de algo parecido a un timbre se escucho por casi toda la casa, en especial junto al odio de James, el teléfono de la casa de la chica era el que hacia ese sonido. James se dio cuenta de que Lily dormía tranquilamente que contesto el teléfono, al fin de cuentas podrían ser los padres de la chica.

Pero para su sorpresa, no fue así.

-..¡Hola!.-Dijo James bostezando.-..¡Hola!.-Dijo de nuevo pero nadie contesto, después colgaron y este dejo el teléfono por un lado.

Solo pasaron dos minutos cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono, pero por suerte Lily ya había despertado, gracias al sonido (además de que la serie ya había terminado), ella contesto esta vez mientras James parecía ir a la cocina por más palomitas, fue entonces cuando el "mudo" hablo.

-..¡¿Qué hace Potter en tu casa?!.-Se escucho una voz, que era difícil de olvidar, era Severus, quien de seguro los habria descubierto.

-..¿De que hablas?-Le dijo la chica un tanto asustada pero controlándose, no era buena idea delatarse después de todo, podría controla la situación, si lo hacia en Hogwarts por que no ahora, que el chico no los veía, ¿O si los veía?

-..Hace dos minutos me contesto el, ¿Qué hace en tu casa?-Dijo de nuevo el chico, en realidad este no estaba tan seguro de que fuera Potter, pero era la voz de un hombre, amenos de que esta saliera con alguien mas.

-..¿Como va a contestarte si acabo de llegar?-Le dijo la chica después.

-..¿Quee?-Le dijo este.

-..Acabo de llegar, tal vez mi primo te contesto, y crees que era James.-Le dijo la chica después de unos segundos.

James del otro lado, estaba casi helado, era Severus el que hizo esa llamada, por eso se había quedado callado, ¿De verdad lo habria reconocido?

-..¿Tu, tu primo?-Dijo Severus.

-..Si, es un primo lejano, es hijo un tío de mi padre.-Dijo la chica.

-..Oh, bueno, eso es, pues, se parecía a su voz.-Le dijo después este un tanto apenado.

-..Para ti, que estas tan obsesionado con el, crees que todo los hombres son James.-Le dijo la chica después.-… ¿Y para que llamabas, para darte cuenta si sigo tus ordenes?

-..Bueno, en parte si.-Dijo este un tanto nervioso.

-..¿En parte?-Con sarcasmo en su voz.

-..Bueno, quería escuchar tu voz.-Dijo después con tono coqueto.

-..Pues, yo no quiero hablarte, así que adiós.-Le dijo esta y le colgó, después descolgó, de esa forma cuando Severus le volviera a marcar, la línea le marcaría ocupada.-Lo odio.-Grito la chica después.

-..Lo siento, no debí.-Dijo James desde el otro lado.

-..No importa, el, no debería hacerlo que hace, y de todas formas lo hace.-Dijo la chica.

-..¡Ya se que necesitas!.-Dijo James después de unos minutos de silencio en donde ahora veían una película de terror.

Los padres de Lily aun no llegaban, bueno no eran tan tarde en realidad. La chica aun parecía un tanto tensa con la llamada de Snape, no era para menos la había puesto de malas, el solo saber que la estaba vigilando.

Ella que minutos atrás estaba tan feliz, y contenta de pasar aun que fuera esos minutos que quedaban de la noche, con James y ahora hasta Severus la acosaba por teléfono. No estaba ni segura en su propia casa.

-..¿Si tu idea es convertir a Severus en una planta?, creo que la apoyo.-Dijo Lily divertida, pues la primera reacción de Sirius era esa cuando Snape les arruinaba las cosas.

-..No era esa mi idea, pero, no suena tan mal, aun que la única planta que puedo hacer es la carnívora, y no creo que nos convenga mucho eso.-Dijo después divertido. Lily por lo menos ya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que minutos atrás no tenía.

-..¿Entonces?..-Le dijo después la chica, mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-..Bueno, ambos necesitamos alejarnos de todo, ya sabes, de Snape y su obsesión por saber donde estas y que yo no este cerca de ti, así que, bueno, mis padres tienen una cabaña, algo lejos de aquí, pero antes de que digas que "no", déjame describirla la idea completa.-Dijo James temiendo que Lily lo echara de la casa en ese momento.

Y como era de esperarse la chica el solo escuchar "cabaña, lejos de aquí" ya tenía la boca abierta con la idea de reclamar algo.

-..Bueno, imagínate, tu y yo solos, bueno los tres.-Dijo mirando después al gato, que en ese momento ronroneaba pues parecía dormirse, Lily sonrió, ante la escena y las palabras de James.-…Cenas a la luz de las estrellas, caminatas por la playa, por que debo confesarte esta a la orilla de una playa, y bueno estaríamos alejados de todos y de todo, no habrá forma de que Snape te este persiguiendo, además, bueno, seria el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que puedes darme, ¡adelantado claro!, ya que mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana, pero eso es lo de menos.-Dijo después.-La idea es que te relajes, que olvides todo, eso es lo que necesitas, olvidar que Snape te molesta, digamos que serian como unas verdaderas vacaciones. ¿Qué dices?-Dijo después con mirada de suplica, esperaba que sus palabras convencieran a la pelirroja, pero por la expresión de su rostro esta no parecía muy feliz con la idea de pasar el resto de la semana, en cerrada con el chico.

Lily se alejo lentamente de James, miraba el piso y las manos las movía una y otra vez, estaba un tanto nerviosa, le gustaba la idea de pasar unos días completamente sola con James. Además debía reconocer que la forma en la que James le contaba todo, era tentativa.

-..Bueno, para empezar, tu idea es buena, en serio, pero…-Dijo la chica lentamente mientras se acercaba a, el de nuevo.

-..¿Pero?-Dijo el chico impaciente, por que Lily le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, siempre la hacia de emoción al momento de contarle algo.

-..Bueno, que voy a hacer con la sorpresa que tenía preparada para tu cumpleaños, ¿he?-Le dijo después acercándose un poco más, mientras, comenzaba a desnudarlo con la mirada.

-..Me tenías una sorpresa.-Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa, ¿Qué podría ser?

-..Si.-Dijo la chica.

-..¿Y puedo saber que es?-Le dijo después.

-..Si te la digo no sería sorpresa.-Le dijo después.-..Aun que bueno, puedo darte un adelanto, pero hay otro problema.-Le dijo, el chico estaba un tanto sorprendido, primero le decía que si, y después que no.-..¿Que le vamos a decir a tus padres, y que le diré a los míos?.-Le dijo después con una sonrisa coqueta.

James en cambio la tomo entre sus brazos y la dejo caer sobre el sofá de nuevo, después comenzó a besarla tiernamente mientras le tocaba el rostro y el cabello. Después de todo parecía acceder a la idea de pasar el resto de la semana ellos dos solos.

-..Bueno pues, no hay mucho que decirles, mi padres lo entenderán, solo les diré, que tengo muchas ganas de estar con mi novia, y que tome la casa prestada, después de todo también es mía, y tuya claro.-Le dijo coqueto.-Y bueno en cuanto a tus padres, pues, no lo se. ¿Crees que entiendan que, queremos estar solos?-Le preguntó después, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-..No lo se.-Le confeso la chica un tanto preocupada, bueno con el solo echo de estar alejada de esas maniáticas llamadas de Snape, ya era lo mejor que le podía pasar, (hasta ese momento).

_**En algún punto de la ciudad. **_

Sirius había llevado a Alex hasta la puerta de su casa, después de toda la chica aun parecía un tanto asustada con el hecho de que su antiguo novio pudiera perseguirla y bueno, aun que no lo admitía también le preocupaba la vida del chico, que le había salvado la vida. ¿Le había salvado la vida?, claro que no, bueno tal vez un poco.

-..Pues aquí vivo.-Le murmuro la rubia después de unos minutos de silencio.

-..Bonita casa.-Le dijo el chico.

-..¡Gracias!.-Le dijo esta, no se miraban a los ojos, solo miraban alrededor.

-..Bueno, pues debo irme, antes de que, se preocupen por mi.-Le dijo el chico de la nada.

Era extraño no se comportaba como todo un seductor, eso le extraño a la chica, ya que esta esperaba que este le pidiera algo, tanto como una cita o su numero telefónico, bueno después de todo el que la ayudara le había gustado, sin contar que hasta ese momento ya no eran tan idiota después de todo. Bueno hasta ese momento.

-..Ya te vas.-Le dijo la chica, después casi con tono de desesperación en su voz, era incluidle que lo hubiera dicho así con ese tono, pero lo había echo.

Sirius del otro lado que ya iba casi a la mitad del camino, bueno ya estaba casi al final de la cerca que dejaba ver el jardín de la casa, sonrió para si mismo como diciendo, "Es mía", y se giro después con un rostro distinto.

-..Si quieres me puedo quedar un poco mas.-Le dijo el chico un tanto resignado.

-..Noo, no, yo quiero decir que.-Le dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa y negando que le gustara su compañía.-Bueno, yo solo, es que.-Le decía la chica, no sabia que inventar y lo peor es que ya comenzaba a notarse que deseaba retenerlo ahí.

-..¿Quieres que me quede?-Le dijo después con una clase de mirada de niño.

La chica abrió la boca como intentando decir algo, pero los únicos sonidos que salían de su boca eran balbuceos, como los que hace un bebe, cuando esta aprendiendo a hablar.

Entonces Sirius entendió un poco lo que pasaba, se le acerco rápidamente y la beso en los labios, la chica se quedo ahí parada sin moverse, con los ojos abiertos al principio, pero después de un rato los, cerro por completo y con eso sus brazos se movieron hasta llegar al cuello del chico. El momento podría a ver durado un poco más, pero entonces algo en el pantalón del chico comenzó a vibrar.

-..¿Que es eso?-Dijo la chica un tanto asustada, mientras se apartaba de Sirius y este con mirada de suplicada deseaba que no fuera el espejo el que llamaba.

-.Es mi teléfono. Me tengo que ir, adiós, nos vemos mañana.-Le dijo después despidiéndose, para después besarle la mano coquetamente mientras le decía adiós y se alejaba.

Alex por su parte se quedo ahí mirándolo, mientras se perdía con la oscuridad de la calle, entonces se dio la media vuelta y entro a su casa, tenia una tonta sonrisa en los labios, y suspiraba a cada minutos, no podía creerlo, le gustaba el hombre, bueno después de todo, no era tan idiota pues besaba muy bien, mejor que todos los que podía recordar.

En cuanto Sirius, ya estaba un tanto lejos, se apareció en un parque, que a esa hora de la noche, nadie debía estar ahí. Saco el espejo de su pantalón, aun estaba un tanto caliente, pues además de vibrar, ardía.

-..Mas te vale, que esto sea bueno James.-Le dijo este un tanto molesto, bueno no era para menos, le había arruino el beso.

-..Tranquilo, no es para tanto, solo quería pedirte un favor, necesito que les digas a mis padres que me no estaré en casa, es una larga historia, yo después le explico todo. ¡Ah!, y se me olvidaba, no me esperes camino a Hogwarts, llegare al tren así que, nos veremos ahí, es todo adiós.-Le dijo James un tanto apresurado mientras Sirius, notaba que estaba en una clase de estación de tren que estaba al aire libre.

Después escucho, "Destino a Australia, a bordo", mientras el moreno de lentes parecía tomar sus cosas y alejarse de ahí.

Después de eso la imagen desapareció, Sirius creyó ver una cabellera roja, además de un sonido parecía a un maullido de gato, bueno con tanto ruido de la gente y el vagón lleno, además del tren, pudo a verlo imagino. Pero de que se iba con Lily no había duda.

_**Continuara…. **_

_Comentarios para FanFiction: _

**Lily Evans de Potter: **_Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, y bueno tu personaje, pues a penas esta tomando forma, jeje. No te preocupes, Sirius te enamorara bien jeje. _

**Lauriitha-Potter: **_Gracias por pasarte por aquí, espero que no sea la ultima vez, hee. _

**Blackgirl-Marauder: **_Gracias por leerlo, pues bueno Sirius, terco, terco, no exactamente, pero si es algo, mm, aferrado a lo que ama jeje. _

**MerodeaLuna7: **_JAJAJA, bueno gracias por continuar con el fic, la verdad es que siempre tengo ese impacto, al principio mis fics no son muy buenos, pero después de un tiempo, como que van tomando formas jeje, que bueno que continuas por aquí, espero que te quedes hasta el final. _

**Lily Jane Granger: **_Jejeje, muy buena tu idea de hacer un club de odiemos a Snape, no es mala idea jeje, y bueno gracias por leerme, espero que continúes hasta el final. _

**Armelle Potter: **_Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, déjame comentarios mas largos jeje. _

**Evasis: **_Que bueno que te encanta, en serio, jeje, eso me da mas ánimos para actualizar mas rápido, bueno pues, espero que no sea la ultima vez que me dejes un comentario. Y descuida lo que le hará a los Merodeadores pues no será nada tan feo, pero si los hará sufrir en especial a James, lo molestara tanto que.. No digo eso no saldrá hasta el capitulo 21 jeje o tal vez 22 jeje. _

_Comentarios para La Web de Harry (Foro) _

**Solanch: **_Pues si, es lindo el detalle de James que le regalara el gato, pero bueno tal vez odies al gato ya que, el va a hacer que Snape descubra la verdad, pero no por el momento jeje, eso no será hasta el capitulo 21 o 22, jeje. _

**Emi: **_Jajaja, que mala eres, en serio se nota que odias a Snape, jeje, como que te arrodillas frente a Sirius, bueno la verdad es que yo también, para que me hago jeje, ¿no?, bueno, pues si, el gatito, jeje, la verdad es que soy amante de los gatos así que, quise darle el toque especial jeje. _

**Zury: **_Gracias por leerme, y dejarme comentario, tarde pero seguro jeje, bueno, pues que mas te puedo decir, si no comentaste casi nada jajaja. _

**Diana2003: **_Pues bienvenida, y espero que te siga gustado en fic, y que continúes por aquí un largo tiempo jejeje. _

**Lorena: **_Puse así el nombre ya que después no me deja escribirlo, no se que le pasa a la pagina, bueno, gracias por pasarte por aquí, y espero que continúes por aquí un largo tiempo, por lo menos hasta que termine el fic jeje. Que al paso al que voy tardare bastante jeje. _

**DragonBlackandBlue: **_Tienes un nombre muy largo jeje, gracias por parte por aquí, veo muchas lectoras nuevas jeje, bueno no importa, por cierto gracias por votar, y dejar comentario hee, pues aquí esta el capitulo, algo corto, no dice mucho pero, es bonito ¿eso creo yo? Jeje. _

**Harrymione100: **_Hola! Bueno pues, antes de que nada bienvenida como casi todas las de este pagina jeje, en fin, que bueno que te pases por aquí, no me digas que te gusta la pareja Harry y Hermione, ya empezamos mal jeje, yo soy amante de Harry y Ginny, pero bueno eso es lo de menos, espero que continúes aquí. _

**GinnyWeasley: **_Pues gracias por pasarte por aquí, en serio, y veo que hay muchas que les gusto el detalle de James sobre el regalo jeje. _

**neReeaL/J: **_Que bueno que te pases por aquí, y bienvenida, he escrito mucho esta palabras, jeje, bueno, pues espero que continúes por aquí. _

**Nenaweasley: **_Mi fiel lectora, jeje, bueno pues es mejor tarde que nunca, sobre el comentario no te preocupes, jeje, solo espero que ahora si me dejes uno y que sea rápido así me da inspiración para continuar el fic. _

_**Pues ahora si todos los comentarios jeje, vaya que eran muchos jeje, ah se me olvidaba no puse la descripción del gato de Lily, ya que, eso lo pondré después.. **_


	20. Unas vacaciones diferentes

Borrador

_**Bueno no dejo comentarios por que estoy en una clase de momento inspirador y tengo que aprovecharlo para actualizar mis demás fics, pero eso si les doy las gracias a Lily Evans de Potter, Blackgirl-Marauder, Lily Jane Granger, Evasis, Mery Lupin, Armelle Potter, y Carli estos de FanFiction, también a mis fieles lectores de la Web de Harry (Foro) Solanch, Nenaweasley, Lorena, Loqa22, Zury, Harrymione100, NerreaL/J, Emi, DragonBlackandblue, mokona y Dama del lago.**_

**Capitulo 20 – Unas vacaciones diferente. **

Lily y James llevaban casi una hora en ese tren que lo llevaría rumbo a Australia, habria sido más fácil usar magia, pero bueno, si hacían eso llamarían la atención del ministerio y en ese momento deseaban que nadie se enterara.

Lily había dejado una nota en su casa diciendo, que se regresaba a la escuela, que había olvidado que tenían examen regresando y que deseaba estudiar en el colegio que en casa, que después de todo en casa no se sentia tan bien haciendo magia y esas cosas que hacia libremente en Hogwarts.

Sus padres como entendían que la hija mayor detestaba la magia, no le dijeron nada, de echo nunca se enteraron de esa escapada con su novio, nadie lo supo, bueno, por lo menos, los amigos de James lo sabían, (N/a: pero esa es otra historia).

El gato pequeño, (N/a: Aquí viene la descripción del gato), con parte del cuerpo en color blanco y gris, unas delgada, finas y hasta escasas rayas color gris, ¡claro por todo el cuerpo!, los ojos aun que pequeños hermosos, color entre gris y verde, y la nariz en forma de corazon, color rojo.

Jimmy, como le gustaba llamarlo, se encontraba dormido dentro de su jaula de viaje, que había comprado James minutos atrás pues, en ese lugar no permitían animales fuera de las jaulas, Lily leía una de sus románticas novelas mientras James estaba dormido, y descansando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica, se había quedado dormido después de unos minutos de que la pelirroja le acariciara el cabello, ya no tenia los lentes puestos, Lily se los había quitado y los tenia guardados.

La chica echaba una mirada de vez en cuando hacia el paisaje, era de noche pero sin duda podía notarse el camino, la luz de la luna que en ese momento parecía estar blanca y brillosa, no es que fuera luna llena, pero esa noche el cielo estaba muy despejado, además de que ya se habían alejado de la ciudad y ahora estaban por el campo.

Las casa eran hermosas, grandes y hasta pintorescas, los prados verdes y grandes, todo ese lugar le daba tranquilidad, bueno James estaba con ella, en las buenas y en las malas, que en ese momento tal vez sentia esa paz por saber que Snape no los molestaría y no tendrían que ocultarse para amarse.

No tendrían que mentir, no tendrían que fingir, era algo que sin duda, calmaba a cualquiera. Entonces mientras miraba por la ventana, sintió que James se despertaba.

-..¿Ya llegamos?-Preguntó el chico, aun recostado sobre las piernas de Lily.

-..No aun no.-Dijo la chica regresándole la mirada. La chica aun que estaba feliz, podía notarse el miedo y la preocupación en su rostro. Sabía que después de esos días maravillosos con James, quedarían en su memoria, pero bueno, cuando volviera a la escuela eso quedaría en el pasado.

James notaba esos miedos en el rostro de la chica, y sin decir mas toco su rostro mientras ella le sonreía, después se acercaron un poco más y se besaron tiernamente.

-..Ejem.-Se escucho un lado de ellos, era el encargado del tren y en ese momento parecía verificar los boletos.-Disculpen puedo ver sus boletos.-Dijo después, cuando James y Lily habían notado su presencia, estos se alejaron un poco, James comenzó a buscar por entre su pantalón y saco dos boletos.-.Bien, su parada es la siguiente.-Dijo después cuando les devolvió sus boletos.

-..Ya veraz, van a ser unas vacaciones inolvidables, lo prometo.-Le dijo James después con tono dulce en su voz para su novia, esta le sonrió de nuevo y entonces se recargo en su pecho mientras James la abraza.

Minutos después, los chicos ya estaban afuera del tren, se encontraban en una estación al aire libre, aun era de noche y como era de esperarse no había mucha gente ahí, mas que los que esperaban el siguiente tren para marcharse y los encargados del lugar.

Los chicos caminaron por unos segundos por el camino a las afueras del lugar, en cuanto estuvieron lejos de la vista de alguien, se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron, segundos después, se encontraban en un enorme jardín verde, lleno grandes árboles, y al fondo una linda cabaña de madera, justo debajo de ellos se encontraba la playa.

Cuando llegaron por fin hasta la casa, esta no parecía tan sencilla, bueno era pequeña, pero era lujosa, bueno no era para menos, los padres de James eran muy ricos, así que era normal el que ellos tuvieran tan bien equipada esa casa para las vacaciones.

La cabaña, tenia televisor, (a pesar de estar en el bosque), tenían luz eléctrica, teléfono, agua caliente, gas, comida, lo que toda casa en la ciudad tendría, tenia dos pisos, el primero era la sala, el comedor y la cocina, y el segundo como era normal, las habitaciones.

Cuando James le mostró su habitación a la chica, esta quedo maravillada, era linda, era como una replica exacta de su habitación en casa de sus padres, James había logrado hacerla parecida con magia.

-..Bueno tu habitación esta enfrente de la mía, claro que no es necesario que la utilices.-Le dijo James un tanto coqueto mientras le insinuaba dormir juntos.

-..Gracias.-Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.

-..Bueno, pues es algo tarde, quieres desempacar y comer algo, o prefieres dormir.-Le dijo el chico mientras miraba la hora que era, eran casi las 5 de la mañana.

-..No lo se, me gustaría darme un baño, ¿Puedo?-Le dijo la chica un tanto apenada.

-..Claro que si, es tu casa…-Le dijo el chico mientras le daba un beso en la mano, la chica se dio un largo baño, mientras James desempacaba y hacia algo para el desayuno.

Tenían tres días para estar solos, tres noches en las cuales amarse, y tres días en los cuales sin duda estarían juntos, tranquilos y sin duda felices.

_**Mientras tanto en Inglaterra **_

Alex salía como todas las mañanas a correr unos minutos antes de irse al trabajo, la poca luz que había, hacia perfecta la caminata, como siempre saludo a su vecina la Señora Whitman como todas las mañanas sacaba a su perro Ralf, este era un perro pequeño era un Beagle, muy fiel, pero muy ruidoso pues ladraba mucho por las noches, claro que con ese tipo de perros, cualquiera en el lugar se sentían protegidos.

Comenzo a pasar casa por casa, dio los buenos días a todo aquel que veía ahí afuera, la mayoría a esa hora, salían a trabajar, o a pasear al perro, entre rostros familiares, vio uno que sin duda, no olvidaba y sobre todo, había soñado con el.

-..¡Buenos días!-Dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la acera mojada por la noche anterior.

-..¿Que haces aquí?-Le pregunto la chica, no podía creer que este la siguiera, y sobre todo esperara a esa hora del día, es decir, si era lindo, la había ayudado, pero tanto para verlo todos los días.

-..Nada, solo pasaba por aquí, y bueno, me dije. "Por que no saludar a Alex".-Dijo el chico un tanto coqueto, después de la nada saco una linda rosa blanca y se la dio.-¡Así que, ya me voy!.-Le dijo después, la chica tomo la rosa mientras veía que el chico miraba su reloj para después, despedirse e irse.

-..¿Que?-Se dijo la chica con la boca abierta, después de ser todo un seductor se iba así, como así. Pensó que era la forma más rara de cortejar a alguien.

-..Por cierto, se me olvidaba..-Dijo el chico regresando la mirada hacia Alex, que aun estaba sorprendida.-..Hoy es nuestro día libre, así que pensé que podríamos, no se, pues… Salir.-Dijo el chico después, volvía al ataque y notaba la sonrisa en los labios de Alex.

Sin duda, a ella le había gustado la idea.

-..Bueno, no lo se, tengo cosas que hacer.-Le dijo la chica dándose a desear.

-..Si, no puedes lo entiendo, tendré que buscar a otra chica para que me acompañe.-Dijo el chico como si Alex solo fuera una chica mas para salir. Eso molesto a la chica.

-..Déjame ver si entendí, si no consigues salir con alguien, buscas reemplazo.-Le dijo la chica.

-..¿Por que no?, me lo han hecho a mi, muchas veces.-Le dijo el chico con rostro triste.

-..Bueno.-Un tanto tímida, tal vez por eso el chico era así, como era, por que, lo habían tratado mal y de alguna manera, parecía no involucrarse con las chicas seriamente.-Supongo, que puedo darme un espacio, después de todo, no es una cita, ¿Verdad?-Dijo la chica, aun que por dentro deseaba que así fuera.

-..No claro que no, yo solo, quería ver una película que se estreno hoy, y bueno, no quería ir solo. Por eso.-Le dijo el chico.

La chica sonrío, mientras Sirius lo hacia también, ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto esta chica?, ¿Qué tenia que las otras no?

-..Pues, mm, ¿Nos vemos a las 3?-Le dijo la chica.

-..Claro, paso por ti. Adiós.-Le dijo el chico mientras se despedía de ella con una sonrisa y un beso coqueto en la mano.

La chica se quedo ahí, parada con la rosa en una mano, mientras sonreía coquetamente y se mordía el labio, ¿Por qué después de ser todo un idiota, le parecía tan lindo?

_**De regreso en Australia. **_

Ese día lo pasaron caminando por la orilla de la playa, mientras Jimmy jugaba con las mariposas que había en el lugar. El gato a pesar de ser pequeño y algo solitario, (como había descrito la antigua dueña del minino), era ahora todo un gato cariñoso y hasta feroz, bueno tierno en realidad, pues jugaba con James y Lily mientras estos le daban una bola de estambre.

Comieron ahí, hasta que la noche llego, y con eso el hermoso anochecer, los enamorados se quedaron ahí sentados en la arena mientras Jimmy dormía tranquilamente en el regazo de Lily, mientras la chica se recargaba en el hombro del chico, y James la cubría con su brazo.

Todo era tranquilo, y como había dicho James hasta el momento no pensaban en Snape, ni en nadie, solo en ellos dos solos. Por la noche James hizo una rica cena, bueno a decir verdad la había encargado, y es que donde se encontraban no muy lejos de ahí, había un pueblo lleno de restaurantes.

Cenaron a las afueras del lugar, en una pequeña terraza y con las estrellas, y con la música lenta de fondo, todo romántico, tanto que sin pensarlo dos veces, Lily durmió con James la primera noche y las demas por venir en esa casa.

_**De regreso a Inglaterra. **_

Sirius pasó toda la mañana arreglándose más de lo normal, y sonriendo como idiota frente al espejo, ¿Por qué esa chica le provocaba eso?, ¿No tenia sentido?, el jamás era una aprendiz, el era el que les daba consejos a sus amigos.

Generalmente con una sonrisa y con reacomodarse el cabello, las chicas venían hacía el, pero en esta ocasión, el era el que suplicaba y tenia que llegar a esos extremos, tener que trabajar en un café, aun que no era indiferente.

Bueno todo era por la chica, ¿Por qué esa chica estaba en su mente?, ¿Por qué?, aun que sabia que era mas que un capricho, era como si, el no salir con ella o por lo menos saber de ella, era como si se quedara sin aliento.

Si, sonaba idiota, pero en ese momento, (y jamás lo había pensado), pero tenia la fuerte idea de que, sentia eso por Alex. ¿Seria acaso que había conocido el amor?, según las palabras de James cuando le describía su amor por Lily, era eso, el sentir que sin ella no eras nada.

Pues hasta el momento no sabia si era igual, pero por lo menos, se sentia inútil si ella no le hablaba y le hacia caso. Tal vez solo era el echo de que ella no era tan fácil, ¡Eso le había atraído desde un inicio!, después de pensarlo mucho termino por arreglarse salio muy bien peinado y hasta perfumado.

Cuando llego a la casa de Alex la chica ya estaba lista desde minutos atrás, le sonrió coquetamente y le dio una rosa ella le medio presento a sus padres, para después salir de ahí los dos hasta el cine. (N/a: Cuanto lean esto escuchen Abrázame de Camila)

Cuando llegaron, los chicos de inmediato comenzaron a discutir sobre que película ver, pero después de unos minutos, (casi una hora), decidiendo ver una de comedia, después de todo no les caería mal reírse unas horas.

Durante la película, como era de esperarse, Sirius intento una y otra vez, tocarle el hombro a Alex, pero por mas intento que hacia, la chica se movía de lugar, entonces mientras el chico miraba que Alex sonreía ampliamente con la película, vio que con la luz a medias la chica brilla con su mirada y sonrisa radiante, fue como un flechazo al corazón.

Entonces la chica noto que Sirius la observaba le miro y le sonrió, y entonces como también le había pasado al chico ella noto una extraña sensación al verlo ahí mirándole, se le acerco un poco mas y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

Así pasaron toda la película mientras comían palomitas, y entonces en un dos por tres se miraron de nuevo y se besaron. Cuando por fin la película termino, los chicos ya iban caminando de la mano. Minutos después Sirius la llevo hasta su casa, y la chica de nuevo, (esta vez ella había tomado la iniciativa), beso al chico.

-..Buenas noches.-Le dijo coquetamente mientras este aun con la mirada de tonto le decía adiós con la cabeza.

Esa noche Sirius soñó con Alex, (y no de la manera que están pensado), fue algo que jamás imagino, el solo saber que la chica le hacia sentir esas extrañas cosas en la cabeza y en el corazón, le hizo pensar que ella tal vez, era la chica adecuada para el, ¿Pero como saberlo?, Jamás lo había sentido, necesitaba preguntarle a alguien que si sabia. Y ese era su amigo, casi hermano, James.

Con una nota mental, se hizo recordar llamar a su amigo la mañana siguiente.

El primer día de James y Lily no paso nada relevante, solo exploraban el lugar juntos y se relajaban, pero eso si, comenzó y termino muy romántico, el segundo día James se había levantado muy temprano y había preparado un hermoso y delicioso desayuno, el chico estaba muy de buenas tanto que cantaba, bueno quien no lo estaría después de pasar la noche con su novia.

Lily despertó, un poco después, la chica estaba desnuda en la cama, mientras las suaves sabanas de la cama del chico la cubrían, entonces Jimmy quien ahora parecía tener hambre se acerco a la cama, mientras la mano derecho de Lily caía sobre la cama, de tal forma que el gato comenzó a lamerle la mano y esta despertó.

Cuando lo hizo, creyó que todo lo vivido el día y noche anterior, era un sueño, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, no estaba en su casa, además de estar desnuda, sonrió mientras recordaba los besos y los abrazos de la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta de que Jimmy le estaba haciendo cosquillas en los dedos de mano, lo levanto y lo subió a la cama, este de inmediato comenzó a ronronear.

Después la chica noto que James no estaba en la cama, pero había una rosa roja en su almohada y una nota. Que decía.

"¡Buenos días!".

Respiro el aroma de la rosa y después de ponerse la bata, bajo hacia la cocina, James cantaba (nada mal), una canción…

Que eres mi corazon,

Mi pedazo de alegría,

Eres mi cielo, mi armonía,

Mi vida

Tú eres mi ilusión,

La razón por yo vivo,

Eres el aire que respiro, mi guía

Tu eres mi todo amor, tu, tu, tu,

Tu, tu, tu,

Tu, tu, tu.

-...Ejem…-Dijo Lily mientras se quedo parada unos segundos admirando como James cantaba. Suponía que ella tenía algo que ver con la felicidad del chico y la canción.

_**Bueno pues hasta aquí les dejo, después les pongo lo demás, la verdad es que tardare bastante en actualizar, ya que por cosas de trabajo y vida personal me impiden pensar en estas cosas pero no desesperen por que el próximo capitulo será romántico y cómico además de contener una escena extra del capitulo 22.. Bueno pues espero les haya gustado, no es mucho pero de esto a nada jaja… **_

_**La canción que canta James es Tú, tú, tú de la Nueva Banda Timbiriche, no es que me guste ese grupo pero la canción esta pegajosa jajaja además de que en ese momento la estaba escuchando en el trabajo jeje. **_


	21. ¿Regalo de Cumpleaños?

Capitulo 21 –

**Bueno como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que me leen. ****Espero que no me odien por el tiempo que tarde en publicar pero bueno casi me muero por una intoxicación, si mis padres compraron mariscos ya un poco pasados, y pues nos hizo daño a todos, pero en fin ya estoy de vuelta. Por lo menos ya no duermo en el baño jejeje, y aquí les dejo el capitulo. Un poco corto tal vez con falta de imaginación y comedia pero lo que compensa es la escena extra del capitulo 22. **

**Capitulo 21 ****– ¿Regalo de Cumpleaños? **

**Introducción: **_El cumpleaños de James se acerca, ¿Será que Lily le tiene una sorpresa al chico?, ¿Qué será?, por fin Snape sabrá la verdad._

_Escena del capitulo anterior _

Lily despertó desnuda en la cama mientras las suaves sabanas de la cama del chico la cubrían, entonces Jimmy quien ahora parecía tener hambre se acerco a la cama, mientras la mano derecho de Lily caía sobre la cama, de tal forma que el gato comenzó a lamerle la mano y esta despertó.

Cuando lo hizo, creyó que todo lo vivido el día y noche anterior, era un sueño, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, no estaba en su casa, además de estar desnuda, sonrió mientras recordaba los besos y los abrazos de la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta de que Jimmy le estaba haciendo cosquillas en los dedos de la mano, lo levanto y lo subió a la cama, este de inmediato comenzó a ronronear mientras esta le recaba detrás de las orejas.

Después la chica noto que James no estaba en la cama, pero había una rosa roja en su almohada y una nota. Que decía.

"¡Buenos días!".

Respiro el aroma de la rosa y después de ponerse la bata, bajo hacia la cocina, James cantaba (nada mal), una canción… _N/a: Tú, tú, tú – La Nueva Banda Timbiriche _

Que eres mi corazón,  
Mi pedazo de alegría,  
Eres mi cielo, mi armonía,  
Mi vida

Tú eres mi ilusión,  
La razón por yo vivo,  
Eres el aire que respiro, mi guía

Tu eres mi todo amor, tu, tu, tu,  
Tu, tu, tu,  
Tu, tu, tu.

-...Ejem…-Dijo Lily mientras se quedo parada unos segundos admirando como James cantaba. Suponía que ella tenía algo que ver con la felicidad del chico y la canción.

El chico de inmediato dejo de cantar y le sonrió tímidamente a la chica. Esta se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-..Buenos días.-Le dijo después la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-..¿Dormiste bien?-Le dijo el chico después intentando que su canto se borrara de la mente de la chica.

-..Muy, bien.-Le dijo la chica mientras le hablaba al oído.

Después de eso el chico dejo de sentir pena consigo mismo por que lo vieran cantar, y comenzaron a desayunar Jimmy, tomaba leche desde arriba de la mesa, justo aun lado de James. Mientras Lily le tomaba constantemente la mano al chico y le mandaba sonrisas y besos coquetos.

Mientras James le daba de comer a Lily, escucharon un ruido un poco extraño, el espejo de James comenzó a llamarle.

-..Ahora vuelvo.-Le dijo el chico a la pelirroja, mientras subía hasta su cuarto.

-..No interrumpo nada verdad.-Le dijo una voz por entre el espejo, Sirius se tapaba los ojos.

-..¿Por que te tapas los ojos?-Le dijo el moreno de lentes.

-..Ah, por nada, hemm, que tal las vacaciones.-Le dijo después mientras miraba a su amigo.

-..Bien, ¿Que pasa?.-Dijo James sonriendo.

-..Bueno, necesito saber, como sabes que lo que sientes por Evans es amor.-Dijo Sirius un tanto apenado.

-..¿Por que?-Le pregunto el moreno de lentes mientras intentaba controlarse y no reírse de la actitud de su amigo.

-..Creo, no estoy seguro, pero, creo que, siento algo por Alex.-Le confeso después de unos minutos.

-..¿Alex?-Pregunto James, ¿Quién era Alex, cuantas chicas podía conocer su amigo y este no se enteraba?

-..La chica del café.-Le murmuro Sirius.

-..Ahh, ya, ya, pues, mm, bueno yo por Lily, siento, que sin ella, mi vida no vale, me refiero a, es como el aire. Necesito estar con ella, de esa forma, me siento completo. Que nací por una razón y esa es, estar con ella toda mi vida.-Le dijo el chico sonriendo más que nunca.

-..Wow. Te dio duro he.-Le dijo después con una sonrisa.

James levanto una ceja en forma de protesta.

-..Bueno ya sabes, estas enamorado.-Le dijo después, ya que su amigo no parecía a verle entendido muy bien.

-..Si, a eso es a lo que quiero llegar, eso es lo que se siente cuando, estás enamorado.-Le dijo James.

-..Ahh, bueno gracias.-Le dijo después desapareciendo del espejo.

James movió la cabeza mientras sonreía, ¿Seria que su amigo, ya se había enamorado?

El segundo día, no fue nada relevante, pasaron la tarde paseando por el pueblo, vieron unas películas en el cine del lugar, para después volver a casa mas tarde, fue una tarde tranquila, pero la noche, fue otra cosa.

_**Mientras tanto en Inglaterra **_

-..¿Que quieres decir con que renunciaste?-Le decía Alex a Sirius cuando salían del trabajo, esa misma tarde el chico había dejado el trabajo.

-..Es que, la escuela me impide estar aquí-Le dijo el chico.-Es un internado, y me es complicado estar aquí y allá a la vez.-Le dijo con cara triste.

-..¿Entonces, por que me solicitaste el empleo?-Le dijo un tanto molesta.

-..Sinceramente, por que, quería llamar tu atención.-Le dijo después mientras ponía el rostro triste.

-..Entonces, no te volveré a ver.-Le pregunto la chica triste.

-..Bueno, por lo menos no hasta Julio.-Le dijo el chico.

Lentamente le tomo del rostro y se acerco a besarla. Era extraño, pero a pesar de que solo tenia dos días de conocerla, ya sentía que lo hacia de mucho tiempo, las palabras de James eran ciertas, eso era amor.

_**De regreso a Australia. **_

James y Lily se encontraban mirando la TV, como todas las noches pasaban Mr. Bean, y ellos como fieles fans lo veían, ambos se encontraban en la sala de la cabaña, junto a la chimenea.

-..Oh, oh, las baterías se acabaron.-Dijo James de la nada cuando intento subir el volumen del televisor.

James y Lily estaban cómodamente recostados sobre el sofá.

-..Tengo unas en mi cajón.-Le dijo la chica mientras James parecía levantarse a buscar mas baterías. Este de inmediato subió a la habitación, la chica parecía tranquila al principio, después se quedo con los ojos en blanco, mas valía que James no viera el….-…No espera yo voy por ellas.-Decía después la chica dando grandes saltos.

Cuando la chica subió, y llego hasta la habitación, James estaba de espaldas, y cuando esta entro a la habitación. El chico se giro hacia ella, y este llevaba en manos un baby doll, muy provocador.

La chica estaba aterrada. Solo se mordió el labio mientras cerraba los ojos.

-..Dame eso.-Le dijo de inmediato mientras este negaba y se escondía en el baño.-…James no tengo que repetirlo dos veces, dámelo.-Le ordeno la chica. Mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño.

-..No, no te lo daré, a menos que…-Le dijo el chico, imaginándose a la chica con el baby doll puesto. Sonrió ante la escena en su cabeza después abrió la puerta.-…Dime, ¿Cuando pensabas usarlo, y por que no te he visto con el?-Le dijo el chico mientras aun sostenía el baby doll en manos, y la chica parecía nerviosa con la pregunta.

-..¿Para que, quieres saber?-Le dijo la chica, mientras caminaba hacia atrás y lentamente termino sentada en la cama. James de inmediato se acerco a ella.

-..Bueno, solo quiero saberlo.-Le dijo el chico coquetamente mientras hacia que la chica terminaba recostada sobre la cama. En pocas palabras no tenía escapatoria, tenia que confesarlo.

-..Es que no puedo.-Le dijo la chica un tanto apenada mientras miraba donde había caído el baby doll. Si estiraba la mano podría alcanzarlo. James en ese momento comenzaba a besarle el cuello y esta por instinto rodeo sus manos por el cuello del chico.-..James no hagas eso.-Le dijo después jadeando. Sabía que si el chico continuaba haciendo eso, podrían terminar en otra cosa.

-..Solo dímelo, y te dejo, lo prometo.-Le dijo el chico tiernamente junto al oído.

Se miraron a los ojos y entonces en un descuido ya se estaban besando.

-..Yo, voy a… Tu cumpleaños.-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la chica pues los besos de James no la dejaban a hablar con claridad.

Este al escuchar "Cumpleaños", se alejo de la chica, la miro a los ojos apenado, para después entregarle el baby doll.

-..Mi cumpleaños, perdón.-Le dijo después, mientras salía de la vista de la chica, completamente rojo de la vergüenza aun que eso si, con la imagen de aquel baby doll sobre la piel sueva de la chica.

Lily aun arriba de la cama sonrió. Después de unos minutos bajo y encontró a James sentado en la mesa, con ambas manos arriba, parecía un tanto nervioso. ¿Tal vez estaba así, por que se había enterado de su sorpresa de cumpleaños?

No se hablaron durante algunos minutos, aun que eso si, James intentaba en vano, sacar tema de otra cosa pues el momento bochornoso aun seguía en la mente de ambos. Entonces casi de la nada dijo algo un tanto loco.

-..Exactamente que ibas a hacer en mi cumpleaños.-Le dijo el chico, desde minutos atrás tenia la duda, si la chica había comprado aquel baby doll, entonces tenia un plan, el tenia que saberlo. O aun mejor que la chica, le hiciera una pequeña demostración.

-..No puedo, es una sorpresa.-Le dijo Lily de inmediato.

-..Lily, por favor, solo un poco.-Le dijo el chico con mirada suplicante.

-..No, James, los ojos de perrito no.-Le dijo la chica después de unos minutos donde el chico le hacia miradas suplicante.-..Esta bien, te lo diré.-Le dijo después.

James se puso a saltar de alegría.

-..Pensaba, ponérmelo, y entrar a tu habitación, y pues, desearte feliz cumpleaños.-Le dijo la chica un tanto sonrojada.

-..Ohh, y algo más.-Le dijo el chico mientras se ponía detrás de ella, y le besaba provocadoramente el cuello.

-..¿Algo mas?, pues no lo se, todo dependía de la situación y…

-..¿Un baile tal vez?-Le dijo coquetamente.

-..James.-Le dijo ofendida, ¡Claro que había pensado en eso, pero no iba a decirlo!

-..¿Quee?, es tu idea yo solo pregunto.-Le dijo en defensa mientras se alejaba de la chica y de unos buenos golpes por parte de esta.

Lily se levanto de la mesa, estaba completamente sonrojada, después de mirarle a los ojos, se fue a su habitación. Estaba molesta consigo misma, por no a ver guardado bien aquel baby doll, y ahora James le decía cosas que… Tenia que calmarse lo amaba, pero bueno algunas veces, era extraño, pero toda su sorpresa de cumpleaños había quedado arruinada.

Las pocas horas que quedaron de la noche, fueron muy largas apenas y se miraban a los ojos, Lily aun estaba muy sonrojada por lo que había pasado y James pues un tanto apenado por la ideas en su cabeza.

Jimmy, solo tomaba leche desde su tazón mientras miraba a la pareja. Desde que el estaba con ellos, siempre los había visto juntos que en ese momento le era un poco extraño verlos así. Pero bueno, después de todo si el tenia su tazón lleno de leche, era lo único que le importaba.

Las horas pasaron y Lily se "mudo a su habitación", James miraba un poco molesto la escena, no se decían nada, ¿Seria acaso que lo que no había echo Snape, el lo había echo en unas cuantas horas?, era el colmo se sentía horrible, el tenerla tan cerca y no poder besarla.

Solo observo como Lily sacaba hasta la más mínima prenda de la habitación, Y con eso el baby doll, era un adiós definitivo a su regalo de cumpleaños, ni que hablar de que le diera un adelanto de este.

Bueno por lo menos aun tenía a Jimmy para hacerle compañía o eso creyó hasta que escucho.

-..Jimm.-Le dijo Lily al gato y este que se encontraba arriba de la cama de James bajo de inmediato y cruzo el pasillo hasta la habitación de la chica.

-..Traidor.-Murmuro James mientras veía aquel gato gris huir de su lado.

Las horas pasaron y el lugar comenzó a nublarse, tanto que en pocos minutos comenzó a llover, Lily que leía tranquilamente sobre su cama y con Jimmy de un lado, fue la primera en notar que la lluvia traería mas que un simple frió al lugar, primero el echo de que la lluvia era muy fuerte y retumbaba en los vidrios de la cabaña, después que la luz eléctrica comenzó a irse poco a poco, hasta quedar completamente a oscuras, lo bueno es que tenia su varita aun lado.

Salio de su habitación pero la puerta de James estaba abierta seria acaso que este ya había salido de ahí, comenzó a llamarlo al ver que no estaba en el pasillo, pero nadie le contesto.

-..James, esto no es gracioso.-Decía la chica aun con la varita en alto mientras iluminaba el camino. Pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llegar hasta la planta baja, Jimmy salio junto con ella de su habitación.

Esta no se dio cuenta hasta que el gato salio a toda prisa tras un ratón.

-..No Jimmy, ven aquí.-Dijo la chica y entonces de la nada, James apareció casi de la nada tras la puerta de la cocina.

Ambos soltaron un grito de horror.

-..¿Que haces aquí?-Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja.

-..Intentando encender la luz de emergencia.-Dijo James calmadamente.

La chica respiro profundo, ahora podía mirarle a los ojos, y sentía una necesidad de abrazarlo, sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido, y no solo era por la sorpresa de verlo de golpe, si no por que adoraba el pasar tiempo con el.

Y ahora no podía, toda culpa la tenia aquel tonto baby doll, ¿Por qué tenia que comprarlo?, bueno quería darle un regalo de cumpleaños distinto y creyó que eso le ayudaría a hacer la relación un poco mas divertida y llena de amor, no se equivocaba después de todo necesitaban (ambos), algo fuera de la rutina para sentir que la relación iba en serio.

En silencio se miraron a los ojos, y como si eso fuera suficiente, James se acerco a ella, la tomo del rostro para después hablarle dulcemente.

-..Perdóname, yo, a veces no se lo que digo.-Le dijo el chico pero antes de terminar de hablar la chica ya lo estaba besando.

Poco a poco se les fue olvidando que no había luz, y que la poca que James había logrado recuperar no les servia mas que para la calefacción, ya ambos dentro de la habitación de Lily, se les olvido por completo Jimmy, quien por cierto ahora estaba dormido en la habitación de James.

-..Espera.-Murmuro Lily mientras apartaba a James de su labios.-Ahora vuelvo.-Mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba algo del cajón para después entrar al baño.-..James, harías algo por mi, haces lo del techo.-Le dijo después asomando la cabeza por entre la puerta mientras le hacia una seña con la cara y los ojos, como dándole a entender que la reconciliación venia en camino.

James sonrió mientras hacia aquel efecto en el techo, donde las estrellas se reflejaban en la habitación. Minutos después la chica apareció ante al chico con aquel diminuto baby doll.

Camino hacia el chico pero este se levanto, y mientras la tomaba de la mano, le dijo con un tono de galantería además de una reverencia.

-..Bella dama, me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza.-Le dijo después.

Entre risas y sonrisas comenzaron a bailar lentamente para después poco a poco, recostarse en la cama y terminar haciendo el amor tiernamente.

**A la mañana siguiente. **

Se levantaron muy temprano para después regresar a Londres. Era mejor que cada quien llegara por su parte así no levantarían sospechas.

Lily Evans se encontraba en el compartimiento de regreso a la escuela, minutos antes, mucho antes de que alguien lo notara, la chica había sido la primera en subir a dicho tren, bueno no quería que alguien notara sospechoso el echo de que había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que James Potter.

Así que tras pasar de largo al moreno de lentes y sus amigos, esta subió al tren y se acomodo mientras leía y esperaba a que el tren partiera de la estación de Londres. Jimmy, a quien minutos tras le habían comprado una placa al igual que un collar para el cuello, le había echo unas modificación de camino a Londres, sabia que en algún descuido Snape podría ver sospechoso el gato, y sobre todo el nombre, pues como le ponía el nombre de su ex a un gato, una de dos, odiaban al pobre animal, o simplemente aun parecía extrañar al chico.

Pero bueno, tras pensarlo mucho, termino por ponerle "Doble J", si era un nombre raro para un gato, pero bueno de esa forma nadie se enteraba del verdadero nombre, y el animalito les hacia caso. Pues era como, "James, Jimmy". O algo así pensaba la chica, hasta ahí iba bien el plan.

-… ¿Qué es esa horrible cosa peluda?-Se escucho una voz femenina, sus amigas acaban de entrar y lo único que habían visto era la cola del Jimmy, (o debo decir Doble J.) mientras este parecía husmear entre el bolso de la chica.

-..¿Que?-Preguntó Lily mientras bajaba su libro y miraba que sus amigas apuntaban a su gato, de seguro pensaban que era un ratón, pero bueno un ratón no tiene la cola tan larga.-..¡Ah!, es, Doble J. Mi gato.-Les dijo después con una sonrisa mientras lo levantaba y se los mostraba. El gato era lindo sin duda, y las chicas corrieron a abrazarlo.

-..¿Doble J?, ¿No crees que es un nombre extraño para un gatito?-Le preguntaron sus amigas.

-..Bueno si, pero, es que mi madre le puso así, me lo dieron por mi cumpleaños.-Les comento, era mas fácil decir que su madre tenia pésimo gusto en nombres, y después les dijo una mentira mas,

-..Pero tú cumpleaños ya fue.-No parecían muy convencidas.

-..Por eso, como no me mandaron nada, me lo dieron hasta ahora.-Les dijo la chica después.

-¡Ah!-Comentaron las demás, ahora tenia lógica.

Al igual que sus amigas Snape también vio un poco extraño aquel gato, pero bueno Lily solo se había limitado a decirle.

No es de tu incumbencia.-Le dijo la chica mientras se iba a su Sala Común.

No volvió a preguntar. Esa noche, Jimmy se encontraba arriba de la mesa y bueno digamos que por un error tomo de la leche de James. ¿Eso podría delatarlos?

-..Evans, podrías quietar a tu gato, se esta tomando mi leche.-Le dijo James a Lily mas divertido que molesto. Era extraño pero desde esas vacaciones estos se comportaban muy amables para ya no salir. (Pensaba Matilde)

Los días continuaron casi igual, Snape aun continuaba acosado a Lily una y otra vez, pero bueno lo único que consolaba a la chica era aquella noche en la que le daría su gran sorpresa a James.

Así que esa noche de 27 de Marzo, entro a las habitaciones de los chicos, (gracias con la ayuda de Sirius), y ahora pretendía darle su regalo de cumpleaños a su novio, bueno no era más que una replica de una noche romántica. Y aun que fue idéntica a todas aquellas noches solos, para ellos fue algo confortable el poder estar juntos.

Si el plan marchaba muy bien, por el día se odiaban, pero por las noches se amaban con locura y ternura, lastima que esa felicidad terminara muy pronto..

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Bueno aquí esta la prometida escena extra, muy reveladora por cierto. Se que el capitulo 21 no viene nada emocionante pero es que, todo lo bueno viene después. **_

_Escena extra capitulo 22 _

Severus Snape caminaba como todas las tardes rumbo a la Biblioteca, para hacer lo que siempre hacia, espiar y vigilar que Potter no se acercara a Lily. Su plan marchaba muy bien, (o eso creía el), en un inicio creyó que Lily no le seguiría la corriente y por lo tanto seguiría con Potter.

Pero bueno después de, dejarle claro que si continuaba viéndolo, Remus Lupin pagaría las consecuencias, al principio sospecho de la forma en la que habían terminado, pero bueno Potter había sido humillado y eso era lo único que le importaba, ver sufrir a James Potter.

¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto?, le preguntaban sus amigos, aun que bueno era una pregunta que hasta el mismo se hacia, ya no solo era el echo de que lo humillara constantemente desde el primer año, si no que ahora el amor de una chica le hacia sacar hasta lo peor de el. ¿En que clase de mountruo se convertía?, con razón Lily prefería a Potter.

Mientras sus pensamientos volaban, no se percato de que un grupo de chicos lo seguían desde el comedor. El Slytherin lograba sentir que alguien lo seguía o por lo menos lo miraba de cerca, en varias ocasiones tubo que mirar hacia atrás para no ver nada. Se sentía tonto, pero con los dichosos "Merodeadores", no podía sentirse a salvo. (Y vaya que no se equivocaba)

_**Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí. **_

Lily se encontraba en Biblioteca reacomodando un libro que había tomado prestado días atrás del lugar, ¿Por que tenia que tomar aquel libro, que su lugar estaba tan alto?, ahora tenia que subir entre filas de libros, sabia que era peligroso, podría caerse, pero bueno aquel día había usado la varita para bajarlo, pero ahora, no, no podía. Maldita la hora en la que la bibliotecaria les impido usar las varitas en el lugar, pero bueno como siempre la culpa la tenía Snape.

Si no hubiera llegado amenazando a todo aquel que se le acercara, no hubiera salido nadie herido, y aun que Malfoy se lo tenia merecido, por haberle arrebatado sus apuntes. Pero ella no pensaba que la violencia fuera la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas, pero en ese caso le hacia gracia ver a Malfoy molesto y Snape mas blanco que de costumbre por a ver hechizado a uno de su casa y casi amigo, aun que la chica sabia que esa amistad era mas por "El Señor Oscuro", como últimamente escuchaba al pasar por esa mesa. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que subía mas el brazo y se paraba de puntitas, si, era peligroso, pero no alcanzaba a dejar el libro y justo cuando logro acomodarlo, sintió que perdía el equilibro y…

-..¿Dime, es una costumbre tuya, caer en mis brazos?...-Le dijo una voz seductora.

-..¿Que haces, aquí, si Snape te ve?..-Le dijo de inmediato mientras se bajaba de los brazos de James. Y miraba a ambos lados, por suerte para ellos no había nadie ese día. Todos estaban celebrando el que las clases hubieran acabado y con eso los exámenes.

-..Tranquila, Sirius se encarga de el.-Le dijo James sonriéndole. La chica lo miro a los ojos, después se mordió el labio, y tras verificar de nuevo que nadie estuviera ahí, tomo a James de la corbata y lo escondió junto a ella, en las grandes filas de libros del lugar.

_**De nuevo en los pasillos. **_

Snape solo había caminado 10 pasos más, cuando sintió la punta de una varita dándole en el cuello, al igual que otra en la espalda y en la cintura. El chico se quedo paralizado, (solo no se movió) sabia de quien se trataba se giro lentamente con las manos hacia arriba.

-..Quejicus.-Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Era el momento de desquitarse de todo lo que le había echo a su amigo y novia.

-..¿Que quieren?-Dijo el chico de inmediato.-…Lo que vayan a hacer háganlo ya, tengo prisa.-Les comento después.

-..Tranquilo, solo queríamos darte algo para que nos recuerdes, ya sabes para que le digas a tus nietos, (si es que logras que alguien se apiade de ti y se case contigo), todas aquellas aventuras, (protagonizadas por ti claro), y los buenos chicos de la escuela.-Sirius le decía las palabras de una forma hiriente y con todo el odio que tenia por dentro.

Snape solo tragaba saliva una y otra vez. Estaba aterrado, sus ojos lo delataban, ni que hablar de que ahora sudaba.

-… ¿Estas listo?-Murmuro Sirius para Peter. Este sonrió con una mirada de maniaco. Pues a el le tocaba bajarlo los pantalones mientras Sirius lo colgaba y Remus les avisaba a todos que, Quejicus se había quedado atorado, mientras intentaba volar en escoba.

Pero antes de que lograra hechizarlo, Slughron llego casi de la nada y lanzo las varitas de los Gryffindor por los aires, los Merodeadores miraron asombrados y asustados al profesor, ¿Los habría visto?, si era así, estaban en problemas.

-..¿Que es lo que hacían?-Preguntó el profesor tomando las varitas de los 3 jóvenes de Gryffindor, (Remus no había alcanzado a correr cuando se quedo con los pies pegados al piso). Mientras Snape sonría campantemente, esta vez "esos" tendrían un castigo que merecían.

-..Nada solo, estábamos jugando verdad, Snape.-Le dijo Sirius mientras le decía con la mirada, "nos delatas y te ira peor".

-..No me quiera ver la cara de tonto señor Black, se perfectamente que era lo que pretendían, tendré que reportarlos con Minerva. Acompáñenme.-Les dijo después mientras se los llevaba de ahí.

-..Profesor, yo, puedo irme.-Le dijo Snape justo cuando dieron el primer paso.

-..Oh, claro, claro, vete Severus.-Le dijo el hombre.

-..Gracias, profesor.-Le murmuro con una sonrisa de "gane" a los Merodeadores.

El Slytherin caminara de nuevo rumbo a la Biblioteca, ahora si podría darle una despedida decente a Lily, si, tenía planeado besarla aun que ella no quisiera. Debía hacerle ver que el era mejor besando que Potter, (aun seguía mal por las palabras de la chica) ¿Cómo era posible que dijera que, "Me inspire en ti, sobre los peces"?. Odiaba el tener que recordar eso.

Cuando llego por fin al lugar, se encontraba solitaria, camino por unos minutos entre las grandes filas, y casi al final del lugar junto a la ventana vio la mochila de Lily, junto con su gato, "Doble J." ¿Por qué ponerle un nombre así a un gato?

Se acerco a el, mientras este parecía dormir, le rasco por detrás de las orejas y este ronroneo, después tomo la placa del collar del gato, y vio que decía "J.J" después al momento de pasar su dedo por en cima de el, este brillo un poco y cambio de nombre. Comenzaron a aparecer unas palabras mientras parecían cambiar constantemente.

_James, "Jimmy". Si encuentras este Gato, comunicar a Lily Evans, y James Potter. _

-..¿Que demonios?-Dijo Snape pero entonces escucho un ruido, bueno era mas como un gemido de ¿placer?, y risas.

-..James, espera, nos van a ver.-Se escucho la voz de Lily entre risas, mientras suspiraba entre los besos y caricias del chico.

-..Fue tu idea el escondernos aquí, además, si no hubieras besado mi oreja de esa forma, no me habrías provocado. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando me besas así?-La otra voz, era inconfundible, era la de James Potter, este parecía divertido y coqueto a la vez.

Snape se escondió entre los libros. Mientras observaba lo que pasaba, Lily caminaba mientras James caminaba detrás de ella, tomándola de la cintura y le hablaba al oído mientras esta sonreía. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahí?

-..Lo se, pero, bueno ha pasado casi un mes y, te extraño.-Le dijo la chica, mientras hacia pucheros como explicando por que le había besado así. Era cierto desde el cumpleaños de James, no se habían visto muy seguido, (por lo menos no dos veces a la semana, como hacían antes) y bueno el que los exámenes y fin de curso llegaran no parecía ayudar mucho.

James sonrió antes las palabras de la chica, el también la extrañaba, extrañaba el despertar por las mañanas y verla junto a el.

-..Lo se, y te tengo una sorpresa de despedida. ¿Estas libre hoy cierto?-Le dijo James después.

-..Si, ¿Qué tienes pensado?-Le dijo la chica aun mas coqueta, mientras le besaba de nuevo la oreja.

-..Bueno, no puedo decirte, pero necesito que estés a las 12:05 am, junto a la chimenea.-Le dijo el chico mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios, después se acerco a Jimmy le dio una rápida palmada sobre la cabeza y salio de ahí mas rápido que nunca.

Lily observo con una sonrisa el partir de su amado, para después sacudir la cabeza y mirar a Jimmy, quien parecía despertar, después tomo todas sus cosas y salio de ahí.

Snape del otro lado estaba molesto, Lily se veía con James, ¿Desde cuando?, además ese gato, sin duda Potter tenia que ver con eso.


	22. Un plan, no muy bien planeado

_**Bueno antes que nada ya se que no tengo su perdón, pero es que en serio he tenido mucho trabajo, que no me dejan pensar, pero bueno aquí esta, después de casi un mes de desaparición pues vuelvo. Y ahora quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, lo bueno es que este fic ya casi termina jaja. Bueno pues como siempre quiero agradecer mucho a los que me leen en La Web de Harry (Foro), en FanFiction, y ahora en el Foro de Harry Potter de Univision. – Los más desesperados por que actualice - **_

**Capitulo 22 – Un plan, no muy bien planeado. **

_**Introducción: **__-..¡Lo se todo Potter!..-Le murmuro Severus con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su amigo Remus Lupin quien charlaba animadamente. ¿Snape se entera de todo, que hará con esa información, se vengara de James y de Lily, le ordena a James no acercarse a Lily?. _

**:**

Los meses pasaron lentamente, entre exámenes y despedidas, además de ofertas de trabajo, los aun estudiantes de Hogwarts se preparaban para lo peor. Bueno no es que el mundo fuera de la escuela, fuera realmente malo, simplemente tendrían que poner en práctica todo lo que habían estudiado. (Si es que habían aprendido algo)

Claro que como había chicos que se preocupaban demasiado por sus calificaciones (Como Lily) y entrevistas de trabajo, había otros que tenían otras preocupaciones lejos de la escuela. Tal era el caso de uno de los líderes de los Merodeadores.

James Potter, se encontraba aquella noche recostado sobre su cama mirando el techo de la habitación, después de un día largo de repasos para los exámenes, lo único que hacia era recordar buenos momentos, aquellos días en la cabaña de sus padres le habían dejado un gran recuerdo, por lo menos para soportar el echo de que no había podido besar a Lily en casi dos semanas.

Aun sonreirá ampliamente al recordar la noche de su cumpleaños. Prácticamente después de esa noche, las visitas se volvieron más difíciles. Si, la vía a diario, pero no era lo mismo, necesitaba tomar su mano, besarla, decirle que la amaba. Pero bueno el sabia que cuando ella le decía de insultos en realidad eran palabras de amor.

Pero aun así sentia que faltaba algo.

Había tenido la loca idea, sobre aquel vació que sentia, desde una semana atrás, sabia que eran muy jóvenes pero bueno la relación se los exigía, necesitaba formalizar la situación, que Lily supiera que no era todo a la ligera, el echo de que ahora era su mujer, era algo que realmente significaba algo para el futuro de ambos.

Miro alrededor unos segundos, Remus roncaba sonoramente, Peter parecía tener una amplia sonrisa en el rostro lo mas seguro es que soñaba con chicas, mientras Sirius tenia el rostro tapado con la almohada.

Lentamente tras verificar que sus amigos estuvieran bien dormidos, saco de unos calcetines hechos rollo que tenía guardados de, debajo de la cama. Una cajita rojo oscuro, era pequeña, muy pequeña, se incorporo de nuevo en su cama mientras guardaba la cajita entre su ropa, y tras ver de nuevo que sus amigos efectivamente estaban dormidos, abrió dicha cajita. De ahí saco un anillo dorado, con una piedra color verde brillante, del mismo color de los ojos de Lily.

El anillo en realidad no era muy llamativo, la piedra era de un tamaño normal, bueno; sabía que aun estaban en la escuela y si alguien veía aquel anillo sospechoso, entonces comenzarían las dudas para Snape sobre aquel acuerdo de no verle más. Y entonces Remus pagaría las consecuencias.

Ahora sentia que en el reflejo de aquel anillo, (o por lo menos en la piedra) podía ver la mirada de la pelirroja. Sonrió coquetamente mientras imaginaba la expresión de la chica. ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Qué haría?, Tal vez lo mismo que el pensaba en el ese momento, que estaba loco, pero bueno si ella no estaba tan loca como el, ¿Seria bueno seguir juntos?, tal vez con el paso del tiempo haría que ella estuviera tan loco como el.

La única duda que tenia, era ¿Cuándo, y en donde dárselo?, y antes de que su imaginación empezara a volar, escucho una voz que le ordeno guardar dicho anillo de inmediato, dejando aun mas sospechosa su actitud.

-..¿Que es eso?-Le murmuro Sirius lentamente, llevaba ya unos segundos observando a su amigo con la sonrisa en el rostro, (misma sonrisa que siempre causaba Lily en el), el moreno de lentes se encontraba concentrado mirando aquella cosa de oro… ¡No, no podía ser un anillo!, ¿O si?.. Tenía toda la pinta de uno de compromiso, ¿Seria acaso que su amigo casi hermano, pretendía casarse?

-..¿Creí que estabas dormido?-Le dijo James mientras guardaba el anillo dejaba de su almohada sin que Sirius lo notara y dejaba caer la cajita al suelo.

-..Si lo estaba, ¿Qué era eso?-Le dijo Sirius lentamente mientras se levantaba de golpe asustando a James. ¿Lo habria visto, que le iba a decir?

-..¿Que cosa?... ¡Ah, esto, nada solo una caja!.-Le dijo después mientras se hacia el distraído y después le mostró la caja vacía.-…Es que pensaba darle unos aretes a Lily, pero, ya no los encuentro por eso.-Le dijo el chico después mientras su amigo lo miraba sin creerle una sola palabra, pues que hacia el, con una caja que no tenia nada, después sonrió intentando disimular el echo de que estaba nervioso pues Sirius ya comenzaba a mirarle intensamente, no le creía ni una sola palabra.

-..No se por que, pero no te creo nada.-Le dijo después de unos minutos Sirius, mientras regresaba a su cama para dormir.

Después de unos minutos, Sirius se había dormido de nuevo, y entonces James guardo el anillo en otro lado, incluso hasta le cambio de color la caja, y de esa forma lo puso en otro lugar, no sin antes hacerle un hechizo, nadie que no fuera el podía abrir esa caja y por lo tanto observar lo que había dentro.

Aun que sabia que Sirius era tan listo como el, no tardaría en encontrar dicha caja y de esa forma el conjuro para ver el anillo. Y solo entonces comenzarían las preguntas por parte de su amigo como. ¿Estas seguro?

Y el si estaba seguro, quería pasar el resto de su vida con Lily, solo esperaba que ella pensara igual.

Los días continuaron casi igual y en mas de dos ocaciones, James se dio cuenta de que Sirius y sus amigos hablaban de el, pues al regresar de la ducha, sus amigos que parecían charlar sobre algo muy interesante al verlo, se quedaron callados y se fueron a sus respectivas camas.

Tal vez ya sospechaban de la situación. Tenia que contarlo tarde o temprano, pero en ese momento prefería tarde. Bueno eso habría sido lo mejor hasta una noche en donde no logro escaparse y tubo que confesarlo todo.

Esa noche, sus amigos se habían levanto muy rápido de la mesa justo en la cena, Remus alego que tenia que irse a preparar todo, ya que tenia que esconderse por la Luna llena. Peter que tenia que estudiar por los exámenes mientras que Sirius.

-..Tengo un poco de sueño.-Le dijo el chico bostezando y con una mirada que dejo un poco asustado a James. Prácticamente le dijo. "_Lo se todo, te estoy vigilando_". Pero bueno tal vez solo intentaba asustarlo, o se refería a otra cosa.

Después de todo esa noche el y Lily parecían muy cordiales. Tan cordiales que sus amigos creyeron que no faltaba mucho para que volvieran a salir, pues se comportaban demasiado parecido, a como cuando meses atrás la chica había aceptado que James no le era tan indiferente.

Eso ponía muy nervioso a Snape, mas le valía a Lily no enamorarse mas de Potter, por que ya tenia planes para ella, si, después de que la escuela terminara y alejada de los Merodeadores, le demostraría que el era mejor que James Potter, que sin duda el merecía tanto como el moreno de lentes el amor de la pelirroja.

-..Severus, que tanto le vez a la Sangre Sucia.-Le dijo discretamente Bellatrix bromeado.

-..Yo, nada.-Le dijo el chico mientras se sorprendía de que pudieran notar lo que pasaba. Aun que si su idea era quedarse con la chica, ¿Qué le diría a sus amistades?, si era un cobarde, lo reconocía, pero si Lily le hacia caso era capaz de dejar ese circulo de amigos solo por ella. (N/a: no estoy diciendo que la chica tenga la culpa de todo, pero solo intento mostrar el lado "bueno" de Snape)

La cena fue tranquila y amena, por lo menos para los demas, James y Lily no se dijeron insultos al contrario, lograron captar una mirada de amor por parte de ambos. Claro que no dijeron nada, era un buen espectáculo para ellos ver si estos volvían o no.

Después de regresar a la Sala Común, y de despedirse muy coquetamente, tanto de las inseparables (ya que no se le separaban ni un solo minuto) amigas de Lily como de la chica misma se encontró con el misterioso hecho de, que sus amigos lo habían descubierto.

-..¡Buenas noches señoritas!…. ¡Bella dama!-Lo dijo rápidamente para después cuando se acerco a Lily mirarle a los ojos para después hacer una reverencia.

Lily simplemente sonrió ante la escena ya tendría tiempo para reprocharle lo que hacia aun que en ese momento deseaba besarlo con pasión, pero bueno después de todo sus amigas sospechaban que no se le separaban nunca así que contuvo la sensación para después escuchar las palabras de sus amigas como.

-..¡Que lindo!.. Deberías volver con el!-Le decian una y otra vez sus amigas.

-..No molesten.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras se iba a su recamara.

-..Sabes Lily, si tu no sales con el, yo si.-Le dijo de la nada Matilde dejando a la pelirroja helada. ¿Era su amiga, no seria capaz o si?

Aterrada la observo a los ojos, ahora sus demás amigas observan atentamente. Lily aun con Jimmy en brazos lo dejo caer lentamente cuando escucho la confesión de su amiga.

-..La verdad es que Potter me gusta mas que Sirius, y bueno según escuche, es muy bueno en la cama.-Le dijo esta con una sonrisa malvada al notar que Lily se ponía nerviosa y hasta molesta con el comentario, en ese momento había dejado caer a Jimmy al suelo y este solo maulló un poco molesto pues estaba muy cómodamente acurrucado en los brazos de la chica, Lily se sentó en la cama lentamente.-..Dicen que, tubo su primera relación a los 14, puedes creerlo, ah estas alturas debe ser un rey en eso.-Le dijo después mientras se metía a su cama a dormir.

Lily estaba un poco molesta y triste, ¿Serian ciertas las palabras de su amiga? Aun que bueno James, en realidad si era bueno en eso, ¿Pero, tal vez con el paso del tiempo había mejorado solo para ella, y con ella, o no? Además, ¿De verdad había tenido su primera relación a los 14 años?, después de meditarlo mucho con la almohada, llego a la conclusión de que su amiga, solo la estaba molestado.

_**Mientras tanto… **_

James entraba en su habitación como si nada, observo y sus amigos parecían estar en lo suyo, hasta que, Sirius comenzó a hablar y con eso, los problemas llegaron al grupo de amigos.

-..James, ¿No tienes nada que decirnos?-Le dijo este mirando de reojo a los demás Merodeadores que lentamente dejaban lo suyo, Remus tomaba libros y ropa que utilizaría para esos días.

Peter reacomodaba su cama pues, días atrás Jimmy había entrado a la habitación de James y el chico estaba practicando el hechizo de convertirse en ratón cuando el gato entro e hizo todo un desorden. Sin mencionar que le había mordido la oreja.

Sirius estaba sentado arriba de su cama, mientras miraba a su amigo muy fijamente parecía tener algo en las manos pero James no lo noto por que este lo guardo entre sus pantalón.

-..¿De que hablas?-Les dijo con una sonrisa, nadie podría quitarle la felicidad que sentia, había podido convivir con Lily tranquilamente, esa noche no se habían insultado. (Cosa que preocupaba a todos)

-..De esto.-Le dijo por fin después de un largo silencio y miradas entre ellos, saco de su mano echa puño que aun guardaba en su pantalón y aquel anillo de oro dejo a la vista lo sorprendido que James se encontraba, aun que bueno, sabía que tarde o temprano lo encontrarían.

-..¿Cual es tu idea James, apenas y comienzas a salir con ella y ya quieres casarte?-Le soltó Sirius aventándole el anillo.-…¿Dime como piensas vivir he, aun no terminas la escuela. Y…?

Los gritos de Sirius se escuchan tan fuertes además de ofensivos para el moreno de lentes, que este ya comenzaba a molestarse, jamás imagino que sus amigos, en especial Sirius fuera el que reaccionara así, esperaba otra reacción, por parte de el. Que sin darse cuenta le dijo palabras que realmente sabia lastimaban a su amigo.

-..Ah diferencia de ti, cuando yo me enamoro lo hago de verdad-Le dijo el chico, sabia que su amigo se molestaría con el comentario pero, bueno eran ciertas sus palabras.

-..Uhhh.-Comentaron Remus y Peter mientras miraban la escena asombrados.

-..Lo que quiero decir es que… No es que me vaya a casar mañana, ella… La conozco no lo aceptaría, es solo que, quiero formalizar la relación, hay gente que dura años comprometida, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-Le dijo este después intentando que su amigo le perdonara o por lo menos le dijera algo.

Sirius parecía molesto, ¿Acaso nadie creía que el también podía enamorarse?, aun que con tanta novia al año pues, cualquiera pensaría eso. Sirius no dijo nada solo se quedo en silencio. James comprendió que su amigo no iba a hablarle.

Los siguientes dos días fueron eternos para James, su amigo no le hablaba, y este sentía que su amistad podría terminar. Así que dio el primer paso para hablar. Sirius se encontraba en la Sala Común, como casi todos en esa noche, el chico leía tranquilamente hasta que…

-..Sirius, podemos hablar.-Le dijo James, con una caja de cierto chocolate que le gustaba al chico.

Sirius solo observo dicha caja y aparto su libro. Las cosas que le había dicho, eran muy feas pero bueno, el tenia la culpa el se había echo esa fama, pero el que su mejor amigo creyera que no tenia corazón, eso era algo que el no podía perdonar. Bueno tal vez con unas cuantas cajas mas de chocolate.

-..Pues yo no quiero hablarte.-Le dijo Sirius mientras subía de nuevo su libro.

-..Sirius no portes como un niño.-Le murmuro el chico por lo bajo, temiendo que este comenzara a gritar.

-..Ah, ahora soy un niño, primero no tengo corazon y ahora esto, ¿Qué será después?, ¡No soy un Merodeador!.-Le dijo este de una forma que todos en la Sala Común los observaban atentos.

-..Sirius no hagas una escena.-Le dijo de nuevo James.

-..¿Escena?, que insinúas Potter-Le dijo este dejando su libro y levantándose de golpe, después lo reto a pelear. Ya tenía sus manos listas para el primer golpe.

Todos en el lugar, estaban aterrados, fascinados, Lily en su lugar dejo su libro mientras con los ojos bien abierto observaba lo que pasaba, ¿Desde cuando ellos peleaban?, y temiendo por la vida de James, dejo que Jimmy calmara la situación.

El gato se acerco lentamente para después pasear por entre las piernas de ambos chicos mientras ronroneaba, después de mirar al gato casi pegado a sus pies, se calmaron.

-..Evans, no deberías dejar a tu gato en cualquier lado.-Le dijo Sirius después mientras tomaba al gato y se lo entregaba a la chica. Después de eso, este se fue a su habitación.

James por el otro lado, se quedo ahí parado observando. ¿Seria buena idea seguirlo?.

-..¿Que le hiciste?-Le dijo Lily preocupada por la vida de James y la amistad de estos dos.

-..Yo nada, te lo juro, el fue el que empezó, tu me conoces sabes que yo… Tengo que irme.-Le dijo después mientras se le acercaba demasiado, y entonces cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para tocarle el rostro solo para calmarla, se alejo al notar que ahora todos en el lugar los observaban a ellos, ¿Seria que por fin se reconciliaban?

Lily simplemente sonrió tímidamente mientras tomaba sus libros y se iba de ahí, aun con el gato en brazos.

Ya una vez dentro de las habitaciones de los chicos, James logro charlar con Sirius, este aun con aquella caja del chocolate favorito que sin duda usaría para comenzar a platicar o por lo menos que le dijera unas palabras.

-..¿Que intentas sobornarme?-Le dijo Sirius en broma. La verdad es que el coraje ya se le había pasado.

-..Oye, yo…-Dijo sentándose en la silla de aun lado…-Soy un idiota lo se, Lily me lo dice siempre, pero...-Tenia razón, era un idiota, (por lo menos eso pensaba Sirius)…-La cosa es que, de verdad quiero que me perdones, se que dije cosas feas, los dos nos dijimos cosas feas. Yo tal vez mas que tu, pero, necesito que entiendas que voy a casarme con ella, pero no ahora, o mañana si no en un futuro, tal vez lejano, no se dos o tres años.- Continuo hablando mientras notaba que Sirius comía de aquel chocolate, segundos después el tomo también, después de una pausa continuo hablando…-Pero sobre todo que, necesito dar este paso, sabiendo que mi mejor amigo me apoya.

-..¿De verdad la amabas tanto?-Le dijo Sirius

-..Si… Yo se que harías lo mismo en mi lugar.-Le dijo este después intentando arreglar las cosas, como diciendo "_Yo se que enamorado harías eso_"

-..Tal vez…-Le dijo este después mientras le extendía la mano. Después de todo la fama que tenia, pues el se la había creado además, quisiera o no, pues si era mujeriego.

-..¿Me perdonas?.-Le dijo James sorprendido, había sido demasiado rápido de lo que imagino. Algo tramaba lo conocía.

-..Digamos que, necesitas más cajas de este chocolate, y… Prestarme tu capa mañana.-Le dijo después mientras sonreía.

Los días pasaron y el año escolar comenzaba a llegar a su fin, que como todo el mundo celebraba y hacia lo que jamás había podida hacer, como molestar a Argus o a su gata, (tal era el caso de Sirius) dos personas pensaban hacer algo que sabían les cambiaria la vida.

James necesitaba darle el anillo a Lily y hacerle la propuesta, ¿Pero como hacerlo si nunca la veía?, además siempre estaba rodeada de gente, y bueno aquellas noches donde se veían no le parecían muy buena idea para dárselo, y bueno el necesitaba la ocasión perfecta para eso.

Claro que la ocasión perfecta según sus sueños era en medio de la cena, donde todos los felicitaban, claro que en aquellas fantasías Snape no existía.

-..Pues en este momento esta libre.-Le dijo Remus quien regresaba de la Biblioteca, esa misma tarde había ido a regresar los libros que el leía por las noches. Y como ya habían terminado oficialmente las clases pues el lugar estaba vació.

-..Pero Snape siempre la sigue.-Le dijo James triste, sabia que aun que sonara tonto, sentia celos del Slytherin, pues el estaba con ella, y aun que sabia que solo era para vigilarla, eso no le hacia mucha gracia.

-..Bueno podemos hacernos cargo de, el, ¿no?-Dijo Sirius del otro lado.-..De todas formas me; debe, una.-Le dijo el chico después con una sonrisa.-Tu ve y díselo, nosotros nos hacemos cargo.

James sonrió a sus amigos, era su oportunidad que otra que darse el anillo justo cuando ya no tenían nada por que preocuparse. Era perfecto el plan que había ideado con sus amigos, ellos se hacían cargo de Snape, y el mientras le pedía a la pelirroja fuera su esposa.

-- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo --

Severus Snape caminaba como todas las tardes rumbo a la Biblioteca, para hacer lo que siempre hacia, espiar y vigilar que Potter no se acercara a Lily. Su plan marchaba muy bien, (o eso creía el), en un inicio creyó que Lily no le seguiría la corriente y por lo tanto seguiría con Potter.

Pero bueno después de, dejarle claro que si continuaba viéndolo, Remus Lupin pagaría las consecuencias, al principio sospecho de la forma en la que habían terminado, pero bueno Potter había sido humillado y eso era lo único que le importaba, ver sufrir a James Potter.

¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto?, le preguntaban sus amigos, aun que bueno era una pregunta que hasta el mismo se hacia, ya no solo era el echo de que lo humillara constantemente desde el primer año, si no que ahora el amor de una chica le hacia sacar hasta lo peor de el. ¿En que clase de mountruo se convertía?, con razón Lily prefería a Potter.

Mientras sus pensamientos volaban, no se percato de que un grupo de chicos lo seguían desde el comedor. El Slytherin lograba sentir que alguien lo seguía o por lo menos lo miraba de cerca, en varias ocasiones tubo que mirar hacia atrás para no ver nada. Se sentía tonto, pero con los dichosos "Merodeadores", no podía sentirse a salvo. (Y vaya que no se equivocaba)

_**Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí. **_

Lily se encontraba en Biblioteca reacomodando un libro que había tomado prestado días atrás del lugar, ¿Por que tenia que tomar aquel libro, que su lugar estaba tan alto?, ahora tenia que subir entre filas de libros, sabia que era peligroso, podría caerse, pero bueno aquel día había usado la varita para bajarlo, pero ahora, no, no podía. Maldita la hora en la que la bibliotecaria les impido usar las varitas en el lugar, pero bueno como siempre la culpa la tenía Snape.

Si no hubiera llegado amenazando a todo aquel que se le acercara, no hubiera salido nadie herido, y aun que Malfoy se lo tenia merecido, por haberle arrebatado sus apuntes. Pero ella no pensaba que la violencia fuera la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas, pero en ese caso le hacia gracia ver a Malfoy molesto y Snape mas blanco que de costumbre por a ver hechizado a uno de su casa y casi amigo, aun que la chica sabia que esa amistad era mas por "El Señor Oscuro", como últimamente escuchaba al pasar por esa mesa. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que subía mas el brazo y se paraba de puntitas, si, era peligroso, pero no alcanzaba a dejar el libro y justo cuando logro acomodarlo, sintió que perdía el equilibro y…

-..¿Dime, es una costumbre tuya, caer en mis brazos?...-Le dijo una voz seductora.

-..¿Que haces, aquí, si Snape te ve?..-Le dijo de inmediato mientras se bajaba de los brazos de James. Y miraba a ambos lados, por suerte para ellos no había nadie ese día. Todos estaban celebrando el que las clases hubieran acabado y con eso los exámenes.

-..Tranquila, Sirius se encarga de el.-Le dijo James sonriéndole. La chica lo miro a los ojos, después se mordió el labio, y tras verificar de nuevo que nadie estuviera ahí, tomo a James de la corbata y lo escondió junto a ella, en las grandes filas de libros del lugar.

_**De nuevo en los pasillos. **_

Snape solo había caminado 10 pasos más, cuando sintió la punta de una varita dándole en el cuello, al igual que otra en la espalda y en la cintura. El chico se quedo paralizado, (solo no se movió) sabia de quien se trataba se giro lentamente con las manos hacia arriba.

-..Quejicus.-Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Era el momento de desquitarse de todo lo que le había echo a su amigo y novia.

-..¿Que quieren?-Dijo el chico de inmediato.-…Lo que vayan a hacer háganlo ya, tengo prisa.-Les comento después.

-..Tranquilo, solo queríamos darte algo para que nos recuerdes, ya sabes para que le digas a tus nietos, (si es que logras que alguien se apiade de ti y se case contigo), todas aquellas aventuras, (protagonizadas por ti claro), y los buenos chicos de la escuela.-Sirius le decía las palabras de una forma hiriente y con todo el odio que tenia por dentro.

Snape solo tragaba saliva una y otra vez. Estaba aterrado, sus ojos lo delataban, ni que hablar de que ahora sudaba.

-… ¿Estas listo?-Murmuro Sirius para Peter. Este sonrió con una mirada de maniaco. Pues a el le tocaba bajarlo los pantalones mientras Sirius lo colgaba y Remus les avisaba a todos que, Quejicus se había quedado atorado, mientras intentaba volar en escoba.

Pero antes de que lograra hechizarlo, Slughron llego casi de la nada y lanzo las varitas de los Gryffindor por los aires, los Merodeadores miraron asombrados y asustados al profesor, ¿Los habría visto?, si era así, estaban en problemas.

-..¿Que es lo que hacían?-Preguntó el profesor tomando las varitas de los 3 jóvenes de Gryffindor, (Remus no había alcanzado a correr cuando se quedo con los pies pegados al piso). Mientras Snape sonría campantemente, esta vez "esos" tendrían un castigo que merecían.

-..Nada solo, estábamos jugando verdad, Snape.-Le dijo Sirius mientras le decía con la mirada, "nos delatas y te ira peor".

-..No me quiera ver la cara de tonto señor Black, se perfectamente que era lo que pretendían, tendré que reportarlos con Minerva. Acompáñenme.-Les dijo después mientras se los llevaba de ahí.

-..Profesor, yo, puedo irme.-Le dijo Snape justo cuando dieron el primer paso.

-..Oh, claro, claro, vete Severus.-Le dijo el hombre.

-..Gracias, profesor.-Le murmuro con una sonrisa de "gane" a los Merodeadores.

El Slytherin caminara de nuevo rumbo a la Biblioteca, ahora si podría darle una despedida decente a Lily, si, tenía planeado besarla aun que ella no quisiera. Debía hacerle ver que el era mejor besando que Potter, (aun seguía mal por las palabras de la chica) ¿Cómo era posible que dijera que, "Me inspire en ti, sobre los peces"?. Odiaba el tener que recordar eso.

Cuando llego por fin al lugar, se encontraba solitaria, camino por unos minutos entre las grandes filas, y casi al final del lugar junto a la ventana vio la mochila de Lily, junto con su gato, "Doble J." ¿Por qué ponerle un nombre así a un gato?

Se acerco a el, mientras este parecía dormir, le rasco por detrás de las orejas y este ronroneo, después tomo la placa del collar del gato, y vio que decía "J.J" después al momento de pasar su dedo por en cima de el, este brillo un poco y cambio de nombre. Comenzaron a aparecer unas palabras mientras parecían cambiar constantemente.

_James, "Jimmy". Si encuentras este Gato, comunicar a Lily Evans, y James Potter. _

-..¿Que demonios?-Dijo Snape pero entonces escucho un ruido, bueno era mas como un gemido de ¿placer?, y risas.

-..James, espera, nos van a ver.-Se escucho la voz de Lily entre risas, mientras suspiraba entre los besos y caricias del chico.

-..Fue tu idea el escondernos aquí, además, si no hubieras besado mi oreja de esa forma, no me habrías provocado. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando me besas así?-La otra voz, era inconfundible, era la de James Potter, este parecía divertido y coqueto a la vez.

Snape se escondió entre los libros. Mientras observaba lo que pasaba, Lily caminaba mientras James caminaba detrás de ella, tomándola de la cintura y le hablaba al oído mientras esta sonreía. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahí?

-..Lo se, pero, bueno ha pasado casi un mes y, te extraño.-Le dijo la chica, mientras hacia pucheros como explicando por que le había besado así. Era cierto desde el cumpleaños de James, no se habían visto muy seguido, (por lo menos no dos veces a la semana, como hacían antes) y bueno el que los exámenes y fin de curso llegaran no parecía ayudar mucho.

James sonrió antes las palabras de la chica, el también la extrañaba, extrañaba el despertar por las mañanas y verla junto a el.

-..Lo se, y te tengo una sorpresa de despedida. ¿Estas libre hoy cierto?-Le dijo James después.

-..Si, ¿Qué tienes pensado?-Le dijo la chica aun mas coqueta, mientras le besaba de nuevo la oreja.

-..Bueno, no puedo decirte, pero necesito que estés a las 12:05 am, junto a la chimenea.-Le dijo el chico mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios, después se acerco a Jimmy le dio una rápida palmada sobre la cabeza y salio de ahí mas rápido que nunca.

Lily observo con una sonrisa el partir de su amado, para después sacudir la cabeza y mirar a Jimmy, quien parecía despertar, después tomo todas sus cosas y salio de ahí.

Snape del otro lado estaba molesto, Lily se veía con James, ¿Desde cuando?, además ese gato, sin duda Potter tenia que ver con eso.

-- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo -- oo --

James Potter, llevaba más de 3 minutos esperando a Lily junto a la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Había preparado todo en su habitación, esa noche seria perfecta, tenia que pedirle matrimonio, esperaba que la chica le dijera que si.

Ya hasta se imaginaba lo que le esperaba, una vida llena de amor y sobre todo de hijos, algunos idénticos a el o a ella. Pero al fin de cuentas, hijos que simbolizaran el amor que se tenían.

-..Bueno recuerda, tiene que ser el momento adecuado.-Le dijo por ultima vez Sirius antes de que los chicos se fueran de ahí y dejaran solos a los tortolos.

Hasta ese momento no le habían contado que Snape se les había escapado, y bueno como este parecía muy tranquilo además de que como James nunca vio a nadie en Biblioteca pues no les llamo mucha la atención que había echo el Slytherin cuando Slughron los había llevado con MaGonagall, quien por cierto les había dejado de castigo pintar todas las bancas y sillas de la escuela.

Y justo cuando el resto de los Merodeadores dejaron solo al chico, Lily bajo lentamente. Un poco asustada a decir verdad, bueno no tenia idea de que se trataba aquella sorpresa del chico, y a estas alturas podía ser cualquier cosa, al fin de cuentas romántico pero, el miedo y los nervios de saber que era, sin duda le llenaban toda la cabeza intentando descifrar de que se trataba. Pensó en todo (menos lo que en realidad era), le daría alguna foto, o algún poema, o quizá otro gato, bueno con James nunca se sabia.

-..¿Y _Jimmy?...-_Preguntó James cuando se dio cuenta de esta venia sola.

-..Esta dormido, y la verdad es que me dio pena despertarlo.-Le confeso la chica después de unos segundos.

-..Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?.-Le dijo después extendiendo su mano para que la chica la tomara.

Minutos después la chica y James ya se encontraban en la habitación de los Merodeadores. Esa noche, era entre calida y fría las lluvias llegaban por las noches normalmente, así que como era de esperarse, James hizo aquel hechizo para ver las estrellas, un poco de chocolate caliente, solo para charlar sobre la cama mientras observaban como la lluvia caía desde lo alto de la ventana.

-..Lily… Tengo que decirte algo.-Le dijo el chico después de unos minutos de solo observar la lluvia.-…Bueno en realidad quiero darte tu sorpresa…-Le dijo después.

-..No entiendo por que intentas esto, me refiero a que, desde hace mucho me encantas y bueno, no necesitas darse regalos para…-Le dijo la chica un poco divertida y coqueta mientras miraba hacia la cama.

-..Lo se, es solo que, me encanta el poder mimarte.-Le dijo este después mientras le tocaba el rostro, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban sobre la cama besándose tiernamente.

Y entonces por un momento el chico recordó por que le había pedido a la chica ir.

-..Dame un minuto.-Le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.

Lily estaba nerviosa, sabia que los regalos de James eran extraños, por un momento imagino que seria otro gato, pero esta vez hembra, bueno después de todo Jimmy necesitaba compañía ¿No?

-..Volví.-Murmuro el chico después de buscar por entre su baúl. Y le dio la cajita, claro envuelta con un gran moño.

Lily lo observo extraña, ¿Qué podría ser?, y entonces cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta. ¿Era un anillo de compromiso?

-..Lily, te casarías conmigo.-Le dijo James después de unos minutos de silencio.

Lily estaba en shock a decir verdad, no decía nada estaba como helada, pasmada. Eso comenzaba asustar a James, la reacción no era la que esperaba de la pelirroja.

_**Bueno, por mas que intente ponerle una canción a esta escena, nada mas no encontré ninguna, pero bueno me inspire mucho con la de "Llegaste tú" de Jesse y Joy. Tal vez me odien por dejarlo justamente en esa parte, pero bueno necesito material para el próximo capitulo jeje. Así que… Mientras tanto lean mis demas Fics. **_


	23. Lo se todo Potter

**¡Hola!, ya lo se, ya lo se, no me perdonan pero es que han sido días muy ocupados, y sin ninguna inspiración, pero aquí les dejo el cap, en el próximo la boda, jejeje.**

**Marion Coleridge: **_Gracias por tu visita, y espero que te guste este cap, no es muy emocionante pero espero te guste. :D _

**Evasis: **_Pues aquí esta, ya conoces el dicho mas vale tarde que nunca. _

**Jhl89: **_¿Cómo que matas a Lily?, no y luego como nace Harry, jeje, espero te guste. _

**Armelle Potter: **_No, no era el mismo capitulo, dije que les dejaría una escena extra del próximo jeje, que es diferente, bueno ahora si aquí esta espero te guste y espero te guste también el final de la historia pero para eso faltan como 3 capítulos mas jaja. _

**Blackgirl-Marauder: **_Bueno, bueno me tarde eso ya lo sabes jeje, pero bueno ya te enteras si Lily le dice que si o no a James. _

**Saiyury11: **_Pues aquí te enteras de cómo reacciona. _

**Lily Evans de Potter: **_Que bueno que sea como te lo imaginabas jaja, y sobre Snape que se caiga desde la torre de astronomía, que mala eres jeje, pero bueno en el cap de la boda tal vez sientas pena por el, tal vez lo odies mas pero no importa aquí te dejo mientras esto jeje. _

**Capitulo 23 - Lo se todo Potter. **

_**Introducción: **__-... ¡Lo se todo Potter!..-Le murmuro Severus con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su amigo Remus Lupin quien charlaba animadamente. ¿Snape se entera de todo, que hará con esa información, se vengara de James y de Lily, le ordena a James no acercarse a Lily? _

--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--

_Escena del capitulo anterior _

-..Lily, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-Murmuro James, suplicando que la respuesta fuera un "Si" de inmediato. Pero al ver que la pelirroja se había quedado callada, sin tener expresión en el rostro de felicidad más bien parecía seria, y para colmo no se movía o lo miraba a los ojos, en lugar de eso; tenia la mirada fija al suelo. Lo único que causaba era que el nerviosismo del chico subiera hasta las nubes.

Lily en cambio estaba en shock a decir verdad, no decía nada estaba como helada, pasmada, como si un rayo le hubiera caído y este le hubiera detenido hasta el corazon, apenas y parpadeaba.

Eso comenzaba asustar a James, la reacción no era la que esperaba de la pelirroja, el por lo menos había imaginado gritos por parte de la chica, que le dijera que estaba loco por pensar en casarse a esa edad, tal vez una sonrisa en su rostro o que los ojos le brillaran o le lloraran, pero no había nada de eso, al contrario parecía que no era ella a la que le habían echo la pregunta.

Y entonces de la nada la chica cerro aquella cajita con el anillo dentro, se levanto de golpe mientras caminaba de un lado a hacia otro, dentro de la habitación.

-..Lily, tienes que responder.-Le dijo James después de unos minutos de notar que la chica hacia unas caras un poco extrañas además murmuraba cosas que el no escuchaba y eso ya comenzaba a darle miedo, ¿Qué pasaba si ya lo estaba hechizando?, ¿Estaba de acuerdo en que era muy pronto para pensar en casarse?, ¿Pero habria jurado que la chica lo entendía, de ser así, por que no le contestaba aun que fuera el doloroso no?

-..Ya lo se, es solo que, estoy pensando donde se vería mejor, en mi mano o en mi cuello.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mirando a James quien de inmediato salto de la alegría, prácticamente le había contestado, y era un "SI".

-..¿Entonces, es un SI?-Preguntó James cuando se le acerco a abrazarla.

-..Claro que si, ¿Pensaste que te diría que no?-Le dijo bromeando la chica. ¡Claro que esas habían sido las ideas del chico!

-..No es solo que, bueno tardaste más en contestar.-Le dijo el chico intentando justificar sus dudas, pero antes de que terminara de hablar la chica lo beso, lentamente hicieron el amor como acostumbraban.

_**Mientras tanto... **_

Severus Snape intentaba dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenia aquella imagen de Lily y James besándose en su cerebro, ¿Cómo podía ser que su plan no hubiera funcionado?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Como podía Lily desobedecerle, acaso no le importaba que su amigo Remus Lupin fuera humillado?, ¡Pues al parecer no!. Pensaba el chico mientras giraba en la cama intentando controlarse.

Lily Evans le había jugado mal, ¿Todos esos años de ser su amigo y de estar enamorado de ella en secreto, no servían de nada?, ¡Maldita la hora en la que dejo que Potter se le acercara!, ¿Cómo había sido tan estupido para dejar que eso pasara?, tenia que controlarse pues ya comenzaba a ahorcar la almohada pensando que era James Potter.

¿De verdad iba a dejar que, Lily y los Merodeadores le vieran la cara de tonto, tenia que vengarse, pero como?, bueno la condición para guardar el secreto de Lupin era que Lily se alejara de Potter, si ella no había cumplido, el no tenia por que, guardar el secreto.

Así que durante toda esa noche, pensó con cuidado cada detalle de su plan, Lily y compañía iban a saber quien era Severus Snape cuando estaba molesto.

--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--

-..¡Buenos días, Señora Potter!-Murmuro James mientras Lily se arreglaba el cabello y el pijama para volver a su habitación antes de que sus amigas sospecharan.

-..Aun no soy la Señora Potter.-Dijo la chica divertida mientras James se le acercaba y la abrazaba por la espalda.

-..Pues para mí, como si lo fueras.-Le dijo el chico junto al oído mientras le besaba el cuello.

-..Sabes, se ve mejor en mi mano.-Comento la pelirroja mientras alzaba la mano justo a la vista de ambos y se daba cuenta de que el anillo brillaba.

-..Si pero, si lo llevas ahí, Snape se dará cuenta, tiene vista de halcón, si jugara Quiddith seria mi competencia.-Le dijo el chico bromeando.

-..Lo se, pero bueno puedo hacer dos cosas, no decirle nada si es que me pregunta, ya sabes ignorarlo, o; camuflaje-arlo...-Le dijo la chica mientras se giraba y lo miraba a los ojos.

Así se quedaron unos minutos intentando encontrar la mejor solución. Después de hacerle un ligero cambio al anillo que le había dado James a la pelirroja; la chica regreso a su habitación, intento abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado, evitando así que sus amigas y compañeras de habitación no despertaran.

Ya se había acomodado a dormir, aun que fueran unos minutos antes de que el despertador sonara, ya hasta había puesto a Jimmy junto a ella, el cual ronroneaba fuertemente cuando…

-..¿Donde estuviste Lily?-La voz provenía de la cama de alado, su amiga Matilda parecía despierta y un tanto molesta. La pelirroja no respondió…-Se que estas despierta, asi que responde.-Le dijo su amiga levantándose de la cama y quitándole las sabanas, provocando que la chica la mirara a la cara.

-..De que hablas.-Intentando hacerse la dormida y la sorprendida a la vez, ¿Seria que la había visto?, era imposible, ¿o no?

-..No te hagas la lista conmigo…. Se que no pasaste la noche aquí, ¿Con quien estuviste?, fue con Potter verdad.-Le soltó la chica cruzando los brazos.

-..¿Que?-Pregunto la pelirroja, ¿Cómo es que se había dado cuenta?

-..Lily soy tu mejor amiga, dímelo, volvieron cierto.-Le dijo la otra esperanzada de que le dijera aun que fuera un poco.

-..¿Que te hace pensar eso?-Le pregunto la otra haciendo tiempo.

-..Bueno han estado muy extraños estos días, hoy por ejemplo no se dijeron de cosas. Y ahora sales y regresas, dímelo soy tu mejor amiga, que acaso no me tienes confianza.-Parecía desesperara, de verdad desperada por enterarse, pero no podía decirle.

-..Mira, si hubiera vuelto con Potter te lo habría dicho.-Continuo con esa indeferencia con la que hablaba de James, no podía darle pistas de que algo pasaba.

-..Claro, por que no me sorprende, al fin de cuentas ahora te volviste toda una Merodeadora, igual a ellos, mentirosos y…-Se quedo callada, mientras volvía a su cama…-No importa, creí que era tu amiga.-Termino dándole la espalda.

Estuvo a punto de decirle lo que pasaba, que salía en secreto con James, pero entonces tendría que explicar por que, y sobre todo el secreto de Remus, pero respiro profundo y solo se levanto de la cama, era mejor caminar y despejarse. No podía revelar eso, y le dolía en tener que mentirle a una amiga, pero no podía traicionar a Lupin y sobre todo echar a perder todo el plan.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, aun en bata de dormir y con Jimmy por un lado, el gato prácticamente jugaba con una mariposa que había en el lugar, se encontró con la persona menor pensada, Severus Snape que parecía peor que un león enjaulado, venia prácticamente doblando la esquina cuando la chica pasaba por el mismo pasillo, el sol ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros rayos, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera.

-..Lily.-Dijo el Slytherin, casi al momento de chocar.

-..Severus.-Dijo la chica temiendo por su vida, hacia mucho tiempo que evitaba encontrarse con el chico a solas y ahora en ese momento, cuando no había nadie en ese lugar tenia que encontrárselo, ¿Acaso el universo conspiraba contra ella, y era una clase de castigo?

-..¿Paseando de madrugada por los pasillos?-Pregunto el chico acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

-..Bueno, no podía dormir.-Le dijo la chica alejándose de su alcance.

-..Que curioso, pensé que esta noche, estarías demasiado ocupada.-Comento el chico fríamente, asustando a la chica.

-..¿Ocupada?-Pregunto un poco extrañada.

-..Si, no me hagas mucho caso…-Después con una sonrisa, para de inmediato quedarse callado, era mejor ir contra de James y sus amigos primero, pero entonces vio un anillo en la mano de la chica, ese anillo no lo llevaba puesto el día anterior, ¿O si?, esperaba que no fuera algo relacionado con Potter, aun que ahora que recordaba "_Te tengo una sorpresa de despedida_", esas habían sido las palabras del chico, sería acaso que... No era imposible no tenia finta de uno de... ¿O si?...-¿Y ese anillo?-Pregunto mientras Lily ocultaba su mano.

-..Me lo gane.-Dijo la chica sonriendo sin preocupación, aun que en sus ojos se notaba el miedo. El chico lo noto de inmediato, pero no dijo nada solo la observo unos segundos a los ojos, y después continuo con su caminata. La chica aliviada tomo a Jimmy en brazos y huyo de ahí.

_**A la mañana siguiente... **_

Snape caminaba sin rumbo fijo, ¿No estaba seguro, pero que pasaba si le habían mentido todo ese tiempo, y Lily no había terminado con James como le había pedido?, solo había una forma de saberlo, tenía que vigilarlos, espirarlos.

Esa misma tarde se escondió en la Biblioteca, y por suerte para el, James apareció ahí en la sección mas vieja del lugar, una en donde ni los maestros se acercaban. El Slytherin prácticamente se había camuflaje-ado entre las paredes y libros que el Gryffindor no se percato de nada, bueno por lo menos hasta ese momento.

Casi 15 minutos después una cabellera rojo como el fuego apareció en el lugar, y en cuanto se hubieran percatado de que la sección estaba lo suficientemente oscura que nadie pudiera verlos comenzaron a besarse.

Después de un largo beso, la pareja comenzó a platicar. Sorprendiendo un poco a Severus.

-..¿Como estuvo tu día?-Preguntó James mientras Lily le arreglaba las gafas como el cabello, después de todo entre esos besos apasionados tendía a despeinarlo un poco.

-..Bien, bueno comenzó un poco extraño.-Le dijo la pelirroja, recordando la charla de su amiga, que bueno ahora no estaba tan segura de que así fuera, y después la de Severus.-¿Creo que todos sospechan?, Matilde me interrogo justo después de llegar de tu habitación, y después me encontré a Snape, dijo algunas cosas sin sentido, tendremos que cuidarnos mas.

-..Lo se pero, bueno solo quedan 3 días y la escuela termina, no volveremos a ver a Snape, y entonces podremos salir como cualquier pareja normal. Y sobre todo podrás mostrar el anillo.-Le dijo después coquetamente, eso último era lo que mas ansiaba, el que todo el mundo viera y se enterará de que Lily era su prometida después con un toque de su varita hizo que aquel simple y hasta viejo anillo, cambiara por completo hasta quedar en el anillo de compromiso.

Snape del otro lado, se quedo paralizado como si le hubieran dejado caer una cubeta de agua helada. ¿Así que ese era el misterio?.

-..James espera, pueden vernos.-Le dijo la chica después cuando el moreno de lentes parecía tocarlo por debajo de la blusa cuando se besaban.

-..No pareció importarte mucho la otra vez, y mira que dejamos un poco descuidado los libros.-Murmuro coqueto mientras la besaba más y ahora le tocaba por debajo de la falda.

-..Ya...-Dijo la chica y se alejo de su alcance.-...Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, todos comienzan a sospechar...-Se quedo callada mientras se daba el valor para contarle...-...Matilda esta un poco paranoica, (ahora entiendo a Sirius), me interrogo, en realidad dijo que era una mala amiga, en fin, no quiero hablar de eso, ella creé que tu y yo volvimos, en serio en divertido el mantenerlo en secreto, pero mientras mas se acerca el fin de esto mas peligro corremos, estoy segura de que Snape esta por descubrir que yo nunca te deje y eso me asusta.-Dijo después llorando. James se le acerco y la abrazo.

-..Lo se.-Fue lo único que dijo James mientras le daba su apoyo.-...Pero solo faltan 3 días. ¿Crees que puedas soportar?

-..Lo intentare.-Le dijo con una sonrisa...-Bueno me voy, adiós.-Le dijo después cuando le dio un gran beso y cambiaba el aspecto de su anillo.

Unos cuantos minutos mas, James salio de ahí con un libro como, justificando el por que estaba ahí. Severus del otro lado estaba molesto, y lo único que hizo fue seguir a James. No tardo mucho para alcanzarlo, todos se encontraban en el jardín del castillo.

Potter abría y cerraba el libro sin darle importancia, cuando escucho la voz de Snape detrás de el.

-..Potter.-Dijo el Slytherin, estaba tan molesto que lo único que quería era descargarse con alguien y ese alguien sin duda seria Potter, aun que estaba seguro de que de alguna forma Lupin estaría involucrado.

-..¿En que puedo servirte?-Dijo James divertido estaba muy feliz como para dejar que Snape le arruinara el día.

-..¿Dime Potter, cuando tiempo creíste que iba a funcionar, he?-Dijo este molesto, no sabia por que estaba molesto si en realidad quien lo había traicionado era Lily, pero en ese momento quería matar a alguien.

-..¿De que hablas?..-Dijo James aun divertido.

-... ¡Lo se todo Potter!..-Le murmuro Severus con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su amigo Remus Lupin quien charlaba animadamente.

James estaba un poco confundido. ¿A que se refería a todo, además por que miraba a su amigo Lupin?

-..Crees que no lo note, crees que no se que te vez con Lily a escondidas. Además se que tu, sabes que yo la chantajeo, se del gato, del anillo, lo se todo...-Dijo después y saco de inmediato su varita mientras le lanzaba un hechizo en ese momento Dumbledore iba pasando por el lugar cuando vio que estos dos discutían y ahora James era lanzado por los aires hasta caer desmayado.

Lily del otro lado que estaba charlando con sus amigas, (todas excepto Matilda que estaba alejada de ella, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera escuchando todo), se aterraron al ver a James volando y caer sin despertar. La pelirroja y los demas alumnos corrieron.

-..¿Que es lo que te pasa?-Le dijo Lily molesta mientras tocaba a James este aun tenia pulso pero no despertaba.

-...Tu...Traidora...-Le dijo mientras levantaba la varita y le apuntaba, tenia tanto odio que no sabía lo que hacia, ¿Seria de verdad capaz de lastimarla? Lily por el otro lado parecía asustada, Sirius se le puse enfrente a Snape mientras Dumbledore se acercaba.

-..Severus, quiero verte ahora en mi oficina.-Le dijo mientras le quitaba la varita de la mano.

James fue trasladado a la enfermería y Lily estaba a su lado, algunos ya creían que gracias a Snape la pareja volvería. Matilda por su parte que estaba medio escondida, había presenciado toda la pelea.

-..Tu conducta es inapropiada… ¿Cómo es posible que caigas en el chantaje?-Decía Dumbledore molesto para Snape.

-..Usted no entiende…-Intento decir algo pero era inútil.

-..Si, si entiendo, ¿Creíste que Evans iba a obedecerte, ibas a obligarla a, quien sabe que cosas?, no hace falta que ella o tu me lo digan, algunos retratos de la escuela escuchan… Severus, debes entender que no todo se puede obtener a la mala. Y lamento decir que no te iras de aquí hasta que no hagas un juramente y esta vez me encargare de que se haga bien.-Le dijo director molesto, era increíble que el chico le confesara todo, ¿Cómo podía alejar a una pareja solo para su beneficio?

Minutos después Snape prácticamente ya no regreso para la cena Dumbledore lo trasladó a su casa, Lily y los demás Merodeadores estaban en enfermería.

-..Dumbledore me dijo que lo hizo jurar que no volvería a chantajear, y lo regreso a casa.-Comento Peter después de unos minutos, para todos en enfermería.

-..Yo lo hubiera matado.-Murmuro Sirius divertido.

-..Sirius…-Le grito la chica un poco divertida.

-..Yo no entiendo por que lo defiendes…

-..Es solo que, aun después de lo que hizo, el no es tan malo. Solo intenta ganarse la simpatía de los, "Mortifagos" encajar en su mundo, el… Su padre es Muggle, así que debe o siente que debe ser peor que ellos mismos.-Dijo Lily un poco apenada mientras continuaba tocándole la frente a James quien apenas y se movía.

-..¿Que?, ósea que no es tan… Lily por que no lo dijiste antes, eso nos habría ayudado más sabes.-Grito Sirius.

-..Yo no juego de esa manera. No se ni por que se los dije.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo esa noche pues justo en ese momento James acaba de despertar.

-..Mamá.-Dijo el chico intentando abrir los ojos.

-..James, ¿Estas bien?-Murmuro Lily tiernamente.

-..¡Hola!.-Dijo con una sonrisa, cuando la vio ahí a su lado. La chica le contesto igual mientras se le acercaba más y le tocaba la frente como el cabello mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-..Vámonos antes de que terminemos llenos de miel.-Dijo Sirius mientras los demás se, iban y los dejaban solos.

-..¿Que paso?

-..Pues, es un poco complicado, pero…-Comenzó a decir la chica mientras le explicaba todo lo que había pasado.

Al final del día en todo el colegio corría el rumor de que Lily y James habían vuelto, y bueno en la cena, no les quedo duda alguna pues la pelirroja lucia en su mano un hermoso y llamativo anillo, algunos imaginaron que era uno de compromiso, pero era imposible, se casaban de la noche a la mañana, aun que, Matilda estaba segura de que esa reconciliación tan rápida y oportuna tenia que ver con aquel secreto que tanto guardaban, y la misma razón por la cual Snape había dicho esas cosas, "Lo se todo Potter", que quería decir el Slytherin con eso, además por que había mirado de esa forma a Remus.

_**Esta historia continuara…. **_

--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--


	24. El principio del fin Primera Parte

Capitulo 24 – El principio del fin (Primera Parte)

_Comentarios abajo. _

_**Capitulo 24 – El principio del fin (Primera Parte) **_

_**Introducción: **_La boda de Lily y James se acerca pero antes de eso, Sirius debe confesar algo. Mientras que Severus debe decir adiós al amor de su vida. El primero de tres capítulos para el final.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Pétalos de rosas por todo el suelo de la habitación, las luces de las velas aromáticas, ropa de mujer y hombre parecían cubrir la alfombra junto a la cama, dos varitas sobre la mesa de noche, pero sin duda las risas y palabras de amor que parecían ser cómplices y hasta testigos de una noche de amor entre Lily Evans y James Potter.

-..Nunca te lo pregunte pero, ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?-La dulce voz de James se escuchaba como un susurro junto al odio de la pelirroja mientras esta reposaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Después de un largo día de arduo trabajo en el Ministerio como espiar para Dumbledore lo mas lógico era pasarlo en pareja, (pensaba James). Esa noche se encontraban solos en la antigua casa de los padres del hombre, un año atrás los padres de este habían muerto y los padres de Lily también, que como lógico habían decidido vivir juntos, además no estaban solos, Sirius como buen amigo del moreno de lentes también vivía ahí, pero se le podía ver pocas veces por la noche pues siempre estaba con Alex, su aun novia.

Peter generalmente siempre estaba en casa pero nunca salía de su habitación, se había vuelto más silencioso hasta no hacerse notar en varios días, de hecho ya se habían acostumbrado a eso. Remus también vivía con ellos pero al chico se le podía ver muy pocas veces, y cuando lo hacia era por hambre, o por su poción para mantenerse mas tranquilo cuando se convertía en licántropo.

-...No lo se, jamás lo había pensando pero, dos tal vez tres, ¿Y tu?-Contesto la otra entre risas y besos. Después abriendo sus grandes ojos le miró directamente.

-..Igual.-Le dijo este mientras le tocaba el rostro, después de un largo silencio volvió a hablarle.- ¿Sabes por que te pregunto todo esto?-Pregunto mientras la chica se acomodaba de nuevo para dormir. La chica negó.-Por que, me muero por que me des hijos.-La forma en la que lo dijo fue tan dulce (pensó Lily).

Por como el mundo mágico se encontraba en plena guerra era lógico no tener hijos, el tenerlos era una mala idea, (o eso les decía el Ministerio), y el comentario de James había echo que la chica se sintiera culpable por algo que ocultaba una semana atrás, era mejor confesar ahora, que esperar a ultimo momento.

-..James, hay algo que tengo que decirte.-Le murmuro la chica después de varios minutos el moreno de lentes ya estaba listo para dormir, que cuando escucho la voz de su novia además del tono de esta, se percato del nerviosismo, ¿Seria algo malo?, la ultima vez que la chica había utilizado ese tono de preocupación en su voz, había terminado con el. (Bueno no exactamente)

-..¿Que pasa, linda?-Dijo el chico asustado.

-..Veras, no estoy segura, pero….-Se quedo callada, prolongando el miedo en James, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba, por que no se lo decía, seria algo malo?...-Recuerdas aquella semana en Australia hace como dos meses.

-..¡Claro, fue muy romántico!-Dijo el chico besando el cuello de la chica seductoramente. Parecía raro pero ya hasta el miedo se le había ido de solo recordar esas tardes de amor.

-..Pues, creo, no estoy segura, pero creo que, estoy, posiblemente, este...-Estaba nerviosa de pronunciar la palabra, y no es que no le agradara la idea de ser madre, pero había algo de miedo en su voz, sabia que algo malo pasaría.-..Embarazada, no estoy segura pero, tengo algunos síntomas y yo...-Termino de confesarlo después de ver el rostro de James de desesperación.

El chico se quedo mirándola detenidamente, de echo ni parpado o respiro en algunos segundos, después bajando lentamente su mirada al vientre de la pelirroja, sonrió ante la idea de ser padre. ¡Claro si es que las sospechas de la chica eran ciertas!, y callándola en medio de su discurso la beso.

-..Pues tenemos que ir a San Mungo lo más rápido para saberlo, ¿No?-Dijo el chico mientras la abrazada, jamás se había sentido tan fácil en toda su vida, bueno en realidad todo lo demas era nada a comparación de lo que le pasaba ahora. ¡Seria padre!

-..James tengo miedo.-Murmuro la chica para su prometido. Y aun que James parecía mantener la calma, por dentro también tenía miedo. Pues no era algo agradable el tener hijos en medio de una guerra mágica, y mucho menos cuando ellos dos (por igual) estaban tan involucrados con eso que podrían morir en manos de Voldemort.

Sin más que decir se quedaron abrazados mientras parecían pensar que harían después, sin duda tendrían mucho que explicar.

_--__**oo**__--__**oo**__--__**oo**__--__**oo**__--__**oo**__--_

Había pasado más de dos año desde que habían terminado la escuela, y ahora tenían empleos, pero no solo eso cambiaría, el mundo mágico comenzaría a transformarse por completo, (y no faltaba mucho para eso) la gente se escondería y ya no confiaría ni en su propia sombra.

Además tendrían que elegir de que lado preferían estar, pues por un lado, (el lado de los buenos), era seguir a Dumbledore y sus ideas de que algún llegaría a salvarlos de Lord Voldemort, pero por el otro (el de los malos), era elegir la oscuridad y claro sobrevivir.

Hasta ese momento las cosas se encontraban bastante tranquilas. Sirius y James eran Aurores muy buenos, siempre que tenían que salir a ayudar a alguien lo hacían juntos eran como el dúo dinámico.

Lily también era Auror pero ella se mantenía bastante alejada de James, era por el bien de su trabajo pues en un comienzo el moreno de lentes le había "_secuestrado"_ en pleno trabajo para besarla en un callejón oscuro, se habían olvidado de su misión y cuando recordaron que estaban ahí en aquella solitaria calle muggle espiando a un mago que había amenazado que mataría a todos los de esa calle si no se hacia lo que se pedía, si no fuera por aquel grito de mujer que los hizo dejar de besarse tan apasionadamente habría sido bastante tarde.

Por suerte para los dos, Sirius andaba por el lugar con su novia Alex que, les ayudo por un momento, claro distrayendo al mago como lo haría cualquier muggle, con un juego de palabras pues hasta ese momento Alex no tenia ni idea de que Sirius era mago, además ya había tenido problemas con eso de borrarle la memoria, pues la chica un mes atrás no podía recordar donde vivía, o donde había dejado sus llaves cuando las tenia en sus manos, para la chica era normal como si estuviera distraída, pero Sirius sabia que todo tenia que ver con aquella noche en su departamento en donde había usado la varita por error y la chica lo había visto convertir una horrible cena en algo muy delicioso.

Desde entonces había jurado no húsar mas magia frente a ella, pues al principio lo hacia y después le borrara ese recuerdo, pero sabia que tarde o temprano eso podría tener consecuencias. Peter se había vuelto más solitario y silencioso que antes, rara vez lo veían en casa, de echo ya no sabían si el chico salía con alguien y por esa razón era que pasaba desapercibido para todos.

Remus había preferido no tener novia, además "_nadie querría estar con un licántropo_", esas eran las palabras del chico. Su última relación había sido todo un desastre, estuvo a punto de morder a su novia una noche, desde entonces se mantenía soltero y misterioso entre las mujeres. Algo que sin duda atraía a más mujeres.

-..¡Gracias, por acompañarme Remus!-Decía Lily mientras entraban a San Mungo.

-..No hay problema no tengo nada que hacer.-Le dijo el chico sin preocupación.

Después de todo le debía mucho a Lily, que hacerle ese favor no tenia nada de malo, aun que para el, James tendría que estar ahí a lado de su novia, "_la futura madre"_, James prácticamente le había rogado que le acompañara, pues si eran ciertas las sospechas entonces seria _"Tío",_ según James, pues para el moreno de lentes sus amigos eran como sus hermanos. Aquellos que sus padres nunca le habían dado.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Severus Snape quien se encontraba por tercera vez en el Hospital escucho una voz que solo en sueños lograba volver a tener en su mente.

-..Estoy nerviosa, que pasa si….-La voz de a Lily Evans era como un dulce canto para los oídos del chico, era extraño pero sabia donde trabaja, y también que se había mudado con Potter, pero jamás había tenido el valor para volver a verla a los ojos.

¿Qué haría en San Mungo, le habría pasado algo?, o aun mejor, ¿Potter habría muerto?, no es que deseara ver muerto a James, pero aun lo odiaba por quitarle a la chica, aun que en realidad el era el único culpable de todo.

-..Lily, tranquila…-Le dijo Remus. ¿Qué hacia el con ella, y donde estaba Potter?, ¡Habrían terminado!

Eso parecía darle una pequeña luz a la vida de Severus. Era la única explicación lógica para que James no estuviera con ella, aun que, ¿Seria a caso que ahora salía con Lupin?

-… ¿Por qué estas nerviosa, a caso no quieres ser madre?-Termino Remus causando que en los ojos de Snape una lagrima comenzara a asomarse.

¿Ella era madre?, "_de Potter seguro",_ pensó el chico mientras intentaba controlarse y que en el lugar no se dieran cuenta de su presencia mucho menos de su llanto. El chico se encontraba en la sala de espera del lugar, vestía de negro (como siempre hacia) pero su rostro no se notaba, se encontraba bastante lejos de todos.

-..No es eso, es que… No quiero que mi hijo venga en medio de la guerra.-Le confeso la chica.

-..Pues debiste pensar en eso, antes de….

-..No fue planeando si a eso te refieres, solo paso.

-..Si, lo entiendo pero...

-..No me regañes.-Mientras agachaba la mirada, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era eso, regaños, mucho menos de su amigo.

-..Señorita Evans.-Se escucho de repente y la chica miro a la Sanadora que al parecer le haría los exámenes.

-..Ve yo espero, leyendo... ¿Cómo pasar por Muggle?-Dijo Lupin del otro lado, intentando darle apoyo después sacando una revista de la gran fila que había arriba de la mesa leyó el titulo, el cual era un poco extraño, puso una cara muy graciosa que sin duda hizo que Lily se relajara mas.

Lo que mas le agradaba de esa amistad es que Remus siempre la hacia reír, a decir verdad Los Merodeadores tendían a hacerla reír. Su lema era, (aun que un poco extraño en algunas ocasiones), "_Lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte_".

Lily entro a la habitación con aquella Sanadora, esperando el momento de saber la verdad después de algunas preguntas, que ella misma ya sabia la respuesta toco la parte física. Algo que sin duda le costo mucho hacerlo no era fácil desnudarse frente a alguien que no conocía las pocas veces que lo había echo, solo era James. Aun que claro, esa situación era algo medico, no tenia nada de raro.

-..¿Y bien, que tengo?-Pregunto Lily después de que la Sanadora se quedara callada varios minutos mirando las notas que había sacado.

-..Pues…-Comenzó a decir mientras terminaba de ver sus apuntes.

-..Estoy embarazada cierto.-Le soltó de repente sorprendiendo a la mujer, el tono de voz de la chica parecía como si fuera una condena y no una alegría.

-..No exactamente…-Ahora la pelirroja era la sorprendida.-….Quiero decir, si lo esta, pero, lo dice como si no lo deseara.

-..Es que, bueno…-Bajo la voz mientras se le acercaba.-Vera, soy auror y en mi puesto no puedo, quiero decir no es bueno, por que siempre estoy en misión, y bueno con lo de, Ya-sabe, es peligroso para mi y para mi…. Bebe.-Era como si al decir esa ultima palabra hubiera captado lo que pasaba, ¡Estaba embarazada!, ahora su rostro parecía diferente sonreía e intentaba calmarse.

-..Lento pero seguro.-Dijo la mujer cuando la pelirroja salio de la consulta y se reunió con aquel chico.

-..¿Y?-Pregunto Remus, aun que la respuesta también la deseaba Severus.

-.Si.-Fue lo único que dijo mientras abrazaba a Lupin.

_**Horas después... **_

-..Lily, casémonos.-Esas fueron las primeras palabras de James al saber la noticia.-Se que, la idea era hacerlo después de la guerra, pero, es lo mejor para ti, para el bebe, para todos.-Termino por decirle a su novia.

Lily estaba un poco dudosa de lo que pasaba, habían sido muchas cosas para un solo día, primero embarazada aun que eso ya lo imaginaba, y ahora casarse.

-..¡Claro!.-Dijo Lily parecía nerviosa con la sola idea.

James solo la abrazo entendía el miedo de su novia, si se casaban tendrían problemas sin duda los relacionaban y entonces Lord Voldemort tendría de alguna forma una buena excusa para acabar con ellos. Hasta ese momento ya lo habían derrotado dos veces, tendrían que cuidarse muy bien las espaldas.

_--__**oo**__--__**oo**__--__**oo**__--__**oo**__--__**oo**__--_

_**Días después.. **_

Lily se encontraba en aquella habitación de la iglesia arreglando los últimos detalles de su vestido de novia, aun que era sencillo (bueno no podían llamar la atención, se suponía que se estaban casando en secreto), era perfecto, era un vestido de tirantes y el corte hasta la entrepierna, liso y color blanco, con algunos detalles de piedras brillantes. Las flores de su ramo eran del mismo color blancas como la nieve, mientras que lo único que parecía relucir eran sus ojos, cabello y anillo en la mano izquierda.

Ya estaba arreglando su maquillaje, nada llamativo todo lo natural posible solo un poco de color en mejillas y labios cuando se alejo del espejo para guardarlo todo en aquel bolso de cuentas pequeño que había hecho espacioso con un hechizo, y al momento de regresar la mirada al espejo se llevo un gran susto.

Ese rostro y mirada las conocía, ¿Qué hacia ahí, como se había enterado, además como había llegado hasta ahi?

-..Severus.-Dijo esta bajando la voz casi en un susurro, este parecía más pálido que de costumbre el cabello mas largo y casi pegado al rostro, lo único que parecía llamar la atención de la chica fueron sus ojos, estos estaban rojos e hinchados.-... ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó por instinto, aun recordaba lo que le había echo pero aun así recordaba aquella "_amistad_" que habían tenido antes y bueno ella era así, siempre se preocupaba por todos, aun que le hubieran echo daño.

-..No, no estoy bien.-Le contesto de inmediato bajando la mirada, la pelirroja noto que este parecía llorar.

-..¿Que haces aquí?-Le preguntó después estaba un poco asustada con la visita del chico, justo antes de su boda. Eso no podía ser buena señal ¿O si?

-..Supe que te casabas, y...-Limpio su rostro de las lagrimas, trago saliva y después dando un gran respiro hablo mirándole a los ojos...-Tenia que venir, tenía que decirte adiós.-Le dijo el chico después lentamente, esas palabras le dolían más de lo que podía imaginar. La chica no entendió muy bien eso de "_Adiós_".

¿Qué, quería decir con eso, seria algo bueno para ella, o tal vez algo peor de lo que pudo a verle pasado antes? El chico noto la confusión en el rostro de la pelirroja, y comenzó a hablar. (N/a: Cuando lean esta escena; escuchar la canción de "_Que lloro – Sin Bandera_")

-..Veraz, se que tu me odias por todo lo que hice en la escuela pero, hay una razón por la cual lo hice, no es que este justificando lo que hice pero, nunca entendí muy bien como expresar amor. Suena loco pero yo...-Se quedo callado mirándose las manos...-... Yo te amo, creí que si era malo, (sobre todo cuando te fijaste en Potter), pero a mi propio estilo, tú te quedarías conmigo, pero no fue así.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron callados mientras el chico parecía llorar de nuevo, bueno por lo menos una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-..Se que no gano nada diciéndotelo, (te casaras con Potter de todas formas) pero... Es solo que, tenia que decírtelo. Que entendieras que lo que siento por ti es amor, y no una obsesión como les hecho creer a todos, soy un cobarde por no admitir que te amaba en su momento, pero, yo...

Ahora Lily comenzaba a llorar.

-...Tenia esa loca idea de que al final tu te darías cuenta de alguna forma, pero no fue así, y... Entonces Potter, se adelanto, cambio, y lo hizo por ti, (algo que yo jamás tuve iniciativa) entonces, me di cuenta de que el amor que siento por ti es, tal vez igual como el que tú y Potter sienten el uno por el otro, (tal vez más grande), pero yo jamás entendí como acercarme a ti de nuevo, sobre todo jamás supe como expresarlo...-En ese momento no pudo hablar más comenzó a llorar, en ese momento Lily se le acerco y le quiso tomar la mano el la aparto.

La chica comprendió que si lo tocaba le hacia mal, entonces solo se sentó ahí y comenzó a hablarle.

-..Severus...-Dijo su nombre con ternura, y noto que el chico sonreía un poco...-... Aun que tu lo hubieras intentado yo...Jamás me habria enamorado...-También sabia que eso era un golpe bajo, pero tenia que confesarlo...-Es solo que yo jamás me imagine contigo así, tu eras mi mejor amigo, y bueno se que jamás me imagine con James en este punto...-Eso ultimo lo dijo bromeando mientras miraba el lugar donde estaban...-Pero hay algo que hace que tu y James sean diferentes.-En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-..Si, el se va a casar contigo.-Eso lo dijo de inmediato. Era lo mas lógico.

-...No, es que tu tenias amistades diferentes, y creo que siempre estuvimos ligados a esto, a ser solo amigos y enemigos.

-..Yo no lo creo. Creo que si no hubiera sido Slytherin, las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma.

-..Tal vez.-Le dijo Lily con una sonrisa tímida.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta fuertemente.

-..Lily, la ceremonia va a comenzar, date prisa.-La voz del otro lado de la puerta era la de Remus Lupin.

-..Si ya voy...-Le grito desde adentro después bajo un poco mas la voz...-Tengo que irme...-Le dijo después mientras se le acercaba, le tocaba el rostro y le daba un corto beso en los labios, Snape estaba un poco confundido, pero sin duda una sonrisa en sus labios se había formado hasta sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco.-...Tu me dices adiós, y yo te doy un beso de despedida. Solo eso.-Le aclaro después, era mejor que no creyera que aun había una esperanza pero sobre todo que no fuera a interrumpir la boda.

Y en ese momento mientras la chica parecía respirar profundo para quitarse los nervios de su boda salio de la habitación dejando a Snape con la miraba perdida pero la con imágenes de la amistad de ambos en su mente mientras una canción parecía invadir su pensamiento.

_Quédate en momento asi_

_No mires asi a mí_

_Que no podré aguantar_

_Si clavas tu mirada_

_Que me hiela el cuerpo,_

_Me ha pasado antes,_

_Que no puedo hablar._

Recordó cuando la conoció y se dio el valor de hablarle pero sobre todo cuando vio su mirada verde esmeralda por primera vez mirándole fijamente y aquel inocente sonrojo que le había causado.

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco_

_Y es verdad un poco, tengo que aceptar_

_Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro_

_No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar_

Después cuando ambos compartían las horas de estudio, cuando Potter parecía hacer su primera presentación oficial en la vida sentimental de Lily con aquel comentario en clases diciendo que "_Evans te desconcentro_", justo después de que la chica hubiera tirado por error un poco de una poción que hacían como parte de un examen en tercer grado.

_Nunca me sentí tan solo, como cuando ayer_

_De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba_

_La vida me dijo a gritos, que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí_

_Y me explicaba, que el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural _

_Lleno de fuego, si no fuerzas se marchita _

_Sin tener principio llegue a su final _

Aquellas horas en las que los vio juntos, por fin eran novios y a ella parecía a gradarle entonces recordó los celos que recorrían su cuerpo, pues el deseaba estar en su lugar.

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Que si me tocas, se quema mi piel_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

Una sonrisa en su rostro se ilumino de nuevo cuando recordó lo que había pasado minutos atrás, Lily lo había besado, un inocente beso, pero le había besado al fin de cuentas. Pero después observo en donde estaba, "_Su boda_" pensó y su rostro cambio de nuevo.

_Que lloro, por ti_

_Que lloro, sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí_

_Que no eres para mí_

_Y lloro. _

No tardo mucho en llegar y ver el momento exacto en el que se casaba con Potter, ella hermosa como siempre y el, a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro, "_La ama_" pensó, "_Mas vale que la hagas feliz_" pensó de nuevo mientras tragaba saliva y una lagrima volvía a recorrer su rostro.

_Nunca me sentí tan solo, como cuando ayer_

_De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba_

_La vida me dijo a gritos, que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí_

_Y me explicaba, que el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural _

_Lleno de fuego, si no fuerzas se marchita _

_Sin tener principio llegue a su final _

Justo en el momento en el que el sacerdote dijo. "_Los declaro marido y mujer"_, el chico cerro el puño, era oficial ella jamás seria suya, aun que ahora que lo pensaba jamás le había pertenecido, entonces se dio cuenta de que era el fin, no tenia nada que hacer ahí. Así que sin más que hacer o decir, se fue.

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Que si me tocas, se quema mi piel_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

_Que lloro, por ti_

_Que lloro, sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí_

_Que no eres para mí_

_Y lloro. _

_Que lloro, por ti_

_Que lloro, sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí_

_Que no eres para mí_

_Y lloro. _

Se fue dejando a Lily, a su Lily, la que ahora se volvía para siempre en Lily Potter.

_--__**oo**__--__**oo**__--__**oo**__--__**oo**__--__**oo**__--_

_**Esta historia continuara… **_

**Saiyury11: **_Bueno por que tanta negatividad jaja, ya vez las cosas mejoraron, ¿Creo? Jeje. _

**Evasis: **_Bueno ya te diste cuenta de que Snape se dio por vencido pero, aun faltan dos capítulos mas, tal vez la oscuridad le llegue de nuevo, nunca se sabe. _

**Lily Evans de Potter: **_Pues no actualice, rápido, eso ya lo notaste, problemas de inspiración, pero aquí esta jeje._

**Blackgirl-Marauder: **_Sin duda odiaras mas a Matilda pero eso no será hasta el próximo capitulo, te adelanto, le arruinara la relación a Sirius. _

**veronika: **_Gracias por pasarte, espero volver a verte por aquí. _


	25. El principio del fin Segunda Parte

_**Notas del autor: **__Este capitulo esta dedicado a Sirius Black, y su final es alternativo a la versión original de J.K Rowling. _

_Comentarios al final___

_**Capitulo 25 - El principio del fin (Segunda Parte)**_

_**Introducción: **_¿Qué pasaría si tu novio te dijera que es Mago, le crees?, Para Sirius Black no es fácil decir la verdad, mucho menos si te estan atacando Mortifagos. El segundo de tres capítulos para el final.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Después de la boda de Lily y James, Sirius se dio prisa para llegar temprano a su cita, había dejado en parte plantada a Alex por asistir a la boda de su amigo, tendría que pensar en una buena excusa; pues decir que le dolía el estomago e iba al baño le habria servido si la ceremonia no hubiera tardado tanto.

_-"Por que tenia Lily que tardarse tanto en arreglarse".-_Pensó mientras cruzaba la calle, para después en un callejón desaparecer y aparecer en el baño de aquel restaurante de comida Mexicana. Después salió de ahí y se dirigió hasta la mesa donde Alex parecía mirar al vació.

-¡Hey!, ¿Estas bien?, tardaste mucho.-Le murmuro de inmediato la chica cuando este se acerco a la mesa y comenzó a sentarse, por la expresión en su rostro parecía cansando y hasta adolorido.

Sirius por su parte fingió durante casi toda la cena para que su cuento fuera creíble, le habría encantado llevarla con el a la boda pero era imposible, además era mejor así, estaba seguro que cuando ella se enterara de que era Mago todo se terminaría entre ellos para siempre y hasta ese momento sentía algo por la rubia que jamás había sentido por nadie mas, posiblemente era lo que James llamaba "Amor Eterno", y de ser así.

¿Estaría dispuesto a estar con ella para siempre?, la sola idea en su cabeza le hizo ponerse nervioso y su mano comenzó a temblar mientras el tenedor le descubría.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le preguntó de nuevo la chica mientras notaba como se movía la muñeca de su novio.

-¿Que?-Preguntó este y casi de inmediato se percato del temblor en su mano, soltó el tenedor y murmuro...-Es un tic nervioso.-Le sonrío casi al instante.

-¿Nervios, por que?-No parecía creerle, mientras dejaba la comida por un lado, cruzaba los brazos y lo miraba directamente a los ojos provocando que de verdad se pusiera nervioso.

¿Ahora que iba a decir, para salir de ese problema?

-Eh....-Se quedo callado unos segundos mientras intentaba encontrar una razón lógica para eso.-...Por que te, tengo una sorpresa, por eso.-Le dijo después como si hubiera encontrado una salida al problema pero en realidad se había metido en uno mas grande, pues no tenia nada que darle.

-En serio.-Ahora el rostro de la chica parecía coqueto, ahora tendría que darle un regalo y el no tenia regalo que darle.

Este solo le sonrió por instinto mientras continuaba comiendo, estaba aterrado, pero bueno el regreso a casa era largo así que podría comprar algo mientras la llevaba a su departamento. Respiro profundo y se relajo un poco mas, casi una hora después, se encontraban ya en las calles del centro, tomados de la mano mientras solo daban pasos lentos, para Alex parecía romántico pero para Sirius era una oportunidad para echar un vistazo rápido entre los aparadores de las tiendas, que aun estaban abiertas y así comprarle algo a su novia.

-Sirius.-Murmuro Alex de la nada mientras el chico parecía a ver encontrado algo lindo para su novia.

-¿Que?-Murmuro el chico sin prestar mucha atención en la plática. Estaba preocupado por encontrar la forma de comprar aquellos lindos aretes sin que Alex se diera cuenta.

-¿Cuando vas a presentarme a tu familia?-Le soltó de la nada después de un rato, provocando que el chico le mirara a los ojos algo asustado. Ella quería conocer a su familia, la loca familia Black.

-¿Mi familia?-Fue lo único que pronuncio el chico mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

-Si, ya conoces a mis padres, y bueno yo a los tuyos no, ¿y sabes algo?, a decir verdad no hablas mucho de ellos.

-Es que, para mi familia es como si yo hubiera muerto, ¿Sabes?

-¡Por favor!, no vayas a empezar con esas tontas bromas de tu madre, no puede ser tan mala.

-Dices eso por que no la conoces.

-¡Es que ese es el asunto, no la conozco!...-Le soltó con un grito de desesperación, después respiro profundo e intento calmarse, después volvió a hablar pero estaba vez lo hizo en murmullo y con un tono triste en su voz.-Es como si, pensaras que no soy buena para ti, o tu familia.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la banqueta del lugar, la poca gente que transitaba por ahí se iba marchando poco a poco.

-No, al contrario, yo soy el que no es bueno para ti.-Se quedo callado mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Mi familia esta bastante loca, y no quiero que te lastimen.-Le confeso el otro tomando su mano.

-Por favor, deja que los juzgue yo.-Le suplico. La mirada de Alex hizo que Sirius lo pensara bien por primera vez, si le presentaba a su familia revelaba todo su secreto, ¿Le creería que era Mago?, aun que la duda que de verdad tenia en su cabeza era si ¿Ella seria capaz de soportar las humillaciones?, y aun peor ¿El seria capaz de llevarla a la boca del lobo?, y no se refería a Remus.

-Es que...-Comenzó a decir pero no termino la frase por que en ese momento un extraño y fuerte aire se apodero del lugar, las calles ahora estaban completamente solitarias, entonces como si su corazón le dijera que estuviera alerta tomo por el brazo a su novia y se la llevo de ahí a un rincón muy lejos de la luz.

Las calles que estaban iluminadas daban una buena imagen de lo que pasaba, el aire hizo que los pocos animales que había por ahí huyeran, entonces el aire seso de la nada y un grupo de personas aparecieron de la nada a la mitad de la calle.

Alex estaba; sorprendida de lo que acaba de ver, aquellas cuatro personas que vestían con gabardina oscura hasta los tobillos tenían en mano un pedazo de madera, echando un vistazo rápido hacia su novio, vio que este también llevaba una. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo la hizo girar la mirada hacia la otra dirección.

-Muy bien, han pasado la segunda etapa de su iniciación, solo les queda la ultima y por supuesto no es fácil.-De aquellas cuatro personas el mas alto comenzó a hablar ocultando su rostro al igual que las demás.

Pero por el tono de su voz, hizo que la piel de Alex se erizara por completo era, como escuchar una voz de ultratumba, gruesa, ronca y hasta tenebrosa.

-Es simple, para ser un fiel Mortifago, deben demostrar que tienen sangre fría, matar es lo primero, pero es mas satisfactorio cuando es un Muggle.-Les volvió a hablar aquellas figura que sin duda a Alex le hacia recordar sus pesadillas de la niñez, era como si sus peores temores se hicieran realidad. Solo con escuchar esa voz, aquella voz que sin duda a Sirius también hacia temblar pues ahora sentía que la respiración del chico se hacia cada vez mas rápida.

Después de un rato y al parecer continuar hablando en susurros, como si estuvieran planeando algo, desaparecieron, y la iluminación del lugar se volvió más fuerte, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Alex volvió a mirar de reojo la mano de su novio y este, ya no tenía aquella vara de madera, y a decir verdad ahora parecía mas tranquilo, respiro profundo y con una mirada de alivio tomo firmemente la mano de su novia y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

-Espera.-Le dijo la chica mientras era casi arrastrada por su novio por la calle aun solitaria y hasta fría.

-¿Que?, tengo que llevarte a casa.-Le dijo el otro aun llevándola a la fuerza por el camino. Era como si quisiera huir de algo.

-No vas a decir nada sobre lo que paso, ¡Por favor!, tu y yo vimos lo mismo, aparecieron de la nada y eso de "Matar un Muggle", ¿No tienes curiosidad de saber que significa es palabra?

-¿De que hablas?, creo que la comida te hizo daño.

-Sirius no estoy bromeando.

El chico se quedo callado unos segundos, intentado encontrar cual seria la mejor opción contarle todo y después borrarle la memoria, o simplemente que no recordara y nada y que jamás volviera a hacer esas preguntas.

-Mira, lo que viste, solo fue producto de tu imaginación, eso es todo.-Le dijo el otro mientras le tocaba el rostro, era mejor hacerle creer que se estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Y lo que tenias en la mano, que era?-Le soltó de la nada dejando a Sirius algo asustado.

El chico se quedo helado mirándola un buen rato. Su mirada se tenso, ¿Había sido tan descuidado que ella le había visto sacar la varita?, pero antes de que su mente continuara volando, buscando la respuesta, sintió la punta de una varita en su nuca mientras la mirada de Alex parecía aterradora.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Mira lo que me encontré?... Sirius Black.-Aquella voz era difícil de olvidar, su antigua – paranoica – ex novia estaba ahí apuntándole con la varita mientras no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez a Alex, que parecía asustada. Pero que sin duda su mirada parecía encontrarse con la de Sirius y de alguna forma le daba a entender que todo estaría bien.

-Brown.-Le soltó tragando saliva mientras metía rápidamente su mano entre el pantalón solo para sentir la varita y sentirse que estaba a salvo, pero sobre todo que podía mantener a salvo a Alex.

-Por favor, por que tanta cordialidad. ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Tu novia en turno o será algún futuro prospecto?...-Le soltó la otra mirando de arriba abajo a Alex con desprecio, ¿Así que esa era la tipa por la cual la había cambiado?-Descuida, se hartara de ti en algún momento y te botara como a todas.

-Ni una ni otra, no la conozco.-Le respondió el otro apartando su mirada de Alex, pero sin duda, odiándose por lo que decía, la chica sintió que su mundo se venia abajo, al fin de cuentas no era nada para el. Tal vez ahora estaba claro el por que no la llevaba a conoces a su familia.

-En serio…-Sirius escuchó como la chica soltaba una risita tonta…-Entonces, no te importara que la mate o si…-Le dijo de la nada mientras notaba que Sirius se movía y quedaba frente a ella, mientras cubría a Alex, entonces apunto sin importarle lo que pasara con la punta de su varita a Matilda.-Eso pensé.-Le dijo sonriendo mientras alzaba mas la varita.

-No sabía que te habías vuelto…-Le dijo el otro al notar la gran capa negra que llevaba puesta la mujer.

-Mortifago.-Termino la frase mientras alargaba la pelea.-En eso estoy y tu novia, es perfecta, para mi iniciación.-Le sonrío fríamente a Alex parecía confundida.-Por que no creas que no me doy cuenta que es Muggle.

-¿Que te parece si hacemos un cambio?, ella por mi.-Le dijo rápidamente Sirius.

-¿En serio eres capaz de morir por ella?…-Le preguntó sorprendida aun que molesta por dentro, ¿Una simple e insignificante Muggle, parecía significar demasiado para el, en que posición la dejaba a ella?

-Solo responde, te quedas conmigo.-Murmuro el chico trayéndola a la realidad.

-Hace años, me habría rendido a tus pies, pero ahora… Creo que mejor los mato a ambos.-Confeso fríamente después de varios minutos.

Alex sentía que si parpadeaba podría perderse toda la acción, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, ¿Por qué se miraban de esa forma y lo peor de todo, por que Sirius y esa chica intentaban hacerse daño con una simple vara de madera?, pero antes de las palabras de su ultima pregunta se formaran por completo en su mente, vio un rayo de luz; que parecía darle a Matilda frente a ella.

Esta se quedo helada como si fuera hielo y ahora caía hacia atrás sin poder hacer nada más que tener una mirada de terror y confusión.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías.-Le reprocho Sirius a la nada, Alex creyó por un momento que su novio se había vuelto loco, aun que claro lo que acaba de pasar, ¿No era para que ambos estuvieran locos?

-Lo siento, pero estaba celebrando con Lily, por si no lo recuerdas me case hoy.-Le dijo una voz mientras aparecía alguien de la nada como si se quitara una manta de encima. Entonces James Potter amigo de Sirius apareció ante de ellos como si nada.

-Si ya lo se.-Le dijo el otro mientras le quitaba la varita a Matilda y la rompía en dos.

-Hola Alex.-Le saludo James a la chica como si nada.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-Grito esta confundida.

-Oye, creo que debes tomar una decisión, o se lo dices, o mejor terminas con ella, las estas poniendo en muchos peligros.-James hablaba con Sirius como si Alex no estuviera ahí, y aun peor lo siguiente que le contesto el chico fue como si de verdad ella no existiera en ese momento, la ignoraban por completo.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.-Le murmuro el otro algo avergonzado.

-¿ALGUIEN QUIERE EXPLICARME QUE ESTA PASANDO?-Les grito aun mas fuerte causando eco en el lugar.

-Calla, podrían escucharte, y entonces, estaríamos muertos.-Le regaño James mientras le tapaba la boca un segundo y este hablaba en susurros, claro sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

-¿Quienes?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo tanto Alex como Sirius. ¿Había más?

-Creo que lo mejor será llevarla a casa, aquí no estamos seguros.-Le dijo James mientras miraba rápidamente a todos lados. Entonces la chica sintió que su novio la tomaba de la mano mientras James le extendía el brazo a Sirius y casi un segundo después aparecieron en el jardín de una casa, en lo que parecía a las afueras de la ciudad.

La brisa del aire pareció tranquilizar un poco mas a Alex, aun que ahora estaba sorprendida de cómo había llegado ahí en cuestión de segundos, sin duda ya no parecían estar en las zonas cercanas de Londres. Cuando entraron a la casa, el lugar parecía bastante acogedor, y familiar. La chimenea de la sala estaba aun encendida pero sin duda se apagaría en cualquier momento, pues ya no había mas leña que mantuviera la llama viva. James se despido amablemente mientras subía a toda prisa las escaleras, de seguro para continuar su celebración con Lily.

La casa no era bastante grande, pero sin duda tenia bastante espacio entre las habitaciones, la sala por ejemplo, tenia bastantes retratos de algunas personas que Alex no parecía distinguir, pero que sin duda después de un rato, vio que se movían algunas de ellas, como si cobraran vida, aun que claro hacían algún movimiento y después lo repetían una y otra vez.

Los sofás parecían bastantes cómodos, se sentó rápidamente sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacia Sirius, pues aun intentaba descifrar cual fotografía se movía y cual no.

El comedor estaba a por lo menos cuatro metros de distancia de la Sala, la mesa era algo grande y redonda, había cinco sillas, pero aun así se veía que sobraba bastante espacio para más gente.

-... ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Preguntó rápidamente Sirius mientras se dirigía a la cocina que no estaba muy lejos del comedor, a decir verdad estaba de su lado derecho a otros cuatro metros de distancia.

-No.-Le dijo esta mientras se miraba las manos, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado esa noche, no estaba segura si sus ojos habían visto lo que ella creía?

-¿Estas segura?, te ves algo sedienta.-Le dijo el otro aun escondido en la cocina. No buscaba precisamente algo que darle de tomar a Alex, simplemente buscaba la mejor manera de borrarle la memoria o, solo tomar la decisión y contarle toda la verdad.

Aun que estaba seguro de que ella no lo tomaría bien, claro que no lo tomaría bien, la ultima vez que había intento explicarle – 5 meses atrás – había sido todo un problema ella se rió en su cara y le llamo loco, y eso le hizo molestarse, al mismo tiempo que le borraba la memoria para después hacer una nota mental de no volver a mencionar o por lo menos hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver magia frente a ella, por eso ahora se odiaba a si mismo por el error de la varita.

Aun que claro si le borraba la memoria no tendría por que sentirse culpable pues era como si nunca hubiera pasado pero, por el otro lado sabia que tarde o temprano las cosas se saldrían de control, y Alex podría volver a comentar lo de conocer a su familia.

Pues por más intentos de borrar esa preguntar en su mente, sabia que esta volvería si continuaban juntos.

-Estoy bien.-Le soltó la otra molesta. ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad y no le explicaba que había pasado?, se sentia frustrada, intentaba encontrar una razón lógica a lo que había pasado, pero las únicas respuestas que podía encontrar eran tontas e infantiles, y ahora en silencio absoluto mientras escuchaba que Sirius se reunía con ella, podría jurar que este le daría una infantil y hasta estupida respuesta a las dudas que tenía.

-Mira, yo… Lo que viste hoy, es, bastante complicado, pero… Cuando te lo diga, te vas a reír como la última vez.-Comenzó a decir mientras agachaba la cabeza, y en realidad le hablaba en murmullos, no tenia sentido el que le explicara, pues de todas formas iba a borrar todo aquel recuerdo.

-¿Que?-Murmuro la chica pero Sirius la ignoro y continuo hablando, la chica parecía sorprendida, ¿Ya le había contado antes lo que pasaba, por que ella no lo recordaba?

-Mira, yo se que crees en la magia, pero cuando te digo que soy Mago, un Mago de verdad, te echas a reír y me llamas loco.-Le soltó, mientras parecía dar vueltas por la sala frente a ella, la chica solo le seguía con la mirada…-Así que no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, simplemente voy a borrarte lo que paso hoy, te llevare a casa y despertaras como si este día no hubiera pasado.-Le dijo mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos..-Aun que; yo si lo sabré.-Le soltó después con un tono de tristeza en su voz, al mismo tiempo que su mirada cambio y ahora parecía apagada. No tenía sentido el que le contara todo eso, si de todas formas jamás lo recordaría.

-Espera.-Le dijo la chica al notar que este tomaba aquel pedazo de madera, que ahora todo parecía mas claro, ¿De verdad usaban varitas, esa era la varita de Sirius?-...Si te llame loco antes, - aun que no lo recuerdo – no lo hice en mala intención, lo juro.-Intento disculparse por algo que para ella era difícil pues no recordaba nada de lo que su novio decía, pero aun así por la mirada de este al mencionarlo sentía que tenia el deber de hacerlo.

-Eso dices ahora.-Le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. Era como si el chico le estuviera ocultando información, eso pensó Alex. Ahora le entraba una duda, ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho lo que era, y ella lo había tomado a broma?, tal vez ese era el asunto, jamás había comprobado lo que le decía y tal vez lo juzgaba de loco. Pero ahora con lo que había visto era más que suficiente para decir que era cierto, y aun peor decir que ella estaba más loca por creerle.

Sirius le apunto y respiro profundo la chica le miro intensamente pero antes de que el chico le hiciera el hechizo Remus apareció bajando las escaleras.

-Sirius, será mejor que vengas.-Le dijo el otro algo apenado y hasta sorprendido de lo que pasaba, mientras Alex parecía mirar a su salvador con mucha gratitud.

-Estoy algo ocupado.-Murmuro intentando controlarse, sentía que mientras mas tiempo tardara le dolería mas el borrarle el recuerdo a su novia y fingir como si nada pasara.

Sobre todo por lo que había pasado esa noche, ahora comenzaba a pensar desde que punto era bueno borrarle la memoria a la chica, ¿Desde que lo había conocido, o solo esa noche?, pues sin duda cada minuto que pasaba junto a el, la ponía en riesgo.

-Lo se, pero en serio, tienes que venir.-Le contesto el otro de manera insistente.

-No te muevas.-Le dijo a Alex mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente.

-Es un hecho sin precedentes, mas de 20 muggles muertos, - y todo sabemos quienes son los causantes – pero la pregunta es ¿Qué hará el Ministerio Mágico, para poner paz en esta guerra?, algunos creen que la alianza de "La Orden el Fénix", liderada por Albus Dumbledore, podría salvarnos del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Cambiando de tema, aconsejo a todo aquel que nos escuche no salir de sus casas por las noches…-La voz provenía de un viejo radio que estaba situado en el pasillo del segundo piso, justo donde las habitaciones se encontraban, James y Lily estaban justo afuera de su habitación, mientras James abrazaba a su esposa, Remus y Sirius estaban casi al inicio del pasillo, mientras que Peter estaba casi pegado a la pared, se escucho un silencio y después la mujer volvió a hablar…-Un boletín de ultimo momento, - parece que el Ministro estaba escuchándonos – bueno esto es grave, hay toque de queda, no salgan solos después de las 7 de la noche, se les aconseja quedarse en casa y mantenerse juntos pero sobre todo usar hechizos protectores sobre sus casas, es todo por hoy, buenas noches.-Casi después de pronuncias esas palabras la voz de la mujer se esfumo y el radio se apago.

-Nos espera un largo día mañana.-Dijo Remus entre bromeando y preocupado.

-Será mejor irnos a dormir-Murmuro James mientras tomaba a Lily del brazo para que descansaran.

-Yo llevare a Alex a casa.-Dijo Sirius mientras daba media vuelta.

-Espera, acaso no escuchaste, es peligroso-Le murmuro Lily algo asustada.

-Además, atacamos a una aspirante a Mortifago, tú y yo sabemos que se cobrara esta personal.-Le recordó James algo preocupado no solo por la vida de Alex si no por su amigo.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto el resto.

-Era Matilda Brown.-Le costo algo de trabajo decir el nombre pues era una ex amiga de su esposa, y no estaba seguro de cómo lo iba a tomar.

-¿La misma con la que saliste en al escuela?-Dijo Peter desde el rincón.

-Si.-Murmuro Sirius algo incomodo de hablar de eso, pues estaba seguro de que Alex estaba escuchando, además había sido amiga de Lily y ahora que la miraba de reojo esta, parecía preocupada.-Creo que era su iniciación, y….-Comenzó a explicar pero no termino por que abajo se escucho un grito de terror que sin duda era de Alex.

Todos bajaron rápidamente con varitas en mano pero lo único que vieron fue a la chica mirando por la ventana y una marca en el cielo oscuro, que los hizo estremecerse de miedo. Era la marca tenebrosa, bueno era razonable acaban de dar la noticia de los muggles muertos, como lógica la marca aun se mantenía en el aire.

-¿Alex estas, bien?-Pregunto Sirius mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si, pero ¿Que es eso?-Murmuro nerviosa.- ¿Qué esta pasando?-Dijo después casi al punto de las lagrimas todos la miraban con una clase de pena.

-Ven te lo explico arriba.-Le dijo el chico después de un rato, sobre todo al notar las miradas de sus amigos que le exigían que fuera hombre y le contara la verdad pero sobre todo que pensara en ella y no se le ocurriera salir de ahí y exponerla al peligro, después la tomo delicadamente del brazo y la llevo hasta su habitación, cerro la puerta mientras con una seña le invitaba a tomar asiento en la cama.

La cama se encontraba como si alguien acabara de despertar y no la hubiera arreglado, las sabanas de color negro estaban entrelazadas con el resto de las almohadas, así como edredón, había dos portarretratos de cada lado de la cama, junto a las lámparas de noche, una del lado derecho de los amigos del chico incluida Lily, la fotografía también se movía como las otras que había en la sala, parecían estar a las afueras de un castillo, aun que llevaban ropa de colegio, ¿Esa seria la ex escuela a la que tuvo que volver casi a la semana de a verse conocido, dos años atrás? y otra del lado izquierdo, era ella en la ultima Navidad, esa fotografía estaba inmóvil.

-Mira, no se como decírtelo, pero las personas que vimos hoy en el centro, soy magos también, al igual que mis amigos, pero hay magos buenos y malos, nosotros somos buenos, y ellos pues…-Comenzó por explicarle lentamente, no estaba seguro de cómo decirle.-Escucha, lo que viste en el cielo, era la famosa marca que dejan ellos cuando matan, y… Bueno estamos en medio de lo que podría ser el inicio de una guerra de magia. Se nos ha pedido que no salgamos, por eso que no te lleve a casa.-Le confeso mientras notaba que su novia parecía asustada.

-¿Muggle, que significa?-Preguntó después de un rato.

-Se le llama así a la gente que no hace magia.-Comento rápidamente. Se sentia bien compartiendo eso con ella, ¿Le borraría la memoria, o dejaría así las cosas?

-Como yo-Murmuro la chica algo bromista mientras hacia que la mente del chico le pusiera atención.

-Si, se podría decir que si. Aun que hay excelentes magos y brujas que son hijos de gente no mágica. Lily por ejemplo.-Le confeso después, si las cosas salían bien a la mañana siguiente y Alex se comportaba de la misma forma entonces no le borraría nada.

-Y yo que creía que eso solo era cosa de juegos.-Comento de nuevo bromeando y provoco que Sirius sonriera. Era la primera vez en casi toda la noche, desde que había sucedido aquel encuentro con aquellos magos, que le miraba con felicidad.

-Pues ya vez que no. En fin, ya es algo tarde, duerme yo... Me quedare en el suelo.-El chico tomo rápidamente una almohada y una manta mientras le sonreía tímidamente a su novia después se acomodarse en el suelo, apago las luces.

-Espera...-Susurro la chica en la oscuridad aun se mantenía en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó asustado mientras encendía su varita.

-¿Si estamos en medio de una guerra, esta podría ser nuestro ultima noche juntos, cierto?-Preguntó, no estaba segura de cómo comenzar, pero deseaba pasar esa noche junto a su novio.

-Se podría decir que si, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó después sin prestar atención a donde iba la charla. La chica se levanto de la cama y se encamino hacia donde el estaba.

-Bueno, que si es así, no deberíamos aprovecharla.-Murmuro mientras comenzaba desabotonarse la camisa y se desnudaba frente a la mirada del chico, este mantenía aquella mirada de amor y pasión, para después casi sin pensarlo comenzaron a hacer el amor.-Sirius no vas a borrarme la memoria cuando duerma verdad.-Susurro la chica después de un largo rato sobre todo cuando ahora parecían descansar arriba de la cama desnudos con las sabanas cubriéndolos.

La chica le miro a los ojos para ver si este le mentiría, pues algo le decía que el chico solo esperaba a que esta cerrara los ojos para entonces terminar lo que había querido hacer antes de la interrupción de Remus.

-Te prometo que no me burlare, y si lo hice antes no fue con esa intención, tal vez estaba nerviosa y lo hice sin darme cuenta.-Le dijo la chica intentando imaginar aquellos momentos que no recordaba.

Noto que el hombre cerraba los ojos y tragaba saliva mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-Duerme, mañana discutiremos esto.-Le aconsejo mientras le besaba la frente, pero eso en lugar de calmar a la chica, la puso más nerviosa.

-Sirius, te amo.-Murmuro la chica después de un largo rato, mientras intentaba dormir, después de todo ahora comenzaba a ganarle el sueño.

El chico por su parte se quedo despierto gran parte de la noche, y cuando el sol comenzaba a salir se quedo dormido, entonces cuando despertó era medio día, pero estaba solo en la cama, Alex no estaba ahí además de la ropa de la chica, eso preocupo al chico. Se levanto de golpe y escucho risas en la parte baja de la casa, bajo rápidamente mientras se ponía la camisa y noto a su novia junto a Lily poniendo flores nuevas en el comedor.

-¡Buenas tardes!-Se burlo Lily cuando noto a Sirius bostezando mientras se acercaba a ellas, Alex por su parte le sonrió ampliamente pero no se acerco a el, aun tenia miedo de que le borrara la memoria. Y mantenerse cerca de la pelirroja le daba confianza.

-¿Dónde están todos?-Preguntó el chico después mientras se acercaba a la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

-Se fueron, Dumbledore necesitaba ayuda con los "nuevos mortifagos".-Contesto Alex mientras miraba a Lily que parecía sonreír, para estar ahí solo una noche y medio día parecía recordar todo lo que le había explicado horas atrás.

-Se lo dije, no paraba de preguntar, y por lo visto tú no cooperas mucho.-Le respondió Lily al ver la cara de asombro del chico.

-No tenias derecho yo pensaba decirle, vamos Alex tengo que llevarte a casa.-Murmuro las primeras palabras con odio a Lily después mirando a su novia mientras le extendía la mano.

-Pero me quiero quedar aquí.-Le soltó la chica de la nada, mientras se aferraba a Lily, Sirius parecía molesto pero a Alex no le importaba, ese nuevo mundo le parecía fascinante.

-Oye, deberías darle una oportunidad, lo esta tomando bien.-Le dijo Lily mientras intentaba ayudar a Alex además de calmar a Sirius, después de un rato el chico hizo un gesto con al cabeza diciendo, "Esta bien" y le extendió de nuevo la mano a su novia.

Minutos después mientras caminaban por el jardín de la casa, el chico parecía explicarle algunas cosas, como Hogwarts, el Ministerio y sus reglas sobre no exponerse ante los Muggles, además de lo que parecía la razón de aquella guerra, en la que el estaba involucrado.

-¿Entonces, quieren matar a gente inocente solo por que no son "descendientes" de magos directamente?, eso es...–Comento Alex algo asustada.

-¿Horrible, inhumano, tonto?, elige una palabra.-Le reto el chico.

-Es inmaduro-Soltó la otra después de un rato.

-Si esa también es buena.-Murmuro el chico haciendo reír a su novia. Ahora el chico parecía de mejor humor. Eso era buena señal, pues estaba sintiéndose tan bien en compañía de la chica además de compartir esa información y no esconderse mas que posiblemente no le borraría los recuerdos.-Lo peor de todo es que muchos de esos "Mortifagos" son ex compañeros nuestros, amigos, hermanos, incluso familia lejana.-Confeso después recordando que se trataba de una pelea a muerte y que no siempre se tenia el animo para eso pues, muchas veces no podías ser tan cruel y lastimar a alguien que sin duda conocías.

-¿Novias?-Preguntó Alex tímidamente, recordando cierta charla la noche anterior.

-Si, ex novias, aun que para serte sincero la chica de ayer ya estaba loca desde antes.-Le respondió haciendo bromas, mientras se recostaba en el pasto y su novia se acomodaba a su lado.-La familia de la que vengo son aun mas locos, ellos están de acuerdo en las tonterías sobre esta guerra, pero yo no, como te darás cuenta mi familia son mis amigos, y tu claro.-Le dijo después de un rato de silencio mientras le besaba la frente y la abrazaba con fuerza.-A mis padres, hace años que no los veo, como te dije para ellos estoy muerto, y mi hermano bueno, el, murió ayudando esa estúpida causa, pero claro para ellos fue algo heroico.

-Lo siento.-Susurro la chica se sentía mal, ella tanto tiempo que quiso saber de la familia del chico y ahora que sabía la verdad, prefería no conocerlos.

-No, nos llevábamos muy bien, pero aun así, seguía siendo "familia", ¿no?, y si jamás hablo de ellos, y no quiero llevarte con ellos, es por que, se que podrían hacerte daño-Le murmuro mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.-Aun que te seré sincero, algunas veces todo esto es divertido, sientes que tu vida tiene acción, emoción, sin duda te sientes vivo.-Termino diciendo mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el aire fresco se mezclara con el olor a pasto y tierra mojada además del perfume de su novia.

_**Meses después...**_

Sirius había optado por no ocultarle mas cosas a Alex, después de todo ahora podía hacer magia frente a ella, ser el mismo y eso le relajaba además de ayudarle; pues siempre estaba de buen humor. Y bueno ya no tenia que inventar tontas excusas cuando llegara tarde a casa después de pasar parte de la noche combatiendo contra Mortifagos, además de todo la chica siempre le recibía de forma especial cuando llegaba de cada pelea.

Esa noche por ejemplo, el chico tenía varias heridas en el pecho y los brazos y Alex le ponía ungüentos mientras no dejaba de besarle a cada oportunidad que tenia por lo general, los labios de la chica sobre las heridas hacían que dolieran menos, no era magia simplemente el echo de estar junto a ella parecía calmarlo.

-...Y entonces me acorralo, o eso creyó el, por que mientras estaba en aquel callejón oscuro me transforme y pude quitarle la varita. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?, le tenia miedo a los perros.-Le contaba Sirius mientras Alex le ponía vendas en las partes muy heridas en donde estaba segura necesitaría de otro tipo de curación.-Oye, estas libre este sábado, por que James me nombro padrino de Harry, y no quiero ir solo, ¿Qué dices vienes conmigo?

-Eso no me convierte en su madrina

-En teoría si.

-Pensé que para eso debíamos estar casados-Murmuro bromeando.

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar sabes.-Sonriendo coquetamente

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto intrigada, esa sonrisa que tenia el chico parecía darle miedo pues parecía tramar algo.

-Bueno… Pensaba dártelo en unos días, pero ya que insistes.

-¿De que hablas?

En ese momento apareció una pequeña cajita de color negro para entonces, mostrar un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Qué dices, te casas conmigo?, ¿Te convertirías en la Señora Black?

La chica se mordió el labio para después sonreír, asistir con la cabeza y entonces besarlo apasionadamente.

_**Días después… **_

-¿Y cuando es la boda?-Pregunto Lily mientras intentaba dormir a Harry, esa misma tarde había sido el bautizo y ahora parecía cansada.

-Aun no hemos hablado de eso. Pero, no me importa; estoy feliz-Respondió Alex con mucha alegría.

-Se nota.-Susurro con una sonrisa.

-No lo se, es solo que, el simple hecho de saber que me deja compartir con el, todo esto, es…

-Perfecta, de verdad, ella es la elegida.-Le decía Sirius a James mientras charlaban en la parte baja de la casa

-Y tú que te burlabas de mí, por Lily.

-Bueno amigo la verdad es que tu si estábamos obsesionado con Lily.

-¿Obsesionado yo?-Burlándose, aun que en cierta parte tenia razón, pero no era obsesión si no amor.

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

_**Tiempo después... **_

Habían pasado más de 10 meses desde aquella perfecta tarde en la que habían bautizado a Harry, justo después de eso, (dos semanas aproximadamente) las cosas se pusieron feas, toda la familia Potter tuvo que "desaparecer" por su propio bien, y no fueron los únicos, muchas familias mágicas prefirieron salir del país ya que se rumoraba que la guerra mágica comenzaría. Además la sola idea de elegir un bando y con eso vivir o morir, era repulsivo. Que muchos preferían morir por sus propios medios antes de ser torturado por los Mortifagos.

Aun que para otros la idea de morir haciendo el bien, parecía una forma digna de dejar de existir además de ser recordado. Uno de ellos era Sirius Black, quien por órdenes de Dumbledore ahora se mantenía alejado de James, mientras intentaba "limpiar" la zona centro de Inglaterra cuando por las noches se llenaba de los files seguidores de Voldemort y estos hacían de las suyas, matando o torturando a cualquier muggle que se cruzara en su camino.

Esa noche por ejemplo, estaba celebrando, lo que según el era su boda, (un ensayo en realidad) junto a Alex, había decorado el departamento por completo, había poca luz, la chimenea estaba encendida, y había velas que flotaban por todo el lugar. Un poco de música para ambientarse, además de licor, y una cena preparada por el moreno.

-Yo... Sirius Black prometo....-Recitaba el hombre mientras una pluma y papel flotaban en el aire las cuales parecían escribir lo que este decía.- ¿No crees que se escucha algo falso?-Preguntó después a su prometida quien le miraba con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Un poco, lo que sucede es que jamás has sido de "esos chicos"-Respondió Alex dejando salir una risa que solo molesto un poco a Sirius.

-¿Quién te lo dijo, fue James o Lily?-Estaba molesto, ¿Cuándo lo dejarían en paz? El que años atrás hubiera comentando que jamás formalizaría sus relaciones amorosas, no significaba que ahora pensara así, ¿Que acaso no demostraba lo contraria ahora? Bueno eso se lo ganaba por crearse una fama de mujeriego.

-En realidad fue Remus-Murmuro apenada la chica después de un rato mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

-¿Así?-Preguntó este siguiéndole el juego mientras la tomaba por la cintura para besarla.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, dijo cosas buenas de ti-Murmuro mientras se besaban.

-¿En serio?-La tomo en brazos para después dejarla caer delicadamente junto a la chimenea y comenzaba a hacerle el amor.

Durante aquellos 10 meses la única distracción de la guerra para Sirius era el estar a solas con Alex, era extraña la noche que no pasara junto a ella, bueno deseaba aprovechar todo lo posible antes de que algo pasara. (Algunas veces recordaba lo que debio a ver sentido James cuando Snape chantajeaba a Lily en la escuela con el secreto de Remus).

Estaba consiente que podría morir en cualquier momento que no deseaba perder ni un segundo de su felicidad. Pero el problema de esa bella relación era cuando debía dejar sola a Alex para pelear, le era difícil despedirse, sobre todo por que estando en los brazos de la chica se sentía invencible, en ese momento se preguntaba si era común esa sensación o solo el la sentía en aquellos tiempos difíciles.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó la chica cuando noto que Sirius no provocaba bocado desde un rato atrás, además tenía la mirada vacía.

-Extraño a mis amigos, me encanta estar contigo, es solo que... Son la unica familia que tengo, (además de ti), jamás me había alejado tanto de ellos...-Murmuro lentamente mientras parecía ver arder al fuego de la chimenea.

-Es normal... Yo extraño a mis padres-Le consoló la chica mientras le tomaba la mano, para después esta también ponerse triste, la ultima vez que había visto a sus padres había sido un mes atrás, y estos jamás se habían enterado de aquella visita. Por su propio bien era mejor que jamás supieran de ella, por lo menos mientras durara la guerra.

Le era difícil estar alejada de toda la gente que alguna vez conoció, pero el estar cerca de Sirius era mejor que no saber nada sobre el, o por lo menos eso se decía así misma una y otra vez para soportar aquel encierro.

-Seria agradable que pudieran estar en....-Se quedo callado mientras le sonreía a la chica, después tocándole la mejilla susurro.-Nuestra boda

-Bueno no es una boda real-Comento mientras hacia sonreír al chico, se quedaron largo rato mirándose a los ojos para después continuar cenando.

Casi una hora después estaban completamente dormidos, Sirius abrazaba a Alex por detrás mientras aspiraba su perfume a fresas, el estar así siempre tranquilizaba al hombre además era la forma perfecta de dormir y justo cuando estaba por ganarle el sueño, escucho como los perros del vecino ladraban para después escuchar un sonido muy poco usual, era como si estos se hubieran asustado, después el silencio se hizo total.

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras tomaba su varita, se acerco a la ventana y vio la imagen mas aterradora que jamás imagino, (por lo menos esa noche), en el parque justo enfrente de la casa, se encontraban aproximadamente 5 personas con capuchas negras.

-Mortifagos-Murmuro para sus adentros con una sonrisa burlona, si tenia suerte podía encargarse de ellos en menos de 5 minutos y regresar al lado de Alex, (o eso creyó el), se vistió rápidamente y salio de ahi en silencio. Pero antes de lograr hechizar al primer Mortifago sintió una varita en su nuca, trago saliva rápidamente sobre todo al escuchar aquella fría voz.

-Sirius Black, haces mal uso de tu apellido, muchacho.-Lord Voldemort en persona estaba ahí apuntándole con la varita, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-He pensando en cambiarlo, pero no he tenido tiempo.-Se burlo este aun que por dentro se moría de miedo.

-Muy valiente, pero veremos si lo eres igual para cuando te mate, quiero que me digas, donde encuentro a los Potter, tienen algo que me pertenece.

-¿Y por que debería decirlo?

-Por que se, que tu lo sabes.

-Jamás lo diré.-Grito mientras le miraba con asco.

-Bien entonces no me dejas alternativa.-Contento mientras le apuntaba con la varita para después comenzar a torturarlo con hechizos.

_**A la mañana siguiente... **_

Alex había despertado esa mañana con bastante hambre, era extraño pero en esas últimas semanas le pasaba lo mismo, según Sirius si seguía comiendo así terminaría con sobrepeso pero no le importaba, noto que su novio no estaba abrazándole, posiblemente estaría haciendo el desayuno, se vistió y cuando llego a la cocina, no lo vio. Sin darle mucha importancia, decidió darse un baño después de todo Sirius tenia la manía de "desaparecer" sin decírselo para después regresar presumiendo a ver salvado al mundo mágico.

Casi una hora después cuando estaba desayunando ella sola, escucho que tocaron la puerta de la casa, cuando la abrió no fue a Sirius a quien vio, si no a Albus Dumbledore, la primera y última vez que lo había visto, fue cuando le ordeno a Sirius esconderse y hacerse cargo de la "limpieza" en el centro de Londres.

-Albus, ¿Qué sorpresa?, Sirius no esta, pero puedo decirle que vaya a verte cuando pueda.

-Gracias Alex, pero... No es necesario, ya se donde esta.

-Oh, bueno pues....

-Anoche sucedió algo.... Los Potter fueron asesinados

-¿Qué?-Levantándose de golpe con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero Harry esta bien, el sobrevivió... Pero no es solo eso... Hay testigos que dicen, que vieron a Sirius esa noche por el lugar.

-Eso explica por que no durmió aquí.

-Déjame terminar... Dicen que, vieron a Sirius junto a Voldemort, y que el, le dijo donde encontrarlos.

-¿Qué?, por favor, no vas a creer eso o si.

-No es si yo lo creo, si no, el hecho de que lo vieron ahí. Además, asesino a unos inocentes muggles que pasaban por ahí esa noche.

-¿Qué?

-Esta en Azcaban como prisionero... Tenia que decírtelo, es mejor que lo supieras por mí, en lugar de alguien más.... Alex, creo que sería mejor que no lo veas, no es el mismo, además creo que sería mejor que salieras del país.

-¿Qué?, no puedes prohibirme que lo vea.

-No, no puedo, pero si puedo hacer esto.-Murmuro mientras sacaba su varita y tras mencionar algo rápido, la chica cayó desmayada.

_**Tiempo después... **_

-Sirius Black, tienes visita.-Murmuro uno de los aurores que custodiaban al hombre en aquellas celdas de Azcaban.

-Matilde, ¿Qué haces aquí?-El hombre se levanto de golpe imaginado que podría ser alguien a quien deseaba ver ya desde mucho tiempo atrás y ahora que habían dejado que este tuviera visitas le parecía mas fácil saber que pasaba con el resto del mundo. Pero cuando vio a su antigua novia de la escuela caminar hacia el, se desilusiono un poco.

-Bueno tenia que saber si eran ciertos los rumores... Dicen que te volviste loco... Por cierto, debo agradecerte, si no hubieras logrado confundirme entonces habria hecho mi iniciación y entonces estaría aquí.-Murmuro esta mostrándose agradecida.

-Solo para eso, viniste.

-No...-Se quedo callada mientras suspiraba y se acercaba un poco mas al chico para que solo este le escuchara.-Vine para decirte que me vengue.

-¿De que hablas?-Confundido.

-Recuerdas a Alex-Murmuro el nombre malicia asustando a Sirius.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Preguntó rápidamente.

-Nada tranquilo...-Lo tranquilizo pero la sonrisa que mantuvo hizo que este desconfiara de sus palabras...-Ella aun respira, si eso te preocupa, pero... No creo que vuelvan a verla.

-¿Por qué?-Con cada palabra parecía perder la razón, necesitaba saber que le había echo.

-Bueno, digamos que para ella, tu estas muerto.... Deberías agradecerme, ella tiene la fuerte idea de que moriste haciendo el bien, en lugar del mal. Es un privilegio supongo.

-¿Dónde esta?-Fue elevando la voz al grado de entrar en histeria.

-La verdad, no lo se. Creo que iba a irse a América, pero... No estoy segura, no recuerdo cual fue la orden que le di.-Confeso cínicamente mientras hacia enojar aun mas al chico.

En ese momento se levanto de golpe e intento lastimarla, pero entonces a mitad del camino cayo al suelo, un auror cerca de ellos lo acaba de hechizar.

-Deberían mantenerlo sedado, cuando se enoja hace cosas muy feas, los muggles por ejemplo, claro que no seria la primera vez....-Comento mostrándose asustada, después aclaro para aquel auror que le había salvado la vida.-Íbamos juntos a la escuela, en aquellos tiempos fue muy agresivo, en serio...-Observo a Sirius que le miraba desde el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.-Adiós.-Mientras le mandaba un beso y salía de ahí con una sonrisa en los labios.

_**Mientras tanto... **_

-¿Qué tengo?-Preguntó Alex un poco asustada, llevaba días mareándose además de comer demasiado para después devolverlo casi al instante. Estaba asustada de lo que pudiera tener.

-Primero, estas bien, no tienes anemia ni nada de esas cosas raras que te metieron a la cabeza.-Respondió Roger Meyer, el medico de la chica, mientras terminaba de llenar el expediente.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó ansiosa por la respuesta.

-Estas embarazada-Alex se quedo callada con la mirada perdida, no se movía, ni parpadeaba en realidad parecía no respirar.- ¡Alex!-Grito el medico pasando su mano por el rostro de la chica para llamar su atención.

-¿Esta seguro?

-¡Claro!... ¿Qué pasa, no lo tenían planeado?

-Es solo que... Mi novio, murió y...-No termino de hablar ya que una lagrima cayo en su mejilla.

-Oh, ya veo... Escucha, aun tienes ese hijo para recordarlo-Le animo el medico mientras hacia que la chica sonriera un poco.

-Si, lo se, pero... Habria sido perfecto que el se hubiera enterado.

Los siguientes años fueron bastante buenos para la mujer, tenía un empleo en un jardín de niños cercano a su casa, y para cuando el pequeño Sirius comenzó a ir a la escuela, ella podía cuidarlo sin problemas, casi dos años después Alex se enamoro y se caso. Casualmente el hijo menor Roger Meyer, Edward que no solo se había convertido en el medico de la familia, si no que, era el medico del jardín de niños, por cosas del destino el pequeño Sirius logro tener dotes mágicos, claro que jamás regresaron a Londres y así enterarse de la verdad.

Sirius Black estaba vivo y había escapado de Azcaban, y para cuando Sirius logro saber que había pasado con Alex, se encontró con la historia de que esta se había casado y además había tenido familia, pero jamás, (por una rara razón), supo de aquel hijo, el mismo que llevaba su nombre y que además era idéntico a el, era suyo. Y para cuando el hombre murió tampoco logro hablar con Alex, pues aun después de todo, deseaba verla, saber que era feliz, saber que aquel hombre con el que había terminado era perfecto para ella.

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

_**Evasis: **__Que bueno que te gusto la escena y si la verdad es que Snape da algo de pena _

_Saiyury11: Espero no a verte aburrido con la espera de este capitulo_

_TiinkerBeels: Ya veo que hice muy bien la escena de Snape, a todos les dio pena y lloraron jeje. Saludos _

_Lily Evans de Potter: Si caray ya casi termina, un capitulo mas y adiós para siempre, por lo menos con este fic, por que aun tengo muchos mas jaja. _

_: Si la verdad es que a mi también me caía mal pero después, bueno cuando me entere de la verdadera historia, (ya sabes que estaba enamorado de Lily) bueno quice aprovechar y hacer este fic y de alguna manera incluir esa parte. _

_Karla: Bueno no es el final, claro que no, aun falta un capitulo mas. Pues sin duda me gusta que te haya gustado la parte en donde Snape llora, por que yo también llore con esa parte, debo confesar. _

_Belen Potter: Pues, bueno ya te diste cuenta de lo que pasa con Matilda, supongo que ahora la odiaras, yo lo hago jaja. Saludos _

_LauryxBlack: Pues aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo, espero te haya gustado, pero sobre todo que la espera haya valido la pena. _

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

_En el próximo capitulo el fin definitivo.... No se cuando publicare, ya que aun no tengo ni la mitad del borrador del capitulo. Espero les haya gustado el final alternativo de Sirius, si no es así, se aceptan comentarios, la verdad es que había estado algo corta de imaginación o mejor dicho, mi mente ocupada otros fics :D Saludos y gracias por leerme _


	26. El principio del fin Tercera Parte

_**Comentarios al final...**_

_**Capitulo 26 - El principio del fin (Tercera Parte)**_

_**Introducción: **__Cuando la persona que más amaste en el mundo esta muerta, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, dejarla ir, o simplemente amarla para siempre? _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Noviembre 1981**_

A pesar de que los Potter habían muerto más de dos semanas atrás aun no habían logrado hacerles un digno funeral, después de todo, gracias a ellos habían logrado deshacerse del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Además el mundo mágico tenia demasiados deberes, el primero aquel juicio donde juzgaban a Sirius Black de asesino, sin mencionar el echo de que había traicionado la confianza de los Potter, la misteriosa desaparición de Peter Pettigrew y por supuesto la captura de los Mortifagos.

Para cuando todas esas cosas terminaron Noviembre estaba por acabarse, y con eso, el funeral llego por fin.

_**----- Flash Back ----**_

Cuando Voldemort se entero de que existía una profecía en la cual estaba involucrado y alguien lograba vencerle, decidió buscar a esa persona, pero no era fácil hacerlo cuando las palabras "el tendrá un poder que el otro no", resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, tenia miedo, si aquella persona iba a vencer con un "arma secreta" debía enterarse cual seria.

Pero para eso, primero debía encontrar aquella persona, investigarla y entonces vencerle, cambiar la historia de aquella predicción, después de algunos meses descubrió quien era la persona o debía decir "bebe", resultaba increíble que un simple bebe recién nacido fuera acabar con el, aun que bueno si lo pensaba con calma, si ese bebe tomaba las clases adecuada podría derrotarle fácilmente en un futuro.

Pero el no iba a dejar que eso pasara, ¿Para que esperar años a enfrentarse con el, si podía matarlo en ese momento cuando aun era un bebe?, fue entonces cuando las cosas se le complicaron, pues aquel bebe no aparecía por ningún lado, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, ¿Habria tenido suerte y este había muerto?, pero ¿Y si no era así, y si el plan era hacerle creer eso y después aquel bebe, convertido en hombre le vencía sin misericordia?

Fue entonces cuando pensó en algo mejor que deshacerse de aquel "enemigo" y si lo convertía en su aliado, podría ser invencible, ¿o no?, pensando en los pros y contras de esa idea, tomo la decisión, lo mataría siendo bebe sin importarle nada, después de todo; había matado a otras personas que un tonto e indefenso bebe no le iba a causar problemas, ¿cierto?

Pero los Potter seguían sin aparecer hasta que una noche encontró a uno de los "amigos" de la familia fugitiva.

-Peter, puedes vivir si te unes a mí, o rendirte y morir. Tú decides.-Sugirió Voldemort mientras entraba al pequeño departamento de Peter Pettigrew justo después de tirar la puerta con magia.

-Quiero vivir.-Contesto rápidamente sin prestar atención a las consecuencias, mientras temblaba en el rincón de la casa.

-Perfecto, me gusta cuando la gente coopera conmigo.-Sonrió Voldemort maliciosamente. Todo marchaba perfectamente, tal vez los propios Potter se rendían ante el y le entregaban al bebe, ¿o tal vez no?

Después de ofrecer amablemente asiento a Peter junto a él, pregunto.

-¿Quiero que me digas donde puedo encontrar a los Potter?-Preguntó después de un largo rato de silencio, Peter le miro de inmediato algo asustado, ¿Entregar a sus amigos por su vida?

-¿Los Potter?-Preguntó con miedo.

-El te hizo una pregunta-Le grito un mortifago rápidamente mientras le apuntaba con la varita, asustando aun mas a Petter.

-No lo se.-Respondió este mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿Seguro?, no me gusta que me mientan-Comento Voldemort mientras se acercaba al rostro de Colagusano.

-El único que lo sabe es Sirius Black-Grito intentando quitarse de responsabilidades.

-Si, bueno; acabamos de estar con el, y no quiso decirnos nada. Así que...-Murmuro mientras miraba al resto de sus mortifagos para después con una seña rápida atacarlo con maldiciones.

-Están en Godric's Hollow-Grito justo antes de que las varitas fueran levantadas y justo después de confesarlo se sintió mal por decirlo, ¿Estaba entregando a sus amigos e hijo por su propia vida, ellos entenderían?, se odio así mismo por lo bajo que había caído, además de que había traicionado la confianza de estos.

Pero por otra parte viviría, ¿seria suficiente?, bueno como decian "_Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles_", ¿pero en este caso era valido?

-¿En serio?-Mientras sonreía ampliamente mientras se levantaba del sofá, el lugar estaba lleno de muggles, ningún mago, perfecto para atacar.

-¿Quiere que vayamos por ellos?-Pregunto uno de sus mortifagos mas allegados.

-No... Yo iré, lo haré personalmente, que problema podría causar un bebe, arrojarme su sonaja.-Mientras se burlaba giro sobre si mismo y apareció a las afueras de Godric's Hollow y entonces mientras caminaba, vio la casa, y a los Potter, aquel bebe que parecía dormir tranquilamente, sus padres que no parecían prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero sobre todo, la oportunidad de terminar con aquella tortura y el inicio de su reinado.

**Días atrás... **

Lily Evans se encontraba velando los sueños de Harry esa noche, el verlo dormir tranquilamente era su único premio después de todo lo que había pasado esos últimos meses, desde que había dado a luz a Harry las cosas habían cambiado por completo de sentir alegría ahora se había vuelto miedo, que las pocas veces que lograba ver a su hijo tranquilo le ayudaba a seguir soportando el encierro además de tormento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Una voz justo detrás de ella la hizo saltar del miedo, era James quien al no verla en la cama se había asustado y tras mirar en las habitaciones la encontró inclinada sobre la cuna de Harry mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Solo lo observo dormir.-Murmuro la pelirroja mientras con una mano parecía acariciar el cabello del bebe.

-Se que han sido días muy difíciles, pero... Algo me dice que el llegara lejos-Comento este intentando subirle al animo.

-Yo no puedo ser tan optimista.-Confeso tristemente, años atrás había visto las cosas diferentes pero ahora la vida de su hijo estaba en juego.

-Hagamos una apuesta...-Susurro mientras la chica le miraba detenidamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-Preguntó un poco divertida, la ultima apuesta que había echo había causado que ahora fuera Lily Potter.

-Bueno, yo digo que...-Murmuro después se quedo callado mientras daba vueltas por la habitación entonces le miro a los ojos y contesto.-Será un gran mago, tal vez no el mejor alumno pero sin duda hará historia... Se enamorara (siguiendo la costumbre Potter) de una chica pelirroja (espero que tenga suerte y haga lo correcto)

-¿A que te refieres con lo correcto?-Preguntó después sin entenderlo.

-Bueno, que no se comporte como un idiota frente a ella.-Confeso lentamente mientras se señalaba.

-Como has dicho "siguiendo la costumbre Potter", no estoy segura de eso...-Contesto un poco mas alegre.-Además puede ser atractivo.-Coquetamente mientras le sonreía.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó mientras parecía entender a donde iba esa charla, entonces la beso lentamente, después de eso sintió como la chica parecía suspirar para entonces acomodarse entre sus brazos y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, la abrazo con fuerza durante en buen rato después le susurro tiernamente.-Todo estará bien, lo se.

Minutos después Lily había logrado conciliar el sueño y ahora era James quien la miraba dormir, habían pasado cosas muy malas juntos, lo sabia, pero jamás algo así, cuando Snape chantajeaba a la chica, esta había tomado el asunto como una aventura pero en ese caso, no era igual, sabían que Snape no podría hacerles daño y tal vez por eso habían superado el asunto como si nada.

Pero ahora el caso era distinto, sabían de que era capaz su agresor, además en esta ocasión la vida de un pequeño inocente (que no tenia la culpa de ser hijo de quien era) estaba en riesgo, aquel niño que posiblemente (si las cosas salían bien) tendría que esconderse por siempre.

Además para James su sueño de una gran familia; parecía alejarse rápidamente, la última vez que había hablado con Lily del asunto fue dos días antes de que comenzara la "persecución", y esta había aceptado pero de eso ya había pasado casi un año.

Aquella ilusión de una pequeña niña que fuera la combinación perfecta de ambos, con aquel cabello rojo de Lily y sus ojos color avellana era su deseo, además el no deseaba que Harry fuera hijo único, el lo había sido y no le había sido grato.

Si, lo admitía tenia todo lo que quería pero, no era lo mismo, y si, también reconocía que tenía muchos amigos, pero a la mayoría jamás los volvió a ver, la familia que había formado después en Hogwarts sin duda era lo que quería para su hijo.

Sirius además de ser su primer amigo, ahora era su hermano, Remus a quien conoció después paso a ser una clase de protector, Peter de quien ya no recordaba como había formado parte del grupo, pero que sin duda se convierto en un cómplice, y por ultimo Lily, de quien estaba eternamente enamorado, que sin dudarlo daría su vida e incluso cambiaria sus hábitos solo por tenerla por siempre a su lado.

Eran las razones por las cuales había deseado tener una gran familia, quería que su hijo tuviera eso, un gran amigo que además fuera su hermano (que siempre estuviera a su lado), alguien en quien contar siempre además de apoyarle en las malas, que estuviera junto a el en cualquier aventura. Pero sobre todo que conociera a la chica perfecta, el tipo de chica que entiende todo y jamás juzga pero si te hacen ver los errores, casi del mismo modo que hacen los amigos.

Entonces mientras pensaba en el asunto, imagino en algo que sin duda sabia podría causarle problemas pero debía intentarlo, así que justo después de que la pelirroja despertara le hizo la propuesta.

-James-Susurro la chica mientras le miraba a los ojos y le tocaba el rostro dulcemente.-Tú sabes que quiero pero no es el momento.

-Lo se, es solo que, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida pensando que no es el momento y cuando lo sea, entonces, simplemente; no podremos mas.-Confeso tristemente mientras le devolvía la mirada a la pelirroja.

-Lo se, yo, también lo pienso, pero...

-¿Pero?, ¿Acaso ya no quieres mas hijos?

-¡¿Bromeas?!-Preguntó molesta mientras notaba que Harry había despertado pues ya comenzaba a llorar.

-Solo piénsalo, esta podría ser nuestra última oportunidad.-Murmuro mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba al cuarto de Harry, dejando así a una pelirroja confundida además de molesta.

¿Acaso pensaba que ella no deseaba más hijos?, justo cuando habían pensando en casarse la idea de tener hijos con James le agradaba pero ahora las cosas se habían complicado bastante y este no parecía darse cuenta, aun que por otra parte tenia razón, cuando las cosas mejoraran (si es que eso llegaba a pasar) habrían pasado años y entonces ya no podían tener esa familia que deseaban, pero ¿acaso el tener a Harry no los convertía ya en una familia?

Todo ese día no se hablaron, Lily estaba molesta y James avergonzado, lo único que parecía unirlos en ese momento era Harry, si la pelirroja no estaba dándole de comer al niño, el moreno de lentes estaba jugando con el, pero era la unica distracción que tenían de aquel enojo y justo después de que Lily terminara de dormir a Harry regreso a su cama nerviosa, James quien ya dormía estaba dándole la espalda.

Entonces mientras esta intentaba dormir no tuvo mas remedio que hablarle, tal vez cometía un error, pero después de todo, su vida con James había sido una aventura, ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?, además las cosas habían salido bien siempre, ¿o no?

-James... Acepto-Murmuro la pelirroja de la nada, haciendo que James abriera los ojos de golpe, se girara en la cama y le mirara maravillado. ¡Ella aceptada otro hijo!

-¿En serio?-Preguntó dudoso mientras se colocaba los lentes y encendía la luz solo para notar la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Tienes razón, si no es ahora, no será nunca. Pero....-Comento mientras se sentaba en la cama y el moreno de lentes le imitaba, después hizo una pausa mientras James le miraba un poco asustado, ¿Qué condición iba a darle?, no importaba, era capaz de todo por ella.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó impaciente.

-Tienes que hacer algo por mí.-Confeso después de un rato.

-Lo que quieras.-Exclamo desesperado mientras le tocaba el rostro con dulcera.

-Primero, tendrás que encargarte de Harry durante todo un mes.-Le propuso mientras notaba que el chico parecía contento.

-Claro.-Aseguro rápidamente.

-Y, por ultimo; querrías decorar el techo.-Murmuro coquetamente mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Entonces con un movimiento rápido de la varita de James el techo parecía a ver desaparecido (solo en apariencia) y dejaban un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas a la vista, después lentamente comenzaron a besarse para terminar buscando aquel segundo hijo, que si tenían suerte podría ser niña, una hermosa niña que sin duda haría compañía a Harry.

Los siguientes días fueron rutinarios, James se encargada de bañar, alimentar, entretener y dormir a Harry para después obtener su recompensa con Lily, la ventaja de permanecer dentro de la casa era que nadie podía verla, así que jamás eran interrumpidos, y siempre pasaban las tardes juntos como una familia.

Pero la mañana del 31 de Octubre las cosas fueron distintas, desde que el sol salio Lily despertó antes que James y Harry, lo cual era raro, por lo general su esposo despertaba antes y preparaba el desayuno solo como muestra de agradecimiento por aceptar otro hijo en esos tiempos difíciles, sobre su hijo, el motivo era distinto, despertaba por aburrimiento y hacia ruido con sus juguetes de los cuales, algunas veces hacia flotar de la nada, pero solo se levantaban unos centímetros y por unos segundos para después caer al suelo provocando el gran ruido.

Lily sentia algo extraño esa mañana, era como si ese día fuera a ser distinto, cuando abrió los ojos lo hizo lentamente y se quedo con los ojos abiertos durante un buen rato mirando hacia la ventana, entonces sintió que James suspiraba y le observo dormir.

Sin lentes se veía extraño, y ahora mirándole fijamente noto que mantenía una media sonrisa en los labios, después de levantarse de la cama cuidadosamente para que este no lo notara fue a la habitación de Harry, el bebe dormía tranquilamente mientras abrazaba un pequeño oso de peluche color café claro, se quedo ahí mirándolo un buen rato hasta que volvió a la cama y se acomodo junto a James, esperando a que este despertara.

_**----- Fin Flash Back ----**_

El panteón de Godric's Hollow esa tarde estaba de luto, para los que vivían en el pueblo, aquellas personas que habían llegado desde la mañana jamás las habían visto por ahí, pero a pesar de sentir curiosidad sentían pena por aquella pareja tan joven que había muerto, no estaban seguros pero estos podrían ser famosos, o tal vez importantes, por la cantidad de gente que había acudido al entierro parecía lógico, ¿o no?

Después de un rato la gente comenzó a irse lentamente, aun que después de unas horas, llegaron tres mas, era como si hubieran llegado tarde, el primero en llegar se quedo parado junto a la lapida mirándole intensamente durante un rato, para después unírsele un hombre de edad mayor.

-Remus, no pensé que vendrías.-Una voz detrás del joven hizo que mirara con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tenia que venir.

-Fue una ceremonia hermosa, debiste verla.

-Si bueno, con la luna llena no podía arriesgarme a salir.

-Si eso es cierto.

-Dumbledore, ¿Cómo esta Harry?

-Bien.

-¿Sabes donde esta?-Sabia que la pregunta era tonta, pero era la unica forma que conocía para sacar el tema.

-Si, pero no voy a decirte.

-¿Por qué no?, yo no soy como Sirius y lo sabes.-Le grito molesto.

-Si y por eso, es mejor que nadie lo sepa, ni siquiera el mismo.

-¿De que hablas?-Jamás entendía de lo que el hombre hablaba siempre parecía hacerlo con acertijos.

-Creo que lo mejor será que crezca lejos de todo esto, claro; cuando tenga la edad ira a Hogwarts como todos, pero mientras tanto es mejor que no se entere de lo que pasó.-Confeso este después de un rato de silencio.

-¿Estas loco?-Acuso el joven mientras le miraba con miedo, ¿Quién se creía el para tomar esa decisión?, el que fuera el líder de "La Orden" no le daba derecho a elegir lo que pasaba con sus miembros.

-Tal vez....-Se quedo callado mientras miraba el cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecer, después mirando a Remus agrego.-Deberías irte ya, la luna llena no tarda en salir.

Remus no puso objeción y desapareció lejos de ahí, para entonces después de unos minutos caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo y aparecer en las cercanías de Hogwarts.

_(N/a: Escuchar "Antes" de Obie Bermúdez) _

Pero entonces esa misma madrugada un joven llego al panteón con una rosa roja en mano, se estaba congelando pero no le importaba el tenia que dejarle esa rosa a Lily, sentia que le debía todo y que no había echo nada por ella.

Si era cierto, había pedido al Señor Tenebroso que le diera piedad y la dejara vivir pero este no había echo eso, sentia odio no solo por el mismo si no por todo. Cuando llego por fin a la lapida las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, provocándole mas frió del que ya tenia. Entonces justo cuando dejo la rosa junto al nombre de Lily Potter, un pequeño copo de nieve callo en su manga y seguida de eso, miro al cielo notando que comenzaba a nevar en el lugar.

Tras pasar unos minutos ahí llorando y tocando el nombre de Lily una y otra vez con ternura, se fue de ahí, resignado al final que le tocaba a el, había prometido a Albus cuidar de aquel hijo de su amada, pero de algo estaba seguro no remplazaba a su Lily, si no a James y eso le quemaba el pecho. Ese niño seria un cruel y fiel recuerdo de a quien había amado Lily Evans.

Aquella pelirroja a la que siempre y estaba seguro nunca dejaría de amar, por que sabia que si llegaba a olvidarla entonces seria como si el jamás hubiera existido.

_**FIN **_

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

Antes que nada, gracias por leer este fic y muchas gracias más, si te has quedado hasta el final. Lo admito no es un gran final, pero no podía hacer mucho sin tener que salirme de la historia original y de eso el final que Rowling hizo.

Pero espero que les haya gustado la historia de amor entre Lily y James, les debo confesar que esta historia solo tenia 5 capítulos pero bueno conforme avanzaba mas deseaba contar el amor entre estos dos.

Sin más que decir me despido. "Lo que todo comienza como un sueño, termino como un fic"


End file.
